Nekketsu Genesis Mazingelion
by purplefishman
Summary: 15 ans après le 2d impact, les Anges attaquent la Terre. Seuls semblent pouvoir les arrêter les Evas de la NERV... Mais également le projet secret du professeur Kabuto, le tout puissant Mazinger Z ! Crossover Evangelion / Mazinger Z
1. Prologue

**Nekketsu Genesis Mazingelion : Prologue**

Cela faisait plusieurs heures que l'attaque de Sachiel sur Tokyo 3 avait débuté.

L'Ange se tenait immobile au centre de la ville, comme attendant un signal. Comme la NERV le craignait, la mine N2 n'avait fait que le ralentir, le temps qu'il régénère de ses blessures. Plus aucune tentative n'avait été lancée contre la créature depuis cet événement ; l'armée avait déjà lancé toute sa puissance de feu contre elle dans les heures qui avaient précédées. Le résultat se comptait en milliards de dollars de dégâts ; l'ange avait rapidement balayé toutes les défenses de la ville, et seule celle-ci avait fait les frais des assauts de l'armée. Plus rien ne semblait pouvoir l'empêcher d'atteindre le Geofront.

L'Eva-01 jaillit du sas de sortie le plus proche de Sachiel, toujours immobilisé.

L'Ange se tourna vers son adversaire. Le masque qui lui servait de visage ne reflétait absolument aucune expression. Pourtant, tous ceux qui pouvaient observer la scène ne pouvaient s'empêcher de frissonner en le voyant...

----------

Shinji essaya de rassembler ses esprits.

L'esprit du garçon avait été absorbé dans un maelström d'émotions poussées à leur paroxysme. Pourquoi fallait-il que cela lui arrive ? Pourquoi lui ? Après avoir passé toute son enfance à des centaines de kilomètres de la métropole, dans un foyer qui ne lui avait jamais donné le moindre atome d'affection, il avait suffi d'un simple mot de son père pour qu'il se retrouve en Enfer. « Viens ». Rien de plus, pas de « J'espère que tu vas bien », pas de « Pardon », pas même un « s'il te plaît » après ce mot. Si Shinji avait pu mieux connaître son père, il aurait très bien pu en déduire que c'était tout à fait typique du personnage.

A vrai dire, si Shinji avait mieux connu son propre père, il ne se serait sans doute même pas déplacé et se serait contenter de lui répondre d'une manière quelque peu... Franche. Et « fleurie ».

Cependant, la carte postale qui accompagnait la note, montrant une femme adulte qui semblait prendre un grand plaisir à mettre en avant ses charmes, avait quelque peu endormi ses soupçons. Après tout, il restait un gamin de 14 ans.

Et au final, Shinji avait voyagé des heures pour se retrouver dans une ville quasi-déserte et maintenant assiégée, être pris en voiture par la femme de la carte postale, aussi délurée que ce que la photo laissait présager, manquer de se faire envoler par le souffle de l'explosion de la mine N2, être traîné dans un complexe militaire, et être jeté par son propre père dans un robot géant tout droit sorti d'un cauchemar pour se battre contre un monstre titanesque qui avait déjà annihilé toute opposition.

Comme si ça ne suffisait pas, aucun choix ne lui avait été présenté. Soit il acceptait de piloter l'Eva, soit c'était la jeune fille que son père avait appelé Rei qui prenait sa place. Et lorsque Shinji la vit, amenée sur un brancard, couverte de bandages suite à il ne savait quel accident, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser faire cela. Le jeune garçon était très loin d'être brave, mais même le pire des couards a des limites ; et son père l'avait obligé à les franchir. Plutôt accepter d'être son jouet que de laisser une innocente souffrir et sans doute se faire tuer.

En conséquence, Shinji était partagé entre une haine indescriptible à l'encontre de son père, la peur panique de mourir, et la révulsion qu'il éprouvait pour les traitements infligés à cette Rei. Du moins, avant qu'il ne rentre dans l'Eva et que les deux femmes en charge des opérations (en l'occurrence, Misato Katsuragi, la femme qui l'avait amené, et Ritsuko Akagi, la scientifique la plus gradée de la structure) n'établisse le lien entre son esprit et l'Eva-01.

Il faillit hurler lorsque son esprit fut brutalement assailli par la soif de sang de la machine.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent avant qu'il ne réussisse à s'accoutumer à l'intense pression psychique et à pouvoir penser rationnellement. Mais il sentait toujours la rage de l'Evangelion. Il était impossible de la calmer, il le savait.

Ne restait plus que la peur.

Dans quelle abomination son père l'avait-il enfermé ?!

L'Eva-01 fut catapulté vers la surface avant qu'il ait pu réussir à dominer sa terreur.

Sachiel continuait à se rapprocher du Geofront. Et ce que la NERV lui envoyait, c'était un monstre encore plus terrifiant, piloté par un gamin de 14 ans qui devait déjà se concentrer pour ne pas s'effondrer en larmes.

----------

« Shinji ! Bouge ! »

La voix de Misato réussit à sortir Shinji de sa stupeur. L'Evangelion avait beau être à peu près aussi grand que Sachiel, cela n'empêcha pas Shinji de se pétrifier sur place lorsqu'il vit son adversaire avec lequel il était sensé se battre à mort, alors qu'il ne savait même pas comment piloter l'Eva-01. L'intérieur de l'Entry Plug avait été changé en un énorme écran qui lui permettait de voir par les yeux de l'Evangelion, mais en cet instant, il aurait préféré être aveugle.

« - Mais comment je fais ? Comment ?

- Concentre toi, et ordonne à l'Eva de bouger ! Tu peux y arriver !

- Je dois juste.. Penser ? »

Shinji avait beaucoup de mal à croire qu'il suffisait de penser quelque chose pour que ce titan l'accomplisse. Cela semblait inconcevable... Mais si les personnes en charge lui affirmait que c'était la seule façon...

Le garçon ferma les yeux, et tenta de se concentrer de façon à ce qu'un seul mot occupe son esprit.

_Marche... Marche... Marche... Marche..._

L'Eva-01 leva un pied... L'avança lentement... Puis le fit retomber lourdement. Le premier pas d'un géant fit trembler le sol autour de lui.

Shinji entendit Misato le féliciter et l'encourager dans le communicateur. Il recommença à se concentrer pour que la machine continue à avancer. Il tenta de faire un second pas...

L'Evangelion vacilla et s'écroula de toute sa masse.

Shinji cria. Quelque chose l'avait frappé. Qu'il ressente le choc produit par la chute de la machine était logique puisqu'il était à l'intérieur. Mais il y avait autre chose... Quelque chose qui semblait absolument hors de propos... Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser ce qui s'était passé, et pour être terrifié de nouveau.

Il avait physiquement ressenti le choc, comme si c'était lui qui venait de s'écrouler sur le sol.

Ce n'était pas possible... C'était de la folie pure ! Un être humain ne peut pas ressentir ce qu'éprouvait une machine, juste parce qu'il le pilotait ! Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer ? Dans quoi avait-il été traîné de force ? Qu'est-ce que...

« SHINJI !!! »

Le garçon se rappela sa situation immédiate. En essayant de voir ce qui se passait, il avait réussi à faire tourner la tête de l'Evangelion. Il faillit hurler.

Sachiel était sur lui.

Shinji tenta de forcer l'Evangelion à se relever, mais l'Ange l'avait déjà empoigné et le soulevait maintenant du sol avec une facilité déconcertante. Paniqué, Shinji ne pouvait que fixer des yeux le masque facial de la créature. Essayer de sortir de l'étreinte de la créature était la chose la plus rationnelle, mais le jeune garçon était paralysé par la terreur, incapable d'essayer de forcer l'Evangelion à bouger. Il était hypnotisé par le visage de Sachiel... Un visage qui ne reflétait aucune émotion, aucune jubilation... Cette chose allait le tuer, et elle avait la même impassibilité que la Mort elle-même.

Sachiel attrapa le bras de l'Evangelion et commença à le tordre. A l'intérieur de l'Entry Plug, Shinji cria et attrapa son propre bras. Il ressentait absolument tout ce que l'Evangelion subissait, et à cet instant précis, il avait la sensation que quelque chose essayait de lui arracher son bras. C'est à peine si il entendait Misato, aussi paniquée que lui, lui crier qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une illusion et que ce n'était pas son bras qui était en train d'être brisé. Qu'est-ce qu'elle en savait ? Shinji sentait tous les muscles de son bras se froisser, il sentait l'incroyable tension sur ses os... Ses nerfs lui lançaient des signaux de souffrance si aigus qu'il faillit s'évanouir... Comment pouvait-elle dire que rien de tout cela ne lui arrivait réellement ?

Sachiel continua à forcer sur le bras. Encore un peu, et celui-ci se briserait comme de la paille. Juste encore un effort...

« ROCKET PUNCH !!!! »

Le cri déchira la nuit avec une telle force que même Shinji, dans son délire, l'entendit. L'Ange l'avait visiblement entendu, lui aussi, et il se tourna vers l'origine du bruit. Ce faisant, Sachiel relâcha quelque peu sa tension sur le bras de l'Eva-01. Sentant la douleur se réduire, Shinji rouvrit les yeux...

Il eut le temps de voir quelque chose de bleu percuter le visage de l'Ange à une vitesse extraordinaire.

La créature fut immédiatement projetée en arrière et s'écrasa contre un immeuble, provoquant un énorme nuage de poussière tandis que des tonnes de débris s'écrasèrent dans les rues désertes de Tokyo-3 après une chute de plusieurs dizaines de mètres. L'impact avait été d'une telle puissance qu'elle avait totalement lâché prise avec l'Evangelion ; enfin libéré, celui-ci vacilla et tomba sur ses genoux. La souffrance s'estompant enfin, Shinji regagna vite ses esprits. Alors qu'il essayait de voir ce qui se passait, l'Evangelion obéit sans résistance à ses réflexes et se mit à chercher des yeux ce qui l'avait sauvé.

Shinji finit par voir une sorte de gigantesque missile bleu sombre voler devant lui et se diriger sur sa gauche. Mais quelque chose était bizarre dans ce missile... Malgré la vitesse à laquelle il se déplaçait, Shinji vit qu'il se terminait par... Un poing métallique ? Soudainement, le missile tourna sur lui-même tout en gardant sa trajectoire. Où qu'il allait, sa destination était masquée par des immeubles. Lorsque Shinji ordonna mentalement à l'Evangelion de se redresser, la machine obéit sans trop de difficultés.

Sa mâchoire faillit tomber sur le sol.

Ce n'était pas un missile... C'était un bras. Et il était en train de se rattacher à un robot humanoïde aussi gigantesque que l'Eva-01 ou Sachiel. Mais il n'avait rien de commun avec les deux créatures. Alors que l'Evangelion avait une forme élancée, évoquant un athlète olympique ou un danseur, ce robot avait un aspect plus massif... La plus proche comparaison que Shinji pouvait faire était que le robot avait la carrure d'un lutteur. Les avant-bras et les tibias du robot étaient bleu nuit, par contre son torse et ses hanches était d'un noir de jais. Deux ailerons rouge sang jaillissaient de sa poitrine, et le reste de son corps (bras, cuisses et ventre) était d'un blanc immaculé. Mais le plus surprenant était la tête du robot. Son « visage » évoquait un heaume de chevalier, avec une grille au lieu d'une bouche, tandis que deux cornes dorées sortaient là où un humain aurait eu des oreilles ; le sommet du crâne avait une forme de vase cylindrique creux, dans lequel se trouvait... Un vaisseau ? Un hélicoptère ? En tout cas, Shinji pouvait voir le pare-brise d'un poste de pilotage au niveau de cet engin.

Le robot fit un pas en avant, et pointa du doigt l'Ange dans un geste théâtral.

Et à nouveau, la voix du pilote de la machine retentit dans la nuit.

« ÇA SUFFIT, MONSTRE ! SI TU VEUX TE BATTRE, JE SUIS LA ! »

**« MAZIN, GO !!! »**


	2. Chapitre 1

Éléments juridiques : Mazinger Z, Neon Genesis Evangelion et tous les personnages associés aux deux franchises sont la propriété de leurs éditeurs respectifs, et certainement pas la mienne. Ce récit est purement non lucratif, et je ne cherche aucunement à accaparer ce que je n'ai pas créé, mais juste à rendre un hommage.

Avant-propos : Avant de rentrer dans le vif du sujet, j'aimerais éclaircir tout de suite quelques points.

Incorporer Mazinger Z et ses personnages dans l'univers d'Evangelion nécessite, vous vous en doutez, quelques aménagements. Déjà, l'un des premiers points est le fait qu'alors que Mazinger Z mesure selon sa bio officielle 18 mètres de haut, les Evas, eux, sont dans une fourchette entre 40 et 45 mètres. L'un des premiers impératifs fut donc de mettre les robots à « égalité » pour que le crossover ne soit pas déséquilibré. Ensuite, je préfère prévenir tout de suite que ce ne sera pas le seul changement qui interviendra dans l'histoire. Des personnages des deux franchises risquent de ne pas apparaître (mais les plus importants seront là, rassurez vous), et les motivations de chacun pourront être légèrement différentes de celles que l'on connaît ; certains évènements ne se dérouleront pas tout à fait comme dans les séries d'origine...

Vous voilà prévenus. Maintenant, il est temps de réellement débuter notre récit.

**Chapitre 1**

_Quelques heures plus tôt..._

Kouji essayait de s'allonger dans son siège afin de pouvoir faire une petite sieste, mais malheureusement, Shiro ne lui laissait absolument aucun répit. C'était la première fois que le petit garçon prenait le Shinkansen, du moins la première fois qu'il le prenait alors qu'il était assez grand pour pouvoir vraiment « profiter » du voyage, aussi passait-il son temps à soûler son frère avec tout ce qu'il réussissait à voir par la fenêtre. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que Kouji ne regrette l'autre fois où Shiro et lui avaient pris le train : à cette époque, son frère n'avait que 9 mois. Maintenant, il n'arrêtait pas de jacasser et de s'exciter.

En même temps, cela le faisait également sourire. Les deux frères, au moins, avaient quelques points en commun. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, l'autre fois, c'était lui qui avait passé son temps à briser les nerfs du professeur Nagai.

Il fallait bien qu'il trouve un moyen d'oublier le fait qu'il ne verrait plus son père avant plusieurs mois... Qui se changèrent en années. Puis pour l'éternité.

Kouji se renfrogna. Pas la peine de se rappeler tout ça. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était ce qu'ils allaient faire à Tokyo 3...

« Kouji ! Kouji ! Regarde ! Il y a une rivière vachement plus grande que celle qu'il y avait à côté de chez professeur Nagai ! Regarde ! »

Ce n'était jamais que la même rivière que celle qu'il avait vu 5 minutes auparavant. Sur cette partie du trajet, le train la longeait. Bon sang, ce gosse allait le tuer...

« - Shiro, pourquoi tu jouerais pas avec ta console ? On a encore quelques heures avant d'arriver, et tu avais dit que tu voulais finir ton jeu dans le train.

- J'ai plus de piles... Elles sont toutes mortes...

- J'en ai dans mon sac, t'inquiètes. Je te les passes, mais à condition que t'arrêtes de me hurler dans les oreilles toutes les 2 secondes, okay ? »

Shiro lui rétorqua en souriant à pleines dents et en le saluant comme un soldat le ferait à son général.

« Okay, Kouji ! »

Tout Shiro, ça. Insupportable une seconde, mignon à croquer la suivante. Kouji se leva pour atteindre son sac, qu'il avait placé dans le porte-bagages au-dessus de leur tête. Il y avait peu de chance qu'il termine son jeu avant qu'ils ne soient arrivés (Kouji lui avait acheté peu de temps avant leur départ ; et finir Bakeneko no Densetsu demandait plusieurs dizaines d'heures, alors que Shiro n'y avait joué qu'une poignée avant qu'ils ne partent), mais au moins, le moment où Kouji entendrait la fatidique question « On est bientôt arrivé ? » serait sacrément retardé.

Kouji en profita pour jeter un œil au reste du wagon. Visiblement, personne n'avait envie, en cette période de l'année d'aller à Tokyo 3 : le seul passager à part Shiro et lui était un garçon brun d'une quinzaine d'années environ, un peu chétif, et qui se demandait apparemment ce qu'il faisait là. Kouji, cependant, pouvait le voir fixer une simple carte postale.

Cela réveilla sa curiosité. Si ça se trouvait, lui aussi avait été contacté par un des membres de sa famille pour qu'il se rende à Tokyo 3. Mais il était peu probable que la personne en question ne soit morte depuis plusieurs mois.

Kouji s'assit et donna ses piles à Shiro et se rassit, mais alors que son frère le remerciait et s'empressait d'insérer les piles dans sa console, lui se rappelait pourquoi tout deux se trouvait dans ce train.

Une après-midi comme une autre, à la base. Kouji rentrait du lycée – en retard puisque, une nouvelle fois, il avait été mis en retenue. Sans surprises, la femme du professeur Nagai avait déjà récupéré Shiro à son école, mais cette fois-ci, ni elle ni son mari ne lui firent de leçons de morale. Ceci, parce qu'ils avaient reçus dans la journée une lettre qui lui était adressée. Une lettre de son grand-père.

Kouji et Shiro avaient bien plus de souvenirs avec leur grand-père qu'avec leur propre père... Tous deux étaient des scientifiques renommés, mais leur tempérament était extrêmement différent. Kenzo, leur père, n'avait jamais pris une grande part dans leur éducation, trop obnubilé par son travail. Quand leur mère mourut, peu de temps après la naissance de Shiro, il avait dans un premier temps essayé de se rendre plus disponible... Mais au final, il fut appelé soi-disant pour une affaire urgente à l'autre bout du Japon, et le professeur Nagai, son collègue et meilleur ami, accepta de s'occuper le temps qu'il faudrait, avant qu'ils puissent le rejoindre. Plusieurs mois plus tard, Kouji apprit que son père avait disparu dans des circonstances mystérieuses ; les recherches furent finalement abandonnées sans que l'on ait retrouvé la trace de Kenzo Kabuto. Le professeur Nagai avait cependant tenu sa parole et avait continué à s'occuper des deux enfants comme si ils étaient les siens. Kouji ne lui avait pas toujours fait des cadeaux, mais à aucun moment il ne s'était montré ingrat à son égard. Lui et Shiro avaient besoin de repères, et il serait toujours reconnaissant à cet homme de les lui avoir fourni.

Lui, et son grand-père.

Car Juuzo Kabuto, lui, avait toujours gardé un œil sur ses petits-enfants. Le vieil homme ne manquait jamais une occasion de les voir et de les aider, et quand il devait partir en déplacement, il gardait toujours le contact avec eux. Chaque été, il les emmenait au bord de mer, dans une petite cité balnéaire où il avait ses habitudes. Autrefois, le vieil homme y avait une propriété, mais le Second Impact était passé par là... Elle fut dévastée par les bouleversements géologiques qui avaient suivi cette catastrophe planétaire. Kouji était très jeune lorsque le Second Impact s'était produit, aussi ignorait-il à quel point le vieil homme avait été chanceux pour n'avoir perdu qu'une villa en bord de mer là où des millions d'êtres humains avaient perdus la vie... La seule chose qui lui importait était le temps qu'il passait sur la plage à jouer avec le sable et dans les vagues, son petit frère essayant maladroitement de le suivre... Les plus beaux souvenirs de sa vie étaient nés de ces étés au bord de mer.

Et puis, quelques années plus tôt, il changea. C'était après un de ses voyages à l'étranger, avec plusieurs de ses collègues. Quand il revint, il était comme bouleversé, préoccupé par quelque chose d'apparemment très grave. Il partit alors s'installer à Tokyo 3 et prit la tête de l'Institut de Recherche Photonique, basé à Tokyo 3. Il ne coupa jamais le contact avec ses petits-fils et prenait constamment de leurs nouvelles, soucieux qu'il était qu'ils aient une vie normale. Mais jamais plus il ne quitta l'institut. C'était comme si il craignait que quelque chose de terrible se produise si jamais il relâchait son attention...

Quelques mois plus tôt, Kouji avait appris que son grand-père était décédé. Il avait toujours exprimé le désir d'être enterré auprès de sa femme, morte avant que Kouji ne naisse, aussi la dépouille du vieil homme fut ramené dans son village natal. Kouji et Shiro assistèrent en silence à l'enterrement du dernier membre de leur famille qu'ils avaient connus. Il leur fallut plusieurs semaines avant de commencer à se remettre du deuil et à tenter de reprendre une vie normale.

Et voilà que trois jours plus tôt, Kouji avait reçu une lettre écrite de la main même de son grand-père, suffisamment mystérieuse pour qu'il se sente obligé de faire absolument tout ce que celle-ci prescrivait.

----------

_Kouji,_

_Si tu lis cette lettre, cela voudra dire que je ne suis plus de ce monde et que ce je craignais le plus au monde est sur le point de se produire._

_Je suis terriblement désolé de vous avoir laissé, toi et Shiro. Je sais que le professeur Nagai est un excellent tuteur pour vous deux, et je ne le remercierais jamais assez pour tout le mal qu'il s'est donné pour vous... Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de regretter d'avoir été obligé de partir._

_Car c'est pour votre avenir que je suis parti à Tokyo 3. Le vôtre, mais surtout celui de l'humanité toute entière._

_Tu auras sans doute remarqué que mon comportement a changé depuis ce voyage que j'ai effectué sur l'île de Bardos. Je ne peux t'expliquer en détail ce que j'y ais trouvé, car la place me manque, et il vaut mieux que tu apprennes tous les détails auprès de mon collaborateur, le docteur Yumi, qui dirige avec moi l'Institut. Mais il faut que tu saches au moins cela, Kouji :_

_Les Anges vont revenir._

_Je sais que comme beaucoup de jeunes gens, tu ne crois pas que le Second Impact ait été causé par ces créatures – tu dois même penser qu'elles n'ont jamais existé. Mais ce que j'ai découvert à Bardos et ce que d'autres renseignements que j'ai pu glaner m'ont convaincus de leur existence. Si tu refuses toujours d'y croire, alors sache qu'il existe des hommes en ce monde qui sont décidés à profiter du futur chaos pour leur profit personnel. J'ignore leur nom, et comment ils cherchent à atteindre leur plan... Mais je crois que l'un d'entre eux, malgré les indices semblant indiquer qu'il soit mort, pourrait être l'un de mes collègues de l'expédition de Bardos, le docteur Hell. J'espère sincèrement que je me trompe, mais à tout hasard, tu seras bientôt en mesure d'obtenir de plus amples informations sur cet être._

_Si l'Institut t'a envoyé cette lettre, cela signifie que celui-ci a détecté les signes avant-coureurs du retour des Anges. L'humanité va entrer dans une période trouble ; elle a besoin de protecteurs. Je sais que tu as l'étoffe pour ce rôle, Kouji. Je suis désolé de te confier une responsabilité aussi lourde, mais chaque fois que je vous regardais, toi et ton frère, je voyais tout ce que l'humanité peut produire de bon et de durable. Je sais que tu as la force de te battre jusqu'au bout pour protéger ce qui t'es cher, et que tu meurs d'envie de mettre cette force à l'œuvre. C'est pour cela que, même si te mettre en danger m'est insupportable, je ne vois personne d'autre plus à même de réussir que toi._

_Rends toi à Tokyo 3, à l'Institut. Ce que je te lègue en héritage t'attends là-bas ; le docteur Yumi te guidera. Fais-lui confiance, c'est un être juste et bon, le meilleur ami que j'ai jamais pu avoir. Tu trouveras avec cette lettre ses coordonnées, appelle le juste avant de prendre le train de façon à ce qu'il puisse prendre les mesures nécessaires pour t'accueillir. Mieux vaut, cependant, que Shiro ne vienne pas avec toi. Le danger risque d'être très grand, et même si il partage ta bravoure, il est encore trop jeune pour pouvoir se défendre._

_Une dernière chose : tu ne seras certainement pas seul dans ce combat. La NERV a mis sur place un projet afin de combattre les Anges. Celui-ci réclamera le sacrifice d'autres jeunes gens. Suis à la lettre ce que je vais te dire, Kouji : respecte et aide du mieux que tu pourras les pilotes de la NERV, car vous tous constituerez le dernier rempart de la race humaine. Mais ne fais jamais – JAMAIS – confiance au commandant de la NERV, Gendo Hikari. J'ai bien peur que ses plans ne soient pas tous altruistes._

_Kouji, sache que je serais toujours à tes côtés, même par -delà la mort._

_Embrasse Shiro de ma part._

_Signé,_

_Ton grand-père qui est fier du jeune homme que tu es devenu._

----------

Bien que cette lettre ne souleva de nombreuses interrogations dans l'esprit de Kouji et de son tuteur, le ton suppliant qu'avait employé son grand-père, ce qui était étrange quand on avait connu son caractère très stoïque, semblait indiquer que ce dernier avait de très bonnes raisons de s'inquiéter. Aussi, il fut très vite décidé que Kouji parte à Tokyo 3. Bien évidemment, Shiro refusa obstinément de quitter Kouji et menaça de fuguer pour le rejoindre par ses propres moyens la mégalopole.

Connaissant le petit garçon, le professeur Nagai et Kouji acceptèrent finalement de le laisser partir avec son grand frère. Il était tout à fait capable de mettre ses menaces à exécution malgré toutes les précautions qui pouvaient être prises...

Lorsque, conformément à ce qu'avait demandé son grand-père dans sa lettre, Kouji appela l'Institut, il tomba directement sur le docteur Yumi. Celui-ci ne semblait pas particulièrement surpris d'apprendre la venue du jeune homme. Il avoua en fait très vite qu'il savait parfaitement qu'il allait venir, et même qu'il espérait sa venue. Comment Kouji devait interpréter cela, il l'ignorait, mais en tout cas il lui promis d'envoyer quelqu'un les chercher à la gare de Tokyo 3. Au moins, il n'aurait pas à s'interroger sur la manière de rejoindre l'Institut...

Quitter le foyer qui les avait recueillis s'avéra aussi difficile qu'il s'y attendait, mais Kouji fit tout son possible pour ne pas sembler être trop perturbé par l'expérience et se réfugia comme toujours derrière son air bravache. En réalité, il avait la sensation qu'on l'obligeait à quitter le dernier point de repère qui lui restait pour se jeter dans l'inconnu. Mais après tout, n'étais-ce pas ça, devenir adulte ? Malgré cela, il eut tout de même un peu de mal à garder sa contenance lorsque, alors qu'il montait dans le train, il vit les yeux de l'épouse du professeur Nagai, qu'il considérait comme sa deuxième mère, s'embuer de larmes.

Bizarrement, Shiro était moins perturbé que lui. Pour lui, c'était « juste » une grande aventure excitante qui se préparait. Le petit garçon n'avait pas encore intégré le fait qu'il ne rentrerait peut-être plus jamais chez eux.

Mais ce qui perturbait le plus Kouji, c'était cet avertissement à la fin de la lettre : « ne fais jamais confiance à Gendo Hikari ». L'homme, pourtant, dirigeait la structure chargé de protéger l'humanité contre... Et bien, quelque chose, il ne savait pas trop quoi, mais il était sensé la protéger. Qu'est-ce que son grand-père voulait dire par là ?

En tout cas, les voilà maintenant, dans le train pour Tokyo 3, Shiro occupé par son jeu, Kouji essayant de faire une petite sieste.

Comme ils n'avaient pas eu accès à la moindre source d'informations depuis qu'ils étaient montés dans le train, ils ignoraient totalement qu'au même moment, Sachiel était en train de massacrer les troupes lancées contre lui.

----------

Décidément quelque chose n'allait pas.

Qu'il y ait très peu de passagers dans le train, à la limite, ça pouvait s'expliquer : heures creuses, une ville au développement économique encore en gestation, l'omniprésence de la NERV qui pouvait en rebuter plus d'un... Mais qu'il n'y ait absolument personne dans la gare même ? Kouji n'avait pas vu le moindre contrôleur sur les quais, et à peine Shiro, le garçon brun et lui-même étaient descendus du train (et c'est à ce moment-là que Kouji réalisa qu'ils n'avaient été bel et bien que trois passagers à aller jusqu'au terminus de Tokyo 3) que celui-ci redémarra immédiatement pour quitter la gare. Le conducteur était apparemment pressé de quitter la ville au plus vite...

« - Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Kouji ? Lui demanda Shiro.

- Alors ça, j'en ais aucune idée. Je m'attendais à un peu plus d'agitation, dans le coin...

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, alors ?

- On va sortir, déjà. Si ça se trouve, celui qui est sensé nous prendre est déjà là... »

De fait, le garçon brun était déjà sorti, lui aussi. Tout ça ne plaisait guère à Kouji ; il avait la sensation d'être arrivé dans une ville morte. Shiro aussi était tendu. Peut-être même commençait-il à regretter d'avoir suivi son grand-frère...

Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la gare, ils durent se rendre à l'évidence : il n'y avait personne dans les environs. Enfin, si, il y avait bien le garçon brun qui passait un coup de fil à une cabine téléphonique, à l'autre bout de la rue, mais à part lui, pas de foule, pas de badauds, aucune voiture... Tous les magasins avaient fermé leur volet métallique. Le vide complet. Il ne manquait plus qu'un buisson d'herbe qui traverserait la route, porté par le vent.

Le plus important, c'était surtout que la personne que l'Institut était sensé envoyé n'était pas encore là.

Shiro fut le premier à briser le silence.

« - Il est où, celui qui doit nous prendre ?

- J'en sais rien, Shiro. On va attendre un peu, il est peut-être juste en retard...

- Et en attendant, on fait quoi ?

- Et bien... »

Une explosion, au loin, coupa nette sa réponse.

Shiro se blottit contre son frère, lequel s'était immédiatement tendu lorsqu'il entendit le bruit. Il essayait de déterminer d'où cela pouvait venir, et surtout si cela était loin ou non.

« - Tu as entendu ? Lui demanda Shiro, inquiet.

- Oui, j'ai entendu. Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien être ? »

Une nouvelle explosion retentit.

Kouji, maintenant, était sûr d'une chose : il valait mieux qu'ils ne restent pas là.

A peine avait-il terminé de formuler cette pensée qu'un crissement de pneus se fit entendre à l'autre bout de la rue. Kouji tourna immédiatement la tête et vit une petite Toyota remonter l'avenue en quatrième vitesse. Elle passa en trombe devant le garçon brun, lequel vu son air semblait surpris qu'elle ne s'arrête pas pour lui, et continua droit devant elle... Avant de piler net au niveau de Kouji et de Shiro. Instinctivement, Kouji fit bouclier pour protéger son petit-frère d'un éventuel accident, mais la voiture s'arrêta finalement sans broncher, alors que ses pneus hurlèrent.

Le côté passager leur faisait maintenant face. Et lorsque la vitre se baissa, Kouji vit un visage féminin se pencher et les regarder d'un air anxieux.

« Vous êtes Kouji et Shiro Kabuto ? » Demanda la jeune fille, visiblement sous pression.

Kouji ne put s'empêcher de sourire d'une manière qu'il espérait séduisante. C'est que, à ce qu'il pouvait en juger, la jeune fille était particulièrement mignonne, avec de longs cheveux châtains qui lui tombaient sur les épaules et un visage ovale qui se terminait par un menton légèrement pointu. Finalement, venir à Tokyo 3 n'était peut-être pas une mauvaise idée...

« - C'est vous ou non ? Poursuivi la jeune fille, cette fois-ci impatiente.

- Oui, c'est bien nous. Je suis Kouji, et voici...

- Montez, vite ! On doit sortir de la ville le plus vite possible, l'armée va bientôt larguer une bombe N2 ! »

A ces mots, Kouji comprit immédiatement que discuter serait une erreur ; il ouvrit la porte arrière, empoigna Shiro, le jeta dans la voiture et lui donna son sac de voyage avant de reclaquer la portière, le tout en l'espace de deux secondes et pratiquement d'un seul geste. Il ouvrit ensuite la portière côté passager et s'assit sans perdre de temps. La jeune fille démarra en trombe avant même qu'il n'ait pu reclaquer sa portière.

Une bombe N2 ? Kouji avait suffisamment vu d'archives sur les guerres qui suivirent le Second Impact pour savoir qu'il fallait déguerpir en vitesse. C'était la bombe propre la plus puissante jamais créée par l'homme, rivalisant en puissance de destruction avec les bombes nucléaires de dernière génération, mais sans les retombées atomiques. Inutile de dire que si on se trouvait dans le périmètre de l'explosion, la dernière chose qui nous passait par l'esprit était loin d'être « Ah ! Au moins il n'y aura pas de radiations ! ». Mais pourquoi l'armée lâcherait-elle une telle arme dans une zone urbaine ?! Le Japon était à nouveau en guerre ?

La jeune fille qui les conduisait hors de la ville, cependant, ne semblait pas vouloir répondre tout de suite à cette question.

« - Maintenant, nous pouvons faire les présentations, dit-elle alors qu'elle conduisait comme une furie sur des routes sinueuses. Je suis Sayaka, la fille du docteur Yumi. Désolé pour tout ce chambardement, mais les évènements se sont précipités depuis votre appel...

- Sans blague ? » Dit Kouji, se cramponnant à son siège. Sayaka conduisait VRAIMENT comme une folle, et tout d'un coup, rester à proximité du périmètre d'explosion d'une bombe N2 semblait être l'une des choses les plus sûres de la journée...

A l'arrière, ballotté dans tous les sens et se cognant dans les portières dès qu'il y avait un virage, Shiro rouspétait et hurlait à Sayaka de ralentir pour qu'il puisse au moins mettre sa ceinture.

« - Oui, poursuivi stoïquement Sayaka. Cet Ange est arrivé beaucoup plus vite que prévu... Nous espérions pouvoir vous accueillir et vous préparer un minimum, mais cette saleté a décidé de nous prendre par surprise.

- Comment ça, un Ange ? Répliqua Kouji, incrédule (mais toujours terrorisé à l'idée de finir dans un ravin). De quoi tu parles, bon sang ?

- De ça ! » Répondit Sayaka, en pointant un doigt vers la vitre à côté de Kouji.

Le jeune homme regarda ce qu'elle pointait... Et manqua de jurer.

Alors qu'ils traversaient jusque là une forêt, la route était maintenant beaucoup plus dégagée, et ils avaient maintenant une vue imprenable sur la baie de Tokyo 3... Au milieu de laquelle se tenait Sachiel. La créature surpassait en taille tout ce que Kouji pouvait imaginer, et elle semblait observer les environs, impassible. Et autour d'elle, les carcasses fumantes de navires de guerre et de différents avions étaient en train de couler dans les eaux. Plusieurs colonnes de fumée s'élevaient également des docks de la ville, là où des compagnies entières de chars d'assaut avaient été anéanties.

« - MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CE TRUC ?!? Hurla Kouji.

- Sachiel, le Troisième Ange, dit Sayaka d'un ton très posé. Je ne sais pas pour quelle raison, mais ils ont décidés de nous attaquer à nouveau... Et en personne, cette fois-ci. Pas d'attaque à distance, comme lors du Second Impact.

- Mais enfin, c'est dingue ! Je vois un Ange alors que j'ai jamais cru en leur existence !

- Le problème, justement, c'est qu'ils ont apparemment décidé de nous rappeler qu'ils existent ! »

A l'arrière, Shiro avait réussi à se cramponner à la portière qui lui permettait de regarder vers la baie, et il était bouche bée. D'habitude, il ne voyait ce genre qu'à la télévision, dans ses séries préférées. Mais là, c'était pour de vrai... Son esprit d'enfant hurlait « Génial ! », mais en même temps, il se rappelait que dans ces séries, ce genre de créatures avaient tendance à détruire tout ce qu'elles voyaient.

A peu près à ce moment, des sirènes retentirent. Sayaka sembla paniquer.

« - C'est pas vrai ! Hurla-t-elle.

- Quoi ? Dit Kouji. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Ils vont larguer la bombe ! Accrochez vous, je vais essayer de nous éloigner au maximum, mais on risque tout de même de se prendre le souffle ! »

Kouji se contorsionna pour regarder vers le siège arrière. Shiro le fixait lui aussi, et les deux frères avaient la même expression, celle d'un cerf qui voit les phares d'une voiture se rapprocher et qui n'a que le temps de penser « Oh bon sang, ce coup-ci je suis bon... »

Tous deux attachèrent leur ceinture et tentèrent de se cramponner à ce qu'ils pouvaient trouver.

« - Dites, ça, c'est ma cuisse ! Cria Sayaka.

- Désolé... » Répliqua Kouji.

Sayaka poussa la petite voiture à son maximum. Kouji voyait le paysage défiler à une vitesse qu'il n'imaginait pas concevable auparavant, et il avait perdu le compte du nombre de fois où la jeune fille avait réussi à passer un virage sans les envoyer dans le décor. La distance qui les séparait de Sachiel ne cessait de croître, mais elle n'était toujours pas suffisante...

Et tout à coup, dans un grondement infernal, la bombe N2 explosa.

Pendant quelques longues secondes, le paysage fut englouti dans une lumière rouge-orangée intense qui donnait la sensation qu'ils avaient pénétrés dans le brasier le plus intense qui soit. La violence de la déflagration assourdit pratiquement Kouji, alors que Shiro tentait de protéger ses oreilles.

Le souffle de l'explosion les rattrapa en quelques secondes.

La voiture fut immédiatement projetée en avant, pratiquement soulevée de terre par l'arrière de l'habitacle, et pendant un instant l'asphalte de la route bloqua tout le champ de vision de Kouji. Sayaka luttait pour essayer de garder le contrôle de son véhicule, mais celui-ci commença à tourner sur lui-même sans qu'elle ne put faire quoi que ce soit. Des tonnes de poussière, de feuilles et de gravats furent également emportés par le souffle, et en un instant, ils se trouvèrent au centre d'un épais brouillard gris, marron et vert qui leur cachait tout autour d'eux. Des branches rebondirent sur le toit et les portières de la voiture, qui continuait son tête-à-queue sans pour autant se stopper dans sa course initiale. Paniquée, Sayaka écrasa la pédale de freins de toutes ses forces, et dans le même mouvement tira sur le frein à main. Au vacarme engendré par l'explosion, s'ajoutaient maintenant les hurlements des freins, les crissements des pneus, et surtout une affreuse odeur de caoutchouc brûlé. La voiture parcourut encore une bonne dizaine de mètres avant d'enfin s'arrêter... En percutant un arbre sur le bord de la chaussée, au niveau de l'aile arrière gauche.

Tout cela avait duré, au grand maximum, cinq secondes.

Autour d'eux, la violence de l'explosion semblait s'être estompée. Péniblement, Kouji releva la tête. Son corps le faisait souffrir en des dizaines de points, mais rien qui pouvait signaler qu'il s'était cassé quelque chose. Il se retourna immédiatement pour regarder derrière lui. Avec soulagement, il vit Shiro se redresser doucement, en soupirant et en se frottant la tête.

« - Tout va bien, Shiro ? Demanda-t-il. Rien de cassé ?

- Je crois pas, répondit son frère, un peu groggy. Mais j'ai envie de rentrer à la maison...

- A mon avis, c'est pas trop possible pour le moment, dit Kouji, en réprimant un sourire. Puis, il se tourna vers Sayaka, qui semblait se remettre. Et toi ?

- Je vais bien aussi, dit la jeune fille, légèrement secoué. Bon sang, c'est un miracle que l'on ne se soit pas retourné !

- Ouais... Au moins, ça devrait avoir réglé son compte à cette chose... Et on a plus trop à s'inquiéter d'une nouvelle bombe pour le moment...

- Je n'en serais pas si sûre, si j'étais vous. Si l'on en croit les avertissements que nous a laissé votre grand-père, ça n'est que le début... »

Sayaka réussit à redémarrer la voiture, laquelle se remit sans trop broncher sur la route. Par contre, elle sembla gémir lorsqu'elle dût se détacher de l'arbre dans lequel elle était entrée. Et à présent, on entendait constamment un raclement venir de l'arrière, sans doute le pare-chocs arrière qui s'était décroché et qui maintenant traînait sur l'asphalte.

« Bon sang, quand papa verra dans quel état je ramène sa voiture, il va être fou de rage, dit Sayaka. Tu parles d'une première sortie non accompagnée ! »

Kouji jeta un regard incrédule à la jeune fille.

« - Attends une seconde... C'est la première fois que tu conduis toute seule ?!

- Il a fallu que ça tombe sur vous deux, désolé... » Répliqua Sayaka d'un ton navré.

Kouji ne savait pas trop comment réagir... Aussi, pendant plusieurs secondes, il fixa Sayaka, puis son frère (aussi peu rassuré que lui), à nouveau Sayaka, avant de finalement se carrer dans son siège.

« Bon, laisse tomber. Essaye juste de ne pas nous tuer sur le reste du chemin. »

----------

L'Institut de Recherche Photonique était en périphérie de Tokyo 3, entouré par quelques bois clairsemés, à quelques encablures de la ville. Kouji devait admettre que le coin semblait plutôt paisible et qu'il devait être assez agréable de travailler dans un tel endroit. A supposer que l'on puisse aimer le fait de travailler, ce dont il doutait fortement, mais ce n'était ni le lieu ni le temps pour faire part de ses opinions sur le sujet. La forme du bâtiment principal était assez spéciale, sans doute le produit d'un architecte que l'on n'avait pas voulu contrarier lorsqu'il avait présenté ses plans. En l'état, Kouji trouvait que le bâtiment avait la forme d'un œuf couché sur le côté et sur lequel deux ailerons de voiture américaine des années 50 auraient poussés. L'autre élément d'intérêt était un bassin assez long qui faisait face au bâtiment. Kouji se demandait bien ce qu'un tel élément venait faire dans un lieu de recherche scientifique. Peut-être les savants aimaient prendre un bain pour se relaxer, de temps en temps...

Sayaka gara la voiture sur le parking à côté du bâtiment, puis les incita à se dépêcher. Kouji et Shiro, toujours encombrés par leurs affaires de voyage, durent pratiquement courir pour pouvoir suivre la jeune fille. En tout cas, maintenant qu'il la voyait de dos, Kouji pensa qu'elle était effectivement très mignonne. Elle avait une silhouette fine qui lui plaisait extraordinairement, la veste qu'elle portait ne suffisait pas pour masquer ses formes agréables, quand au jean qu'elle portait... Et bien, disons qu'il était assez moulant pour qu'il puisse oublier la mauvaise expérience qu'avait été le trajet entre la gare et l'Institut.

A peine rentrèrent-ils dans le hall principal que les deux frères s'ébahirent devant le bourdonnement incroyablement fort causé par l'activité trépidante du site. Des dizaines de personnes, certaines en blouse de laboratoire, d'autres dans des tenues plus conventionnelles, s'ébattaient dans tous les sens, couraient à droite à gauche, en s'invectivant ou en se présentant divers documents. Comparé au silence de mort qui régnait dans la gare, le changement était drastique.

« - C'est un peu plus calme, d'habitude, dit Sayaka presque pour s'excuser. Mais avec cette situation de crise...

- J'imagine... Un monstre géant qui attaque la ville, ça doit légèrement changer les habitudes... Où est-ce que...

- Nous allons voir mon père. Il vous expliquera tout en détail, et il m'a demandé de vous amener à lui au plus vite. »

Kouji ne dit plus rien et se contenta de suivre Sayaka, en s'assurant tout de même que Shiro arrivait à le suivre. Le garçon, tout en courant pour rester avec son frère, regardait tout autour de lui avec des yeux éberlués. Ils arrivèrent devant un ascenseur, un peu à l'écart. Kouji vit Sayaka sortir une carte magnétique de la poche de sa veste et la passer dans un lecteur. Aussitôt, la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit, et les trois jeunes gens s'y engouffrèrent au plus vite. Lorsque les portes se refermèrent, le brouhaha généré par les dizaines de conversations qui se tenaient étaient immédiatement réduites à l'état de simple murmure. Sayaka pressa un bouton marqué « SC-HMZ » et l'ascenseur commença à bouger. Kouji déduisit qu'ils étaient en train de descendre.

« - Est-ce que vous savez pourquoi mon grand-père m'a demandé de venir ici ? Demanda-t-il.

- Pas vraiment, répliqua Sayaka. Vous savez, je ne suis pas une employée de l'Institut, juste la fille du directeur. Il y a beaucoup de choses que j'ignore, à part ce que mon père a bien voulu me révéler...

- Comme quoi ?

- Et bien, le projet sur lequel travaillait votre grand-père, en premier. Honnêtement, j'ai eu du mal à y croire lorsque je l'ai vu...

- Quoi donc ?»

Mais avant que Sayaka n'ait pu en révéler plus, un DING retentit, alors que la porte de l'ascenseur. Et à nouveau, les jeunes gens se retrouvèrent au beau milieu d'un brouhaha intense... Le milieu, cependant, était sensiblement différent. Ils se trouvaient à l'intérieur d'une salle spacieuse, remplie de divers ordinateurs, de consoles et d'écrans de contrôle, le genre de matériels que Kouji avait vu dans des documentaires sur la NASA dans les salles de contrôle. Plusieurs dizaines de scientifiques couraient en tout sens, se transmettant divers documents et les commentant, mais c'était surtout ce que Kouji voyait sur l'énorme écran qui lui faisait face qui le stupéfia.

Il pouvait voir Sachiel, se tenant toujours dans la baie de Tokyo 3. La chose avait apparemment souffert, mais même lui comprenait qu'elle se régénérait, ne serais-ce que parce qu'un deuxième masque facial était en train de pousser sur la « tête » de la créature.

Kouji avait du mal à y croire. L'armée avait envoyé la bombe la plus puissante de la création sur cette chose, et celle-ci était toujours debout ! Il commençait à comprendre pourquoi son grand-père redoutait à ce point leur retour...

Mais Sayaka, elle, ne s'arrêta pas pour fixer les écrans. Elle alla directement vers l'un des scientifiques (un moustachu brun entre deux âges), qui se tenait presque au centre de la pièce, entouré par plusieurs de ses collègues. La jeune fille embrassa l'homme, avant d'entamer une courte conversation avec lui. Elle pointa du doigt Kouji et Shiro, et le scientifique sembla enfin les avoir remarqué. Alors qu'il approchait vers lui et lui tendit sa main, Kouji savait de qui il s'agissait.

« - Bonjour, Kouji, dit l'individu en serrant la main du jeune homme. Je suis le docteur Yumi. Je suis désolé que nous nous rencontrions en de telles circonstances... Ton grand-père m'a souvent parlé de toi en termes très élogieux.

- Ah ? Dit simplement Kouji, un peu désorienté par cette introduction. C'est pas souvent qu'on me dit ça...

- Et je suppose que voici Shiro ? Dit le docteur Yumi, en souriant au garçon. Tout va bien, mon grand ?

- Oui, monsieur, répondit Shiro. »

Jusque là, le docteur Yumi n'avait pas cessé de sourire, mais lorsqu'il revint à Kouji, son visage devint plus sérieux.

« - Il va falloir m'excuser, Kouji, mais avec cette crise, je ne vais pas pouvoir rentrer dans tous les détails. Mais je sais que tu es venu pour des réponses, alors je vais tout faire pour y répondre.

- Très bien, alors première question : c'est quoi, cette chose ? Demanda Kouji en pointant du doigt l'écran derrière le scientifique.

- Son nom est Sachiel... Et il s'agit du troisième Ange avec lequel l'humanité est entré en contact, dans les temps modernes. En résumé, il s'agit d'une créature extraterrestre qui souhaite, autant que l'on puisse en juger, nous annihiler... Et il est très vraisemblable que toute sa race partage le même but. Ces créatures sont ce que l'on peut trouver de plus chose de dieux dans le domaine animal, et comme tu peux le voir... Leur puissance est incalculable. C'est une chance qu'il soit apparu seul, au moins nous avons une chance de tenir !

- Tenir ? Ce truc s'est pris une mine N2 et a survécu ! Qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien y faire face ?!

- Tu as entendu parler de la NERV, n'est-ce pas ? Il y a de cela des années, ils ont mis sur place un projet spécial, dans la perspective du retour des Anges. Les unités Evangelion. Jusqu'ici leur conception s'est faite dans le secret, mais il est évident qu'ils vont les employer contre Sachiel.

- Et vous ? Vous n'avez rien pour leur faire face ? »

Le docteur Yumi sourit légèrement.

« Oh, que si. Ton grand-père y a veillé. Si tu veux bien me suivre... »

----------

Kouji, Shiro, Sayaka et quelques scientifiques se mirent à suivre le docteur Yumi à travers une série de couloirs, avant de pénétrer dans une gigantesque pièce mal éclairée. Le groupe était face à une grande structure métallique... Et ce qu'elle soutenait poussa Kouji et Shiro à gémir de surprise et à manquer d'étouffer à cause du choc.

Car la structure maintenait en place un gigantesque robot à la forme humanoïde d'une quarantaine de mètres de haut et de couleur noire, blanche et bleue sombre, sans oublier les ailerons rouges sang qui surgissaient de sa poitrine et le masque guerrier qui formait son visage.

Le docteur Yumi s'avança vers la machine, gonflé de fierté... Et d'une palpable émotion.

« Voici ton héritage, Kouji. Le chef d'œuvre de ton grand-père, ce à quoi il a consacré les dernières années de sa vie... Une machine capable de rivaliser en puissance avec les Evangelion et, surtout, les Anges. Construite pour protéger l'humanité, et abattre tous ceux qui tenteraient de l'agresser. Kouji... Voici Mazinger Z. »

Kouji eut du mal à réussir à parler, impressionné qu'il était par le robot. Celui-ci était inerte, désactivé, et pourtant... Pourtant, il émanait du métal qui le composait une telle aura de puissance... Tel qu'il le voyait, Kouji ne doutait pas un seul instant que quiconque le piloterait aurait alors la capacité de pouvoir tuer un dieu... Et plus encore, un Ange. L'apparence de Sachiel soulignait son inhumanité, mais surtout sa cruauté, et même son visage impassible ne masquait pas son désir de tuer et de détruire. Mazinger Z, lui, évoquait des images de combat glorieux pour la justice et l'équité. Le regarder, c'était avoir l'assurance que quiconque serait assez fou pour oser menacer l'humanité serait impitoyablement anéanti par ses poings d'acier.

« Il est construit dans un alliage expérimental, baptisé Super Alliage Z, continua le docteur Yumi, et est alimenté par l'Hyperdrive, un générateur interne assez puissant pour lui permettre de fonctionner à plein régime de façon quasi-permanente. Tous les deux ont été conçus par ton grand-père. Tous les fonds de l'Institut ont été investis dans sa fabrication et dans sa maintenance. »

Kouji fit encore quelques pas, les yeux fixés sur Mazinger Z. Il avait décidément du mal à trouver ses mots, mais il se fit violence pour y arriver.

« - Mais... Mais c'est génial ! Je savais que grand-père était formidable, mais là... Ça dépasse tout ce que j'imaginais !

- Je te comprends, dit le docteur Yumi. Je dois avouer qu'une bonne partie des employés de l'Institut étaient plus qu'excités à l'idée de participer à ce projet. Un rêve d'enfance qui se réalisait, à mon avis.

- Et la NERV vous a aidé à le faire ? »

Le docteur Yumi cessa de sourire.

« Non. Ton grand-père... Nous a formellement interdit de nouer des contacts avec la NERV et d'évoquer Mazinger Z devant n'importe quel de leurs employés, alors même qu'officiellement nous sommes un de leurs sous-traitants. Il se méfiait terriblement de ses dirigeants. »

Un nom jaillit dans l'esprit de Kouji. Et les circonstances dans lesquelles il avait pris connaissance de ce nom assombrit légèrement son enthousiasme.

« - Gendo Hikari...

- Ah. Je vois qu'il t'a prévenu aussi... Dit le docteur Yumi.

- Est-ce qu'il vous a dit pourquoi il se méfiait de lui ?

- Je l'ai interrogé plus d'une fois à ce sujet... Il n'avait rien de probant contre lui, juste des soupçons. Mais il m'a confessé qu'il avait la sensation qu'Hikari cachait quelque chose de très grave. Il doutait fortement que son but premier soit la survie de notre espèce. Et pour être franc, Kouji... Il m'a suffi de le rencontrer une seule fois pour avoir les mêmes sentiments à son égard.

- Vraiment ?

- Je cherche un terme suffisamment fort pour retranscrire à quel point c'est un salopard. Je n'en ais toujours pas trouvé. »

Kouji se retourna à nouveau vers Mazinger Z. Tout ça allait un peu vite. Il était passé de « la Terre est attaquée, nous devons la protéger ! » à « à mon avis, les Anges ne sont pas notre seul problème... ». Il fallait toujours que tout soit compliqué... Mais il avait une solution toute trouvée pour clarifier les choses : les obliger à devenir plus simple. Soit Hikari était de leur côté, soit il préparait un coup bas, et dans ce dernier cas, Kouji se sentait prêt à prendre des actions immédiates.

Mais il réfléchirait à tout cela plus tard. Ils avaient tous un problème plus urgent à régler en ce moment-même, un problème grand comme les gratte-ciels de la ville.

« - Comment il se pilote ? Dit Kouji en désignant Mazinger Z.

- Tu vois le creux dans son crâne ? Dit le docteur Yumi. C'est là que se place l'Hoverpilder.

- Le quoi ?

- L'Hoverpilder. Un aéronef qui sert de cerveau au robot. Le pilote du robot s'installe dans l'Hoverpilder, puis il le manœuvre pour qu'il s'insère dans le crâne de Mazinger Z. A partir de là, il peut commander les mouvements et les attaques de Mazinger Z. Les commandes essentielles sont proches de celles d'un avion, mais ton grand-père a également établi un système... Un peu spécial. Les pensées du pilote sont analysées par l'ordinateur de bord, puis traduites de manière à ce que Mazinger Z bouge de la manière la plus naturelle. Par exemple, si tu entres la commande pour lui permettre de marcher, il lira dans ton esprit comment faire et se déplacera comme tu le ferais.

- Et ça marche ?

- Nous avons testé le système sur un prototype avant de construire Mazinger Z. Ça marche parfaitement. Sayaka peut en témoigner. »

Kouji, perplexe, se tourna vers la jeune fille.

« - Je suis la pilote du prototype, dit-elle. C'est effectivement très instinctif.

- Je croyais que tu n'étais que la fille du directeur ?

- Oui, bon... N'empêche que je n'ai pas reçu un centime de l'Institut en tant que pilote d'essai, donc on ne peut pas vraiment dire que je suis une employée. »

Voilà qui est de mieux en mieux, pensa Kouji. Non seulement elle est mignonne, mais en plus elle pilote un robot. Elle commençait vraiment à lui plaire.

Il changea d'avis quand il se rappela comment elle conduisait. Si elle pilotait son robot de la même manière, il valait sans doute mieux être à l'autre bout de la Terre quand elle s'asseyait dans son poste de pilotage.

Le docteur Yumi, lui, se contenta de rouler des yeux à la dernière réflexion de sa fille.

« - Bon... Et qui le pilotera ?

- Toi. »

Kouji se retourna tellement vite vers le docteur Yumi que cela provoqua pratiquement un déplacement d'air équivalent au passage d'un TGV.

« - Hein ?!?

- Comme je te l'ai dit, cette machine lit dans tes pensées afin de pouvoir se déplacer... Mais c'est un mécanisme extrêmement délicat. Malgré ce que l'on pourrait penser, chaque individu pense de manière différente... Un phénomène proche de la voix, en quelque sorte. Dans les deux cas, tous les individus emploient les mêmes organes et accomplissent les mêmes gestes, mais il existe toujours des différences organiques d'un individu à l'autre qui affectent le son final de la voix ou ici, de la pensée. Et dans le cas de Mazinger Z, il n'accepte de ne répondre qu'aux ordres mentaux de son pilote, qu'il identifie par ses ondes cérébrales uniques. Et seules les tiennes peuvent être comprises par Mazinger Z ; un autre élément sur lequel ton grand-père a insisté. A ses yeux... Seul toi est digne de le piloter. Tu ne peux imaginer à quel point il te faisait confiance. »

Kouji ne répondit rien sur le coup... Mais si, il pouvait parfaitement l'imaginer. Les liens qui l'unissaient à son grand-père était extrêmement forts, bien plus solides que ceux qu'il avait noué avec son père. Kouji avait toujours aimé son grand-père, et Juuzo, de son côté, avait toujours témoigner une affection profonde et sincère pour ses petits-enfants. Kouji avait toujours été un enfant turbulent et peu respectueux. Il avait souvent été le cauchemar de ses professeurs et de toute personne qui avait essayé de lui imposer leurs règles... Mais il y a quatre personnes que jamais, JAMAIS il n'aurait osé rudoyer : Shiro, le professeur Nagai, sa femme... Et son grand-père.

Il sourit, essayant de masquer son émotion.

« Tu as toujours voulu que je donne le meilleur de moi-même, pas vrai, grand-père ? » murmura-t-il.

Le docteur Yumi ne l'avait pas entendu, mais il se doutait de ce que pensait Kouji.

« J'ai une dernière chose à te dire, Kouji... Nous avons réglé Mazinger Z sur tes ondes cérébrales, alors même que nous ignorions si tu accepterais ou non cette responsabilité, parce que ton grand-père nous a affirmé que tu le ferais... Et je l'ai toujours cru. Mais rien ne s'est déroulé comme prévu. Sachiel a commencé son attaque bien plus tôt que ce que nous avions prédit ; la plupart des armes de Mazinger Z ne sont pas encore opérationnelles, et alors que nous espérions te former un minimum à son pilotage, tu n'auras pas même droit à cela si tu pars maintenant. Alors, si tu estimes ne pas être prêt, ou tout simplement ne pas vouloir risquer ta vie... Personne ne te le reprochera. La décision t'appartient. »

Pendant quelques longues secondes le silence s'établit dans le hangar. Kouji fixait Mazinger Z, tournant le dos aux autres personnes. Il était cette fois-ci impossible de savoir ce que le jeune homme pensait, et ce qu'il considérait. Shiro n'avait pas tout suivi, mais il comprenait qu'on demandait à son frère de se battre contre le monstre qu'ils avaient vu, et il attendait de voir ce que son frère déciderait. Sayaka était tendue, tout comme les scientifiques qui les avaient accompagnés. Seul le docteur Yumi semblait rester impassible, mais ce n'était qu'une façade.

Enfin, Kouji se retourna.

Et tous surent immédiatement ce qu'il avait décidé.

« Vous savez, si vous demandez à Shiro, je crois qu'il pourra vous affirmer que j'ai toujours cherché à le protéger. Il y a quelques mois, une bande de racailles le rackettait à la sortie de l'école. Il a essayé de me le cacher, mais j'avais bien remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas, et il a fini par me dire ce qui se passait. Alors, le lendemain, j'ai séché les cours pour aller à son école à l'heure de sortie des classes. J'ai trouvé ces enflures, et je les ais tabassé pour bien leur faire comprendre que si ils continuaient à faire cela à mon frère, mais également à n'importe quel gamin de son école, je reviendrais spécialement pour eux. Ils ont compris le message. Bien sûr, j'ai eu des ennuis, après... Je me suis fait collé une fois de plus, et le professeur Nagai m'a passé un sacré savon. Mais vous savez quoi ? Je m'en moque. J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait faire pour protéger mon petit frère et les autres gamins, et je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais honte. Si je ne l'avais pas fait, je n'aurais pas pu me regarder dans une glace pendant le reste de ma vie.

« Et aujourd'hui... Aujourd'hui, une créature gigantesque veut détruire l'humanité toute entière. Et elle n'est que la première à le faire, d'autres suivront. J'ai la possibilité de faire comprendre à ces saletés qu'elles ont commis une énorme erreur en s'attaquant à nous, grâce à la confiance que m'accordait mon grand-père... Et vous croyez vraiment que je pourrais dire non et laisser des innocents se faire massacrer alors que je peux l'empêcher ?! Laissez moi vous dire une chose... »

Kouji se retourna à nouveau... Et pointa du doigt Mazinger Z. A cet instant, la détermination qu'il affichait, son désir d'en découdre avec l'Ange et la foi qu'il avait dans sa mission était suffisamment forts pour galvaniser l'esprit de tout ceux qui l'entouraient. Si ils avaient auparavant des doutes sur leurs chances de réussite... Alors, ceux-ci se dissipèrent immédiatement. Toute la puissance des Anges ne pouvait prétendre s'opposer à la détermination inébranlable d'un jeune garçon de 17 ans nommé Kouji Kabuto.

Le cri qu'il poussa résonna dans le hangar comme un coup de tonnerre.

« JE PILOTERAIS MAZINGER Z !!! »

Pendant un court, très court instant, les yeux du robot semblèrent luire.

A SUIVRE


	3. Chapitre 2

Disclaimer : Neon genesis Evangelion et Mazinger Z sont la propriété de leurs auteurs respectifs. Ce texte n'a aucun but lucratif, et n'est purement qu'un délire de fan.

Avant-propos : Petite précision qui me semble utile : non, je n'ai pas vu le premier film du projet Rebuild of Evangelion. D'ailleurs, cette fanfic se basera surtout sur la série et les précédents films.

**Chapitre 2**

Lorsqu'il vit l'Hoverpilder, Kouji se demanda comment il pourrait le manœuvrer sans s'écraser au passage. L'appareil était assez massif, un peu plus gros qu'un hélicoptère, mais avec une forme semi-sphérique assez étrange. Le cockpit, ne pouvant accueillir qu'une seule personne, était plutôt étroit par rapport à la taille globale de la machine, mais le docteur Yumi lui expliqua que cela venait du fait que l'Hoverpilder contenait l'ensemble des dispositifs d'analyse et de retranscription des pensées du pilote, qui exigeaient une place très importante. Le tout se complétait par un aileron à l'arrière et par un réacteur, et par deux ailes sur lesquelles se greffaient les pales. D'après ce qu'avait expliqué le docteur Yumi, l'Hoverpilder décollait verticalement grâce aux pales mais également grâce à de petits réacteurs placés sous l'appareil. L'autonomie de l'Hoverpilder n'était pas extraordinaire, de même que sa vitesse de pointe, mais après tout, seul comptait le fait que la machine puisse se loger au plus vite dans le crâne du robot.

Le docteur Yumi rassura très vite Kouji sur le pilotage de l'Hoverpilder : non seulement celui-ci était assisté par ordinateur de manière à ce que les erreurs les plus graves de pilotage soient évitées, mais également à ce que l'insertion de l'appareil dans le crâne de Mazinger Z soit effectuée de manière quasi-automatique. Toutefois, lorsqu'il tendit à Kouji son casque de pilotage (lequel, étrangement, avait presque la même forme que l'Institut lui-même, mais était complété d'une visière), il insista sur la nécessité pour Kouji de ne jamais l'enlever. Le casque, en effet, non seulement le protégeait, mais était également équipé de capteurs qui constituaient le relais entre lui et les ordinateurs chargés de lire ses pensées. Sans lui, il serait impossible de piloter Mazinger Z.

Faire décoller l'Hoverpilder se révéla finalement beaucoup plus facile qu'il ne s'y attendait. Apparemment, l'appareil reposait également en partie sur ses pensées pour fonctionner... En l'espace de quelques instants, Kouji survolait l'Institut. Le docteur Yumi lui donna alors l'ordre, par le biais de l'écran de communication placé dans le poste de pilotage, de rester en vol stationnaire à proximité du bassin qui faisait face à l'Institut.

« - Et maintenant, je fais quoi ? Demanda Kouji.

_- Attends un peu, nous allons faire sortir Mazinger Z en surface..._ »

Kouji entendit alors un grand bruit de cascade ; étonné, il essaya de déterminer ce qui pouvait bien le causer. Il vit alors que le bassin éteint de se vider de son eau... Parce que le fond de celui-ci était en train de se rétracter. Et tout à coup, Mazinger Z surgit du fond du bassin, soulevé par de puissants élévateurs hydrauliques. En l'espace d'une minute, le robot était arrivé en surface.

Kouji, pour sa part, n'arriva qu'à dire « wow ».

« - _Bien... Maintenant, il faut que l'Hoverpilder soit inséré dans la cavité cérébrale de Mazinger Z. Ne t'en fais pas, Kouji, pour une large part, la procédure est automatisé. Tu vois le gros bouton rouge avec « insertion / éjection » inscrit dessus, sur ta droite ?_

- Euh, oui, je le vois...

- _Parfait ! Presse-le, et ensuite contente toi de vérifier que la procédure se déroule sans accrocs. _»

Kouji s'exécuta. Aussitôt, l'Hoverpilder se déplaça de lui-même au-dessus de la tête de Mazinger Z, s'alignant parfaitement avec celle-ci. L'appareil commença alors à descendre, alors que ses ailes se repliaient afin de permettre à l'ensemble de tenir dans la boîte crânienne du robot. Des réacteurs auxiliaires s'enclenchèrent sous l'Hoverpilder afin de ralentir la descente de l'appareil ; enfin, au bout de quelques secondes à peine, l'Hoverpilder était inséré dans la tête de Mazinger Z. Durant cette manœuvre, Kouji n'avait rien fait de plus que tenir les manettes et se préparer en cas de problème.

Lorsque la manœuvre d'insertion fut achevée, Kouji entendit les connections physiques s'établir entre l'appareil et le reste du robot. Un bourdonnement électronique retentit alors, indiquant que Mazinger Z était enfin activé. Kouji ne pouvait pas le voir, mais les yeux de la machine s'étaient allumés d'un éclat jaune, soulignant la mise sous tension du robot. Mazinger Z était prêt au combat... Pas son pilote, cependant.

« - _Kouji, tu te souviens des commandes que je t'ai indiqué pour faire bouger Mazinger Z ?_

- Ouais, je me souviens... Les manettes de l'Hoverpilder commandent maintenant les bras, c'est ça ?

_- Exactement. Souviens-toi, tu donnes les ordres basiques, et ton ordinateur de bord examine ton esprit pour que Mazinger Z bouge comme tu le ferais. Commence par faire bouger le haut du corps, nous verrons comment marcher ensuite. _»

Kouji activa un levier à portée de sa main gauche... Et aussitôt, le bras gauche du robot se plaça à l'horizontale. Kouji fit de même avec le bras droit, avant d'essayer d'effectuer des mouvements plus difficiles. Il fit faire des cercles au robot, lui fit plier les coudes, remuer les doigts, plier le poignet... Puis, il combina l'ensemble de ces mouvements comme le ferait un athlète s'échauffant avant une compétition. Kouji étais légèrement surpris de la facilité avec laquelle Mazinger Z répondait à ses ordres.

« - Sacré boulot, docteur ! J'ai l'impression que je pourrais faire de l'origami avec ce truc !

_- Nous n'avons pas de feuilles de papier assez grandes pour ça, malheureusement_, répliqua le docteur Yumi sur un ton sarcastique. _Bon, tu te débrouille très bien pour le moment. Essaie de marcher maintenant. Toute la place a été vidée pour que tu puisses t'entraîner. Tu te souviens comment faire ?_

- Les pédales à mes pieds ?

_- Voilà. _»

Kouji pressa la pédale de droite qui indiquait l'ordre « marcher ». Mazinger Z fit un pas en avant ; le sol trembla sous le pied du robot, mais tint bon. Quand à la machine elle-même, elle avait conservée son équilibre de manière satisfaisante. Kouji fit faire un deuxième pas au robot ; tout semblait fonctionner pour le mieux. Il fit encore quelques pas avant d'essayer de marcher à reculons. Cette fois-ci, le robot sembla hésiter légèrement, mais il réussit tout de même à effectuer la manœuvre.

Il était temps de passer à des choses plus sérieuses. Kouji fit tourner Mazinger Z sur lui-même pour qu'il fasse face à la longue piste plane en face de l'Institut, là où se trouvait auparavant le bassin... Puis il pressa les deux pédales, engendrant la commande « courir ». Mazinger Z se jeta en avant, s'équilibrant dans sa course en remuant ses bras comme le ferait n'importe quel humanoïde... Ou, en l'occurrence, Kouji lui-même. Il fit faire quelques enjambées au robot, avant de lui ordonner de s'arrêter. Mazinger Z réussit à freiner péniblement, mais le robot commençait à vaciller dangereusement. Kouji, Sayaka, Shiro, le docteur Yumi et tous les autres témoins de la scène retinrent leur souffle, se préparant au pire... Mais Mazinger Z se mit à agiter des bras et à se tortiller pour rétablir son équilibre ; au final, la crise fut évité et le robot se tenait à nouveau droit, les bras pliés à l'horizontale.

Dans le cockpit de l'Hoverpilder, Kouji souffla de soulagement.

« - _Il vaudrait mieux que tu évites de nous faire de nouvelles frayeurs dans ce genre, Kouji..._

- Sans blague ? Non, je crois avoir compris le truc. Faut juste que j'évite de freiner trop brusquement pour le moment. Bon, alors, comment j'attaque ?

_- Les gâchettes sur tes manettes commandent toutes les formes d'attaques physiques. Tu les presses, et l'ordinateur..._

- … Analyse ce que je veux faire exactement. Parfait.

_- Tu as tout compris. Une dernière chose avant que tu n'y ailles : comme je te l'ai dit, Sachiel nous as pris de court. Mazinger Z est opérationnel, mais pas la majorité de ses armes. Tu ne pourras employer que les Rocket Punch._

- Rocket punch ? C'est... »

L'avant-bras droit de Mazinger Z s'éjecta brutalement de reste de la machine, propulsé comme un boulet de canon par une série de réacteurs placés au niveau du coude. Volant sur quelques centaines de mètres, le poing métallique défonça une énorme parabole au sommet de l'Institut, avant de tourner en cercle et de revenir vers Mazinger Z. Au dernier moment, le poing pivota sur lui-même, afin que l'avant-bras puisse se réattacher de manière satisfaisante.

Il fallut quelques secondes à Kouji pour se ressaisir.

« MAIS C'EST GENIAL CE TRUC !!! »

Il fallut encore d'autres secondes avant qu'il ne réalise les dégâts qu'il venait de causer.

« Oups... »

Sur l'écran du communicateur, le docteur Yumi soupira et se frotta les yeux.

« - _Bon, ce n'est pas grave... J'aurais dû te prévenir que les armes de Mazinger Z sont activées lorsque tu prononces leur nom..._

- Désolé pour ça...

_- N'hurle pas le nom de tes attaques quand tu n'es pas en situation de combat, et nous resterons bons amis, d'accord ? _»

Kouji sourit et hocha la tête. Il porta ensuite son regard vers l'extérieur.

« - De quel côté se trouve Tokyo 3 ?

_- La ville est au-delà des collines en face de toi._

- Très bien.

_- Kouji... C'est ta dernière chance de reculer... Veux-tu toujours affronter cette créature ?_

- Et comment ! Je vais lui faire regretter d'être venu sur Terre ! »

Ce fut au tour du docteur Yumi de sourire. A ses côtés, Sayaka se sentait plus nerveuse que ce qu'elle voulait bien montrer.

« - _Très bien. En ce cas, nous resterons en contact en permanence. La NERV a déjà déployé son unité Evangelion, tu pourras compter sur un allié au cours de ce combat. N'oublie pas que lui aussi est là pour abattre l'Ange._

- Je sais. Si il a des ennuis, je l'aiderais, vous inquiétez pas.

_- Kouji ! _»

Le jeune homme regarda à nouveau le communicateur. Shiro était trop petit pour apparaître à l'écran, aussi le docteur Yumi le souleva et le tint pour que son grand-frère puisse bien le voir.

« - _Mets une grosse raclée à ce monstre pour moi !_

- J'y manquerais pas, Shiro, lui répondit son frère en souriant. Oh non, j'y manquerais pas.

_- Kouji..._ Dit Sayaka, qui apparut à côté de son père et de Shiro à l'écran. _Nous comptons tous sur toi. Bonne chance. _»

Kouji répondit par un sourire de requin.

« C'est plutôt cette saloperie qui va avoir besoin de chance ! »

Mazinger Z s'ébranla, et se mit à courir pour franchir au plus vite les collines qui le séparaient de son adversaire.

_Maintenant._

Dire que tout le personnel de la NERV était surpris par l'arrivée de Kouji et de Mazinger Z serait grandement atténué le sentiment général. Alors que Shinji commençait à peine sa sortie contre Sachiel, ils avaient captés un étrange signal sur leur radar qui semblait indiquer que quelque chose se dirigeait vers Tokyo 3, mais ils étaient loin d'imaginer qu'il s'agirait d'un deuxième robot géant, surtout alors que celui-ci n'avait rien à voir avec la NERV. Et sa flamboyante entrée en scène avait suffi à clouer sur place la plupart d'entre eux, en premier lieu Misato.

« - Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette chose ?! Demanda l'officier. Ritsuko, est-ce que c'est un agent à nous ?

- Je n'en ais aucune idée, répondit la scientifique, aussi surprise que son amie. Cela fait plusieurs années que je conduis les projets ici, mais c'est la première fois que je vois une chose pareille !

- Alors quoi ? Dit Misato en se tournant pour regarder son supérieur, qui se tenait au dessus de tous. Un projet auquel vous n'avez pas estimé nécessaire de nous tenir au courant ? »

Gendo jeta un regard à la jeune femme qui en disait beaucoup plus sur son déplaisir que n'importe quelle parole. Toutes les personnes qui étaient présentes savaient qu'oser parler de la sorte au directeur de la NERV pouvait suffire à vous exposer à des ennuis qui vous feraient regretter de ne pas être directement confrontés à l'Ange. Et dans les faits, Hikari aurait très certainement pris immédiatement des mesures à l'encontre de Misato... Si ce n'était que l'affront que venait de lui faire la jeune femme n'était rien comparé à celui que ce robot et son pilote venaient de lui faire en venant à la rescousse de l'Evangelion.

Il ignorait encore qui avait fait cela, mais ils venaient de se faire un ennemi mortel.

« - La NERV n'a absolument rien à voir avec ce perturbateur, dit Gendo de cette voix glaciale qui lui était si caractéristique. Et il va falloir régler ce problème au plus vite.

- Commandant Hikari, répliqua Ritsuko, je suis aussi surprise que n'importe qui ici, mais il semblerait tout de même que cette personne, aussi inattendue soit-elle, essaie de nous aider. Le pilote de l'Eva-01 est pour le moment désorienté et n'arrive pas à garder le contrôle, ne faudrait-il...

- Essayez de contacter le pilote de cette chose, et ordonnez lui immédiatement de quitter les lieux, la coupa Gendo. Cette opération est sous le commandement de la NERV, et il risque d'aggraver la situation plus qu'autre chose.

- Comment ?!? S'exclama Misato. Mais...

- Ceci est un ordre. »

Misato considéra un instant protester vivement, mais elle dût admettre qu'il valait mieux s'y résoudre. Après tout, pour insensible que soit Gendo, il avait en effet raison sur un point : ce robot n'avait rien à faire là. Mais si il pouvait aider Shinji, elle n'allait sans doute pas non plus faire preuve d'un zèle extraordinaire.

« Bon, très bien... Faites ce qu'il dit, ordonna-t-elle aux personnels chargés d'établir les liaisons radio. Et tant que vous y êtes, rétablissez moi le contact avec l'Eva ! Je veux un diagnostic complet de son état de santé et de celui de son pilote dans les 10 secondes ! »

Gendo ne dit rien de plus, se contentant de fixer des yeux l'écran de contrôle gigantesque qui relayait les images du combat. Mais intérieurement, il fulminait. Il avait placé des espions partout ; rien ne pouvait se produire dans Tokyo 3, ni même jusqu'à un certain degré dans le monde, sans qu'il ne le sache, et pourtant, il n'avait pas vu venir une boîte de conserve de plusieurs dizaines de mètres de haut qui semblait vouloir humilier son projet. Quelle personne pouvait bien avoir créé ce... Truc ? Qui pouvait bien en avoir les moyens, et surtout les compétences intellectuelles et techniques ?

La réponse surgit brutalement dans son esprit.

Juuzo Kabuto.

Même mort, le vieillard le narguait.

Les mâchoires de Gendo se crispèrent de rage ; le seul signe extérieur de colère qu'il n'arrivait pas à masquer.

Kouji se remit en position et activa les commandes permettant à Mazinger Z de courir. C'était loin d'être une course très esthétique, mais elle faisait trembler le sol à chaque pas qu'effectuait le robot. Il était difficile à un objet lancé à cette vitesse de sembler plus implacable et destructeur. Kouji pouvait voir Sachiel commencer à se relever, au loin.

Un écran s'alluma sur un côté du cockpit, révélant le visage du docteur Yumi.

« - _Kouji, fais attention. Tu as l'avantage de la surprise pour le moment, mais Sachiel est un adversaire redoutable, et nous ignorons de quoi il est capable. Il faut absolument que tu évites de lui faciliter la tâche en lui offrant une chance de répliquer._

- Oh, rassurez vous docteur, je ne vais certainement pas m'arrêter là ! »

Mazinger Z se rapprochait de plus en plus de son adversaire, qui essayait de se dépêtrer des débris qu'avaient causés sa chute. Et alors qu'il était pratiquement arrivé sur la créature, Kouji commanda à Mazinger Z de préparer un coup de poing, en ramenant son poing droit vers l'arrière tout en continuant à courir comme le ferait le jeune homme. Sachiel avait enfin réussi à se redresser... Pour aussitôt se prendre le poing de Mazinger Z en plein visage. Emporté par l'adrénaline, Kouji poussa un hurlement primal alors que le poing métallique s'écrasa sur la bête et la fit tituber vers l'arrière. Kouji enchaîna immédiatement par un deuxième coup de poing, un crochet qui fit vaciller Sachiel sur le côté, avant de poursuivre par un direct du droit dans le ventre de l'Ange qui fit plier ce dernier.

Kouji exultait. Ce n'était pas à proprement parler lui qui donnait les coups, et pourtant... Pourtant, il était gagné par une telle sensation de puissance qu'il lui semblait pouvoir sentir les os de la bête se briser sous ses poings. Il éclata de rire. Rien ne pouvait l'arrêter aux commandes de Mazinger Z, surtout pas cette créature stupide et arrogante. Il l'abattrait en moins d'un instant.

Il relâcha son attention une seconde de trop.

Sachiel plaqua sa main contre le ventre de Mazinger Z... Et une lance osseuse jaillit brutalement de la paume de l'Ange.

L'alliage qui constituait le robot tint bon, mais ce fut au tour de Kouji d'être projeté en arrière sous la violence du choc. Stupéfait, le jeune homme ne réagit pas immédiatement, ce qui permit à Sachiel de frapper une nouvelle fois la machine, cette fois-ci au niveau de l'épaule. Mazinger Z tomba sur son flanc, écrasant tout un pâté de maison. Dans le poste de pilotage, Kouji fut violemment secoué, ce qui n'améliora pas sa capacité à reprendre au plus vite les contrôles.

« - _Kouji ! Relève toi, vite ! _Hurla le docteur Yumi.

- Je fais de mon mieux, mais ce truc... »

Mazinger Z fut à ce moment-là secoué. Kouji essaya de redresser le robot, mais les commandes ne répondit pas. Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était le ciel de Tokyo 3. Il lui fallut un moment pour réaliser que Sachiel l'avait soulevé de terre et le tenait à bout de bras. Il lui fallut beaucoup moins de temps pour comprendre quelle serait la suite et pour se préparer au choc.

Sachiel le lança de toutes ses forces. Le robot « vola » sur plusieurs centaines de mètres avant de s'écraser au sol, causant encore plus de dégâts à la ville qu'auparavant.

Au centre de contrôle de la NERV, Gendo Hikari réprima difficilement un sourire.

Shinji pouvait voir Sachiel soulever Mazinger Z avec une facilité déconcertante, mais il n'arrivait pas à obliger l'Eva à se relever.

Après tout, étais-ce vraiment une bonne idée ?

Il avait essayé de piloter cette chose, et il avait échoué lamentablement, dès le deuxième pas. Il n'était pas fait pour ça. Jamais il n'aurait dû venir à Tokyo 3, il le savait maintenant, et jamais qui que ce soit n'aurait dû lui faire croire qu'il pouvait réussir. Il n'était qu'un simple gamin de 14 ans, bon sang ! Comment qui que ce soit pouvait croire qu'il pouvait accomplir de grandes choses ? Il avait déjà du mal à choisir ce qu'il mangerait dans un restaurant, et on attendait de lui qu'il soit un héros ?!

« _Shinji ?_ Dit Misato dans son communicateur. _Shinji, est-ce que tout va bien ? _»

Le jeune garçon voulait hurler que non, rien n'allait bien, et qu'il voulait s'enfuir. Il ne pouvait rien faire de bien dans cet Eva, et tout ce qu'il arrivait à faire, c'était de se faire sauver par...

Shinji se figea.

Qui que ce soit qui pilotait ce robot, là-bas, il était venu à sa rescousse. Et maintenant, il était en train de se faire malmener. Si Shinji ne faisait rien, celui qui l'avait sauvé allait se faire tuer. Allait-il réellement rester là, à se lamenter sur son sort, alors que cet homme avait besoin de lui ?

Mais que pouvait-il faire ? Il ignorait comment faire fonctionner correctement l'Eva, et Sachiel ne ferait qu'une bouchée de lui. Comment pourrait-il faire la différence ?

En agissant. Il avait plus de chances de s'en sortir et de sauver l'autre pilote si il agissait plutôt qu'en rester prostré dans son coin à attendre que l'Ange vienne l'achever une fois qu'il en aura fini avec l'autre pilote.

Oui, mais...

Sachiel lança Mazinger Z.

Shinji put voir le robot voler, remuant comme une marionnette désarticulée, avant de retomber sur le sol avec une violence inouïe. Le robot ne semblait pas pouvoir se relever. Il était impossible que le pilote n'ait pas souffert au cours de la chute, peut-être même s'était-il rompu le cou à cause du choc... Et pendant tout ce temps, Shinji était resté immobile, à le regarder se faire tuer. Sachiel se mit à marcher vers sa victime, très certainement pour donner le coup de grâce.

Quelque chose se brisa en Shinji.

« _Shinji, réponds ! Est-ce que ça va ? Shinji ! _»

Le garçon ne pouvait entendre Misato. Une seule pensée se formait dans son esprit, qu'il essayait de rendre la plus forte possible.

_Lève toi ! Lève toi, saleté !_

Shinji sentit l'esprit de l'Eva protester. Cette chose avait accepté de l'accueillir et de l'écouter, mais elle ne pourrait tolérer qu'on lui parle de la sorte.

_Ne discute pas, et obéis moi ! Tu vas te relever, et affronter ce monstre !_

L'Eva était toujours réticente, mais le ton impératif du jeune garçon semblait la perturber. Elle répliqua par quelque chose que le cerveau de Shinji traduisit par un grognement de protestation.

_LEVE TOI !!!_

L'Eva, au lieu de rester prostré, à genou, posa un pied sur le sol et commença à se redresser lentement. Quelques secondes plus tard, la machine était à nouveau debout.

Un soupir de soulagement parcourra le centre de contrôles de la NERV, mais seule Ritsuko frissonna. Elle sentit que quelque chose de très important venait de se produire qui allait bien au-delà de la simple récupération de l'Eva, mais elle n'arrivait pas à déterminer quoi.

L'Eva ne resta pas immobile bien longtemps. La machine fit un pas... Puis un autre... Puis un autre, plus grand... Lors du pas suivant, elle accéléra... De plus en plus vite... Et alors, les cris d'encouragement des employés de la NERV firent la place à un silence admiratif.

L'Eva courait vers Sachiel.

Normalement, Misato aurait félicité Shinji et aurait essayé de lui donner des conseils sur le combat à venir, mais elle se tint silencieuse. Elle pouvait entendre tout ce qui se passait dans l'Entry Plug de l'Eva, et le son qui retentit cloua tout le monde sur place.

Shinji hurlait. Pas de peur ou de surprise... Mais de rage.

Et lorsque Sachiel remarqua enfin que quelque chose n'allait pas, il n'arriva pas à esquiver l'assaut de son adversaire. Shinji et l'Eva le taclèrent et le jetèrent sur le sol dans un même mouvement.

Sous les ordres mentaux de Shinji, l'Eva se plaça à califourchon sur l'Ange, essayant de le maintenir sous son poids au sol, puis commença à le frapper violemment de ses poings. La machine alternait entre son poing gauche et son poing droit, essayant à chaque impact de briser les os de son adversaire, ne lui laissant aucune chance de se rétablir.

Pendant un instant, Ritsuko crut que l'Eva était devenu incontrôlable et avait pris le pas sur son pilote, mais ses subalternes lui confirmèrent immédiatement que ce qui se passait était entièrement du fait de Shinji.

Le jeune garçon continuait à hurler.

« _Kouji ! Réponds ! Je t'en supplie, réponds ! _»

Kouji se redressa avec difficulté, grognant de douleur. Dieu merci, le harnais qui le maintenait à son siège l'avait empêché de passer à travers le pare-brises du cockpit, mais il avait tout de même senti passer le choc. Il pouvait voir le visage du docteur Yumi dans le transmetteur vidéo, ce qui étrangement le rassura quelque peu.

« - Ça va, docteur... Un peu secoué, mais je m'en remettrais...

_- Bon sang, Kouji, tu nous as fait une peur bleue ! Il faut que tu remette debout, et vite ! Je ne sais pas si l'Eva pourra tenir longtemps face à Sachiel !_

- De quoi vous... »

Kouji vit alors de quoi le docteur voulait parler, alors qu'il faisait se redresser Mazinger Z. A proximité, il voyait l'Eva-01 s'acharner contre l'Ange, telle une bête enragée, sans que la créature ne semble pouvoir se défendre. Ce qui représentait un tel décalage avec l'état dans lequel il avait trouvé l'Eva qu'il se demanda si il s'agissait bien de la même machine.

Mais brutalement, Sachiel se décida enfin à répliquer. L'Ange réussit à attraper le bras droit de l'Eva, et profita de la confusion qui s'ensuivit pour le frapper au niveau de l'aisselle avec la lance osseuse cachée dans son autre bras. Déstabilisé, L'Eva bascula légèrement vers l'arrière, suffisamment pour permettre à la créature de sortir de son emprise et de le repousser avec ses jambes. Alors que l'Eva tombait lourdement sur le sol, Sachiel s'écarta au plus vite afin de pouvoir se relever.

Kouji ordonna immédiatement à Mazinger Z de faire de même et, avant que Sachiel n'ait pas faire quoi que ce soit, le robot fit passer ses bras sur les flancs de la créature avant d'attraper ses épaules, ce qui bloqua complètement Sachiel. L'Ange se débattit pour sortir de l'étreinte du robot, mais pour le moment, Kouji tenait bon.

Il ne pouvait pas communiquer avec le pilote de l'Eva par le biais de la robot, aussi déclencha-t-il les hauts-parleurs de la machine en espérant qu'il puisse l'entendre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?! Vas-y ! »

Shinji entendit très clairement le cri de Kouji... Et il était plus que décidé à l'appliquer. En un instant, l'Eva-01 se remit sur ses pieds, et commença à frapper à nouveau la bête de ses poings gigantesques. Shinji s'acharna sur l'Ange avec une violence incroyable, au point qu'il brisa le visage de la créature en de multiples points. Un liquide rouge commençait à couler des nombreuses plaies qui s'étaient multipliées sur le visage de la bête ; qu'un Ange puisse saigner aurait très certainement étonné plusieurs personnels scientifiques de la NERV, mais cela ne faisait que renforcer la détermination de Shinji.

_Si ça saigne, on peut le tuer._

Maintenu par Mazinger Z, Sachiel semblait ne rien pouvoir faire pour échapper au calvaire qu'il endurait.

Semblait.

De nombreux ordinateurs, au siège de la NERV, étaient reliés à des capteurs chargés de relever constamment les fluctuations des AT-Fields générés par l'Eva et par Sachiel. Un autre élément qui permettait de savoir comment s'en tirait le pilote, mais surtout de se préparer à une attaque de l'Ange.

L'un de ces ordinateurs releva une hausse brutale de la concentration d'énergie de Sachiel.

Au même moment, le poing de l'Eva s'écrasa à quelques mètres du visage de Sachiel contre un champ de force invisible. Ne s'attendant pas à une telle résistance, Shinji fut temporairement décontenancé.

« - Que... ? Il a dressé son AT-Field et s'en sert comme d'un bouclier ! Cria Ritsuko.

- Il peut faire ça ?! S'écria Misato.

- On tâtonne encore au sujet de la limite de ce qui peut être accompli avec un... »

Les yeux de Sachiel luisirent brièvement.

« - Hausse massive de l'AT-Field de l'Ange ! Hurla l'un des scientifiques de la NERV. Concentration d'énergie relevée !

- Shinji ! Cria Misato. Dégage de là avant que... »

De l'énergie pure jaillit des yeux de Sachiel.

Le rayon frappa l'Eva en plein torse, le repoussant sur des centaines de mètres avant qu'un immeuble encore intact ne le stoppe dans sa course. Une explosion terrifiante se produisit au même moment, qui sembla se propager le long des avenues autour de l'immeuble sur de longues distances, les remontant jusqu'à être interceptée par d'autres immeubles. Vu du ciel, le tout avait formé une croix gigantesque d'énergie, qui s'évapora en quelques secondes.

Lorsque la fumée se dissipa à son tour, l'Eva-01 était encastré dans l'immeuble qui l'avait arrêté et restait immobile, à peine soutenu par la structure fragilisée.

Paniquée, Misato appelait Shinji sur l'intercom.

Le jeune pilote ne répondit à aucuns de ses cris.

Kouji, malgré sa position, avait tout vu. Et il avait du mal à en croire ses yeux. Il avait été très loin de se douter que cette chose avait une telle puissance à sa disposition, ce qui le plongea dans un état de stupeur intense.

Exactement ce que Sachiel avait besoin.

Profitant de ce que l'étreinte de Mazinger Z s'était affaiblie, l'Ange réussit à remuer suffisamment pour donner un coup de coude au robot qui l'obligea à lâcher prise. Sachiel en profita immédiatement pour se mettre face à la machine, et tenta de la frapper une nouvelle fois avec une des lances osseuses de ses bras.

Mais cette fois-ci, il visa la tête.

Ce qui se produisit ensuite prit place pendant une minuscule fraction de seconde. Bien qu'initialement désorienté par le coup de coude de Sachiel, Kouji avait très vite repris ses esprits, juste à temps pour voir l'Ange tendre la main vers lui. Comprenant immédiatement ce qui allait se produire, Kouji tira frénétiquement sur les manettes de l'Hoverpilder tout en décrivant mentalement ce qu'il voulait faire avec une telle force que les analyseurs mentaux de la machine manquèrent de griller.

La lance jaillit de la main de Sachiel... Et fut interceptée en plein vol par les mains de Mazinger Z.

Le visage de Sachiel n'était pas suffisamment expressif pour pouvoir retranscrire la stupeur de la créature. Nombreuses étaient d'ailleurs les personnes à l'Institut de Recherche Photonique ou au centre de commandes de la NERV qui ne revenaient pas de l'exploit que venait d'accomplir Kouji. Même le docteur Yumi était trop soufflé pour dire quoi que ce soit.

Kouji, quand à lui, ne prit pas le temps de se calmer... Il ordonna à Mazinger Z de frapper la lance avec le tranchant de la main. L'arme se brisa avec un craquement sec et sonore qui glaça le sang de tous les témoins de la scène... Et visiblement de Sachiel également, puisqu'il recula immédiatement et dressa à nouveau son AT-Field dans une tentative désespérée de se protéger. Étant donné que Kouji avait enchaîné en lançant le morceau de lance osseuse contre son propriétaire originel, cela sembla dans un premier temps être une stratégie payante : l'arme rebondit contre le champ de force pour aller finalement s'écraser quelques centaines de mètres plus loin.

Seulement, Kouji ne voulait pas s'arrêter là.

Tous les témoins de la scène, qu'ils appartiennent à la NERV ou à l'Institut de Recherche Photonique, virent Mazinger Z porter son poing droit vers l'arrière, préparant un coup qui concentrerait toute la puissance du robot. Peu crurent que cela pourrait suffire à percer l'AT-Field de l'Ange...

Mais alors que Mazinger Z projeta son poing en avant, vers son adversaire, juste avant qu'il ne heurte le champ de force, Kouji hurla.

« ROCKET PUNCH !!! »

A la puissance initiale dégagée par le coup de poing, s'ajouta la soudaine explosion de vitesse provoquée par l'activation des réacteurs propulsant les avant-bras de la machine. Le cumul de ces deux phénomènes atteignait une amplitude jusque là inégalée par les différentes attaques que Kouji et Shinji avaient tentés contre l'Ange, bien au-delà des estimations qu'avaient put effectuer les deux organismes lorsque la conception de leurs machines respectives avaient débutés.

L'AT-Field de Sachiel vola en éclat.

Le poing mécanique de Mazinger Z avait été malgré tout ralenti par la violence du choc, si bien que l'impact qui s'ensuivit n'avait plus grand chose à voir avec le carnage qu'aurait engendré en temps normal l'attaque de Kouji... Mais pas au point de l'annuler. Emporté par ses propulseurs, le poing de Mazinger Z s'écrasa une nouvelle fois sur le visage de Sachiel. Un visage qui avait déjà subi de nombreux dommages par les attaques répétées de l'Eva et de Mazinger Z. Il était donc assez prévisible que celui-ci ne soit définitivement brisé par ce nouveau choc.

Sachiel poussa un cri déchirant de douleur, tout en portant son dernier bras valide au magma d'os broyés et de sang qui formait autrefois son visage. Titubant, désorienté, la bête essayait tout de même de s'éloigner de son tourmenteur, qui venait de récupérer son bras droit après que celui-ci ait tourné un moment dans les airs avant de revenir se greffer au robot.

Quelque chose de massif apparut brutalement derrière Sachiel... Et aussitôt, l'Ange sembla être soulevé de terre. La pointe ensanglantée d'une lance dépassait maintenant de son torse. La créature cessa de pousser ses cris, l'agonie ayant atteint un tel stade qu'elle n'arrivait même plus à le faire.

Shinji, qui avait recouvré ses esprits, s'était emparé du morceau de lance osseuse que Kouji avait arraché à Sachiel, s'était glissé derrière la créature, et l'avait empalé avec.

Il se passa de longues, très longues secondes, pendant lesquelles toutes les personnes assistant à la scène retenaient son souffle. L'Eva-01 restait fermement planté sur ses deux jambes, tenant au bout de son arme la formidable masse de Sachiel, empêchant les pieds de la créature de toucher le sol. L'Ange, qui avait semé la terreur durant toutes les heures qui avaient précédées, était réduit à l'état de loque tremblante, sa respiration sonore réduite à un sifflement erratique. Kouji contemplait la scène avec un mélange de soulagement et de répulsion. Il était évident que la bête devait souffrir atrocement... Mais étant donné qu'elle avait essayé de les tuer tous les deux, il ne pouvait se résoudre à la plaindre.

Enfin, Shinji fit lâcher son arme à l'Eva. Aussitôt, Sachiel tomba sur ses genoux, prostrée. La bête n'essaya même pas de retirer la lance de son corps ; elle se contentait de se pencher vers l'avant, de plus en plus... Pendant un moment, Shinji, Kouji, le docteur Yumi, Sayaka, Shiro, Misato, Ritsuko, les personnels de la NERV et de l'Institut de Recherche Photonique et même Gendo Hikari pensèrent que la bataille était finie.

C'est alors que le corps de Sachiel se modifia. Son dos s'ouvrit d'une manière obscène, évoquant les pétales d'une fleur qui s'ouvraient en répandant du sang par camion-citernes entiers... Et le noyau de la bête émergea de la plaie béante. La lance l'avait transpercé de part en part, signant l'arrêt de mort de la créature, et un épais liquide rougeâtre s'échappait des orifices qu'avaient creusés la lance. Mais le noyau semblait pulser...

« Qu'est-ce que... » dit Shinji.

Une lumière semblait émaner de l'orbe, variant en intensité d'une manière qui évoquait la transcription lumineuse des battements d'un cœur. Bientôt, le « battement » sembla s'accélérer, et l'intensité de la lumière s'accroissait en parallèle avec sa fréquence.

Kouji fut le premier à comprendre ce qui allait se produire. Il obligea Mazinger Z à se retourner tout en ordonnant au robot d'essayer de protéger le poste de pilotage de l'Hoverpilder avec ses énormes mains.

« ET MER... »

Le noyau de Sachiel explosa.

L'explosion rasa tout ce qui restait du centre-ville qui n'avait pas été abattu par la bataille. La boule de feu engendrée par l'auto-destruction de l'Ange pouvait se voir à des kilomètres à la ronde ; les membres du personnel de l'Institut qui n'était pas dans la salle de contrôle n'avait qu'à regarder dehors pour la voir malgré les bois environnants.

A la NERV et à l'Institut, la panique n'avait pas encore éclatée. Le choc mental provoqué par le dernier acte de l'Ange avait cloué sur place tout le monde. La plupart contemplait les écrans de contrôle d'un œil hagard, incapable de faire le moindre acte pour essayer de contacter les pilotes. Ceux qui avaient conservés une once de rationalité ne pouvait croire que leurs efforts avaient été anéantis aussi près du but...

Et tout à coup, deux personnes, à plusieurs kilomètres l'une de l'autre, hurlèrent simultanément la même chose. L'une était Shiro Kabuto, l'autre était Misato Katsuragi.

« Regardez !!! »

Il fallut quelques secondes pour que l'on puisse voir ce qui avait suscité ce cri d'espoir. Tout ce que l'on voyait sur les écrans, c'était les flammes et la fumée engendrées par l'explosion...

Mais lorsque celles-ci se dissipèrent, tous purent voir deux gigantesques machines sortir des flammes et s'éloigner d'un pas pesant des foyers d'incendie.

La NERV et l'Institut vibrèrent des dizaines de cris de joie qui furent poussés simultanément.

Kouji enleva un court instant son casque afin de pouvoir éponger la sueur qui coulait de son front ; ses yeux se fermèrent sans qu'il ne puisse y faire quelque chose. Et bien, voilà une bonne chose de faite. Il ressentait à cet instant un mélange de fatigue et de satisfaction particulièrement suave qui lui donnait l'impression de flotter. Le goût de la victoire. Voilà certainement quelque chose qu'il appréciait plus qu'il n'aurait cru.

« - _Félicitations, Kouji_, dit le docteur Yumi dans son communicateur. _C'était incroyable._

- C'était quelque chose, ouais, répondit le jeune homme. Grand-père a fait un super boulot avec Mazinger Z.

_- Je suis sûr qu'il est fier de ce que tu as accompli aujourd'hui._

- Il est certainement fier de vous aussi, docteur. Si vous n'aviez pas tout fait pour l'aider dans son projet... »

Kouji se rappela soudainement de quelque chose d'autre. Il ouvrit ses yeux ; la première chose qu'il vit, depuis le cockpit, était la silhouette de l'Eva-01. Il se redressa alors sur son siège tout en réajustant son casque.

« - Excusez-moi un instant, docteur, il y a quelqu'un d'autre que j'aimerais remercier.

_- Ah_, dit simplement le docteur Yumi, ayant visiblement compris de quoi parlait Kouji. _Très bien, mais souv... _»

La liaison avec l'Institut fut brutalement coupée. Pendant quelques instants, tout ce que Kouji entendit furent des interférences, ce qui ne manqua pas de l'inquiéter fortement.

« Docteur ? Vous me recevez ? Docteur ? »

A cet instant, le communicateur recommença à fonctionner... Mais cette fois-ci le visage qui s'affichait n'était pas celui du docteur Yumi, mais celui d'une femme blonde dans la trentaine, apparemment habillée d'une blouse de laboratoire. Kouji remarqua immédiatement qu'elle était particulièrement attirante.

« - _Ici le docteur Ritsuko Akagi, de la NERV_, dit la jeune femme. _Veuillez décliner votre identité et expliquer ce que vous faites ici._

- Kouji Kabuto, pilote de Mazinger Z, se contenta de répondre le jeune garçon. Et je crois que ce que je fais est assez clair...

_- Vous êtes conscients que vous avez interféré dans une opération sous le commandement exclusif de la NERV ? Qui vous a donné l'ordre d'intervenir ? Qui vous a fourni cette machine ?_

- C'est comme ça qu'on accueille quelqu'un qui vous a aidé ? Dit Kouji, commençant à s'exaspérer de la situation.

_- Votre aide était bienvenue, je l'admets, mais vous n'aviez malgré tout aucune autorisation pour venir sur un champ de bataille en possession d'une telle machine de guerre, aussi..._

- Bon, écoutez, je viens de me battre contre un monstre géant qui a failli me faire la peau, aussi vos préoccupations administratives, là... Et bien permettez moi de vous dire que je m'en cogne ! »

Le ton que venait d'employer Kouji avait suffi pour déstabiliser momentanément Ritsuko. Néanmoins, la jeune femme était loin de se laisser désarçonné par l'apparente confiance du garçon, et il était de plus nécessaire que certaines questions soient résolues.

« - _Je comprends tout à fait, mais veuillez tout de même admettre que vous mettez beaucoup de personne dans l'embarras. La mission de la NERV est de protéger la population contre ces créatures, et elle a reçu toutes les autorisations officielles des Nations Unies dans ce but. Voir arriver ce genre de renforts que personne ne connaît soulève forcément de nombreuses questions, monsieur Kabuto, et après votre coup d'éclat, vous et vos commanditaires devront répondre de vos actes._

- Ah, d'accord. On apprécie peu de voir son monopole être attaqué, pas vrai ?

_- S'il vous plaît, soyez sérieux un instant. Nous parlons de la sauvegarde de l'humanité. Nous ne pouvons nous permettre de laisser le moindre élément perturbateur risquer de compromettre le sort de notre race. Si vous êtes de notre côté dans cette crise, alors vous êtes le bienvenu. Mais si nous ne pouvons vous faire confiance... Alors, je crains que cela ne se ressentira dans notre mission commune... _»

Kouji prit un moment pour réfléchir. Cela ressemblait fortement à des menaces, mais maintenant que la folie du combat s'était éteinte, il pouvait comprendre en effet en quoi l'apparition soudaine d'un robot de 40 mètres capable de lutter à égalité avec un Ange pouvait effrayer certaines personnes ; et de plus, comme Ritsuko l'avait dit, le sort de l'humanité était en jeu.

Son grand-père lui avait conseillé de ne pas faire confiance à Gendo Hikari. Cela n'incluait peut-être pas l'ensemble des personnels de la NERV...

« - Bon, bon, vous avez gagné. Je vais répondre à vos questions dans l'ordre. Oui, j'en ai conscience, mais j'ai eu le sentiment que c'était mon devoir de vous aider à abattre ce monstre. Personne ne m'a donné d'ordre, je l'ai fait de mon propre choix, pour protéger ceux que j'aime et respecter la mémoire de mon grand-père. Et enfin, Mazinger Z a été conçu par mon grand-père et m'a été fourni par l'Institut de Recherche Photonique.

_- L'Institut ? Vous voulez dire... Que vous êtes le petit-fils de Juuzo Kabuto ?_

- Exactement. »

Ritsuko resta silencieuse quelques secondes.

« - _Voilà qui change plusieurs choses... Bon, en ce cas, cette affaire concerne en premier lieu le personnel dirigeant de l'Institut. Nous n'avons plus de questions à vous poser pour le moment, veuillez évacuer la zone._

- Je peux demander un service, avant ça ?

_- Dites toujours..._

- Vous pouvez me mettre en contact avec votre pilote ? J'ai deux mots à lui dire. »

La requête ne sembla pas tellement surprendre Ritsuko, qui conserva tout de même un visage fermé en l'entendant.

« - _Je vais voir ce que je peux faire..._

- Génial. »

Shinji se remettait de ses émotions.

Il avait du mal à croire ce qui s'était passé. Etais-ce vraiment lui qui s'était jeté sur l'Ange avec une telle férocité ? Lui qui avait empalé son ennemi avec un morceau de son corps ? Ou qui avait été envahi par une telle rage primale ?

Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ? Jamais de sa vie il ne s'était comporté de la sorte, et le voilà transformé en guerrier sanguinaire en l'espace de quelques instants ! D'où lui était venu cette force ?

« - _C'était du bon boulot, Shinji._ Lui dit Misato, extrêmement fière d'après le ton de sa voix et l'expression de son visage._ Tu as sauvé des milliers de vies, aujourd'hui._

- Me... Merci... Bredouilla le garçon.

_- Bien... Maintenant que tout ça est terminé, tu vas pouvoir rentrer souffler un peu. Tu as mérité de te reposer un max..._

- Si vous le dites...

_- Ça va, Shinji ? Tu as l'air... _»

Misato s'interrompit brusquement, alors qu'elle regardait quelque chose à côté de l'écran. Shinji se demanda ce qui se passait.

« _Shinji, le pilote du robot qui est venu t'aider veut te parler. Je te le passe, je crois que vous avez beaucoup de choses à vous dire... _»

Shinji voulut retenir Misato sur le communicateur, mais elle avait déjà passé le canal de communication au deuxième pilote. Après une courte seconde de parasite, Shinji vit apparaître sur son écran le visage d'un garçon à peine plus âgé que lui, portant un drôle de casque sur la tête. Le garçon lui souriait avec une chaleur particulièrement communicative.

« - _Ah, quand même !_ Dit le garçon. _Salut, mon gars. Je m'appelle Kouji, et toi ?_

- Euh... Shinji... Je m'appelle Shinji...

_- C'est la première fois que tu pilote un robot géant, toi aussi ? _»

Cette simple question souffla Shinji. « Toi aussi » ? Ça voulait dire... Que comme lui, Kouji n'avait aucune expérience dans le pilotage de sa machine ? Et malgré tout il s'était jeté dans le combat ? Ce qui l'étonnait surtout, au regard de cette révélation, c'était l'extraordinaire calme et la joie du pilote. Shinji avait passé une bonne partie du combat à craindre pour sa vie, et même si il a brutalement fait preuve de courage au bout d'un moment, maintenant que c'était terminé, la peur revenait alors qu'il réalisait qu'il avait failli mourir... Mais lui restait aussi calme ?!

« - _Hello ? Y a quelqu'un ?_

- Euh, quoi ?

_- Je t'ai demandé si tu débutais, toi aussi ?_

- Ah, oui, désolé... Oui, c'est la première fois...

_- T'as pas mal assuré, pour un débutant..._

- Ben... Toi aussi, dit Shinji en se risquant à sourire. Je crois pas que je m'en serais sorti si tu n'étais pas intervenu...

_- Et cette chose m'aurait certainement écharpé si tu ne m'avais pas donné un coup de main. _»

Shinji ne sut pas quoi dire. Dire qu'il avait une faible estime de lui-même était un euphémisme, et en temps normal, jamais il n'aurait cru un seul instant qu'il puisse avoir fait quelque chose de bien. Seulement... Ce compliment lui venait d'un autre pilote. Quelqu'un qui semblait beaucoup plus confiant que lui, plus courageux sans doute, mais qui en même temps savait admettre ses limites. Les compliments que lui avaient adressés Misato l'avaient touché, eux aussi, mais ceux de Kouji venaient d'une personne qui, comme lui, avait été placé dans le feu de la bataille et avait affronté cet Ange. Sans Kouji, Shinji serait sans doute mort. Sans Shinji, Kouji serait sans doute mort.

Shinji était perturbé par cette expérience, mais pas au point de ne pas reconnaître l'évidence.

De son côté, Kouji se souvenait des avertissements de son grand-père... Et de ses recommandations. Juuzo ne faisait pas confiance à Gendo Hikari, mais il lui avait bien spécifié d'aider au mieux les pilotes de la NERV. Et après l'aventure qu'ils venaient tous deux de vivre, Kouji ne voyait pas comment il aurait put se méfier de Shinji. Ensemble, ils vaincront ; cela, il en était certain.

« - Alors, on peut dire qu'on fait équipe, non ?

_- Et comment ! Il faudra que l'on remette ça, un de ces jours ! _

- Euh... Tu sais que ça veut dire que d'autres viendront ?

_- D'après ce qu'on m'a dit, ouais, ce n'était que le premier... Mais je peux te dire un truc ?_

- Dis toujours...

_- Je pense pas que ces saloperies seront de taille face à nous si on continue comme ça._»

Alors, Mazinger Z leva son bras et tendit sa main métallique.

L'Eva-01 fit de même, et sous les yeux de centaines de témoins, les deux robots se serrèrent la main.

Pendant les heures qui allaient suivre, la poignée de main entre les deux machines allait faire le tour du monde. Les réactions, bien entendu, furent extrêmement variées. Certains tremblèrent à l'idée de voir deux machines aussi puissantes collaborer, et se demander si les pilotes ne risquaient pas d'avoir des rêves de grandeur. Mais de nombreux autres, au contraire, virent ce geste comme un message d'espoir. L'humanité entrait dans une phase sombre de son histoire, faite de luttes et de souffrance... Mais elle saurait faire face, et s'opposer aux attaques des Anges avec une force sans égale.

Seules deux personnes sur toute la Terre bouillonnaient de rage. La première se trouvait dans les locaux mêmes de la NERV. Gendo prit très, très mal cette poignée de main, mais également le fait que le robot de Juuzo Kabuto soit sorti indemne du combat. Par cet acte, le vieil homme avait montré de manière post mortem que la NERV n'était peut-être pas aussi incontournable que cela, ce qui allait très certainement porté préjudice à ses plans.

La seconde, elle, se trouvait à plusieurs milliers de kilomètres de Tokyo 3...

Océan Pacifique.

Une gigantesque île se dresse au beau milieu de l'océan. A première vue, rien ne semble devoir attirer l'attention dans son aspect général ; l'île en elle-même n'est qu'un amas de roche vierge, sans la moindre végétation ou construction apparente. Cependant, quiconque se serait plus intéressé à elle aurait remarqué plusieurs éléments perturbants. Le premier était que cette île n'était référencée sur aucune carte marine malgré sa taille, ce qui pourrait constituer un mystère en ces temps où pratiquement tous les recoins de la Terre sont connus de l'Homme.

Le second élément intriguant était le fait que l'île se déplaçait.

Au coeur de l'île, un gigantesque complexe souterrain, combinant laboratoires, usines et casernes était dissimulé.

Au coeur de ce complexe, une large pièce servait à la fois de centre de contrôle mais également de salle de trône au maître des lieux.

Un énorme écran, situé à l'une des extrémités de la salle, retransmettait les images du combat entre Sachiel, Mazinger Z et l'Eva-01. Lorsque les deux machines survivantes se serrèrent la main, un être étrange, ressemblant à un homme et une femme qui auraient fusionnés de manière nette au milieu de leurs corps respectifs, et vêtu d'une longue robe de prêtre violette sortit des ombres de la salle et fixa l'écran.

« Voilà qui va contrarier vos plans, maître. » Dit le baron Ashura d'un ton contrarié.

Derrière lui, siégeant sur le trône, le docteur Hell tentait de masquer sa colère.

« - J'aurais dû me douter que nous débarasser de Kabuto n'aurait pas suffi. Qu'importe. Même si la NERV et l'Institut collaborent, cela ne garantit pas qu'ils puissent se débarasser des Anges.

- Et si ils résistent, maître ?

- Alors, les Mécabêtes termineront le travail. »

Le docteur Hell sourit de la manière la plus carnassière que l'on puisse imaginer.

« Et alors, l'Instrumentalité aura mon visage... »


	4. Chapitre 3

Disclaimer : Neon Genesis Evangelion, Mazinger Z et tous les personnages associés sont la propriété de leurs auteurs respectifs. Ce récit est un pur travail de fan et n'a aucun but lucratif.

**Chapitre 3**

Les heures qui suivirent la défaite de Sachiel furent particulièrement houleuses. En premier lieu, la liesse qui entoura la nouvelle de la victoire conjointe de la NERV et de l'Institut de Recherche Photonique se répandit aux quatre coins de la planète, grâce aux images officielles du combat qui furent diffusées au public. Mais très vite, la question de la présence de Mazinger Z fut posée. La NERV était loin d'être la seule à s'étonner de l'apparition soudaine d'un nouvel acteur dans le conflit qui opposait l'humanité aux Anges, surtout lorsqu'il devint évident, vu l'efficacité du robot, qu'il était loin d'être négligeable. La NERV avait pu compter sur l'appui des Nations Unies afin de pouvoir monter le projet Evangelion. Mais comment l'Institut avait-il pu financer un chantier aussi colossal ? Comment s'était-il procuré le matériel nécessaire ? Que comptait-il accomplir avec leur machine ? Avant même que Kouji ne soit rentré à l'Institut, le docteur Yumi fut assailli de demandes d'entretien par plusieurs dizaines de journaux, mais surtout (ce qui était plus grave) de convocations officielles pour répondre de ses actes et de ceux de l'Institut. Il était assez utopique de penser que la plupart d'entre elles pouvaient être bienveillantes, malheureusement, et le docteur Yumi se préparait à passer des journées harassantes.

L'Institut n'était cependant pas seul à devoir rendre des comptes. Nombreux étaient ceux qui croyaient que Mazinger Z était une création de la NERV, ou qui tout simplement ignorait jusqu'à l'existence du projet Evangelion, et par conséquent noyait l'organisation sous des tonnes de questions. Cela n'aida en rien à améliorer l'humeur de Gendo, puisque la plupart de ces questions tournaient justement autour de Mazinger Z.

Mais tout ce remue-ménage ne concernait pas les pilotes, qui furent envoyés dans leurs nouveaux appartements...

Que penser de Shinji ?

Misato n'arrivait tout simplement pas à trouver de réponses à cette question pourtant fondamentale pour la suite des opérations. L'adolescent, d'un point de vue physique, ne semblait pas devoir retenir particulièrement l'attention. Certes, elle devait admettre qu'il était plutôt mignon, mais elle avait déjà croisé d'autres jeunes garçons encore plus attirants... Pire encore, tout en lui semblait générique. Rien n'attirait vraiment le regard chez lui, que ce soit d'une manière admirative ou désapprobatrice... Il était dans la moyenne, rien de plus. Il ne pouvait non plus compter sur une qualité particulière qui ferait qu'il retiendrait l'attention. Tout le long de la journée, à l'exception du fameux combat contre Sachiel, Shinji était resté en retrait, bredouillant lorsqu'on lui posait une question, restant silencieux le reste du temps. L'adolescent souffrait visiblement d'une timidité maladive qui le poussait à essayer de se faire le plus discret possible, ce qui pourrait peut-être poser un problème à l'avenir si il devait continuer à piloter l'Eva-01.

Seulement, il y avait eu son comportement lors du combat...

Misato croisa ses jambes sous la table, perdue dans ses pensées. Le fait que l'Ange ait été abattu était le plus important, mais la jeune femme n'arrivait pas à expliquer la rage qu'avait déchaîné le jeune garçon contre son adversaire. Au début, Shinji réagissait en conformité avec ce qui semblait être son comportement habituel. Rien ne préparait qui que ce soit à ce qu'il devienne complètement fou furieux, hurlant comme une bête sauvage, apparemment sans la moindre autre motivation que tuer ce qui le menaçait. L'Eva aurait-il influencé le jeune garçon ? C'était difficile à dire. Si il fallait en croire Ritsuko, à aucun moment l'Eva n'avait pris l'ascendant sur son pilote. En fait, le taux de synchronisation entre la machine et son pilote avait brutalement explosé lorsque Shinji s'est emporté. Il y avait peut-être d'autres facteurs qui étaient entrés en jeu dans le phénomène, ce qui ne serait pas étonnant vu le peu de données dont ils disposaient sur les relations entre un pilote humain et un Eva (Rei était trop... Spéciale pour vraiment pouvoir apporter un point de comparaison pertinent) ; mais autant qu'il pouvait en juger, Shinji était pleinement en possession de ses moyens.

Il semblait difficile de relier le Shinji « assoiffé de sang et prêt à arracher le cœur de son ennemi à mains nues » du Shinji « je ne dis rien, peut-être qu'on va m'oublier si je reste le plus calme possible » qui avait visiblement manqué de s'étrangler lorsqu'il avait vu l'état de son appartement. A ce sujet, d'ailleurs, il était assez certain que la cohabitation risquait d'être... Disons, folklorique vu le manque de dispositions de la jeune femme pour ce qui était du ménage et de la gastronomie. Shinji, de son côté, n'avait pas tardé à s'éclipser après le « repas » (en attendant de trouver un terme plus adéquat) pour aller prendre un bain.

D'où ce décalage pouvait-il provenir ? A première vue, laissé à lui-même, le jeune garçon ne semblait pas devoir faire de vagues...

_Laissé à lui-même._

Si il était possible de souligner des pensées dans son propre esprit, Misato venait de le faire. Shinji n'avait pas été laissé à lui-même. Le contact entre le garçon et le centre de commandes avait toujours été maintenu, mais surtout... Il y avait eu cet imprévu. Cet autre pilote, et cette autre machine. Misato était tout autant surprise que les autres de découvrir que l'Institut de Recherche Photonique, qu'elle croyait n'être qu'un simple sous-traitant de la NERV, puisse avoir développé un projet d'une telle ampleur, mais elle était loin de ne pas apprécier ce genre de coup de main, surtout quand celui-ci arrive alors qu'un jeune homme enfermé dans une machine de guerre commence à perdre les pédales et risque de se faire tuer. Mais il était évident qu'il fallait également y chercher la raison du changement de comportement de Shinji.

Se pourrait-il qu'une certaine émulation se soit développée lorsque Mazinger Z et son pilote sont entrés en jeu ? Que l'attitude de Shinji ait été influencée par l'entrée soudaine d'un garçon à peine plus vieux que lui, mais beaucoup plus confiant et visiblement prêt à en découdre avec l'ensemble des Anges en même temps ?

Si une aussi courte exposition à ce Kouji Kabuto a pu changer à ce point Shinji, même brièvement... Que se passerait-il si les deux garçons se côtoyaient constamment ?

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH !!! »

Misato sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit ce cri de terreur, provenant du couloir. Elle n'eut même pas à se lever de table que Shinji apparut brutalement sur le pas de porte, l'air paniqué, et visiblement trop choqué pour se rendre compte qu'il était toujours dans sa tenue de naissance.

« - Y A... Y A... Bredouilla le garçon.

- Quoi ? Que se passe-t-il ? Réussit à dire Misato, encore surprise par l'attitude de Shinji.

- CE... IL... »

Pen-Pen apparut alors derrière l'adolescent, comme si rien de particulièrement important ne s'était déroulé, et se dirigea en dodelinant vers la cuisine. Alors qu'il le vit, Shinji le pointa du doigt et émis toute une série de syllabes incompréhensibles qui devaient bien former des phrases cohérentes dans l'esprit perturbé du jeune garçon. Misato comprit enfin de quoi il en retournait ; habituellement, à cette heure de la journée, Pen-Pen avait tendance à truster la salle de bains.

« - Aaaaah, je vois... C'est Pen-Pen, mon pingouin d'eau chaude. Il va falloir t'habituer à sa présence ici, il vit avec moi depuis quelques mois déjà.

- Mais... Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait dans la salle de bains ?!

- C'est un pingouin, non ? C'est normal pour ce genre d'oiseau de se baigner. A propos d'oiseau, tu n'as pas peur d'attraper froid comme ça ? »

Le regard perplexe que lui adressa Shinji fut très vite remplacé par une gêne absolue lorsque l'adolescent se souvint enfin dans quelle tenue il se trouvait. Ses joues devinrent immédiatement écarlate alors qu'il émettait un plaintif « eeek ! », juste avant qu'il n'essaie de croiser ses jambes et de cacher sa « dignité » avec ses mains. Il disparut très vite dans le couloir, essayant de marcher à reculons en gardant sa position, dans un souci, sans doute, de ne pas montrer en plus à sa supérieure son postérieur.

Misato prit une nouvelle gorgée de bière. Non, décidément, c'était difficile de savoir comment aborder le jeune garçon.

Quoique ce serait peut-être une bonne idée de ne pas agir de manière aussi désinvolte si ce genre d'incident devait se reproduire...

Ritsuko essayait de conserver une position confortable, mais cela faisait déjà plusieurs heures qu'elle n'avait pu se reposer ni même s'asseoir. Entre l'attaque de l'Ange et le désordre engendré par l'apparition conjointe de l'Eva-01 et de Mazinger Z, elle avait été trop bombardée de questions pour pouvoir s'éclipser...

Et maintenant, Gendo l'obligeait à attendre encore un peu, alors qu'il l'avait appelé dans son bureau.

Le chef de la NERV n'avait même pas daigné se retourner lorsqu'elle entra dans la pièce. Derrière lui, une baie vitrée lui donnait une vue imprenable sur l'Eva-00. La machine n'était toujours pas entièrement réparée depuis l'échec de la dernière simulation, et de toute façon, tant que Rei ne se serait pas rétablie des blessures qu'elle avait subie lors de l'incident, il était peu probable qu'il ne sorte à court terme du ventre du Geofront. De plus, la priorité absolue était de réparer au plus vite l'Eva-01, dont le blindage externe avait subi des dommages relativement conséquents. Il fallait faire un choix, du fait des ressources limitées dont disposait la NERV en cette période.

Mais il ne fallait pas être devin pour comprendre ce qui préoccupait le plus Gendo.

« Comment cela est-il possible, Akagi ? »

Ritsuko se raidit. Les prochaines minutes promettaient d'être exténuantes.

« - Pourriez-vous être plus précis ? L'Eva-01 a fonctionné à merveille, et Shinji s'est révélé aussi prometteur que nous l'avions tous espéré.

- Vous savez très bien de quoi je parle, aussi veuillez ne pas abuser de ma patience. L'Eva-01 est le projet phare de la NERV. Nous avons réussi à convaincre les Nations Unies de nous accorder une confiance absolue sur la base que les Evangelion sont les seules armes sur cette Terre capable de s'opposer aux Anges. Tout en elles a été conçu dans ce but, sur la base des informations que nous avons pu collecter sur ces créatures. Seules elles sont sensées pouvoir survivre à une confrontation directe avec un Ange – et vu la manière dont l'Ange a ravagé toutes les attaques des Nations Unies avant que nous ne lancions l'Eva-01 contre lui, nos suppositions semblaient fondées. »

Gendo se retourna... Et malgré le masque impassible qu'il se donnait, un simple regard dans ses yeux suffisait pour y lire sa rage intense.

« Alors comment se fait-il qu'une boîte de conserve fabriquée par un de nos sous-traitants dans son garage réussisse à se retrouver à égalité non seulement avec l'Ange mais également avec l'Eva-01 ? »

Ritsuko s'attendait à ce genre de questions de la part de Gendo. La fierté de l'homme avait été gravement entachée ce jour, et il était évident qu'il faudrait que des têtes tombent.

Et, il fallait qu'elle l'admette, elle aussi se sentait blessée par l'évènement. Elle n'avait pas consacrée toutes ces années pour que son travail se voit éclipsé de la sorte.

« - Il ne faut pas oublier que nous avons affaire à une création de Juuzo Kabuto, tenta Ritsuko d'une manière qu'elle espérait diplomatique. Même si la NERV concentre en son sein de grands talents scientifiques, Kabuto était extrêmement renommé et a à lui seul élaboré plusieurs théories de première importance qui furent très vite mises en application avec succès.

- Je le sais parfaitement, Akagi. Et je n'ai pas non plus oublié avec quelle véhémence il a toujours refusé de rejoindre la NERV. »

_Il ne l'aurait jamais fait tant que tu aurais été aux commandes_. Mieux ne valait pas prononcer certaines vérités pour le moment.

« - Il n'empêche que durant les derniers mois précédant son décès, Kabuto n'a jamais quitté les locaux de l'Institut de Recherche Photonique et n'a plus du tout fait parler de lui. Il est très vraisemblable qu'il avait décidé de se concentrer sur un projet de première importance... Que nous avons tous découvert aujourd'hui.

- Cela ne me suffit pas. Que Kabuto puisse avoir été assez doué pour concevoir à lui seul une machine capable d'égaler l'Eva-01 est concevable, mais il ne peut l'avoir compléter sans avoir eu à partager ses secrets. A en croire Yumi, le robot a été terminé récemment, ce qui implique donc que l'Institut a continué de travailler dessus après la mort de Kabuto. »

Ritsuko voyait parfaitement où Gendo voulait en venir. L'homme haïssait suffisamment la concurrence pour rechercher tous les moyens possibles de l'annihiler. Mais Mazinger Z posait un autre problème... D'une part, il était apparu sans prévenir, bouleversant tout le monde et empêchant le chef de la NERV d'agir préventivement. Et d'autre part, le monde entier avait assisté au succès de la machine... Ce qui faisait que la faire disparaître allait être particulièrement compliqué, surtout que cela pourrait attirer une attention malvenue sur certaines activités de la NERV et de son chef.

La jeune femme nota aussi un autre détail : Gendo évitait de prononcer le nom de la création de Kabuto.

« A partir de maintenant, essayez à votre niveau de recueillir des informations sur la façon dont fonctionne cette chose. Revisionnez les enregistrements, relisez les relevés pour voir si nos instruments ont enregistré un phénomène pouvant être attribué à la machine... Je vous laisse libre de votre méthode. Mais si vous découvrez la moindre information qui pourrait se révéler intéressante, transmettez la moi en personne, et au plus vite. »

Gendo n'attendit même pas qu'elle l'approuve. Ce qu'il venait d'énoncer était un ordre, toute discussion était désormais futile. Accepter de le suivre était la seule chose à faire. Car l'alternative était moins que concevable... Car malgré sa position importante au sein de la NERV, Ritsuko n'était pas irremplaçable.

Personne n'était irremplaçable aux yeux de Gendo. Pas même Rei. Pas même son propre fils.

Ritsuko sortit de la pièce sans même saluer le maître de la NERV. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil dans sa direction lorsqu'elle franchit le seuil ; il était revenu à sa contemplation de l'Eva-00.

« C'est pour quoi ? »

Les yeux de Kouji s'agrandirent brutalement tandis que son cerveau s'arrêta brièvement de fonctionner. Lorsqu'il avait frappé à la porte de l'appartement – le seul appartement du bloc à être apparemment occupé à part le sien – il s'était attendu à tout, sauf à se retrouver nez à nez avec une jeune femme éblouissante, aux formes généreuses, et vêtue d'un short court et moulant et d'un simple T-shirt blanc évasé au point qu'il aurait pu plonger sa main dans le décolleté sans toucher le moindre centimètre carré de tissu.

Bien sûr, elle semblait vaguement irrité de son apparition, mais Kouji était trop occupé à baver pour le réaliser.

« Alors ? »

Kouji secoua brièvement la tête, ce qui eut le mérite de le réveiller et de lui rappeler pourquoi, à la base, il l'avait dérangé.

« - Oh, euh... Désolé de vous déranger... Je viens d'aménager deux étages au-dessus, et l'une des ampoules est grillée. Je me demandais si je pouvais vous en emprunter une...

- Ah. Si c'est pour ça, je peux bien... »

Misato s'interrompit brusquement, avant de se pencher pour mieux examiner Kouji. Celui-ci fit un immense effort pour ne pas en profiter pour regarder le décolleté de la jeune femme. A cette distance, il était impossible qu'elle ne le remarque pas.

« - Non, mais attends une seconde... Tu es le pilote de Mazinger Z ? Kabuto ?

- Que... Comment vous le savez ?! Dit Kouji, qui avait perdu toute envie de se rincer l'œil.

- Capitaine Misato Katsuragi, directrice des opérations de la NERV. J'étais présente lors du combat contre l'Ange.

- Oh... forcément...

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Ben, je ne suis arrivé à Tokyo 3 qu'aujourd'hui, mais mon frère et moi allons sans doute devoir rester ici un moment, alors l'Institut nous a fourni un appartement... »

Misato ne l'arrêta pas. En principe, l'immeuble était la propriété de la NERV, mais il est vrai que selon la convention que l'Institut de Recherche Photonique avait passé avec la NERV lorsqu'il devint l'un de ses sous-traitants, il avait en effet droit à quelques appartements à titre de logement de fonction. Jusqu'à présent, cependant, jamais l'Institut n'avait recouru à ce droit. Il semblait évident que leur pilote ait droit à un traitement un peu particulier... En effet, l'immeuble était désormais surveillé par la NERV du fait de la présence de personnel de toute première importance dans ses murs. L'endroit était dorénavant l'un des lieux les plus sûrs de la ville...

Mais il était possible également que Kouji ait été envoyé là afin de garder le contact avec Shinji. Misato se demanda si le docteur Yumi était homme à pratiquer ce genre de manipulations...

Pendant quelques secondes, Misato resta silencieuse, se contentant de fixer Kouji. Le jeune homme finit par sentir que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Monter dans ce robot et risquer ta vie ? »

Kouji soupira. Il n'avait pas arrêté d'entendre cette question ces dernières heures...

« - Je l'ai déjà dit des dizaines de fois : je suis le seul qui pouvait le faire, et il fallait bien éclater cette bête. Et vous êtes un peu mal placé pour me dire ce genre de trucs. Vous avez forcé Shinji à grimper dans cette machine, et il est encore plus jeune que moi !

- Je ne peux te dire pourquoi, mais il est le seul à pouvoir piloter l'Eva-01. La machine ne fonctionnerait pas sans lui.

- Et bien c'est pareil pour Mazinger Z et moi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi Shinji est à ce point essentiel pour piloter votre truc, mais dans mon cas, mon grand-père considérait que j'étais le seul capable de mener à bien la mission de piloter sa machine contre les Anges. Et je ferais tout pour me révéler digne de sa confiance. »

Misato aurait dû dissuader Kouji de continuer et de laisser la NERV faire son travail. Le jeune homme risquait de poser un problème à l'avenir, et il était primordial que rien ne puisse faciliter le travail des Anges...

Mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à le faire.

Kouji était entré dans la pièce sans que la NERV ne le voie venir, et malgré tout... Elle sentait que peut-être...

« Qui est-ce, Misato-san ? »

Shinji apparut derrière la jeune femme, curieux de savoir ce qui pouvait bien la retenir. A l'instant même où les deux garçons se virent, leurs yeux s'écarquillèrent immédiatement. Misato décida de profiter de l'occasion pour pouvoir tester sa petite théorie : Kouji était peut-être inattendu... Mais laisser Shinji et lui s'entendre pourrait peut-être, au contraire de ce que certaines personnes à la NERV (en premier lieu Ritsuko, ce qui avait surpris Misato) pouvait penser se révélerait peut-être bénéfique pour les deux et faciliter la future collaboration entre la NERV et l'Institut.

« Bon, c'est pas tout ça, je vais aller voir si on a des ampoules de rechange. Attends moi là, d'accord ? »

Misato abandonna ensuite les deux garçons, et fit de son mieux pour rester à une distance suffisante alors qu'elle cherchait des ampoules pour pouvoir espionner leur conversation. Cependant, elle en rata tout de même une bonne part. Heureusement pour sa future cohabitation avec Shinji...

« - Tu habites ici, toi aussi ? Demanda Shinji.

- Ouais, juste deux étages au-dessus. J'ai mon petit frère avec moi.

- Ah ? Il s'appelle comment ?

- Shiro. Il a encore un peu peur dans le noir, par moment, alors c'est pour ça que je suis venu vous déranger plutôt que d'attendre demain. Et puis bon, j'ai quand même un programme lourd demain... Nouveau lycée, et ensuite passer à l'Institut pour m'entraîner, et entre deux, faut que j'aille chercher Shiro à sa nouvelle école...

- Je commence le lycée demain aussi ! On va sans doute être ensemble, du coup. Si j'ai bien compris, c'est le seul de la ville pour le moment.

- M'étonne pas, c'est pas encore trop l'affluence dans le coin... »

Tout à coup, Kouji se pencha en avant et murmura à l'oreille de Shinji, apparemment excité.

« - Tu habites avec elle ?!

- Euh, oui... Murmura à son tour Shinji. Je suis trop jeune pour être laissé à moi-même, alors je vais rester chez elle pendant un moment. »

Kouji ne répondit rien. En fait, il se contenta de fixer Shinji avec des yeux grands ouverts. Shinji commença à s'inquiéter lorsqu'il nota que Kouji ne clignait même pas des yeux.

« - Quoi ?

- T'es vraiment un sacré veinard. »

Shinji eut un mouvement de recul. Il avait pensé à des dizaines d'adjectifs pour qualifier sa vie, et « veinard » n'en faisait absolument pas partie.

« - De quoi tu parles ?

- De quoi je parle !? Tu cohabites avec une méga-bombe, et tu me demandes de quoi je parles ?! Est-ce que tu te rends compte du nombre de types qui tueraient pour avoir ta place maintenant !?!

- Hé, arrête ça ! Dit Shinji, véritablement choqué. C'est pas mon genre !

- Ne me dis pas que tu vas pas tenter de la voir à poil dans son bain, ou quelque chose dans ce genre ! N'importe qui d'un peu sensé ferait immédiatement ça !

- Mais enfin, ça ne se fait pas ce genre de trucs ! »

Kouji croisa les bras, tout en soupirant d'un air grave.

« - Franchement, Shinji, il va falloir que je t'apprenne deux trois choses sur la vie...

- Je suis pas sûr que ce soit vraiment une bonne idée. Écoute, je comprends ce que tu veux dire, mais le problème c'est que je dois cohabiter avec elle, justement, et... Et bien, ça risquerait de compliquer horriblement les choses...

- Seulement si tu le souhaites, mon gars, seulement si tu le souhaites... Enfin bref, je vois qu'il n'y a rien à tirer de toi là-dessus. Alors, dis-moi, je suppose que toi aussi tu vas te retrouver à devoir t'entraîner à manier ta machine ? »

Shinji accueillit avec joie ce changement de sujet.

« Oui, évidemment. J'ai besoin de travailler pour garder un haut niveau de synchronisation avec l'Eva-01, autrement il refuserait de m'obéir. »

Le regard que Kouji jeta à Shinji était particulièrement révélateur de sa surprise.

« - Attends, tu veux dire que ton robot peut n'en faire qu'à sa tête ?

- Oui... Tout à l'heure, j'ai presque dû me battre contre lui pour qu'il accepte de me laisser t'aider. Mazinger Z ne fais pas ce genre de choses ?

- Non... Il y a une connexion mentale aussi, mais ça reste une machine. Là... Tu es en train de me dire que l'Eva-01 est un être vivant...

- Je sais... A première vue, ça a l'air d'être une simple machine, mais quand je suis entré dans le poste de pilotage... J'en ressentis une haine et une colère intense... Un désir de tuer atroce... J'ai failli m'évanouir tellement c'était puissant. Je ne sais pas ce qu'est vraiment l'Eva, mais...

- Mais quoi ? »

Shinji regarda Kouji dans les yeux. Il n'y avait plus cette timidité dans son regard, mais la peur... La peur qu'il avait ressenti au début du combat était là, toujours visible.

« Mais je sais que sa colère ne s'éteindra pas. Jamais. Pas tant qu'il y aura quelque chose à combattre. »

Pendant un court instant, Kouji resta silencieux, méditant sur ce que venait de dire Shinji. Le jeune garçon ne savait pas trop ce que son collègue pouvait penser... Peut-être le prenait-il pour quelqu'un de fou ? Après tout, pourquoi avait-il ainsi livré à ce jeune homme qu'après il ne connaissait pas ? Parce que cela le rongeait, qu'il voulait sache au moins ce qu'il pensait de toute cette expérience, et que personne ne lui avait demandé son avis à la NERV, pas même Misato ? Possible...

« - Tu songes à renoncer à piloter l'Eva ? Lui demanda Kouji.

- Je... Je ne sais pas. Ça me terrifie... Je ne suis pas le genre de garçon qui cherche toujours à se battre, tout ce que je voulais c'était vivre une vie tranquille... Mais... En même temps... Je suis le seul à pouvoir piloter l'Eva. Que je sois là ou non, les Anges vont continuer à venir... Mais si je me bats, alors peut-être... Peut-être des innocents vivront... »

Shinji soupira. Il ne pouvait plus regarder Kouji sans craindre que celui-ci ne voit encore plus sa faiblesse.

« Alors oui, je continuerais à monter dans l'Eva et à me battre. »

Le silence retomba quelques instants.

Puis...

« T'es plus courageux que je ne le croyais. »

Shinji releva la tête avec une telle vitesse que sa nuque s'en plaignit. Il ne pouvait croire qu'il avait entendu cela.

« - Quoi ? Mais je viens de dire...

- J'ai bien entendu, Shinji. Tu viens de me dire que même si tu crèves de trouille à l'idée de remonter dans l'Eva, tu le feras quand même pour te battre. Se jeter dans le combat sans peur, c'est une chose... Mais avoir peur et le faire quand même parce que l'on sait que c'est la bonne chose à faire... Wow. Non, franchement... Wow...

- Je... Je le ferais par devoir, pas par...

- Ça serait un devoir si tu étais tout seul. Mais je suis là pour les combattre, et si j'ai bien compris, il y a un autre pilote à la NERV. Tu peux choisir de partir, mais tu restes. Et ÇA... Ça, ça montre que tu vaux bien plus que ce que tu penses. »

Shinji ne pouvait répondre. Il n'y arrivait pas. Il voulait lui répliquer que non, il était bel et bien le seul pilote de la NERV à l'heure actuelle, il voulait lui parler de Rei et de ses blessures, des conditions qui l'ont vraiment poussé à monter dans l'Eva... Mais il ne le pouvait pas.

Parce que malgré tout... Une partie de ce qu'avait dit Kouji résonnait en lui.

_Tu vaux bien plus que ce que tu penses._

Personne ne lui avait parlé de la sorte.

« J'ai que ça, ça ira ? »

Shinji avait failli bondir. Misato s'était glissé dans son dos sans qu'il ne l'entende venir, trop absorbé qu'il était par sa conversation avec Kouji. Ce dernier, quand à lui, avait lui aussi été surpris par le retour impromptu de la jeune femme, et si il avait failli s'étouffer, il réussit à le cacher.

_Bon sang, ça lui prend souvent de faire ce genre de trucs ?!_

« - Oui, ça a l'air d'aller, dit Kouji en prenant les ampoules que lui donnait Misato. Bon, je ne vais pas vous embêter plus longtemps... Shiro doit sans doute se demander ce que je fais, et j'ai pas trop envie de le laisser s'inquiéter.

- Je comprends, dit Misato. Passe quand même une bonne nuit. Après tout ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui, je crois que tu en as bien besoin, toi aussi.

- Ouais, je suis à la limite de l'évanouissement. Allez, bonne nuit à vous deux ! Et à demain, Shinji. Je passerais te chercher pour aller au bahut !

- Oui, ça serait bien... Dit Shinji. Bonne nuit. »

Kouji leur fit un petit signe de la main avant de s'éclipser. Shinji resta un instant sur le seuil, à le regarder s'éloigner, alors que Misato était déjà rentrée à l'intérieur. Pendant un petit moment, il repensa à tout ce qui s'était déroulé ce jour avec le jeune homme. Il en vint à se demander si les choses n'allaient pas prendre un tour particulier avec Kouji dans les environs...

« - Tu restes dehors prendre l'air, Shinji ?

- Non, non, Misato-san, je rentre... »

Shinji jeta un coup d'œil aux étoiles, puis il rentra dans l'appartement et referma la porte à clé derrière lui. La nuit avait englouti tout Tokyo-3, et il était temps pour chacun de profiter des heures de répit qui suivraient avant le retour des Anges...


	5. Chapitre 4

Disclaimer : Mazinger Z, Neon Genesis Evangelion et tous les personnages associés sont la propriété de leurs auteurs respectifs. Ce texte n'est qu'un travail de fan qui n'a pas de visée commerciale.

**Chapitre 4**

Le lycée de Tokyo 3 n'avait pas une architecture particulièrement imposante... A vrai dire, il ressemblait à n'importe quel autre lycée construit dans une période moderne, sans aucune caractéristique qui aurait pu aider à le tirer de la masse. Et malgré cela, l'anxiété de Shinji avait grimpé d'un cran lorsqu'il le vit.

Bien entendu, Kouji tenta de détendre l'atmosphère.

« - Alors c'est ça notre nouveau bahut ? Et ben, moi qui pensait que Tokyo 3 était à la pointe...

- Moi, je le trouve pas mal...

- Dans le genre hôpital, ouais, ça peut le faire. Mais je crois pas que je vais rester longtemps là-dedans.

- En tout cas, il faudrait peut-être rentrer. A mon avis les cours vont pas tarder à débuter.

- Pfffffh... »

Shinji ne voulait pas trop forcer la main à son compagnon, n'ayant pas encore une très grande idée de ce que pouvaient être ses limites. Mais déjà, il savait que par moment, Kouji n'était pas aussi nonchalant qu'à ce moment. Il était en effet venu le chercher à son appartement plus tôt que ce que Shinji avait pu imaginer, parce qu'il fallait d'abord qu'il amène Shiro à l'école avant de partir au lycée. Le petit garçon était particulièrement... Énergique et vif, mais il semblait tout de même être très gentil et plutôt futé. Mais ce qui avait surtout frappé Shinji était le changement radical de comportement que Kouji avait adopté en sa présence, par rapport à la veille. Il veillait sur son petit frère avec l'attention d'une mère poule, mais aussi avec une incroyable patience vis-à-vis des divers débordements qu'il pouvait avoir. Même Misato semblait surprise de l'attitude de Kouji lorsqu'ils sortirent tous les trois de l'immeuble.

La complicité qui s'observait entre les deux frères était très agréable, même si en parallèle elle lui rappelait qu'il n'avait jamais pu vivre quelque chose de la sorte. Bizarrement, Shiro ne semblait pas du tout perturbé par la présence de Shinji une fois les présentations faites. Le garçon se comportait en fait comme si Shinji était un ami de longue date de son frère, mais lui posant également pleins de question sur lui et sur ce qu'il faisait. Au début, Shinji se sentait quelque peu mal à l'aise, étant donné qu'il n'avait pas franchement l'habitude qu'on lui demande de se dévoiler de la sorte... Mais l'enthousiasme du garçon était suffisamment communicatif pour que Shinji se détende un peu. Il préférait tout de même garder pour lui certaines choses qui le concernaient, se contentant en gros de récits purement factuels et succincts, mais cela semblait satisfaire Shiro, pour le moment tout du moins.

Kouji, lui, ne semblait pas vouloir brusquer Shinji à se livrer. En fait, à quelques reprises, il avait rappelé à l'ordre Shiro lorsque les questions du petit garçon devenaient un peu trop insistantes. Mais en tout cas, il écoutait tout de même ce que Shinji pouvait raconter sur sa vie avant d'arriver à Tokyo 3. Shinji remarqua que l'humeur de Kouji sembla s'assombrir quelque peu lorsqu'il expliqua à Shiro qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment connu son père et qu'il avait été laissé à la charge de son oncle et de sa tante. Plus tard, lorsque les deux garçons se connurent un peu plus, Shinji comprit pourquoi.

Kouji sembla redevenir le même jeune homme sûr de lui et bravache que Shinji avait rencontré auparavant une fois qu'ils eurent déposés Shiro à son école. Aussitôt, il recommença à plaisanter sur la chance qu'avait Shinji de cohabiter avec Misato, ou bien de lui demander si il savait si il y avait des trucs intéressants à faire à Tokyo 3, un sujet qui tourna court lorsque Shinji lui rappela que lui aussi venait d'arriver en ville.

A aucun moment, ils ne parlèrent de leur travail. Pour le moment, ils n'étaient que des lycéens ordinaires qui se rendaient pour la première fois à leur nouvel établissement. Ils auraient tout le temps durant les jours qui allaient suivre de revenir sur ce sujet...

Les deux jeunes hommes décidèrent enfin de rentrer dans l'établissement, prêts à voir ce qui les y attendait. Personne ne les attendait ou ne les observait.

Enfin... Si. Il y avait trois lycéens qui avaient remarqué leur arrivée. L'un blond et malingre et avec des lunettes, l'autre plutôt grand et bien charpenté, enfin, un dernier plus âgé, légèrement enrobé et vêtu d'un blouson noir.

Le nombre de lycéens dans toute la ville n'était pas encore suffisamment élevé pour qu'un nombre important de classes soit formé, mais la division entre années d'études était tout de même toujours respectée. Du fait, et sans que cela ne surprenne trop Shinji et Kouji, les deux jeunes hommes se retrouvèrent dans des classes différentes. Shinji était bien évidemment dans la classe fréquentée par les jeunes gens de 14 et 15 ans, tandis que Kouji s'était retrouvé dans une classe deux années au-dessus de Shinji.

« - On dirait qu'on ne va pouvoir se croiser qu'entre les cours... Dit Shinji.

- Ouais... J'espère juste que les autres types dans ma classe seront pas trop barbants, répliqua Kouji. Remarque, ça pourra pas être pire qu'à mon ancien lycée !

- Ah oui ? Il y avait des problèmes ?

- C'est surtout que les autres élèves étaient incapables de s'amuser. Ils arrêtaient jamais de bosser, ça me rendait dingue.

- Oh... » Shinji se sentait un peu mal à l'aise, d'un seul coup. Après tout, lui aussi était plus ou moins dans ce cas. « Heu, sinon, tu connais quelqu'un dans ta classe ?

- Attends, j'ai pas vraiment regardé... »

Kouji se pencha à nouveau sur la liste affichée au mur, indiquant la composition des classes.

« - Connais pas... Jamais entendu parler... Hiroshi Shiba ? Quel crétin peut s'appeler comme ça ?

- Aucune idée. Personne de connu, donc ?

- Apparemment non, mais il reste... »

Kouji s'arrêta brutalement de parler pour se rapprocher encore plus de la liste. Le changement brutal dans son attitude réussit à surprendre Shinji.

« - Quoi ? Tu as reconnu quelqu'un ?

- Non ! J'y crois pas ! Je suis dans sa classe !

- De qui tu parles ?

- Kouji ? C'est toi ? »

Les deux garçons se retournèrent simultanément... Et tombèrent nez à nez sur Sayaka. La jeune fille, particulièrement souriante, était cette fois-ci habillée de la tenue habituelle des lycéennes de son âge. Shinji, fidèle à son habitude, se mit à rougir et à détourner le regard. Kouji, lui, ne pensait plus qu'elle était mignonne. Le terme qui avait jailli dans son esprit était plus exactement « canon ».

« - Je me doutais que je te retrouverais là !

- Comment çà, tu t'en doutais ?

- C'est ton premier jour ici, non ? Où est-ce que tu aurais pu savoir dans quelle classe tu dois aller ?

- Ouais... C'est un point...

- Si tu veux, je te ferais faire une visite des lieux. Ça t'évitera de te perdre dans les couloirs. »

Sayaka se tourna ensuite vers Shinji, lui souriant toujours d'une manière si amicale que le jeune garçon, peu habitué à attirer l'attention des jeunes filles, ne savait pas trop comment réagir.

« - Tu es nouveau aussi, non ? J'ai remarqué que vous étiez arrivé en même temps ?

- Ah, oui ! Intervint Kouji, remarquant l'état gêné de Shinji. Je vais faire les présentations. Sayaka, c'est Shinji, un ami. Shinji, voilà Sayaka. C'est la fille du directeur de l'Institut de Recherche Photonique.

- Enchanté de faire votre connaissance. » Répondit poliment Shinji.

Sayaka scruta plus attentivement Shinji, maintenant qu'elle connaissait son nom. Puis, mystérieusement, elle se mit à regarder aux alentours, cherchant à voir si quelqu'un d'autre se trouvait à proximité. Cela intrigua Shinji... Jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rapproche et se mette à murmurer.

« T'es le pilote de l'Eva-01, pas vrai ? »

Shinji recula instinctivement. Il était loin d'être convaincu que cela annonçait de bonnes nouvelles.

« - Comment...

- Comme l'a dit Kouji, l'interrompit Sayaka, mon père dirige l'Institut, et j'ai assisté à votre combat contre l'Ange. Et avec qui d'autre que le pilote de l'Eva Kouji viendrait-il au lycée ?

- Tu fais spécialité « détective » ou un truc dans le genre ? Lui demanda Kouji.

- Kouji...

- Okay, je la ferme. »

Sayaka soupira, mais sans pour autant s'arrêter de sourire. Shinji se dit que l'attitude de Kouji l'amusait plus qu'elle ne l'irritait. Cependant, elle revint très vite à Shinji.

« - C'était parfait ce que vous avez fait, tous les deux. Sans vous, on ne serait sans doute pas dans ce lycée aujourd'hui, à essayer de vivre une vie normale.

- Je me disais bien que quelque chose clochait, dit Kouji. On aurait dû attendre que l'Ange ait piétiné le lycée, ça nous aurait fait des vacances à l'œil.

- T'avais pas dit que tu la fermais ?

- Ouais, bon...

- En tout cas, je préfère vous prévenir : essayez de garder un profil bas pour le moment. Tout le lycée parle du combat que vous avez mené, et votre arrivée quasi-simultanée va forcément faire marcher les rumeurs.

- Et on est sensé ne pas les alimenter ? Demanda Kouji.

- Personnellement, je ne crois pas que vous réussirez longtemps à cacher qui vous êtes, mais j'éviterais quand même de crâner si j'étais vous. Je ne saurais pas vous dire si tout le monde ici dans le lycée vous soutient...

- Compris, dit Shinji. Rester sobre. »

Quelqu'un appela Sayaka derrière eux. La jeune fille se retourna et salua de manière enthousiaste la lycéenne qui l'avait interpellé. Elle revint très vite à ses deux compagnons.

« - Je vous laisse, les garçons, on m'appelle. Ne t'enfuies pas tout de suite, d'accord Kouji ? Je t'accompagnerais à notre salle de classe tout à l'heure !

- Je ne bouge pas d'ici ! Répliqua Kouji.

- Et moi ? Tu sais où je dois aller ? Demanda Shinji.

- Non, mais je crois que ta classe est là-bas, répondit Sayaka en désignant un petit groupe d'élèves à l'opposé de la cour. A tout à l'heure, Kouji ! Et à plus tard, Shinji ! »

Les deux garçons eurent à peine le temps de la saluer que Sayaka était déjà parti rejoindre ses amies. Kouji continua à fixer sa silouhette qui s'éloignait un peu plus longtemps qu'il n'aurait peut-être dû... En tout cas, suffisamment longtemps pour qu'il ne se rende compte que Shinji le fixait avec un petit sourire au coin de la bouche qui ne lui disait rien qui vaillait.

« - Quoi ?

- Et c'est moi le sacré veinard ?

- Hé, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je ne squatte pas son appart' ! T'as encore une bonne longueur d'avance ! »

De l'autre côté de la cour, le garçon en blouson noir continuait à observer le duo. Il était cette fois-ci entouré de deux comparses, qui tentaient (sans succès) de se donner un air patibulaire.

Un cours de mathématiques.

Shinji voyait mal comment cette rentrée pouvait plus mal démarrer.

Le professeur tentait bien d'accomplir sa tâche avec l'obstination propre à la majeure partie du corps professoral, mais ses élèves n'étaient tout bonnement pas intéressés par le cours. Sayaka n'avait pas exagéré, tous avaient en tête le combat qui avait opposé l'Ange et les deux robots géants la veille. Avant d'entrer en classe, Shinji avait déjà pu remarqué que chacun y allait de son commentaire sur les dégâts qui avaient été provoqué par la bataille, sur les techniques employées par les divers combattants (il entendit même à quelques reprises l'expression « rocket punch », qui semblait avoir singulièrement marqué les esprits), ou sur les pronostics sur les futurs combats qui allaient suivre. Certains se montraient enthousiastes, d'autres étaient plus réservés, se demandant surtout si ils ne risquaient pas de faire partie des dommages collatéraux, mais tous avaient été surpris par l'implication de l'Institut de Recherche Photonique dans la bataille. La plupart des élèves se doutaient que la NERV aurait joué un rôle, du fait qu'elle avait pratiquement fondé cette ville et n'avait jamais hésité à la présenter comme le centre de la défense terrienne...

En tout cas, l'une des questions qui revenait le plus souvent était « mais qui pilote ces robots ? ». Certains penchaient pour des militaires aguerris...

Mais, et cela inquiétait Shinji, le fait qu'il avait surpris plusieurs de ses camarades de classe le dévisager semblait indiquer que d'autres, au contraire, avait commencé à faire le lien entre l'apparition de robots géants dans la ville et l'arrivée d'un nouveau dans leur classe.

Et plus l'heure de cours s'avançait, plus le nombre de regards inquisiteurs à son encontre semblait se multiplier.

Deux des élèves, notamment, semblaient particulièrement s'intéresser à lui, l'un plutôt grand et athlétique et l'autre blondinet avec des lunettes. Lors de l'appel au début du cours, il avait pu apprendre qu'ils se nommaient respectivement Toji Suzuhara et Kensuke Aida. Et à aucun moment, ils n'avaient cessé de le scruter.

En revanche, aucune trace de Rei.

Shinji se recarra dans son siège en repensant à elle. La jeune fille semblait pourtant de son âge, elle aurait donc dû se retrouver dans sa classe. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était devenu ? Les évènements qui ont suivis ont monopolisé son attention au point qu'il avait failli oublier pour quelle raison exactement il avait fini par accepter de monter à bord de l'Eva-01. Et maintenant qu'il y pensait, personne ne s'était pris la peine de lui dire ce qu'il en était de la jeune fille. Vu les blessures qu'elle semblait avoir subi, il semblait pourtant logique qu'elle ait été envoyé dans un centre de soins... Peut-être y en avait-il un dans le Geofront ?

Il faudrait qu'il prenne des nouvelles. Il ne savait pas trop ce qui l'avait poussé à penser cela, mais elle semblait avoir besoin d'aide, d'une certaine manière. Pas de l'aide qui pourrait lui être offerte par des médecins, en tout cas. Elle avait eut l'air si... Indifférente à l'idée de se faire tuer en pilotant l'Eva... Cela le terrifiait, mais piquait également sa curiosité.

Quelqu'un lui tapa sur l'épaule. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il vit que c'était l'élève derrière lui qui voulait lui passer un mot, en lui faisant un signe de la tête pouvant signifier que le mot lui était adressé. Shinji attrapa très vite le petit bout de papier, vérifiant au passage que le professeur n'avait rien remarqué. Cachant le mot sous sa table, il le déplia et en lut le contenu.

EST-CE QUE TU ES UN DES PILOTES ?

Bon. La situation évoluait aussi vite qu'il ne le craignait.

Il hésita quelques instants sur la conduite à adopter. Il était évident qu'il ne pourrait longtemps garder son secret, surtout qu'il avait la sensation que Kouji, de son côté, ferait peu d'efforts. Laisser les rumeurs s'installer, de toute façon, ne faciliterait pas les choses, et mieux valait peut-être que les réponses soient adressées. Même si se retrouver sous les projecteurs inquiétait Shinji, vu son nouveau statut, il ne pourrait pas y échapper...

Il écrivit simplement « oui » (pas la peine de trop rentrer dans les détails pour le moment) avant de repasser le mot à son voisin de derrière. Il fallut quelques courtes minutes avant que la réponse ne parvienne à l'auteur...

Ce qui se traduisit par Kensuke qui se mit à hurler « WHOOHOO !!! » au beau milieu du cours.

Naturellement, le professeur de mathématiques apprécia très modérément.

Kouji fut l'un des premiers à sortir de la classe. Décidément, les cours, qu'ils se passent à Tokyo 3 ou dans sa ville natale, étaient aussi rasoirs d'un côté que de l'autre. Comme à son habitude, il se contentait d'attendre que la fin des cours de la journée arrive enfin pour pouvoir faire ce qui lui plaisait vraiment. La différence venait de ce qu'il devait justement faire après les cours : s'entraîner au pilotage de Mazinger Z était définitivement beaucoup plus excitant que ce qu'il avait connu avant.

Sayaka le rattrapa très vite dans les couloirs. Sans même vraiment le vouloir, il s'arrêta afin de pouvoir discuter avec elle.

« - T'avais pas l'air très intéressé par le cours, lui dit-elle.

- Je vois mal comment j'aurais pu m'y intéresser, à vrai dire, lui répondit-il. C'est tout le temps aussi barbant, ici ?

- Malheureusement, oui, lui dit-elle avec un petit sourire en coin. Ceci dit, il faudra tout de même que tu fasses un petit effort. Les profs ici font quand même de leur mieux avec ce qu'ils ont.

- Bah, ça n'a rien à voir avec eux... J'ai juste jamais compris pourquoi je devrais vraiment passer autant de temps sur une chaise à m'endormir alors qu'il y a des milliers de choses beaucoup mieux à faire ! »

Sayaka soupira d'un air un peu fatigué. La façon dont elle secoua la tête suffisait à indiquer ce qu'elle pensait de ce genre d'observations.

« - Moi qui espérait un petit changement... On croirait l'entendre !

- Hein ? De qui tu...

- Hé, Sayaka ! »

Au son de la voix qui venait de retentir dans le couloir, Kouji sut immédiatement que des ennuis se préparaient. Un regard à celui qui venait de hurler confirma ses soupçons. Celui qui s'avançait vers eux, un grand type plutôt bien bâti, mais avec un menton énorme, n'avait pas l'air d'avoir été particulièrement gâté lors de la distribution générale des neurones, et essayait de se donner un air conquérant. Il était suivi de deux types un peu plus efflanqué, l'un effacé, et l'autre plus grand que les deux autres (mais qui semblait constamment couler du nez).

Pourtant, malgré son attitude, Kouji n'arrivait pas à les voir comme des adversaires potentiels. Il y avait quelque chose de trop... Improbable chez eux pour qu'il soit réellement inquiétant. Et surtout, Sayaka ne semblait absolument pas inquiétée par son arrivée.

« - Oh, salut Boss ! Dit Sayaka. Je t'ai pas vu en cours, tu vas encore être bon pour un avertissement.

- Euh... Ouais, j'imagine... Répliqua le chef du groupe. Mais on avait des trucs à régler.

- Ah ? Quels genres de trucs, Nuke ? Demanda Sayaka à celui qui n'arrêtait de se frotter le nez.

- Bah... Des trucs... Répliqua simplement le garçon avant de faire partir la goutte qu'il avait au nez du revers de la main... Laquelle fut immédiatement remplacée par une autre.

- Rien d'autre à ajouter, Mucha ? Demanda Sayaka à l'autre garçon.

- Ben... Si, des trucs marrants, répliqua le garçon. »

Kouji se contenta de soulever un sourcil. D'où est-ce que ces types pouvaient bien sortir, exactement ?

« - C'est qui, ton nouveau copain ? Dit Boss, semblant bizarrement être plus virulent qu'il ne l'était avant.

- Je m'appelle Kouji, répliqua le jeune pilote. Et ça serait bien si tu évitais de m'appeler « ce type ».

- Ouais, ben tu ferais mieux de moins te la ramener, mon gars ! Ici, c'est moi le chef ! C'est pas pour rien que je m'appelle Boss !

- Ouais ! Approuva Nuke.

- T'es le boss, Boss ! Ajouta Mucha.

- T'as pas idée à quel point je suis impressionné... Dit Kouji d'un ton tellement neutre qu'il échouait à masquer sa véritable opinion.

- Si j'étais toi, je ferais pas trop le malin ! C'est pas parce que tu pilotes un robot géant que t'es meilleur que tout le monde ! »

Kouji recula d'un pas. Les yeux de Sayaka s'agrandirent immédiatement. Boss était visiblement très satisfait de son petit effet.

« - Hé ouais, j'ai compris qui t'étais ! Tout le monde s'en doute, de toute façon !

- Ah ouais ? Dit Mucha. Je savais pas, moi !

- Laisse tomber. »

Kouji réussit à se ressaisir très vite. Mieux valait ne pas perdre la face si il voulait éviter les ennuis par la suite.

« - Bon, d'accord. T'es plus malin que tu en as l'air. Maintenant, ça te gênerait de me laisser la paix ? Je veux pas d'ennuis, d'accord ?

- Hé, ho, où tu te crois, là ? Tu te la ramènes parce que tu pilotes l'Eva, et je devrais laisser passer ça ?

- En fait, c'est Mazinger Z que je pilote...

- Ouais, peut-être... Mais j'aime pas ceux qui se la ramène, et...

- S'il vous plaît, tous les deux ! Intervint Sayaka. Calmez vous, bon sang ! » La jeune fille se tourna ensuite vers Boss. « Boss, tu pourrais quand même mieux te tenir avec les nouveaux ! »

Le chef de la bande se ratatina sur place, perdant toute l'assurance qu'il avait affiché auparavant. Kouji remarqua qu'il avait l'air attristé de se faire ainsi réprimandé par la jeune fille. Cela l'étonna un peu ; même si il s'était douté dès le début que Boss n'était pas aussi redoutable que ce qu'il voulait faire croire, il ne s'attendait tout de même pas à ce qu'il cède aussi facilement face à Sayaka. Malgré cela, l'idée que cela pouvait venir du fait que le jeune homme avait le béguin pour elle et que cela le blessait vraiment qu'elle puisse lui en vouloir ne lui effleura pas même l'esprit...

« - Mais... Heu... Je voulais juste...

- Je m'en moque, Boss ! Kouji a risqué sa vie pour nous tous l'autre jour, alors tu vas lui montrer un peu plus de respect à l'avenir ! »

Boss ouvrit sa bouche, tenta de sortir une excuse, mais rien de valable ne réussit à sortir. Alors, ses épaules s'affaissèrent immédiatement. Derrière lui, Mucha et Nuke partagèrent un regard qui pouvait tout aussi bien signifier « Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » que « Et voilà, ça recommence ».

« Bon, d'accord, dit simplement Boss. Mais je te préviens, Kouji, c'est pas parce que t'es un copain de Sayaka que tu peux tout te permettre ! Allez les gars, on y va ! »

Kouji et Sayaka regardèrent Boss et ses compagnons s'éloigner dans le couloir, Mucha et Nuke apparemment pris de court par la décision de leur chef. Les autres élèves qui se trouvaient dans le couloir ne prêtèrent pas franchement attention à leur présence. Personne d'autre ne semblait avoir entendu ce que Boss avait dit, mais il ne faisait presque aucun doute que le mot se répandrait bientôt que Kouji était l'un des deux pilotes de robot.

Cela ne semblait pas inquiéter Sayaka outre mesure.

« - Excuse le. Il se donne des airs, mais ça reste un brave type.

- Il a pas l'air de m'apprécier...

- Oui... Ça, par contre, c'est un peu plus inquiétant. Il est toujours un peu rentre dedans quand il devine qu'il y a un nouveau coq dans la basse-cour, mais là, vu qu'il sait pourquoi tu es ici, je ne sais pas comment il va réagir.

- Quoi ?

- Disons qu'il doit sentir que ça sera difficile de rivaliser avec quelqu'un qui pilote un robot géant... »

Kouji comprenait mieux ce qu'elle voulait dire. C'est vrai que lui aussi aurait du mal à apprécier de se retrouver à l'ombre de quelqu'un...

Quelque chose tilta (enfin) dans son esprit.

« Hé, une minute ! C'est quoi, cette histoire de coq ? »

A ce moment, la cloche annonçant la reprise des cours retentit. Sayaka accueillit la distraction avec enthousiasme et se contenta de prendre Kouji par la main pour le forcer à la suivre vers leur classe.

Bizarrement, Kouji ne remit plus le sujet sur le tapis.

Shinji était heureux de voir la journée enfin se terminer.

Tout le monde le regardait et parlait dans son dos maintenant qu'il avait de lui-même brisé le secret sur son identité. Cependant, même si il pouvait ressentir presque physiquement leur admiration (et, pour certains, leur inquiétude), aucun n'avait eu le cran de l'aborder pour lui poser des questions.

Personne à part, bien sûr, Kensuke.

Le jeune garçon s'était jeté sur lui dès la fin de la classe pour lui demander lequel des deux robots il pilotait, ce que ça faisait d'être à l'intérieur d'un de ces colosses, comment il avait été recruté, si il avait croisé l'autre pilote après leur combat...Shinji se contentait de répondre évasivement, peu habitué qu'il était à attirer à ce point l'intérêt d'une personne de son âge... Bon, de n'importe qui, en fait. Cela ne semblait pas choquer Kensuke, qui continuait à le suivre et à lui parler.

Et étrangement, cette insistance finit par rassurer Shinji.

Bien sûr, il aurait préféré rester dans l'ombre, mais... Et bien, Kensuke le rassurait un peu. Bon, d'accord, il le collait, mais cela n'était pas non plus malsain, il n'insistait pas quand Shinji voulait garder certaines choses pour lui, surtout quand il était visible que celles-ci le gênaient ou le dérangeaient. Plus encore, Kensuke semblait autant s'intéresser à lui qu'à l'Eva. Il avait l'air de penser que quelqu'un choisi pour piloter un tel engin devait avoir quelque chose de spécial, ce qui fait qu'il voulait aussi en savoir plus sur lui.

C'est ça qui lui faisait plaisir : qu'il accorde autant d'importance au robot qu'à son pilote.

Un petit groupe les suivait de loin, essayant de recueillir l'ensemble de ce qu'ils disaient, mais ce petit groupe ne cessait de se modifier, puisqu'au fur et à mesure, certains le quittaient pour colporter les nouvelles tandis que d'autres le rejoignaient pour essayer de voir et d'entendre l'un des deux pilotes.

Lorsque la cloche sonna pour signaler la fin des cours de la journée, pratiquement tout le lycée savait que Shinji pilotait une des machines. Une large part connaissait également l'identité du second pilote, mais Sayaka n'arrêtait pas de tourner autour de Kouji pour repousser une partie de ceux qui voulaient le voir.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'une autre rumeur ne se forme, du même coup...

Les deux pilotes n'étaient pas sensés rester ensemble après les cours, Shinji devant repartir à la NERV pour de nouveaux tests, Kouji à l'Institut de Recherche Photonique pour continuer à s'entraîner au pilotage de Mazinger Z. Mais immanquablement, ils se croisèrent à nouveau à la sortie du lycée. Kensuke, lui, continuait à suivre Shinji, ce qui fit qu'il fut vite présenté à Kouji.

« - Alors comme ça, tu es le second pilote ? Demanda Kensuke.

- Et toi qui disais qu'on devrait faire dans la discrétion... Glissa Kouji à Sayaka.

- Je prends ça pour un oui, s'exclama leur nouveau compagnon. C'est bizarre, mais je trouve que tu as tout à fait le genre du pilote de robot. »

Kouji jeta un regard interloqué au jeune garçon.

« - Ah, parce que tu en connais beaucoup, peut-être ?

- Euh... Non, bien sûr... Je veux dire, t'as l'air d'avoir un côté... « Rentre dedans » qui correspond bien à l'idée qu'on se ferait d'un type qui accepterait de monter à bord d'une machine de guerre géante. Je sais pas si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Honnêtement ? Non.

- Oh. Bon, c'est pas grave. En tout cas, je devrais pas vous gêner plus longtemps. Vous devez sans doute avoir des milliers de trucs à faire maintenant, non ?

- Oui, enchaîna Shinji, mais on a quand même quelques minutes devant nous, je pense qu'on...

- Kensuke ! »

Le petit groupe n'était pas le seul à s'être retourné pour voir qui avait hurlé de la sorte ; tous ceux qui se tenaient aux grilles du lycée avait spontanément réagi et fixait maintenant des yeux Toji Suzuhara qui se dirigeait vers eux. Shinji put percevoir la colère qui agitait le jeune garçon, ne serais-ce qu'en regardant l'expression de son visage, d'une dûreté qui le faisait frémir. Kensuke tenta de dire quelque chose mais fut coupé par Toji avant même que le moindre son n'ait pu sortir de sa bouche.

« - Eloigne toi de ces types, Kensuke. Tu t'es assez ridiculisé comme ça.

- Hein ? Dit Kensuke. Écoute, Toji...

- Je t'ai dit de te barrer. Ces types sont dangereux, et ça pourrait mal finir pour toi.

- Je peux savoir quel est ton problème ? Dit Kouji, s'avança d'un pas.

- Dans une seconde, dit Toji toujours aussi inflexible. Lequel de vous deux pilote l'Eva ? »

Shinji se partageait entre l'envie d'avouer et le désir de fuir... Et réprimer le second se révéla plus difficile que prévu. Mais il se doutait que de toute façon, quoi que lui voulait Toji, il devrait y faire face à un moment ou à un autre, surtout qu'il ne pourrait pas non plus constamment l'éviter dans le lycée.

« C'est moi. » Dit-il simplement.

Le poing de Toji le frappa avec une telle force que Shinji tomba au sol sans aucune chance de se rétablir.

Kouji réagit immédiatement en le jetant au sol et en le plaquant tel un rugbymen en plein match. Il ne sut pas exactement ce qui le retint de le frapper à son tour, mais ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait.

« - QU'EST-CE QUI VA PAS CHEZ TOI, ESPECE DE TARE ?! Hurla Kouji.

- Taré ? Répliqua Toji. TARE !? Vous vous permettez de réduire cette ville en cendres avec vos machines, et c'est moi le taré ?

- Que... T'as peut-être pas remarqué, espèce de crétin, mais il y avait un monstre géant qui était déjà en train de la détruire !

- Parce que ça vous autorise à blesser des innocents, peut-être ?

- Qu'est-ce que...

- Kouji... Laisse le... »

Sayaka aida Shinji à se relever. Un peu de sang coulait du coin de sa lèvre et le côté de sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien, mais fort heureusement, le coup qu'il avait reçu n'avait rien cassé. Il en était quitte pour une douleur cuisante à la mâchoire qui durerait au moins jusqu'au soir. Cependant, le voir dans cet état renforçait plutôt l'envie de Kouji de battre Touji au sang.

« - Ça va pas, Shinji ? Ce type vient de t'éclater la tronche !

- Laisse le parler, Kouji. Je veux savoir pourquoi il a dit ça... »

Kouji baissa les yeux vers Toji, qui lui rendit un regard haineux, avant de regarder à nouveau Shinji et Sayaka qui, à en juger par leur regard, souhaitaient qu'il reste calme et qu'il fasse ce que son collègue pilote venait de lui dire. Il vit aussi du coin de l'oeil Kensuke ; celui-ci était toujours surpris par la tournure que prenait les évènements... Mais il fit tout de même un geste de la tête à Kouji pour lui dire que rien de grave ne se passerait si il relâchait son emprise sur Toji.

Kouji soupira.

« Je commence à me demander qui est le plus dingue de nous deux... »

Kouji se releva, permettant enfin à Toji de pouvoir bouger librement. Kensuke tenta d'aider son ami à se relever, mais ce dernier rejeta ostensiblement la main qu'il lui tendait, préférant se relever par ses propres moyens. Il n'avait visiblement aucune envie de se calmer, ce qui entretint l'exaspération de Kouji.

« - Alors, vas-y, accouche, dit le pilote de Mazinger Z. Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait qui...

- Ben voyons, le coupa Toji. Vous croyez peut-être qu'on devrait se jeter à vos pieds pour vous remercier ? Est-ce que vous avez la moindre idée de ce qui s'est réellement passé lorsque vous vous êtes ramené ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait ? Lui demanda Shinji, d'un ton calme mais légèrement inquiet.

- Tous les civils n'avaient pas pu être évacués à temps, certains étaient restés dans des abris... L'un d'entre eux a été défoncé lorsque l'Eva s'est jeté sur l'Ange. Des dizaines de personnes ont été blessées dans l'incident, certaines gravement, et ma petite sœur était parmi eux ! C'EST DE VOTRE PUTAIN DE FAUTE SI ELLE EST A L'HÔPITAL, ESPECE DE DEGENERES !!! »

Shinji et Kouji restèrent muets.

Personne, que ce soit à la NERV ou à l'Institut, n'avait jugé utile de les informer de ce détail.

Shinji était le plus affecté par la nouvelle... Il avait cru que monter à bord de l'Eva empêcherait la souffrance d'innocents, pas qu'il les ferait souffrir encore plus. Ce n'était pas au programme ; ce n'était pas ce qui lui avait été présenté. La confiance en lui-même qui avait lentement démarré à se former venait de subir une crise brutale.

Quand à Kouji, lorsqu'il s'était battu, il ne s'était pas rendu compte que l'Ange ne serait pas forcément le seul à subir les effets de ses attaques. Parce que du haut de Mazinger Z il ne pouvait voir les civils, il ne pouvait trop juger des impacts du combat.

Mais alors que les garçons ne savaient toujours pas quoi répondre à Toji, ce fut Sayaka qui répliqua.

« - Toji, écoute... Je sais ce que tu ressens pour ta petite soeur, et je suis de tout coeur avec toi pour qu'elle se remette au plus vite... Mais tu ne peux pas blâmer ce qui lui est arrivé à Shinji ou Kouji.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne le ferais pas ! Répliqua Toji. Si ils n'avaient pas été là...

- Si ils n'avaient pas été là, l'Ange aurait continué à ravager la ville sans que qui que ce soit ne puisse l'en empêcher. Ta petite soeur serait morte à l'heure actuelle. Et comme l'Ange ne se serait pas arrêté à Tokyo 3, tu aurais fini par la rejoindre, ainsi que le reste de l'humanité. »

Toji se mit à trembler de rage lorsqu'il entendit les paroles de Sayaka. Elles lui semblaient plus blessantes que si elle l'avait insulté directement... Mais malgré sa colère, il essayait toujours de ne pas en venir aux mains.

« - De quel droit tu te permets de me parler comme ça ?! Je devrais peut-être leur lécher leurs pieds pour nous avoir soi-disant sauvé, tant que tu y est ?

- Non. »

Tous les regards se portèrent sur Shinji. Le garçon commençait à se ressaisir après le choc initial, et même si il était loin d'être aussi confiant qu'il ne l'était avant, il se sentait cependant en mesure de répondre aux accusations.

« Pas de remerciements. Pas de louanges. Kouji et moi, nous ne sommes que des soldats ; nous ne sommes pas des héros. Nous avons combattu l'Ange parce que nous devions le faire, pas pour la gloire. Et nous devons encore progresser ; nous ne pouvons nous permettre de blesser des innocents. Je suis désolé pour ta sœur... Terriblement désolé... Mais tout ce que je peux faire, c'est espérer qu'elle et les autres blessés guérissent au plus vite, et m'entraîner pour que à l'avenir, je ne blesse plus personne. »

Un seul regard à l'expression de Shinji suffisait pour comprendre qu'il était absolument sincère, et qu'il pensait chaque mot qu'il venait de prononcer. Il était vraiment effondré par ce que Toji venait de lui apprendre, et personne ne pouvait vraiment mettre en doute ses sentiments. A part Toji. Le garçon ne décolérait pas, et ne voulait pas admettre que, peut-être les deux pilotes n'étaient pas aussi détestables que ce que sa rage lui faisait croire.

« - La ferme ! La ferme, je te dis ! Tu n'as pas le droit de dire un seul mot !

- Et moi, est-ce que l'ai ? Dit Kouji. Parce que je crois savoir exactement ce qui te court dans la tête. J'ai un petit frère, la dernière famille qui me reste. Et moi aussi, j'aurais envie d'exploser quiconque pourrait l'avoir blessé. Parce que c'est ce qu'un grand frère est sensé faire. Je comprends ce que tu ressens, et c'est pour ça que je m'excuse pour ce qui est arrivé à ta sœur. Je pense pas que cela te suffise, mais en tout cas, je peux te dire que je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que ce qui lui est arrivé ne se reproduise pas. »

Toji ne pouvait écouter leurs arguments... Mais dans le même temps, il arrivait à reconnaître que s'entêter dans la confrontation n'amènerait rien de plus. Se battre contre les pilotes l'aiderait peut-être aidé à se calmer, mais eux ne voulaient apparemment pas ça et ne répliquerait pas à ses paroles aussi violentes qu'elles puissent être. Cela ne servait plus à rien de s'attarder tant que la situation en serait à ce point...

« Très bien ! Faites semblant de regretter ce que vous avez fait ! Mais je ne vous laisserais pas faire du mal à qui que ce soit, c'est bien compris ? »

Le garçon commença à s'en aller, mais dans le processus il poussa tout de même violemment Shinji pour qu'il se mette hors de son chemin. Le jeune pilote ne fit pas un geste pour répliquer ou même pour essayer de l'arrêter. Le petit groupe le vit s'éloigner, sa colère le poussant à marcher le plus vite possible pour mettre le maximum de distance possible entre les deux pilotes et lui.

Kensuke se retourna vers Kouji, Shinji et Sayaka, et se pencha en avant dans un geste d'excuse. Il avait l'air particulièrement perturbé par le comportement de son camarade, mais aucun de ceux du petit groupe ne se sentait d'humeur d'en vouloir au garçon.

« - Je suis désolé pour ce qui vient de se passer... Je vais essayer de le raisonner...

- Laisse le, Kensuke, dit Sayaka. Mieux vaut éviter qu'il ne se défoule sur toi.

- Oh, il ne le fera pas. Je le connais assez pour ça. »

Sans plus en ajouter, Kensuke partit à la poursuite de son ami. Shinji, Kouji et Sayaka, quand à eux, restèrent encore un instant devant les grilles du lycée, encore circonspect après ce qu'il venait de se passer. Ils étaient seuls sur la place ; même les élèves qui les avaient suivis de près jusque là préférèrent rester en retrait après l'incident.

Il fallut un petit moment avant que Kouji ne brise le silence.

« - Ça ira, Shinji ?

- Je ne sais pas, répondit le jeune garçon. Je savais que rentrer dans l'Eva ne serait pas une partie de plaisir, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce genre de choses se produise...

- Je parlais du coup qu'il t'a donné.

- Oh. Oui, ça ira. Ça pique encore, mais je ne crois pas que j'ai quelque chose de cassé.

- Bien. »

Le silence retomba encore quelques instants.

« - Et maintenant ? Demanda Shinji.

- Maintenant, je vais chercher Shiro et je vais à l'Institut pour continuer mon entraînement, et toi... Et ben, je pense que la NERV a besoin de toi d'une manière ou d'une autre.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

- Shinji, ce qui est arrivé est tragique, mais vous deux, vous ne pouvez vous permettre de vouslaisser abattre par cet accident, dit Sayaka. D'autres Anges vont venir, et il faut que vous soyez prêts contre eux. »

Shinji ne dit rien ; toute cette affaire le laissait pensif... Mais il ne put s'attarder davantage à cette réflexion car un coup de klaxon retentit sur sa gauche. Un rapide coup d'œil lui montra Misato qui lui faisait signe. Il était l'heure de partir à la NERV... Et remonter dans cette machine horrible...

Kouji, lui, sourit en voyant le chaperon de son collègue.

« Je persiste à dire que tu es un sacré veinard. »

Shinji ne comprit pas pourquoi cela le fit sourire, lui aussi. Mais cela lui fit du bien.


	6. Chapitre 5

Disclaimer : Neon Genesis Evangelion, Mazinger Z et tous les personnages associés sont la propriété exclusive de leurs auteurs respectifs, et certainement pas la mienne. Ce texte n'a aucun but lucratif, et n'est qu'un simple travail de fan sans visées commerciales.

**Chapitre 5**

Shinji était simplement assis sur la plate-forme, fixant des yeux l'imposant visage de l'Eva. La machine ne semblait pas vouloir lui répondre, et l'air furieux qu'elle arborait n'était dû qu'au masque facial dont on l'avait affublé.

Et pourtant, le jeune garçon savait pertinemment la rage qui brûlait dans le coeur de la machine.

Cela faisait plus d'une semaine que, après les cours, il venait au siège de la NERV pour les expériences. Ce qui semblait importer le plus, aux yeux de Misato, de Ritsuko et de l'ensemble de l'équipe scientifique du site, c'était que ce qu'ils appelaient sa « synchronisation » avec l'Eva s'améliore. De fait, il avait passé ces journées à enfiler cette étrange combinaison moulante (trop à son goût), le « plug suit », sensée accroître ses performances, à rentrer dans l'entry plug, à baigner dans le LCL qui emplissait la capsule, pour au final essayer de fusionner au mieux son esprit avec celui de la machine. Et même si, physiquement, la tâche n'était pas exigeante, mentalement, il se sentait fatigué après chaque séance.

Ce n'était pas le plus désagréable, bien sûr. Il savait désormais à quoi s'en tenir lorsqu'il prenait place dans l'entry plug, ce qui fit qu'il n'était plus aussi violemment assailli par la rage de l'Eva qu'il ne l'était la toute première fois. Les premières fois, elle était aussi palpable que lorsqu'il avait affronté Sachiel, mais elle devint de plus en plus distante ; au lieu d'avoir la sensation d'être lâché au milieu d'une meute de prédateurs enragés, Shinji la sentait s'éloigner de plus en plus de lui, au point qu'il ne souffrait plus lors de la connexion avec l'Eva.

Mais cette rage était toujours là. Assourdie, cachée, mais toujours aux portes de son esprit, attendant patiemment le moment où elle pourrait s'exprimer avec toute sa force.

Shinji ne bougeait toujours pas. Il n'y avait aucune raison de le faire, de toute façon. D'ici peu, Misato viendrait le chercher pour lui dire qu'ils pouvaient rentrer chez elle ; il n'arrivait toujours pas à penser « chez eux ». En attendant, cela lui laissait un peu de répit pour réfléchir à ce qui lui arrivait.

Les dernières journées avaient été assez spéciales. Lorsque Shinji et Kouji se rendirent au lycée le lendemain de leur rentrée, tout le lycée savait qui ils étaient. Et sans surprise, une horde de curieux les attendait à l'entrée. Mais cette fois-ci, Misato les avaient conduits au lycée... Et elle alla immédiatement informer le chef de l'établissement de la nécessité de conserver la tranquillité des deux pilotes. Il était inévitable que les deux pilotes ne deviennent les vedettes du lycée, mais il était hors de question que cela n'entraîne de trop graves entraves à leur scolarité (après tout, ils restaient des mineurs...). Et surtout, il y avait toujours le risque que leur propre sécurité soit en danger. Même si personne au sein de la NERV ou de l'Institut ne le souhaitait, il y avait toujours le risque qu'un psychopathe ne se mette en tête de se bâtir une célébrité en s'en prenant aux jeunes garçons les plus célèbres du globe, ou bien qu'ils ne fassent l'objet de kidnappeurs déterminés à soutirer une rançon juteuse ou à exiger la libération de terroristes... Les risques étaient devenus nombreux.

Et ainsi, aussi vite que l'identité des pilotes n'ait été divulguée au sein de l'établissement, fut transmise l'information selon laquelle toute personne s'attaquant à Shinji ou Kouji se mettrait immédiatement sous le collimateur de la NERV et de la JSSDF. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que ces derniers ne soient pas constamment harcelés par des hordes d'admirateurs de tout poil.

Kouji appréciait finalement peu cette situation ; Shinji pouvait sentir que le jeune homme se considérait floué d'une chose qu'il avait toujours espéré connaître. Cela amusait cependant beaucoup Sayaka de le voir dans cet état.

Shinji, quand à lui, n'avait pas trop envie de rire. Les problèmes avec Toji étaient loin d'être résolus. Kensuke continuait à lui parler et à chercher à se rapprocher de lui malgré les restrictions posées par la NERV, mais l'autre garçon, de son côté, ne supportait toujours pas sa présence. Il n'y avait pas eu d'autres altercations avec lui, mais sa présence réprobatrice suffisait à mettre Shinji mal à l'aise.

D'autant plus que le jeune garçon ne savait pas si il pourrait tenir sa promesse de s'améliorer. Malgré les divers encouragements et louanges qu'on lui avait adressé, il n'arrivait toujours pas à se défaire de l'idée qu'il n'avait peut-être rien à faire là. Les résultats de ses séances d'entraînement ne parvenaient pas à le rassurer. La synchronisation entre son esprit et celui de l'Eva était plus que fluctuante... D'un jour à l'autre, il pouvait être si proche de l'Eva qu'il avait la sensation qu'ils ne formaient qu'un, qu'être incapable d'établir la moindre connexion avec elle. Ritsuko n'arrivait pas à expliquer cet état de fait, ce qui faisait que toute la NERV naviguait dans le flou.

Quand à son père... Il était redevenu pratiquement aussi invisible que durant toutes les années qui avaient précédées. Il ne lui avait même pas adressé de félicitations pour être sorti vivant de son combat. Gendo avait vraisemblablement des projets importants, mais rétablir le contact avec le fils qu'il avait abandonné pour ensuite le solliciter comme un vulgaire valet ne semblait pas en faire partie.

Shinji soupira. L'Eva-01 ne semblait pas vouloir réagir à sa présence, comme il l'avait fait ce jour fatidique en le protégeant de débris alors que personne ne le pilotait.

Qu'était cette chose, au juste ?

« Prêt pour la simulation, Kouji ? »

Le jeune homme se carra au mieux dans son fauteuil et se mit en position. Cela faisait maintenant quelques jours que tous ces tests se déroulaient, et même si l'excitation de se trouver à bord de Mazinger Z était toujours présente, il commençait à se languir du combat.

« - Prêt, docteur.

- Parfait. J'ai une nouvelle qui va sans doute te réjouir, Kouji : la plupart des armes de Mazinger Z sont maintenant opérationnelles. La séance d'aujourdh'ui va consister en leur test. »

Kouji faillit bondir de son siège.

« - Vraiment ?! Enfin un peu d'action !

- Je me doutais que tu apprécierais, dit le docteur Yumi, un sourire complice sur ses lèvres. Avant que nous débutions, je te rappelle que ces armes ne sont pas des jouets. Tu dois t'en servir avec un maximum de discernement, bien compris ?

- Ouais, ça, j'ai compris ! On commence par quoi ?

- Par le Kyouretsu Beam. Tu vois les cibles de l'autre côté de l'esplanade ? »

Si Kouji ne les voyait pas, alors il ne serait certainement pas en mesure de piloter Mazinger Z. Il était en effet assez difficile de ne pas remarquer des cibles rouges et blanches de plus de dix mètres de diamètre placées au sommet de grands échaffaudages métalliques...

« - Ouais, je les vois.

- Bien. Tu remarqueras qu'un réticule de visée est normalement apparu sur le pare-brises de l'Hoverpilder ; sers t'en pour viser l'une des cibles, puis prononce le nom de l'attaque. »

Kouji hocha la tête, avant de diriger la tête de Mazinger Z de manière à ce que le centre de la cible en face de lui se retrouve pile dans le centre du réticule.

« KYOURETSU BEAM ! »

Deux rayons d'énergie jaillirent brutalement des yeux de Mazinger Z, dans un sifflement infernal, et frappèrent la cible de plein fouet. Celle-ci explosa sous le choc dans un déluge de flammes ; lorsque la fumée se dissipa, il n'y avait plus aucune trace de cible... Ni même du sommet de l'échaffaudage, d'ailleurs, lequel avait été anéanti avec le reste.

Kouji siffla d'admiration.

« C'est quand même quelque chose. T'as vu ça, Shiro ? »

En guise de réponse, le petit garçon piailla et demanda à son frère de recommencer. Chaque soir, Kouji l'emmenait avec lui afin d'éviter qu'il ne reste seul à l'appartement. En principe, il était sensé faire ses devoirs sous la surveillance de Sayaka ou d'un employé du centre, mais dès que cela était fait, il se précipitait au centre de commandes pour voir son grand frère manier le robot géant. Il y avait peu de personnes dans l'Institut qui était plus excité que lui face à un tel spectacle, et dans le cas de Kouji, entendre son petit frère s'amuser et l'encourager renforçait son désir de progresser le plus vite possible.

Il y avait une autre personne que Kouji voulait impressionner en manipulant Mazinger Z, cependant. Mais celle-ci, pour le moment, ne semblait pas réellement être particulièrement attirée par le pilotage du robot. Si Kouji avait fait preuve d'un peu plus de jugeote, il aurait remarqué qu'elle semblait encore plus apprécier sa présence lorsqu'il n'occupait pas son rôle de pilote de robot.

« C'est bon, Kouji, je crois que tu as compris le principe, dit le docteur Yumi. Passons maintenant au Missile Punch... »

Le docteur Yumi prit quelques notes au sujet de la dernière expérience. Le Rust Hurricane semblait fonctionner selon les prévisions, mais les instruments avaient relevés que l'une des turbines fonctionnait à un régime légèrement inférieur aux autres, ce qui engendrait une légère perturbation dans la dispersion des molécules corrosives. Il faudrait essayer de corriger ce défaut assez rapidement.

« Docteur Muneshira ! »

L'un des scientifiques présents dans la salle de commandes reposa le calepin qu'il était en train de remplir pour rejoindre le docteur Yumi. Le docteur Muneshira était un cas un peu à part... Il était certain qu'il avait de grandes compétences en matière d'ingénierie et de cybernétique, et l'impact de son travail sur la réalisation du projet Mazinger Z fut plus qu'appréciable. Mais d'un autre côté, il mettait ses collègues un peu mal à l'aise... Il ressemblait en effet à un gnome en surpoids, avec les cheveux gras et une légère tendance à ricaner bizarrement dans les moments de silence. La plupart des membres féminins du personnel faisaient tout en leur pouvoir pour ne pas se retrouver seul avec lui, surtout qu'il n'y en avait pas une qui ne l'avait pas surpris en train de les reluquer d'un air bizarre... Cependant, malgré cela, il n'avait jamais réellement manqué de respect à leur égard et effectuait un travail remarquable, ce qui faisait qu'il n'y avait aucune raison valable de le renvoyer.

Même le docteur Yumi ne l'appréciait pas trop, mais il n'avait objectivement rien contre lui...

« - Oui, docteur ? Demanda Muneshira.

- Est-ce que vous avez remarqué...

- … Les perturbations des turbines ? Oui, docteur. J'étais en train de rechercher les noms des techniciens qui pourraient y jeter un oeil dès que les essais seront terminés. »

Le docteur Yumi hocha la tête. C'est sûr, il était compétent, mais tout de même...

« - Est-ce que l'on a des nouvelles du Jet Scrander ?

- J'ai appelé l'usine ce matin, répondit Muneshira. Ils ont rencontrés des difficultés inattendues dans l'assemblage des propulseurs, et du coup ils projettent un retard dans la livraison.

- C'est regrettable, mais peu surprenant. De quel ordre ?

- Deux semaines tout au plus. Ils nous assurent que leurs meilleurs techniciens travaillent d'arrache-pied pour répondre à notre commande.

- Mmmmh... »

C'était le prix à payer pour la création d'un appareil aussi particulier. Il y avait à peine quelques mois, jamais les directeurs de l'usine Govarian, ni qui que ce soit d'ailleurs, n'aurait cru qu'il était possible de fabriquer une telle machine... Du moins, jusqu'à ce que Kabuto leur présente ses plans.

Mais l'angoisse restait là. Il était nécessaire que Mazinger Z dispose du maximum d'atouts possible pour ses futurs combats. Et le problème était que le docteur Yumi, et l'énorme majorité de l'humanité d'ailleurs, ignorait quand ceux-ci auraient lieu. Le docteur Yumi ignorait comment le professeur Kabuto avait réussi à acquérir les données relatives au retour des Anges, mais il n'avait apparemment rien su d'autre que les éléments annonciateurs de l'arrivée future de Sachiel. Le rythme des attaques de ses pairs et leur nombre total leur étaient maintenant inconnus.

Ce qui inquiétait encore plus Yumi, cependant, était le fait que Kabuto avait pu acquérir de telles connaissances. Il n'a jamais voulu dire plus que le fait qu'il les avait subtilisé. Cela signifiait donc que quelqu'un (ou quelques uns) savait quand les Anges frapperaient et de quelle manière... Et ne voulait pas partager ces informations.

Ce qui soulevait bien entendu certaines questions quand à l'agenda de ces personnes si cette hypothèse était la bonne...

« - Est-ce que vous allez faire tester le Breast Fire à Kouji ? Demanda Muneshira.

- Pas aujourd'hui, répliqua Yumi en mettant un terme à ses réflexions. Nous tâtonnons encore sur cette arme... A l'heure actuelle, si jamais Kouji s'avise de l'activer, il brûlera tout dans un rayon de 5 kilomètres environ autour de lui, et même Mazinger Z ne pourrait y résister.

- Ah. C'est pour cela que vous avez formellement interdit à qui que ce soit de lui parler de cette arme ?

- Oui. Kouji est un garçon admirable, mais je n'ai pas trop envie qu'il soit tenté de l'utiliser ne serais-ce que pour voir ce que ça fait... »

Pendant un court instant, la discussion en resta là, tandis que les deux scientifiques continuaient à regarder les écrans de contrôle et à observer comment Kouji se débrouillait dans le maniement des armes de sa machine. Les cris de Shiro, qui commentait chaque action de son grand frère, apportait un peu plus de vie à cette atmosphère de travail intense.

C'est à ce moment-là que le docteur Yumi entendit Muneshira ricaner dans son dos.

Le scientifique ferma les yeux et soupira. Il avait le sentiment qu'il n'allait pas apprécier ce qui allait suivre.

« - Hum... Docteur...

- Oui, Muneshira ? Dit le docteur Yumi d'un air résigné.

- Est-ce que vous vous souvenez de mon projet d'amélioration pour Aphrodite A ? Avez vous pris une décision ? »

Yumi enleva ses lunettes et se frotta les yeux. Parfois, avoir raison le fatiguait.

« Muneshira, je vous ais déjà dit ce que j'en pensais. Primo, Aphrodite A n'est qu'un prototype que nous avons construit pour tester le système de pilotage qui équipe maintenant Mazinger Z. Ce n'est pas une machine qui est faite pour le combat. Secundo, elle ne peut être pilotée que par ma fille, et il est hors de question que je l'envoie sur un champ de bataille mettre sa vie en danger. Tertio, comme je viens de le dire, Aphrodite A est pilotée par ma fille, est-ce que vous avez songé une seule seconde pour quoi je passerais si j'acceptais votre projet ? »

Muneshira ricana une nouvelle fois, signe que sa nervosité allait croissant. Décidément, il donnait l'impression de tout faire pour que quelqu'un se sente mal à l'aise...

« - Je connais vos réserves, docteur Yumi... Néanmoins je suis certain que cela constituerait un atout dans nos objectifs. Si le professeur Kabuto ne s'était pas trompé sur la venue des Anges, alors il va falloir mobiliser toutes nos ressources potentielles pour les abattre. Et je pense qu'Aphrodite peut faire l'objet d'une amélioration...

- Ecoutez, si vraiment les circonstances appellent à ce que nous l'équipions de systèmes de défense, je le ferais... Mais cela prendra la forme d'armes standards. Si lance-missiles il y aura, il sera placé sur l'épaule, certainement pas à l'endroit que vous suggérez !

- Mais cela...

- La discussion est close, Muneshira. Allez plutôt relever les niveaux d'énergie de Mazinger Z. »

L'assistant du docteur Yumi comprit que, pour le moment, mieux ne valait pas insister ; bien que déçu du refus du chef de l'Institut, il continuait cependant à sourire (d'une manière qui se voulait amicale mais qui tout de même générait une certaine anxiété chez ceux qui le voyaient) et obéit sans en rajouter davantage.

Le docteur Yumi eut un peu plus de mal à reprendre le cours normal de ses pensées. Quand même... Aussi talentueux était-il, il pourrait tout de même garder ses obsessions en dehors du travail...

Le lendemain, Shinji était assis en classe à prendre des notes sur ce que racontait son professeur, lorsque d'un seul coup il releva brutalement la tête. Kensuke, qui se tenait à côté de lui, nota sa soudaine inquiétude.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Shinji. J'ai eu l'impression que... »

L'alarme de Tokyo 3 retentit.

Shamshel était arrivé.

Misato et Ritsuko fixaient les écrans de contrôle. L'Ange continuait à progresser vers la ville sans être ralenti outre mesure par toutes les attaques qui avaient été lancées contre lui. Sachiel était arrivé par la mer ; Shamshel, lui, arrivait du continent, rampant sur le sol telle une gigantesque chenille.

Avant même que l'alerte avait sonné, on était allé chercher Shinji au lycée. En un instant, le jeune garçon avait enfilé le Plug Suit, et il avait une nouvelle fois été jeté à bord de l'Eva-01 sans ménagements.

Un traitement cavalier, les deux femmes le savaient bien, mais en temps de guerre, il était difficile de se permettre de prendre son temps.

Du haut de la plate-formes de commandement, Gendo Hikari siègeait, supervisant l'ensemble des opérations. Misato avait en principe le commandement des opérations militaires, tandis que Ritsuko prenait en charge tout l'aspect logistique, mais en dernier ressort, seules ses décisions comptaient.

Et il y en avait une qu'il avait du mal à prendre.

A ses côtés, le professeur Fuyutsuki prenait la situation d'une manière plus amusée que les autres. L'homme avait beau avoir joué un rôle important dans l'élaboration des théories qui avaient permis la création des Evas et les prémices de l'exploitation des AT-Fields, il estimait cependant que les hésitations de celui qui avait un jour été son élève étaient suffisamment rares pour constituer un sujet de divertissement appréciable.

« - Hé bien, Gendo, qu'attends tu pour contacter l'Institut ?

- Je n'ai pas passé toutes ces années sur ce projet pour devoir au final devoir composer avec une bande d'idéalistes qui croient pouvoir changer quoi que ce soit à la marche du monde, répliqua le maître de la NERV d'un ton glacial.

- Crois bien que je te comprends, mon cher. Mais ces amateurs, comme tu dis, sont maintenant sous le coup d'une convention avec la JSSDF ainsi qu'avec nous-même. Les yeux du monde entier sont maintenant autant braqués sur eux que sur nous, et la population place d'immenses espoirs sur Mazinger Z et sur les Evas.

- Peu m'importe leur espoir. Ces clowns ne vont faire que nous embarrasser.

- Prends les choses sous cet angle, Gendo. Tu es persuadé qu'ils ne pourront pas tenir face aux Anges, mais les Evas, elles, oui. Je me trompe ?

- Non.

- Alors pourquoi crains-tu qu'ils ne t'embarassent ? »

Gendo ne répondit rien à son maître. Si il refusait de collaborer avec l'Institut, l'opinion publique lui tomberait dessus, et même si il se moquait de cela, ses dirigeants finiraent par relayer leurs doléances, et cela pourrait sérieusement gêner ses projets. Si il acceptait... Et bien, il y avait de nombreuses chances qu'ils échouent et que leur champion se fasse tuer par l'Ange, n'est-ce pas ? Ce qui prouverait une bonne fois pour toutes que seule la NERV peut constituer la meilleure défense contre ces créatures...

Sa voix résonna dans le poste de commandes sans pour autant que son ton ne semble devenir plus agressif.

« Contactez l'Institut et voyez où ils en sont. »

Misato et Ritsuko relayèrent immédiatement l'ordre. C'est à Misato, en charge de la coordination des opérations, que revenait l'obligation d'appeler en première l'Institut.

Shamshel continuait à s'avancer. Il pouvait presque sentir les présences de Lilith et d'Adam, emprisonnés et plongés dans un coma éternel, mais il lui était impossible de voir et d'entendre les Lilim. Cela comptait peu. Ces êtres, aussi blasphématoires qu'ils soient, étaient insignifiants et faibles. Si ils avaient réussis à abattre Sachiel, c'était par chance.

La mort était tout ce qui attendait l'Humanité, et Shamshel, malgré son esprit primitif, prendrait un grand plaisir à la causer.

L'Institut était en pleine effervescence, comme de bien entendu. Bien que l'Institut soit plus éloigné du lycée que la NERV, Kouji arriva en un temps record étant donné qu'il fut conduit par Sayaka... A son grand regret, car la jeune fille n'était pas encore la conductrice la plus prudente qui soit. En tout cas, cela l'incita à tout faire pour décrocher son permis moto au plus vite. Une minute après être arrivé à l'Institut, il avait enfilé son uniforme, casque inclus. Deux minutes plus tard, il inséra l'Hoverpilder dans la cavité cérébrale de Mazinger Z. A nouveau, la Forteresse de Fer était éveillée.

Et maintenant, il devait ronger son frein, ce qui l'enrageait à un point incommensurable.

« - Alors, j'y vais ou non ?!

- On attends le feu vert de la NERV, Kouji, répliqua le docteur Yumi dans le communicateur. Même si on a réussi à obtenir le droit de participer aux combats, ça s'est fait au prix de nous placer sous le commandement militaire de la NERV au niveau de la tactique.

- Bon sang, ça craint, ce truc ! Pendant que je me tourne les pouces ici, cette saleté va faire des ravages !

- Garde ta colère pour l'Ange, Kouji. L'autorisation ne devrait plus trop tarder maintenant. »

Kouji tapait du pied dans la cabine de l'Hoverpilder, les mains crispées sur les commandes. Décidément, sauver le monde était plus frustrant qu'il ne l'avait cru.

« - Bon sang, le temps qu'ils se décident, l'Ange aura rasé la ville !

- D'après leurs calculs et les nôtres, l'Ange atteindra Tokyo 3 d'ici un quart d'heure. C'est court, mais cela nous laisse tout de même assez de temps pour nous organiser efficacement.

- Ben voyons... Shiro est en sécurité, au moins ?

- Pas de problèmes de ce côté, il est à côté de moi, avec Sayaka. »

Kouji se tut quelques instants. Malgré sa colère, il repensa brutalement à quelque chose... A la confrontation que lui et Shinji avait eu avec Toji. Il y avait une autre question qui se posait.

« - Et les habitants ?

- Ils sont actuellement dirigés vers les abris construits par la NERV. Mais si tout se passe bien, vous vous battrez contre l'Ange dans les collines, pas dans la ville. »

Kouji acquiesça. C'était déjà ça. Même si il avait tout fait pour rassurer Shinji sur les conséquences de leur combat, lui-même se sentait un peu nerveux à l'idée qu'il puisse accidentellement blesser des innocents. Mais si, comme le disait le docteur Yumi, ils se battent en zone déserte de toute occupation, les risques de dommages collatéraux étaient minces.

Et cela voulait dire aussi qu'il allait pouvoir se lâcher dans l'emploi des armes de Mazinger Z !

Son communicateur se mit soudain à sonner, signalant un appel extérieur. Aussitôt, le jeune homme accepta l'appel, sans pour autant raccrocher au nez du docteur. Le visage de Misato apparut alors sur l'écran.

« - Kabuto, dit la jeune femme, vous êtes autorisé à procéder.

- Ah ben c'est pas trop tôt ! S'exclama Kouji. Est-ce que Shinji est en position ?

- L'Eva-01 a été déployé, en effet. Docteur Yumi, avez vous reçu nos ordres ?

- Oui, je les ais sous les yeux, dit le scientifique avant de s'adresser au pilote de Mazinger Z. Kouji, je te télécharge les informations quand à ton point de rendez-vous avec l'Eva. Shinji est en route, et vous devriez entamer le contact avec l'Ange d'ici une dizaine de minutes. »

Kouji sourit... Un vrai sourire de requin qui aurait reperé un banc de thon.

Enfin !

Il poussa sur les commandes de sa machine avec une rage indescriptible.

« MAZIN, GO ! »

« Bon sang, Toji, laisse tomber et viens t'abriter ! Tu veux te faire tuer ou quoi ? »

Le jeune garçon ne voulait pas entendre son ami. Il continuait à avancer sur la route d'un pas de course, et tant pis si Kensuke n'arrivait pas à le suivre.

« - La ferme, Kensuke. Je n'ai aucune envie de laisser ces tarés parader comme si ils étaient les messies alors qu'ils jouent avec nos vies. Je vais aller là-bas et montrer à tous qu'ils ne valent rien !

- Tu aurais pu me demander mon avis avant de piquer mon caméscope, quand même... Dit Kensuke, pantelant. Bon sang, Toji, tu es en train de nous entraîner vers un champ de bataille !

- Et alors ? C'est quoi ton problème ? Je croyais que tu les admirais, ces soi-disant héros ! T'as pas envie de les voir à l'oeuvre, peut-être ? Pour bien pouvoir continuer à leur cirer les bottes, comme tous ces crétins du lycée ?

- Arrête, Toji... Je sais que tu ne digères pas ce qui s'est passé, mais ils essaient quand même de...

- Non. La ferme. Tu reviendras me voir quand toi aussi tu auras eu quelqu'un de ta famille blessé par ces salauds. Là, on pourra parler. »

Kensuke accéléra le pas pour se mettre au niveau de son ami ; l'effort manqua de lui faire cracher ses poumons, mais il était beaucoup trop énervé pour vraiment s'en soucier. Il y avait des moments où Toji refusait d'écouter, et dans ces cas-là, Kensuke réussissait généralement à le calmer, mais cette fois-ci il avait vraisemblablement franchi un point de non retour que même Kensuke ne pourrait plus lui faire franchir à nouveau.

Dans une telle situation, il ne voyait plus qu'une alternative, et il espérait qu'il s'en sortirait sans trop de blessures.

« - Dans ce cas je reste avec toi.

- Non, rentre aux abris, Kensuke, lui répondit Toji, toujours furieux. Je ne veux pas...

- Je m'en tape que tu ne le veuille pas ! Si je me retourne maintenant, je vais passer les prochaines heures à me demander si tu ne vas pas te faire tuer comme le crétin que tu es ! Alors que si je t'accompagne, je pourrais au moins essayer de t'empêcher de trop t'exposer ! »

Pour la première fois depuis que Kensuke l'avait surpris en train de s'éloigner du groupe de lycéens qui était acheminé vers les abris, Toji s'arrêta et le regarda en face. Il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir céder, mais au moins cette fois-ci il l'avait écouté.

« - T'es décidé à ne pas me laisser tranquille, pas vrai ?

- Ne compte même pas là-dessus. Et puis, comme tu l'as dit, je meurs d'envie de les voir en action. »

Toji fixa intensément Kensuke dans le fond des yeux, mais le garçon était à peu près aussi décidé que lui, même si c'était pour des raisons différentes. Toji prit le temps de réfléchir... D'un côté, il reprochait toujours à Kensuke de s'être ainsi rapproché de Shinji et Kouji, mais en même temps il n'arrivait pas à le haïr aussi intensément que ce qu'il voulait laisser croire.

Un bruit de moteur le priva de toute possibilité de prendre une décision. Craignant de voir arriver un véhicule militaire, ce qui les aurait immédiatement mis dans l'embarras, Toji et Kensuke allaient s'enfuir, lorsque les responsables du vacarme apparurent dans leur champ de vision... Et ils ne surent plus exactement si il valait mieux rester là ou non.

Boss, Mucha et Nuke, juchés sur leurs motos, se dirigeaient vers eux. Dans un crissement de freins qui faillit transpercer les tympans de Kensuke, le trio s'arrêta à leur niveau. Un simple coup d'oeil suffisait pour comprendre que Boss, loin d'être surpris de les voir, semblait s'amuser de leur présence.

« - Alors, on a décidé de prendre l'air ? Dit Boss. J'aurais cru que vous seriez allé vous planquer dans les abris avec les autres.

- Je pensais la même chose à votre sujet, dit Kensuke. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

- Ben, dit Nuke, Mucha et moi on suivait les autres quand Boss est venu nous voir et nous a dit que ça serait bien qu'on aille voir Kouji et Shinji se battre contre l'Ange. »

Toji se jeta pratiquement sur le chef de la petite bande. A ce moment-là, Kensuke aurait bien été incapable de dire si c'était pour le cogner ou pour lui parler. La réponse vint très vite.

« - Tu veux vraiment aller voir ces deux-là en action ?! Cria presque Toji.

- Ouais, dit Boss de son air bravache habituel. Tout le monde leur mange dans la main, mais moi, je suis sûr qu'ils vont se dégonfler comme des mauviettes ! Et je veux être là pour le voir de mes propres yeux !

- Mais, Boss... Commença Mucha. Ils se sont déjà battus contre un Ange, non ? Et ils se sont pas enfuis à ce moment là, non ?

- Hé, ho, t'es de mon côté ou non !? Dit Boss à son acolyte de manière particulièrement brutale. Qu'est-ce qui te prend de me contredire ?

- Je te contredis, pas Boss, je disais juste que...

- Bah, de toute façon, cette fois-là, je suis sûr qu'ils étaient chanceux. L'Ange va leur mettre une pile et ils vont arrêter de se la ramener !

- Tu réalises que si ils perdent, on est tous cuits, n'est-ce pas ? » Dit Kensuke.

Un ange passa. Non, disons plutôt qu'on aurait pu entendre une mouche voler durant les secondes qui suivirent. Boss n'avait visiblement pas poussé la logique de son raisonnement jusqu'au bout, et maintenant qu'il voyait la faille dans son plan, il se sentait légèrement mal à l'aise. Bien entendu, il essaya de paraître toujours aussi sûr de lui, mais comme à son habitude, il échoua sans le savoir à conserver les apparences. Derrière, Mucha et Nuke roulaient des yeux et se grattaient la tête. Visiblement, eux non plus avaient oublié certains détails importants de l'affaire.

« - Ouais... Heu... Enfin... Bégaya Boss, avant de se reprendre. En tout cas, ils vont s'humilier, et tout le monde verra qu'ils ne sont pas aussi formidables que ce que tout le monde le pense !

- Ouais, voilà, t'as bien résumé Boss. » Dit Mucha pour flatter son chef.

Toji jeta un coup d'oeil à Kensuke, lequel se contenta de hausser les épaules. Cela faisait un petit moment maintenant qu'ils connaissaient le trio de loubards, et malgré tout ils continuaient à les surprendre tous les jours...

Mais ce n'était pas ce qui importait le plus pour Toji. En ce qui le concernait, ils se rendaient au même endroit qu'eux, sauf que eux disposaient de moyens de locomotion.

« - Est-ce que vous pouvez nous prendre avec vous ? Demanda-t-il à Boss.

- Ouais, no problem ! Répliqua le chef du trio. Montez à l'arrière ! »

Toji fit un pas vers la moto de Boss... Avant de remarquer que la masse de celui-ci couvrait une bonne partie du siège passager. Même si celui-ci n'était pas vraiment gros, il était tout de même bien bâti, alors que son véhicule, lui, était relativement petit. Toji s'assit alors derrière Mucha. Kensuke, pour sa part, hésita un moment, se demandant si il n'avait pas fait une énorme bourde en insistant pour suivre Toji, mais finalement il s'assit derrière Nuke. Voyant que leurs invités étaient installés, Boss fit un signe de la main, souriant de toutes ses dents.

« Allez, c'est parti ! Le dernier au sommet de la colline nettoiera les bécanes des autres ! »

Il n'en fallut pas davantage pour que Mucha et Nuke pousse immédiatement à fond la manette des gazs, et dans un crissement de pneus infernal, leurs machines bondirent en avant en laissant un épais nuage de fumée d'échappement et une odeur de gomme brûlée derrière eux. Surpris par la brutale accélération, Toji et Kensuke faillirent chuter, mais tous deux parvinrent par chance à se cramponner à leur chauffeur.

Boss, lui, n'avait toujours pas démarré, puisqu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ses acolytes démarrent aussi brutalement. Il n'avait même pas encore baissé son bras.

« Mais... Pas si vite ! »

Rétractant sa béquille, Boss prit enfin le départ et commença à essayer de rattraper les autres.

Toutes les routes menant à Tokyo 3 étaient désertes de toute circulation civile, l'alerte à l'attaque de l'Ange ayant été relayée le plus vite possible, mobilisant l'ensemble des ressources en communication disponibles. Cependant, le personnel militaire, lui, devait acheminer le plus vite vers Tokyo 3 afin de participer au combat visant à ralentir Shamshel (rares étaient ceux qui croyaient que l'armée conventionnelle suffirait pour stopper la créature), et pour prendre en charge la protection des civils. Une colonne de camions de la JSSDF, transportant du matériel et du personnel, progressait ainsi vers la ville, roulant au plus vite afin d'atteindre la ville sans croiser Shamshel.

Le problème était que l'armée était partie du principe que la créature passerait par les vallées qui environnaient Tokyo 3. Pas qu'elle prendrait des raccourcis en passant par le sommet des collines.

A la tête du convoi, le chauffeur du premier camion vit ainsi la masse de l'Ange surgir au-dessus de sa tête, et sur le point de l'écraser de tout son poids.

Pilant sur ses freins, le chauffeur fit faire une embardée à son véhicule en tentant cependant de garder le contrôle. A l'arrière du véhicule, les soldats qu'il transportait furent brutalement secoués en tous les sens, les plus à l'arrière devant même lutter pour éviter d'être jetés à l'extérieur. Derrière lui, les autres conducteurs avaient également été surpris par l'apparition surprise de Shamshel, et avaient commencé à imiter leur collègue. Pendant un instant, le premier chauffeur crut que malgré ses efforts, il ne pourrait réussir à éviter la titanesque masse de l'Ange, mais au dernier instant, Shamshel modifia légèrement sa trajectoire, s'éloignant de quelques mètres de la trajectoire du camion. Ce qui fut suffisant pour qu'ils évitent la destruction totale, mais n'empêcha pas le flanc du véhicule de percuter le corps de l'Ange. Ce dernier, n'ayant même pas remarqué la présence des humains, continuait à avancer, projetant alors le camion vers le côté de la route. Lorsque l'Ange quitta enfin la route, le camion s'était écrasé contre la glissière de sécurité, qui fut arrachée du macadam. Fort heureusement, déjà ralenti, le camion fut totalement stoppé par le choc final, et ne sortit dès lors pas de la route. Le pare-brise avait cependant explosé sous le choc, projetant des morceaux de verre au visage du chauffeur et du soldat qui était assis sur le siège passager, rajoutant plusieurs coupures et égratignures au choc causé par le crash. Sonnés, les deux soldats ne purent sortir du véhicule par leur propre moyen ; ils furent aidés par quelques soldats qu'ils transportaient et qui eux étaient sortis sans trop de blessures de l'accident. D'autres aidaient les collègues qui avaient été également blessés dans le choc.

Derrière eux, l'ordre de la colonne était brisé, plusieurs autres camions ayant dû accomplir un freinage d'urgence pour éviter de s'encastrer dans ceux qui les précédaient. Les soldats, cependant, réagissaient déjà à la situation, certains faisant le tour des véhicules pour connaître le nombre de blessés, d'autre se chargeant de contacter la NERV. D'autres enfin furent envoyés constater les dégâts causés par l'Ange.

Il était facile de suivre la trace de la créature : elle laissait derrière elle une piste de plusieurs mètres de largeur, signalant le passage de son corps massif. Mais le plus gênant était que son passage avait rendu le passage complètement impraticable pour la colonne. Déjà, d'énormes débris de roche et de troncs d'arbre jonchaient maintenant toute la route, formant autant d'obstacles incontournables pour les camions et le matériel de première urgence qu'ils transportaient ; ensuite, la route elle-même n'avait pas résistée au poids de la bête. Le macadam était par endroits complètement enfoncé, tandis qu'à d'autres de véritables stalagmites de béton s'étaient dressés, constituant une nouvelle barrière.

Les secours pour Tokyo 3 étaient complètement bloqués.

Shinji était en poste, à bord de l'Eva-01, attendant l'arrivée de Kouji. Son anxiété commençait à atteindre des sommets, l'anticipation du combat étant loin d'accroître ses capacités. Il voulait croire aux encouragements de Misato, il voulait croire en sa force... Mais le doute continuait à régner. Même si il s'était quand même plutôt bien débrouillé la fois précédente, il était difficile de dire à quoi il devait s'attendre cette fois-ci. L'Ange était physiquement différent de celui qu'il avait combattu, et la NERV était incapable de dire quelles étaient ses capacités.

Et bien sûr, il avait encore les accusations de Toji en tête. Le fait qu'il ne se battrait pas en zone habitée le rassurait un peu, mais le peu de confiance qu'il avait en lui souffrait de ce souvenir.

Mais heureusement, une autre certitude le poussait à rester. La fois précédente, lorsqu'il avait été envoyé, il se croyait seul, ce qui l'avait rendu vulnérable. Cette fois-ci, il savait qu'il pouvait vraiment compter sur quelqu'un pour l'aider dans son combat. Et partager son fardeau de défenseur de l'humanité avec quelqu'un d'aussi confiant que Kouji le poussait encore plus à se surpasser que n'importe quel encouragement qu'on pouvait lui adresser.

Un bruit d'arbre en train de s'abattre attira son attention. Il fit bouger l'Eva de façon à ce qu'il puisse voir la source du boucan... Et, rassuré, il vit surgir la masse imposante de Mazinger Z. Le robot se déplaçait avec l'aisance d'un être humain, et pourtant chacun de ses pas faisait trembler le sol et témoignait de la puissance que pourrait déployer la machine contre ses ennemis.

L'écran de communication de Shinji s'ouvrit, faisant apparaître le visage de Kouji. Shinji ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant la détermination qu'affichait son ami.

« - Alors, Shinji ? Demanda Kouji. Prêt à botter des fesses ?

- Je ne sais pas, dit Shinji le plus sérieusement du monde. Est-ce que cette chose a des fesses ?

- J'en sais rien, mais je trouverais bien quelque chose à lui botter ! »

Malgré son angoisse, Shinji dût se retenir pour ne pas rire. Kouji ne sembla pas le remarquer, étant donné qu'il changea immédiatement de sujet.

« - Désolé pour le retard, mais ta coloc a mis du temps à me laisser partir ! Bon sang, elle a peut-être un corps d'enfer, mais j'ai jamais vu une rabat-joie pareille !

- Je vous signale que le canal que vous employez est ouvert à tous, et que tout le monde, que ce soit à la NERV ou à l'Institut de Recherche Photonique, peut vous entendre, monsieur Kabuto... »

Shinji ne pouvait voir le visage de Kouji que par le biais de l'écran du communicateur, mais cela fut suffisant pour le faire éclater de rire lorsqu'il le vit se décomposer lorsque la voix de Misato résonna dans leurs cockpits.

A dire vrai, il y avait de nombreuses personnes que ce soit au centre de contrôle de la NERV ou de l'Institut qui réprimaient un éclat de rire. Bien évidemment la situation ennuyait très fortement la première intéressée.

« - Serait-ce trop te demander de te calmer et de te concentrer sur le combat, Shinji ? Dit Misato d'un ton qui ne cachait pas qu'elle était excédée.

- Désolé, madame Katsuragi... Dit Shinji en essuyant les larmes qui se formaient sur les coins de ses yeux et en essayant de se contrôler.

- Donc... Hum... Quel est le plan ? Demanda Kouji d'un air penaud.

- On ne sait rien de ce que peut faire l'Ange, aussi il va falloir que vous donniez tout ce que vous pouvez et ne lui laissiez pas le temps de pouvoir répliquer, dit Misato qui avait retrouvé sa contenance professionnelle. Kabuto, d'après les informations que nous a fourni le docteur Yumi, Mazinger Z est capable de l'attaquer à distance, donc ne vous retenez surtout pas : dès que vous l'avez en visuel, mettez la sauce.

- Affirmatif !

- Shinji, de ton côté, les armes de l'Eva ne sont pas encore terminées, donc il va falloir que tu te contentes du Prog-Knife. Pendant que Kouji l'attaquera à distance, tu effectueras une manoeuvre de contournement pour pouvoir l'attaquer au corps à corps. Compris ? »

Sur commande mentale de Shinji, l'un des ailerons qui se dressaient sur les épaules de l'Eva s'ouvrit, et un mécanisme fit sortir le Prog-Knife de son étui métallique. Shinji fit l'empoigner à l'Eva, et une fois la lame dans la main de la machine, tout le mécanisme de rangement se rétracta aussitôt. Maintenant que l'Eva était armée, Shinji avait perdu toute envie de rire. Il ne savait que trop que cela signifiait que la bataille allait bientôt démarrée.

« - Compris, dit Shinji, malgré ses dents qui commençaient à s'entrechoquer.

- Parfait. Contact dans deux minutes. Bonne chance. »

Les deux machines adoptèrent une posture de combat, leurs pilotes se préparant à l'impact.

Tous deux étaient prêts pour le carnage.

« Docteur Yumi ? Le professeur Akagi voudrait vous parler. »

Le chef de l'Institut faillit sursauter lorsque l'un de ses employés l'informa de l'appel. La tension était si dense dans le centre de commandes que l'on aurait pu la couper au couteau, et le scientifique était très loin d'être le dernier à en ressentir les effets. Il était si concentré sur ce qu'il pouvait observer par le biais des écrans de contrôle qu'il n'avait pas vu s'approcher l'homme.

« - Oh. Très bien, passez la moi sur mon communicateur personnel.

- Tout de suite, monsieur. »

Le subalterne partit transmettre l'ordre du docteur Yumi, lequel partit rejoindre le poste surplombant le reste de la pièce et qui lui avait été attribué en tant que directeur des opérations depuis la mort du professeur Kabuto. Il se demandait bien ce que lui voulait sa collègue. Il ne l'avait jamais rencontré auparavant, même pas entendu parler, mais il avait juste eu connaissance de ses nombreuses contributions scientifiques, notamment dans le domaine de l'étude de l'AT-Field qui avait permis au projet Evangelion d'être mené à bien. Il s'agissait sans doute de lui fournir quelques informations sur Mazinger Z pour optimiser leurs chances face à l'Ange, mais en ce cas il faudrait qu'il évite d'en dire trop. Il n'était pas sconvaincu que révéler tous les secrets de la machine à quelqu'un qui travaillait pour la NERV était une bonne idée.

Il arriva enfin à son poste, et prit l'appel.

Et d'un seul coup, il oublia complètement que le sort de l'humanité était sur le point de se jouer.

Il s'attendait à tout, sauf à voir brutalement apparaître sur son moniteur le visage de la plus belle femme qu'il avait jamais vu depuis que son épouse avait quitté le monde des mortels. Le petit sourire qu'elle affichait n'était que politesse, et pourtant il n'arrivait pas à en décrocher ses yeux.

« - Docteur Yumi ? Dit l'apparition. Heureux de faire votre connaissance.

- Kldhbhqsgf, dit le scientifique. »

Sur le moniteur, Ritsuko parut surprise.

« - Pardon ?

- Gkafhtujfdjn, enchaîna le docteur Yumi.

- On dirait que votre communicateur a des problèmes, est-ce que vous me recevez bien ? »

Le docteur Yumi secoua la tête, comme pour se remettre les idées en place. Pour quelle raison il avait à ce point perdu le contrôle de sa diction, il ne pouvait l'imaginer. Ou ne voulait.

« - Oui, oui, tout va bien... Qu'est-ce qui me vaut votre appel, professeur ?

- Nous venons de recevoir un appel d'une colonne de transport ; l'Ange a complètement détruit la route qu'ils devaient emprunter, et ils se retrouvent bloqués.

- Des blessés ? » La nouvelle avait complètement ravivé les facultés d'analyse du docteur Yumi.

« - Quelques légers, mais aucun de grave. Cependant, ils transportaient du matériel de première urgence pour les populations civiles et pour les armées de la JSSDF. Et il faut absolument que ce matériel soit délivré.

- Vous êtes en mesure d'assurer leur sauvetage ?

- Non, c'est pour cela que nous vous avons contacté. Toutes nos ressources sont actuellement mobilisées dans le soutien de l'Eva-01 et de votre machine, et il nous est impossible de nous occuper d'eux, surtout avec l'Ange qui se rapproche de la ville. Etant donné que nous sommes sensés collaborer, est-ce que vous disposez de ressources disponibles pour pouvoir les aider.

- Laissez moi réfléchir...

- Je peux le faire. »

Surpris, le docteur Yumi se retourna. Sayaka se tenait face à lui, les poings sur les hanches et un air déterminé affiché sur son visage. Mais ce qui le choqua surtout était qu'elle portait l'uniforme qui lui avait été donné lors des tests de pilotage qu'elle avait accompli.

« - Sayaka ? Qu'est-ce que...

- Nous avons encore Aphrodite A, papa, le coupa Sayaka. Je n'ai qu'à aller là-bas et à les transporter vers une route praticable.

- Docteur Yumi, de quoi parle-t-elle ? »

Le scientifique reporta son attention vers son communicateur. Le visage de Ritsuko qui s'y affichait le fascina encore un instant, avant que son esprit rationnel ne reprit le commandement.

« - Mazinger Z n'est pas la seule machine à notre disposition. Nous avions auparavant fabriqué l'unité Aphrodite A afin de tester le système de pilotage qui équipe maintenant Mazinger. Et ma fille l'a piloté lors de ces phases de tests, et est la seule à pouvoir d'ailleurs le piloter. » Il se retourna à nouveau vers sa fille, mêlant ses explications à une réponse à la requête de la jeune fille. « Mais Aphrodite A n'a pas été construit dans un but guerrier, et il est hors de question que j'envoie ma fille sur un champ de bataille !

- Pour le moment, il n'est pas question de se battre, n'est-ce pas ? Dit Sayaka sur un air de défi. Je vais là-bas, je me sers d'Aphrodite A pour aider les militaires, et après je rentre à la base !

- Et moi, je te dis que tu vas rester ici à l'abri ! »

Cette fois-ci, Sayaka se rapprocha de son père et lui cria pratiquement au visage, la colère se rajoutant à son impatience. Le docteur Yumi devait bien admettre qu'il ne l'avait que très rarement vue dans un tel état, et à chaque fois cela le secouait plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre.

« J'en ais assez, papa ! Nous sommes en guerre ! Et dans ces conditions, toutes les ressources doivent être mobilisées ! Bon sang, je suis obligé de rester ici à l'arrière alors que je suis en mesure de contribuer à la protection d'innocents ! Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée d'à quel point cela me tue de devoir rester ici quand je pourrais aider ceux qui en ont besoin ?! »

Pendant un instant, la soudaine explosion de colère de Sayaka impressionna son père, mais il en fallait tout de même plus pour qu'il renonce aussi facilement. Après tout, il était tout de même question du bien-être de sa fille, et sur un tel sujet, il était du genre à se montrer intraitable.

« - Et en quoi cela aidera l'humanité que tu te mettes en danger ? Il faut que...

- Il est juste question de sortir ces types de là ! J'y vais, je ne me bats pas contre l'Ange, et je rentre ! En quoi serais-ce si dangereux ?

- A vrai dire, ses arguments se tiennent, dit Ritsuko. A partir du moment où elle évite de croiser l'Ange, elle ne sera pas en danger. Et en même temps, il faut absolument que ces soldats reçoivent de l'aide... »

Bizarrement, l'intervention de Ritsuko perturba le docteur Yumi plus que l'insistance de sa propre fille. Que celle-ci se rebelle, soit, c'était compréhensible vu qu'elle était à un âge où l'envie de s'affirmer supplante souvent la prudence. Mais qu'une des plus grandes scientifiques de ce monde n'en vienne à approuver une telle décision ? Voilà qui était imprévu.

Et malgré tout, le docteur Yumi voyait tout de même la logique à l'oeuvre, et le peu d'arguments qu'il pouvait réellement y opposer. Il se trouvait que ces personnes avaient besoin de l'aide d'Aphrodite A, que seule Sayaka était capable de piloter la machine, et que cela ne la plaçait pas en première ligne.

Il soupira, et Sayaka sourit immédiatement puisque cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose.

« Bon... Très bien... Muneshira ? »

L'assistant du docteur Yumi surgit aussitôt dans son dos. Le scientifique dut se retenir de sursauter.

« - Oui, docteur ?

- Nous allons déployer Aphrodite A. Prenez toutes les mesures nécessaires.

- Bien, docteur. »

Alors que l'assistant commençait à transmettre les ordres de son supérieur, Sayaka était déjà en train de courir pour sortir de la salle. Elle prit quand même le temps, alors que les portes automatiques se refermaient derrière elle, de faire de grands gestes à son père, un sourire craquant aux lèvres.

« Merci, papa ! Je serais prudente, promis ! »

Le docteur Yumi se frotta les yeux ; il se fustigea d'ailleurs pour cela : vu le combat qui allait se produire, il ne pouvait se permettre d'éprouver de la lassitude. Les deux... Non, trois pilotes auront sans doute besoin qu'il garde toutes ses facultés.

« Une jeune fille très vivante, apparemment... »

… Facultés qui semblèrent diminuer lorsqu'il entendit à nouveau la voix de Ritsuko.

« - Elle tient ça de sa mère... Elle était parfois aussi difficile à vivre que Sayaka, mais à chaque fois c'était impossible de ne pas lui pardonner.

- Et elle reste digne de confiance ?

- Oh que oui. Sayaka est un peu tête de mule par moment, mais elle connaît ses priorités. Vous pouvez considérer que ces soldats sont déjà sortis d'affaire.

- Parfait. Je vais devoir vous laisser, mes devoirs m'appellent auprès de la NERV...

- Je comprends. N'hésitez pas à me rappeler si vous avez besoin d'aide. »

Pendant un court instant, Ritsuko fronça les sourcils. Elle avait eu le sentiment que cette dernière phrase du docteur Yumi cachait plus de choses qu'elle ne pouvait le voir à première vue (et le scientifique non plus), mais elle ne sembla pas lui en tenir rigueur.

« - Je n'y manquerais pas. Le contact entre nos deux sociétés restera maintenu tout le long du combat, de toute façon. A plus tard, docteur.

- Au plaisir, professeur Akagi. »

Le visage de la jeune femme disparut de l'écran du communicateur, mais pas avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de sourire furtivement une dernière fois.

Le docteur Yumi, pour sa part, continuait à fixer l'écran. Quelques uns de ses collaborateurs remarquèrent son immobilité, mais ils prirent cela pour de la concentration et de la préparation mentale. Aucun d'eux ne pouvait savoir qu'en réalité son esprit était resté bloqué sur la dernière image qu'il avait vu de Ritsuko avant la rupture de la communication : ce fin visage qui lui semblait parfait, encadré de cheveux blonds comme les blés... Un petit sourire sur les lèvres...

Il ne revint sur Terre que lorsqu'un cri retentit dans la salle de contrôle :

« KYOURETSU BEAM !!! »

Les deux faisceaux lasers avaient frappés un pan de la forêt , réduisant immédiatement en cendres les immenses arbres qui se trouvaient hélas sur leur trajectoire. Au vacarme engendré par l'explosion causée par l'arme de Mazinger Z, se greffa un cri perçant, inhumain, mélange de douleur et de rage.

Pour sa part, Kouji jubila. Son communicateur s'enclencha aussitôt, révélant le visage paniqué de Shinji.

« - Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! Il est là ?

- Je crois bien ! Dit Kouji. J'ai vu des arbres s'affaisser et quelque chose s'agiter dans la forêt, et après ce qu'on vient d'entendre, je l'ai sans doute eu !

- Impact confirmé, Kabuto, dit Misato dont la voix résonnait dans les communicateurs des deux pilotes. Mais les dégâts causés ne sont que superficiels, et apparemment il commence déjà à se régénérer.

- Ah, parce qu'en plus ils peuvent se régénérer ? Dit Kouji. Tu parles d'un combat à la loyale !

- Ce n'est pas le moment de se plaindre, Kouji ! Répliqua le docteur Yumi. Contente toi de suivre les instructions du capitaine Katsuragi et de continuer à bombarder cette chose avant qu'elle ne soit sur toi !

- Très bien ! Hé, Shinji !

- Quoi ? Répliqua le jeune garçon.

- T'as intérêt à te mettre en route si tu vas pas que je récolte tous les applaudissements ! »

Kouji aurait sans doute ri en voyant l'expression confuse de son collègue en d'autres circonstances ; mais à cet instant, gagné par la fièvre du combat, il avait déjà reporté toute son attention sur son adversaire. La masse de l'Ange était maintenant parfaitement visible, et elle continuait à se rapprocher de plus en plus. Le sang de Kouji était en ébullition ; il hurla littéralement le nom de sa prochaine attaque, une expression de rage au visage.

« KYOURETSU BEAM !!! »

A nouveau, les yeux de Mazinger Z s'illuminèrent alors que deux faisceaux lasers s'en échappaient. Shamshel semblait avoir senti venir l'attaque, et tenta de se déporter légèrement pour y échapper, mais lorsque Kouji vit son tir rater sa cible, il fit immédiatement tourner la tête de son robot de manière à corriger la trajectoire des lasers. Ceux-ci ne purent toucher l'Ange que durant une fraction de seconde et firent plus de dégâts à la végétation qu'autre chose, mais la créature reçut tout de même de nouvelles blessures, ce qui ne pouvait que renforcer leurs chances de réussite.

Shinji avait déjà commencé sa manoeuvre de contournement. Même si il était impossible à la vue de la masse impressionnante de l'Eva qui se déplaçait avec assurance de le savoir, son pilote était en réalité terrifié... Mais il savait qu'il fallait qu'il tienne, pour lui, pour Kouji, et pour tous les autres.

_Je ne dois pas m'enfuir... Je ne dois pas m'enfuir..._

Il avait finalement fallu peu de temps aux militaires pour se réorganiser après l'incident, et la confusion initiale avait fini par être remplacée par la rigueur et l'ordre qui sied à toute opération militaire. Cependant, cela ne changeait pas grand chose à leur situation actuelle : ne disposant pas de matériel adéquat, ils restaient coincés sur leur coin de route, éventré par le passage de Shamshel. Ils auraient pu tenter de faire demi-tour et de rejoindre une autre route, mais cela impliquait un voyage de plusieurs heures, pendant lesquels les civils qui étaient toujours dans Tokyo 3 seraient livrés à eux-même.

Même si les soldats restaient ordonnés, la frustration les gagnaient de plus en plus.

« - Hé, Benkei ! Cria un soldat à l'allure élancée à un de ses congénères, plutôt enveloppé comparé à ses collègues. Combien de temps tu crois qu'on va rester comme ça ?

- J'en sais rien, Hayato, répliqua le soldat Benkei. J'ai entendu le capitaine dire au sergent que l'Institut de Recherche Photonique allait nous envoyer de l'aide, mais on ne voit toujours rien venir.

- Hé, moins fort, vous deux ! Dit un troisième soldat, particulièrement athlétique. C'est pas en vous plaignant que ça changera quelque chose !

- Qu'est-ce qui te prends de dire ça, Ryoma ! Répliqua le soldat Hayato. Tu vas pas me faire croire que ça te fait pas enrager de rester coincé ici !

- Bien sûr que si, et c'est pour ça que j'aimerais que vous la fermiez, ça m'aide pas à me calmer que vous continuiez à déblatérer comme ça !

- Dommage que vous le preniez de cette façon, vous deux, répondit Benkei. C'est rageant, je sais, mais là, vous vous fatiguez pour rien. Mieux vaut garder notre énergie pour quand nous serons vraiment à pied d'oeuvre.

- Ah oui ? Dit Hayato. Et quand tu crois que... »

Un bruit d'arbre en train de se briser le stoppa net dans sa tirade. Ryoma, Hayato et Benkei n'étaient pas les seuls à s'être raidis en entendant ce bruit, et vu l'expérience qu'ils avaient traversés, cela était relativement compréhensible.

Et malgré leur entraînement militaire, aucun des soldats ne put masquer sa surprise lorsque ce qui avait causé ce vacarme surgit devant eux.

Emergeant du contour d'une colline, une gigantesque machine humanoïde se dirigeait vers eux. Haute de quelques dizaines de mètres, elle avait la forme d'une jeune femme, son armure recouvert d'une peinture jaune et rouge qui la faisait violemment ressortir de la végétation. Sa tête était dépourvue de bouche, mais elle possédait tout de même des yeux complètement bleus, dépourvus d'iris ou de pupille. Une espèce de collerette cerclait le cockpit, placé sur le front de la machine., mais pour le moment personne n'arrivait à distinguer le ou la pilote.

La question du sexe du pilote du robot fut d'ailleurs résolue lorsque la voix d'une jeune fille surgit des hauts parleurs d'Aphrodite A et retentit dans la vallée.

« Il paraît que vous avez besoin d'aide pour traverser ? » Dit Sayaka.

Au départ un peu décontenancé, les gradés se reprirent vite et se dirigèrent vers la machine, ceci afin de discuter avec la jeune pilote des modalités de transport. Au bout de quelques minutes, les trois soldats virent Aphrodite A prendre délicatement dans sa main l'un des camions, avant de le déposer au-delà du fossé creusé par le passage de Shamshel. Sayaka entreprit ensuite de recommencer avec un autre véhicule, puis encore un autre.

Pour la plupart des militaires présents, c'était la première fois qu'ils voyaient une telle machine. Ryoma, Hayato et Benkei étaient parmi ceux qui étaient en admiration devant elle.

« - Vous savez quoi, les gars ? Dit Ryoma.

- Quoi ? Dit Hayato, fixant toujours Aphrodite A.

- Un de ces jours, il faudra qu'on pilote une de ces machines.

- Tous les trois en même temps, j'espère ? Dit Benkei.

- Bien sûr, lui répondit Ryoma. Tu vois une autre façon ? »

Les trois motos s'arrêtèrent sur le bord de la route, à un endroit où les arbres étaient suffisamment clairsemés pour leur permettre d'avoir une vue imprenable sur Mazinger Z qui se tenait toujours au beau milieu de la clairière. Boss, Toji, Kensuke, Mucha et Nuke ne pouvait voir ce qu'il visait exactement, mais ils arrivaient tout de même à entendre la voix de Kouji qui tonnait par les hauts parleurs du robot.

Pour le moment, le combat ne les motivait pas beaucoup.

« - Et c'est pour ça qu'ils devraient se la ramener ? Dit Boss. Il se contente de tirer des lasers avec ses yeux !

- Quand même, s'hasarda Mucha, ça a de la gueule... »

Un simple regard de son chef suffit pour qu'il se recroqueville.

« - Et où se trouve Ikari ? Dit Toji, cherchant celui qui exacerbait sa colère.

- Là-bas, on dirait, dit Nuke en désignant un point sur sa droite. Je crois que j'ai vu passer l'Eva entre les arbres.

- Il court au contact ? Dit Kensuke.

- 'Peux pas dire, je vois pas où est... »

De longs filaments énergétiques, semblables à des tentacules, fouettèrent tout à coup l'air, plusieurs dizaines de mètres en face d'eux. Mazinger Z réussit à les esquiver, mais au pris d'une tentative de roulade sur le côté qui ne se déroula pas tout à fait comme son pilote le souhaitait. Au lieu de se rétablir prestement, le robot s'étala sur le flanc de la colline, faisant trembler le sol sous sa masse. Cette maladresse sembla cependant le sauver, car aussitôt d'autres tentacules frappèrent le sol à l'emplacement qu'il aurait occupé si il ne s'était pas allongé.

« ROCKET PUNCH !!! »

Malgré sa position allongée, Kouji avait tout de même réussi à pouvoir dégager l'un des bras de Mazinger Z et à viser son adversaire. Le petit groupe purent voir le poing se détacher du reste du bras et s'envoler vers ce qu'ils pensaient être l'Ange dans un fracas plus assourdissant qu'une batterie de missiles à l'allumage. Si l'attaque avait porté, les jeunes gens ne pouvaient en juger ; tout ce qu'ils virent, ce furent des fragments d'arbre brutalement s'envoler et passer bien au-dessus de la cime de la forêt, avant de voir réémerger le poing de Mazinger Z.

Et alors que le robot essayait de se redresser, surgissant des frondaisons, leur apparut enfin Shamshel.

Et même Toji comprit qu'ils avaient commis une énorme erreur.

Il en fallait plus pour paralyser Kouji de terreur, mais même lui ne put s'empêcher de frissonner lorsque l'Ange se redressa de toute sa masse, dépassant Mazinger Z de quelques coudées. Son corps cylindrique, malgré son aspect lisse, semblait extrêmement musculeux, rappelant un étrange mélange de serpent et d'anguille ; quand à sa tête en forme de cône, elle était tournée dans sa direction, des yeux ronds et inexpressifs au sommet fixant sa proie d'une manière qui fit couler une sueur glacée sur la colonne vertébrale du jeune homme. Il n'y avait aucune expression de discernable dans ce « visage » inhumain, il était même impossible de trouver la moindre trace d'une âme en l'examinant. Cette chose n'avait rien d'humain, mais dans le même temps était tout aussi éloignée de l'ordre animal ; c'était une aberration qui n'avait pour unique but la destruction de l'humanité.

Sous sa tête, plusieurs tentacules luisaient d'une énergie inconnue, prêt à s'allonger pour frapper leur victime. Lorsque Shamshel avait porté ses premières attaques, le professeur Akagi avait immédiatement déduit que l'Ange se servait de son AT-Field non seulement pour supporter sa masse mais également pour accroître le potentiel destructeur de ses tentacules.

Ce qu'était un AT-Field, Kouji n'en avait absolument aucune idée, puisqu'il n'avait pas prêté attention aux explications à ce sujet, mais il avait tout de même retenu que cela était très mauvais signe.

Alors que la bête se préparait à attaquer, l'Eva-01 bondit soudainement dans son dos, la lame du Prog-Knife levée. Le contournement s'était déroulé avec succès, Shamshel ayant reporté toute son attention sur Kouji, mais l'Ange semblait avoir des réflexes beaucoup plus développés que ce que les deux pilotes avaient estimés en premier lieu. La bête réussit d'une contorsion à esquiver le coup que Shinji avait essayé de lui porter, et profita du court moment de confusion qui s'ensuivit pour le fouetter avec ses tentacules. Le manque de préparation empêcha Shamshel de frapper avec toute sa force, mais le choc fut tout de même particulièrement violent pour l'Eva et pour Shinji qui furent repoussés de plusieurs mètres, tout en lâchant le Prog-Knife sous l'effet du choc. Le blindage pectoral de l'Eva était désormais parcouru de plusieurs marques à l'endroit où les tentacules de l'Ange l'avaient frappé.

« SHINJI ! » Cria une Misato paniquée.

Heureusement, l'Ange ne put profiter plus de son avantage : Kouji, voyant son collègue en difficulté, avait immédiatement fait se redresser Mazinger Z et l'avait lancé à l'assaut de Shamshel. Un coup d'épaule du robot lancé en pleine course fut suffisant pour déstabiliser temporairement la créature. L'un des tentacules de la bête siffla dans l'air, dans la direction générale de la machine, mais Kouji réussit à ordonner à sa machine de se baisser. L'attaque de l'Ange rata alors la tête de Mazinger Z de peu.

Shamshel tenta de lancer une nouvelle attaque... Et à ce moment, l'Eva lui planta le Prog-Knife dans le flanc. La créature poussa un hurlement de souffrance qui résonna à plusieurs kilomètres à la ronde, un cri si puissant que les oreilles de Shinji se mirent à siffler. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de tourner la lame de manière à provoquer encore plus de dégâts. A nouveau, l'Ange hurla, mais il se mit également à se débattre violemment. Shinji ne put maintenir l'Ange en place qui finit par lui échapper. La bête lui asséna un violent coup de tête qui le fit s'écrouler à nouveau.

« KYOURETSU BEAM !!! »

L'Ange aurait dû se prendre l'attaque de plein fouet... Mais à l'instant où celle-ci entendit le cri de Kouji, elle détourna une partie de son AT-Field pour créer un champ de force qui stoppa net les deux faisceaux énergétiques. Caché partiellement par la fumée engendrée par l'explosion, Shamshel se jeta sur Mazinger Z qui eut la plus grande peine du monde à se rétablir.

De son côté, Shinji forçait déjà l'Eva à se relever, conscient des risques qu'il encourait à rester dans cette position... Mais il s'arrêta.

Son regard s'était porté sur une portion de route qui se tenait non loin du champ de bataille... Et il lui semblait voir quelque chose sur le bord de celle-ci, quelque chose qui se déplaçait. Dans le feu du combat, il aurait pu croire qu'il ne s'agissait que d'éboulis, mais poussé par un pressentiment, il zooma sur la zone où se trouvaient ces objets...

Et il manqua de s'étrangler.

Il y avait des gens sur cette route, et ils étaient en première ligne pour devenir des dommages collatéraux.

« - Shinji, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Dit Misato. Reprends-toi !

- Ouais, je sais pas si t'as remarqué, lança un Kouji enragé, mais là, j'aurais besoin d'un coup de main !

- Il y a quelqu'un sur la route ! » Cria Shinji.

Aux centres de contrôles de la NERV et de l'Institut, l'information que venait de lancer Shinji avait causé un certain vent de panique. Alors que certains des personnels en charge de surveiller l'évolution du combat se mettait à essayer de confirmer la présence de civils, Misato et le docteur Yumi, eux, commençaient à perdre contrôle de leurs nerfs.

« - Quoi ?! Hurla Misato. Shinji, est-ce que ce sont des civils ou des militaires ?

- Je vais essayer de... »

Un zoom plus poussé renseigna Shinji. Et tout à coup sa panique augmenta.

« - Oh non... Kouji !

- Quoi ? Répondit le jeune homme, alors qu'il essayait de maintenir Shamshel au sol.

- C'est Toji, Kensuke et trois autres types que j'ai croisé à l'école ! Ils vont se faire tuer si ils restent ici !

- Et nous aussi, je te sign... »

Un cri de l'Ange coupa la conversation ; ce ne fut que par un miracle que Kouji évita de se faire couper en deux par les tentacules de la créature. Lorsqu'elle comprit que son attaque avait échoué, Shamshel employa une tactique alternative : la bête planta ses tentacules dans le sol et tira de toutes ses forces. Un large morceau de roche et de terre céda sous l'impensable traction exercée par la créature, et lorsque celle-ci commença à tourner sur elle-même en faisant tournoyer avec elle l'épais morceau de roche, Kouji comprit enfin ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Appuyant de toutes ses forces sur le commande, il obligea Mazinger Z à se jeter au sol... Juste à l'instant où Shamshel relâcha son projectile improvisé. Un bloc de plusieurs tonnes vola juste au-dessus du crâne du robot, manquant de peu de le décapiter. Kouji était heureux d'avoir échappé à la mort, mais toute son attention se portait déjà sur sa contre-attaque.

Mais Shinji, lui, se mit à paniquer. Parce que si le bloc de pierre avait raté Mazinger Z, il était bien parti pour s'écraser sur la route où se tenaient le petit groupe de lycéens...

Toji remarqua que le combat commençait à prendre une tournure quelque peu inquiétante, de par la résistance de l'Ange qui surpassait ce à quoi il s'attendait au départ.

Mais lorsqu'il vit l'énorme rocher s'envoler, et qu'il calcula très vite où il allait retomber...

« ET MER... »

Il eut le temps d'agripper Kensuke par le col et de le traîner aussi loin que possible. Quand à Boss, Mucha et Nuke, eux aussi avaient compris ce qui allait se passer, et leurs motos vrombirent aussitôt.

Lorsque le bloc de pierre frappa de plein fouet l'endroit où ils se tenaient à peine quelques secondes plus tôt, le bitume vola en éclat et fut éventré sans que quoi que ce soit ne puisse parvenir à empêcher le désastre. Malgré leurs réflexes, les jeunes gens subirent tout de même les effets de l'onde de choc et ne purent éviter l'ensemble des débris qui s'étaient mis à voler en tous sens. Toji et Kensuke furent projetés au sol, presque assommés par le fracas et les volées de pierre et de bitume qui volaient dans tous les sens, déchirant au passage leurs vêtements en de nombreux points. Boss, Mucha et Nuke, furent désarçonnés et chutèrent de leur monture, en glissant avant d'être stoppés par le flanc de la colline (pour Mucha et Nuke) ou par un tronc d'arbre (pour Boss). Si l'impact fut douloureux, ils s'en tirèrent cependant mieux que leurs motos dont les moteurs, les guidons et les fourches ne résistèrent pas aux chocs.

Douloureusement, les trois motard et les deux autres jeunes hommes se remirent sur leurs pieds. Cependant, il leur était impossible de pouvoir se rassembler : le bloc de pierre se tenait désormais au beau milieu de la route, séparant les jeunes hommes en deux petits groupes, Toji et Kensuke d'un côté, Boss, Mucha et Nuke de l'autre... Et si cela ne suffisait pas, le choc avait fait s'effondrer une bonne partie de la colline, bloquant toute fuite aux deux petits groupes. Les jeunes garçons étaient bloqués, et ils ne pouvaient espérer s'en sortir.

Shinji obligea l'Eva à se relever et le fit courir vers le lieu du désastre. Il n'avait que peu de temps devant lui, il le savait : jusque là, Kouji avait fait du bon travail en harassant constamment l'Ange, mais il ne pourrait tenir seul très longtemps. Il fallait qu'il résolve la situation au plus vite.

Et il ne voyait qu'une échappatoire...

Toji et Kensuke virent l'Eva se plaquer contre le sommet de la colline juste en face d'eux, le haut de son dos émergeant légèrement de ce qui constituait autrefois le bord de la route. L'énorme câble d'alimentation de l'Eva sembla gémir lorsque la machine l'empoigna et l'écarta afin d'éviter qu'il ne la gêne. Et, dans un sifflement terrible, quelque mécanisme se déclenchait sur le dos de la machine.

« - Shinji ? Demanda Misato. Qu'est-ce que tu...

- Je sais ce que je fais. Faites moi confiance. »

L'Entry Plug émergea de l'ouverture spéciale et se stoppa net aux deux tiers de sa longueur, faisant penser à une barre à mines qui aurait été planté dans le dos de l'Eva. Son écoutille s'ouvrit toute grande face aux deux rescapés ; et, dans l'ouverture qui s'était formée, Toji et Kensuke purent voir Shinji qui leur faisait de grands signes.

« Allez, vite ! Montez ! »

Les deux garçons restèrent un instant interdits, hésitant sur la conduite à tenir. Les choses prenaient une tournure de plus en plus inattendue, et surtout incroyablement plus dangereuse. Mais leur instinct de survie finit par prendre le relais. Le choix était simple : ou bien ils restaient à découverts, à la merci de la moindre attaque, et leurs chances de survie étaient à peu près aussi élevée que celles d'un hérisson qui tenterait de traverser une autoroute ; ou bien ils montaient à bord d'une machine blindée jursqu'à la gueule et à la puissance phénoménale, plus à même de les protéger.

Si tous les deux étaient arrivés à la même conclusion, ce fut malgré tout Kensuke qui se jeta en premier dans l'ouverture de l'Entry Plug.

Shinji dut se ramasser sur lui-même pour laisser un peu de place à ses deux camarades, et même cela ne les empêchait pas de se sentir quelque peu à l'étroit dans l'habitacle, qui n'avait pas été conçu pour accueillir trois personnes. Un chuintement métallique suivi d'une sensation de mouvement informa Toji et Kensuke que l'Entry Plug rentrait à nouveau à l'intérieur de l'Eva. Lorsque le LCL commença à emplir l'habitacle, les deux jeunes hommes commencèrent à paniquer... Mais il suffit que Shinji leur signale qu'ils arriveraient à respirer sans problèmes et qu'il avait passé des heures dans le liquide sans effets secondaires pour qu'ils cessent de s'agiter. Ils eurent tout de même quelques difficultés à laisser le liquide pénétrer dans leurs poumons, ce qui après tout allait à l'encontre de leur instinct de survie le plus élémentaire...

« - Shinji, nom de Dieu, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! Cria Kouji depuis le communicateur. Je vais pas pouvoir le retenir plus longtemps !

- Tiens bon encore un peu, Kouji ! Il faut que j'aille chercher les trois autres !

- N'y pense même pas, Shinji ! Cria Misato. Où voudrais-tu les mettre ? Vous êtes serrés comme des sardines là-dedans, et il faut que tu poursuives l'opération !

- Quoi ?! S'insurgea Kensuke. Mais on ne peut quand même pas les laisser là ! Ils vont se faire massacrer !

- Je ne sais pas comment, s'hasarda Shinji, mais je...

- ATTENTION !!! »

Le cri de Kouji manqua de transpercer les tympans de Shinji, mais il comprit très vite de quoi il en retournait lorsque les écrans de l'Entry Plug se réactivèrent et lui permirent de voir ce qui se passait à l'extérieur. Shamshel avait réussi à jeter Mazinger Z au loin, l'envoyant s'écraser plusieurs dizaines de mètres plus loin... Et maintenant, la bête avait reporté son attention sur lui.

Shinji poussa l'Eva à se jeter au sol, improvisant une roulade désespérée. Les tentacules de l'Ange firent exploser la roche à l'endroit où le thorax de l'Eva-01 se trouvait à peine un dixième de seconde plus tôt. Il fallait toute la concentration de Shinji pour qu'il réussisse à faire se redresser sa machine... Et tous ses réflexes pour qu'il la fasse sauter vers la droite pour esquiver une autre attaque orientée vers ses pieds.

Toji et Kensuke, n'étant pas calés dans le fauteuil du pilote, se cognaient contre les parois de l'Entry Plug à chaque mouvement brusque de l'Eva. Combiné à leur panique quand à la tournure des évènements, cela ne faisait que renforcer l'aspect apocalyptique que revêtait de leur point de vue le combat.

« - Aïe ! Bon sang, Hikari, fais gaffe ! Cria Toji, sa peur couvrant pour le moment la haine qu'il éprouvait toujours envers le jeune pilote.

- Je fais de mon mieux ! Répliqua Shinji. Mais cette chose ne me...

- AAAAAAAAH !!! »

Le cri perçant de Kensuke ramena l'attention de Shinji à son adversaire, qui avait tenté une fois de plus de le décapiter grâce à ses tentacules. Un simple mouvement de la tête de l'Eva-01 suffit à empêcher la catastrophe.

« - OH MON DIEU ! OH MON DIEU ! OH MON DIEU ! Cria un Kensuke en état de choc.

- Hikari, fais quelque chose ! Hurla Toji. Réplique ! Bats... »

Toji fut interrompu lorsque Shinji ordonna à l'Eva de se précipiter contre l'Ange. Il avait perdu le Prog Knife ; la seule défense qui lui restait était l'impressionnante puissance physique de l'Eva. Et même si il aurait à cet instant préféré être à des milliers de kilomètres, il ne lui restait plus qu'à tout faire pour survivre, et empêcher ses deux camarades de se faire tuer eux aussi ; sans compter qu'il fallait qu'il empêche à tout prix l'Ange de blesser les trois autres garçons, restés coincés dans les décombres sur la route. Et il ne pourrait pas le faire en continuant à esquiver les assauts de Shamshel.

Le poing de l'Eva s'écrasa contre le visage de l'Ange, déstabilisant la créature. Le combat pouvait réellement commencer.

« - Bon sang ! Cria Muneshira pratiquement dans l'oreille de son employeur. Vous avez vu ce que l'Eva vient de mettre à l'Ange ?

- Oui, mais ça ne semble pas devoir stopper cette créature, répliqua le professeur Yumi. Sans compter qu'il reste encore des civils sur les lieux !

- Impossible de faire quoi que ce soit pour eux, j'en ai bien peur... Notre priorité essentielle est la destruction de l'Ange... Et pour le moment... »

Sur l'écran, Shamshel finit par repousser l'Eva avant de l'envoyer s'écraser contre un flanc de la colline qui avait jusque là été épargnée. Mazinger Z apparut brutalement dans son dos et tenta de prendre l'avantage sur la bête, mais l'Ange sembla avoir perçu la présence de la machine, puisque dans un seul moment il se retourna et tenta de le frapper de ses tentacules ; ce qui, grâce aux réflexes de Kouji, ne se traduisit que par une claque contre l'épaule du robot.

« - … On ne peut pas dire que cet objectif semble aboutir...

- Bon sang, on ne peut pas les laisser là ! Ils n'ont aucunes chances de s'en sortir, même en supposant qu'ils puissent se cacher quelque part !

- Alors, j'irais les chercher ! »

La voix qui avait brutalement résonnée dans la pièce de contrôle par l'intermédiaire des hauts-parleurs avait réussi à surprendre tout le monde, en premier lieu le professeur Yumi... Lequel manqua de s'étouffer lorsqu'il reconnut celle qui venait d'hurler.

« - Sayaka ! Je te l'interdis, tu dois déjà t'occuper des troupes de la JSSDF !

- J'ai terminé avec eux, ils ont déjà en route pour Tokyo 3, papa ! Répliqua la jeune fille. Mais plutôt que de retourner à la base, je peux aller chercher les autres ! Comme ça, pendant ce temps, Kouji et Shinji peuvent se concentrer sur l'Ange !

- C'est de la folie, mademoiselle Sayaka ! S'écria Muneshira. Vous allez être trop proche des combats !

- C'est ça ou avoir des morts d'innocents sur la conscience !

- Tu n'es pas équipée pour te retrouver en situation de combat, Sayaka ! Cria le père de la jeune fille. N'y va pas !

- Désolé papa, je te reçois très mal...

- SAYAKA, JE TE PREVIENS, SI TU...

- A tout à l'heure ! »

Un léger crépitement dans les hauts-parleurs indiqua que la pilote d'Aphrodite A venait de couper le communicateur. Bien entendu, cela mena le professeur Yumi à deux doigts d'exploser... Le scientifique lâcha un juron tellement obscène que les oreilles de tous ceux qui avaient été en mesure de l'entendre se mirent à siffler.

Mais pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle tienne à ce point de sa mère ?

« - Hum, professeur ? Commença Muneshira. Que devons nous...

- Appeler la NERV immédiatement, dites leur que notre second pilote va extraire les derniers civils du lieu du combat contre notre gré, et demandez leur si ils sont en mesure de nous fournir un visuel sur elle ! Le coupa le professeur. Et si jamais ils s'avisent de faire une réflexion, répondez leur qu'aussi déplorable que soit l'attitude de ma fille, nous avons des problèmes plus importants à régler ! »

Muneshira n'eut même pas besoin de répéter les ordres du professeur : vu le volume sonore qu'il avait employé pour donner ses ordres, n'importe quelle personne présente dans la salle de contrôles (ou même dans l'Institut en entier) pouvait les avoir entendu.

Par contre, il y avait un détail que le collègue du professeur Yumi n'avait jamais bien compris, c'était que parfois il valait mieux garder pour soi ce que l'on pensait.

« - Si l'on avait installé les améliorations que j'avais évoqué, votre fille aurait été plus en mesure de...

- UN MOT DE PLUS, MUNESHIRA, ET JE VOUS ENVOIE NETTOYER L'HYPERDRIVE DE MAZINGER Z A LA BROSSE A DENTS APRES LE COMBAT !!! »

A cette phase du combat, Boss avait depuis longtemps oublié qu'il était sensé apparaître comme imperturbable et courageux auprès de ses fidèles disciples. Pour l'heure, il était caché derrière un rocher, épiant à travers les gravats l'évolution du combat, à deux doigts de souiller son pantalon, et invoquant mentalement sa génitrice de manière répétée. Mucha et Nuke, pour leur part, avaient encore moins de scrupules et étaient roulés en boule derrière d'autres débris, l'un criant au moindre choc et à la moindre secousse causé par le combat entre les titans, et l'autre pleurant abondamment.

Non, décidément, cette petite virée était une très mauvaise idée.

« JE VEUX PAS MOURIR ! Cria Mucha. JE VEUX PAS MOURIR ! »

Boss risqua un oeil hors de son abri... Et vit Mazinger Z frapper Shamshel un peu en dessous du visage, avant de se faire fouetter en pleine poitrine par les tentacules de l'Ange et être jeté à terre. Il décida que finalement, il préférait ne pas savoir ce qui se passait. Le jeune homme préféra plaquer son dos contre le rocher qui le protégeait de manière très sommaire contre le chaos derrière lui.

C'est du fait de sa position qu'il fut le premier du petit groupe à voir émerger des arbres en face de lui une énorme masse métallique rouge et or. Quand il réalisa qu'elle venait dans sa direction, il se mit à hurler comme un dément. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour que Mucha et Nuke se joignent à lui lorsqu'ils virent ce qui avait provoqué cet accès de panique de leur chef. D'ailleurs, il se pressèrent contre lui dans le même mouvement.

Leurs cris attinrent leur paroxysme lorsque la chose se pencha vers eux.

« Boss ? C'est toi ? »

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas ; il était trop occupé à être terrifié pour reconnaître la voix qui avait retentit par les hauts-parleurs d'Aphrodite A. Ses acolytes ne semblaient pas avoir réalisé qu'il n'y avait pas de dangers. En fait, tous les trois continuaient à hurler.

« Boss, du calme ! C'est moi, Sayaka ! »

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment que le chef de bande commença à comprendre que les choses n'étaient pas aussi graves que ce qu'il craignait ; en fait, le robot s'était à ce moment-là tellement penché en avant que Boss put enfin distinguer le pilote de la machine. Il fallut cependant un peu plus de temps à Mucha et Nuke pour réaliser ce qui se passait.

« - Sayaka ? Tu es venu pour moi ? Dit Boss, à mi-chemin entre le soulagement et la joie.

- Pour toi et tes deux amis, répliqua la jeune fille. Allez, on a pas de temps à perdre ! On doit évacuer la zone et en vitesse ! »

Afin de ponctuer ses paroles, Sayaka fit se redresser Aphrodite A, avant de la faire joindre ses mains en bol, au niveau des trois jeunes hommes. Lesquels, cependant, hésitèrent un peu pendant quelques secondes. Même si l'intervention de Sayaka représentait leur seule chance de s'en sortir, ils n'étaient pas non plus sûr qu'ils réussiraient à grimper dans les mains de la machine sans encombre.

Cette hésitation ne dura que quelques secondes.

Quelques secondes de trop.

Shamshel réussit à se dégager de la prise que lui faisait Mazinger Z pour le rejeter au loin. L'Ange se mit à chercher du regard son autre adversaire ; il avait réussi à le jeter à terre quelques secondes plus tôt, mais ces êtres s'étaient montrées beaucoup plus combattives que ce à quoi il s'attendait, aussi ne valait-il mieux pas leur laisser le temps de se remettre...

Et ce faisant, il aperçut Aphrodite A.

Kouji, essayant de se remettre debout, vit lui aussi la forme rouge et or du robot féminin. Sur le coup, il n'avait aucune idée de qui pouvait bien piloter l'engin ; par contre, il put voir l'Ange se désintéresser de lui et se jeter contre ce nouveau rival potentiel.

Boss, Mucha et Nuke ayant enfin acceptés de monter dans les mains d'Aphrodite A, Sayaka fit se relever son robot... Ce qui lui valut de voir l'Ange se diriger vers elle à grande vitesse. Pendant les courts instants qui suivirent, malgré sa panique grandissante, elle essaya d'élaborer une échappatoire. Il lui était de se défendre alors qu'elle tenait dans ses mains ses trois amis ; il était impossible qu'ils puissent en réchapper. Fuir ? Le temps qu'elle se retourne, la bête serait sur elle... L'esquiver ? Entre la colline sur sa gauche et la forêt à sa droite, aucune solution ne lui permettrait de réussir sans heurter ses passagers.

Elle n'avait aucune marge de manoeuvre, et dans une deux secondes, Shamshel serait sur elle.

Elle allait se mettre à crier ; Boss, Mucha et Nuke, eux, le faisaient déjà depuis longtemps...

Quand tout à coup, l'Eva-01 tenta de plaquer l'Ange par le côté.

Au lieu de s'écraser contre Aphrodite A, Shamshel fut aplati contre le sol, non sans emporter son attaquant dans sa chute. Les deux combattants roulèrent sur le sol sur plusieurs dizaines de mètres, luttant férocement pour se libérer de l'étreinte de leur adversaire tout en essayant de lui porter un coup fatal. Toujours sous le choc, Sayaka pouvait voir l'Eva rouer de coup l'Ange alors que celui-ci faisait fouetter ses tentacules de manière désordonnée, ce qui réussissait à gifler la machine géante.

Malgré le tumulte, la voix de Shinji retentit par les hauts parleurs, assez fort pour que la pilote d'Aphrodite A puisse l'entendre.

« FUIS !!! »

Reprenant enfin ses esprits, et sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire pour aider son sauveur, Sayaka s'enfuit en emportant avec elle Boss, Mucha et Nuke, qui étaient toujours en train de hurler de peur.

Dans le cockpit de l'Eva, Shinji luttait comme un forcené pour essayer de se sortir du pétrin dans lequel il s'était mis, réalisant qu'un corps à corps ne pouvait pas se finir bien. Mais cela se révéla plus difficile que prévu ; non seulement Shamshel luttait avec une rage indescriptible, mais en plus, le jeune garçon n'arrivait pas à focaliser son esprit sur sa tâche, à cause de la douleur que lui infligeait les attaques de l'Ange.

Et à cela, s'ajoutait la panique qui gagnait Toji et Kensuke, qui commençaient à régresser à l'état de bêtes apeurées dans son dos.

« - Shinji, désengage toi tout de suite ! Hurla Misato dans le communicateur. Eloigne toi de cette chose !

- J'essaie... Répliqua Shinji, entre deux spasmes de souffrance. J'essaie, mais... »

Un instant, sa peur revint à la charge, menaçant de le submerger et de lui faire perdre le contrôle de l'Eva. Il pouvait sentir la machine, ou la créature, ou quoi qu'était la chose qu'il pilotait s'insurger de se faire ainsi battre par l'Ange sans que la frêle chose qui la bridait ne la laisse se défendre efficacement.

Dans son dos, Kensuke se mit à hurler, tandis que Toji s'agrippa à son épaule.

Cela raviva une parcelle de sa force. Si il échouait... Il ne serait pas le seul à mourir. C'était lui qui avait insisté pour qu'ils entrent dans l'Entry Plug, il avait mis leurs vies en danger de ce fait... Et cela ne ferait que rendre sa défaite cent fois moins acceptable.

Le poing de l'Eva-01 s'abattit sur ce qui servait de visage à Shamshel avec une violence imprévisible vu leur position. Profitant de la confusion de son adversaire, Shinji réussit à ramener une des jambes de l'Eva et, d'un geste brusque, réussit à repousser la masse imposante de l'Ange. Il en profita immédiatement pour se redresser.

Pendant un instant, Shinji jubila.

« J'ai réussi ! J'ai... »

Un des tentacules de Shamshel fouetta l'air et, dans un seul geste, trancha le cordon d'alimentation de l'Eva... Ainsi que son bras gauche.

La souffrance qui parcourut tout le corps de l'Eva se transmit à son pilote instantanément. Et le cri de douleur que poussa Shinji fut couvert par le propre cri terrifiant que la machine poussa avant de tomber à genoux.

Un vent de panique s'empara du centre de commandes de la NERV et de l'Institut. Chacun connaissait les risques que couraient les pilotes en engageant le combat avec cette créature, mais parfois, la connaissance ne suffit pas pour diminuer le choc lorsque l'inévitable finit par se produire.

« - Oh mon dieu, non ! Cria Misato.

- Synchronisation en chute libre ! Hurla l'un des scientifiques de la NERV. Perte de signal avec l'Entry Plug.

- Il faut qu'il sorte de là, répliqua Ritsuko. Il ne dispose plus que de quelques dizaines de secondes d'autonomie, et il ne peut pas se défendre !

- Shinji ! Cria une Misato au bord de la panique. Je t'en prie, Shinji, réponds moi ! Fuis ! Tu dois fuir ! »

Seul Gendo Hikari restait impassible. C'était un événement très regrettable... Avec ce genre de blessures, il allait être obligé de laisser la JSSDF pilloner la créature, le temps que l'on récupère l'Eva et son pilote et que l'on les remette d'aplomb. La possibilité que son propre fils puisse mourir, cependant, ne semblait pas le perturber outre mesure...

La même stupeur avait frappée l'Institut de Recherche Photonique. Voir un allié se faire abattre de manière aussi violente ne pouvait que frapper les esprits, sans compter que cela constituait le premier indice tangible d'à quel point les Anges pouvaient être dangereux même contre des adversaires aussi puissants que les Evangelion de la NERV.

« - L'Eva-01 est hors de combat ! Cria l'un des assistants du docteur Yumi. 90 secondes avant que la machine ne soit à court d'énergie !

- Et le pilote ? Cria le docteur Yumi, aussi inquiet pour Shinji que ne l'était Misato. Est-il toujours vivant ?

- A première vue, oui... Mais... »

Il suffisait de regarder l'écran géant qui retransmettait les images du combat pour comprendre où se situait le « mais » : Shamshel s'était redressé, et se préparait à frapper à nouveau son adversaire qui se retrouvait maintenant à genoux, trop faible pour continuer à hurler, sa main valide empoignant son moignon.

Horrifiée par ce qu'elle voyait, Misato continuait d'ordonner à Shinji de fuir, sans que le garçon ne semble pouvoir lui répondre. Tous les spectateurs de la scène étaient terrifiés, se sentant impuissant à empêcher le massacre qui était sur le point de se produire.

Tout ce monde était si choqué par ce qui était arrivé à l'Eva-01 qu'il en oublia un important détail...

Shinji n'était pas seul.

« ROCKET PUNCH !!! »

Le poing de Mazinger Z frappa Shamshel avec une violence suffisante pour renverser la bête alors même s'était mise en position de défense lorsqu'elle avait entendu le cri de son autre adversaire. Kouji n'attendit même pas que le poing se réattache pour charger l'Ange. Mazinger Z bondit dans les airs et en profita pour délivrer un coup de pied sauté à la bête qui écrasa sa tête contre le sol.

« TU VAS PAYER POUR CE QUE TU LUI AS FAIT, ORDURE !!! » Hurla un Kouji dans un état de rage indescriptible. Jamais le jeune homme n'avait autant souhaité la mort de quelque chose depuis le jour où il avait appris que Shiro s'était fait agressé par des petits caïds...

Mais Shamshel se ressaisit très vite. Le duel entre l'Ange et la Forteresse de Fer débuta.

Toji ne comprenait pas ce qui s'était passé... Même si il avait bien vu que l'Ange avait attaqué une nouvelle fois, il n'avait ressenti aucunes secousses... Et pourtant, Shinji s'était soudainement mis à hurler en empoignant son bras gauche. Le garçon était secoué de spasmes violents et semblait comme possédé, ne cessant de crier à propos de son bras qui semblait pourtant ne rien avoir. Maintenant, Shinji s'était recroquevillé sur lui-même, tremblant, au bord de l'évanouissement.

Kensuke était aussi perdu que son ami. Lui non plus n'arrivait pas à s'expliquer pourquoi Shinji était dans cet état. Pour en rajouter à la confusion, tous deux pouvaient entendre Misato hurler à l'attention de Shinji, lui intimant de s'enfuir et de se mettre à l'abri.

« - Shinji ? Demanda Kensuke. Shinji, ça va ?

- Mal... Bredouilla le jeune garçon, son visage toujours fermé et pratiquement collé contre sa propre poitrine. Tellement... Mal...

- Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il a ?! Cria Toji. Remue-toi, Shinji ! On va se faire tuer si on reste comme ça ! Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? Bouge toi ! »

A ce moment-là, le Rocket Punch de Mazinger frappa Shamshel. Kensuke soupira de soulagement. Cela leur laissait un peu de répit... Mais ils ne pouvaient espérer que cela dure éternellement. Alors qu'il observait le combat frénétique qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux entre Mazinger Z et Shamshel, Kensuke nota les diverses informations qui clignotaient sur les écrans de l'Eva. Il reconnut un compte à rebours, indiquant vraisemblablement combien d'autonomie qui leur restait (trop peu à son goût), mais également plusieurs messages d'alerte sur l'état de l'Eva, tous plus alarmants les uns que les autres.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, dit Kensuke. On dirait que... »

Lorsqu'il réalisa soudainement ce qu'il se passait, son cerveau manqua d'imploser du fait de tout ce que cela pouvait signifier. Il ne savait si il devait être fasciné par ce que cela indiquait sur le fonctionnement de l'Evangelion, ou si il devait être horrifié par cette symbiose obscène.

« - C'est impossible...

- Quoi ? Dit Toji, qui reportait son attention sur son ami.

- Il ressent tout...

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Shinji... Il ressent tout ce qui arrive à l'Eva ! Depuis le début du combat, chaque fois que l'Eva est endommagé, c'est comme si c'était lui-même qui était blessé ! »

En d'autres circonstances, Toji aurait rejeté tout ce que son ami venait de dire... Mais il venait de passer plusieurs minutes dans l'Entry Plug au côté de Shinji. Autant qu'il en savait, Shinji pilotait l'Eva pilotait par la pensée... Considérer que la fusion entre les sens du garçon et ceux de la machine puisse aboutir à un tel résultat ne semblait pas si fantasque que cela. D'autant plus que cela pouvait expliquer le comportement que le garçon avait eu tout au long de l'affrontement ; ses cris chaque fois que l'Eva se faisait frapper, son hésitation à certaines occasions à engager le combat... Se battre contre une créature de cette taille à bord d'un robot géant est déjà intimidant, mais quand en plus chaque blessure du robot devient la sienne ? Qui n'aurait pas peur ?

Toji aurait été incapable de mettre les termes corrects, mais il avait également ressenti comme un certain malaise tout au long du combat. La douleur et la terreur de Shinji avait été par moment palpable. Ce que venait de lui révéler Kensuke donnait un autre sens à ce qu'il avait enduré au cours du combat.

Toji agrippa le garçon et le releva, décidé à l'aider à regagner ses esprits. Ce faisant, il vit le visage du jeune garçon... Et si il pouvait encore avoir un soupçon de doute, celui-ci fut anéanti. Comment aurait-il pu nier l'expression de souffrance qui déformait le visage de Shinji ?

La haine qu'il pouvait ressentir pour le jeune garçon s'évanouit sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte. Lui et Kouji risquaient réellement leurs vies pour les sauver ; mais Shinji, en plus, devait faire face à des séquelles directes. Pour les protéger, il devait souffrir. Comment avait-il pu penser que Shinji pouvait aimer sa condition ? Qu'il pourrait apprécier la gloire venant de son rôle de pilote alors que celui-ci ne lui apportait que de la souffrance ?

« Shinji... Ecoute moi, Shinji, ce n'est pas ton bras qui a été coupé ! Tu dois te ressaisir et nous sortir de là ! Tu ne peux plus rien faire, maintenant ! »

Le garçon ne répondit pas. Il restait prostré, assommé par la douleur.

Les réserves d'énergie de l'Eva continuaient à chuter.

Mazinger Z se jeta une nouvelle fois sur Shamshel, essayant de trouver son point faible, mais la bête se contentait d'encaisser ses coups sans paraître en souffrir. La résistance de l'Ange, cependant, ne découragea pas Kouji. Plus encore que tout ce que la créature lui avait fait souffrir, Kouji voulait la massacrer afin de venger Shinji... Et, espérait-il, pouvoir se faire pardonner de ne pas avoir réussi à empêcher que son ami ne souffre à ce point.

Le docteur Yumi, lui, restait suffisamment rationnel malgré la situation pour savoir que la technique de Kouji ne pouvait aboutir.

« - Kouji, ne reste pas au corps à corps ! Abandonne le combat !

- Hors de question ! Hurla Kouji. Je vais lui arracher le coeur à mains nues si il le faut, mais moi vivant, cette chose ne partira pas d'ici en un morceau !

- Bon sang, Kouji, Shinji et toi aviez déjà du mal à le contenir à vous deux, et tu penses pouvoir t'en charger seul ?!

- Je dois le faire ! C'est le seul moyen !

- C'est du suicide ! Cria Misato, qui avait gardé ouvert le canal entre la NERV et Mazinger Z. Ecoute moi, Shinji a absolument besoin de soins d'urgence, et il est dans l'incapacité de faire se déplacer l'Eva ! Si vous n'évacuez pas vite tous les deux, vous allez y rester ! »

Kouji hésita. Ils avaient raison ; pendant qu'il se battait contre Shamshel, Shinji risquait d'y rester. Le jeune homme ignorait comment cette fichue connexion entre l'Eva et son pilote fonctionnait exactement, mais d'après les quelques éléments que lui avait fourni Shinji, il devait salement déguster à ce moment. Son regard se détourna un instant de Shamshel pour essayer de voir l'Eva...

Un instant que mit à profit l'Ange.

Un claquement de tentacules frappa Mazinger Z aux jambes. Kouji sentit brutalement tout le poids de son robot s'abattre au sol, le choc lui faisant lâcher ses commandes. Shamshel en profita pour tenter de le maintenir. Si la bête réussissait à le paralyser, alors elle pourrait donner le coup de grâce.

L'Ange poussa un sifflement, trahissant son excitation à l'idée d'achever cet ennuyeux adversaire.

« Reste avec nous ! Shinji, je t'en prie, reste avec nous ! »

Shinji aurait voulu dire à Kensuke qu'il l'entendait parfaitement, mais il souffrait encore trop pour pouvoir prononcer un mot. La douleur commençait à s'évaporer un peu, mais il n'arrivait toujours pas à se mettre à l'esprit que les blessures que recevait l'Eva n'étaient pas les siennes. Sa vision embrumée ne percevait qu'imparfaitement ce qui l'entourait, mais il pouvait tout de même vaguement distinguer les formes de l'Ange et de Mazinger Z qui luttait au loin.

« - On doit se tailler d'ici, et vite ! Cria Toji. Allez, Shinji, remets-toi !

- Shinji, cria Misato, si tu m'entends, quitte les lieux en vitesse ! Il te reste peu de temps ! »

Son cerveau était tellement concentré par la douleur que, bien qu'entendant ce que ses camarades et sa supérieure lui intimait de faire, il avait du mal à réfléchir de manière efficace. Fuir ? Ils lui demandaient de fuir ? Après tout... Pourquoi pas ? Il n'était pas de taille. Il avait été fou de croire qu'il pouvait l'être... Lui, un héros ? Il n'était qu'un gosse de 14 ans, bon sang ! Il avait déjà un mal de chien pour choisir lui-même quels vêtements il pourrait porter selon la météo, et on l'avait mis dans un robot géant avec pour ordre de sauver le monde ! Quelle vaste blague !

Oui. Fuir était plus raisonnable. Il ne pouvait rien faire de bon.

…

N'est-ce pas ?

Oui, bien sûr.

Il n'empêche... Si il n'était pas intervenu, le pilote de la « robote » jaune et rouge aurait sans doute été tué.

Pour ce que ça lui avait apporté... Son Eva avait perdu un bras, son alimentation, et lui s'était retrouvé dans un état quasi-comateux !

Oui... Mais il était toujours vivant. Et l'autre pilote aussi.

Ça ne changeait rien. Même si il n'avait pas été là, Kouji l'aurait sans doute sauvé. Et sans subir les mêmes conséquences.

Sauf que ce n'est pas Kouji qui a sauté sur Shamshel pour sauver le troisième pilote. C'était lui. Alors oui, Kouji se serait peut-être mieux débrouillé... Mais au moins, il avait agi et fait la chose qu'il fallait faire. Il n'était pas resté dans son coin, à se rouler et à pleurnicher. Il n'avait même pas réfléchi avant d'agir ; il n'y avait pas le temps. Il avait vu le pilote en difficulté, et immédiatement il avait agi.

Et alors ?

Alors, il ne voyait qu'une conclusion : il n'a pas besoin d'être le meilleur. Il n'a qu'à agir... Et cela suffit à empêcher des tragédies.

« Shinji, réveille toi ! Cria Kensuke. On doit fuir ! »

Luttant enfin contre la douleur, Shinji se tourna vers son compagnon et le regarda dans les yeux.

« Je ne fuirais jamais. »

L'Eva quitta sa position prostrée et se tint sur ses genoux. Shinji pouvit entendre Misato se réjouir de son retour et tout de même l'intimer de quitter le champ de bataille, mais il n'y prêtait pas attention. Il regardait son frère d'armes tenter de se défendre contre l'Ange...

Mazinger Z tomba de tout son poids contre le sol, face la première. Malgré le choc, Kouji tenta immédiatement de faire se relever son robot.

Shamshel se plaça au-dessus de son adversaire, le plaquant de tout son poids. Mazinger Z tentait encore de se dégager, mais ce faisant, il n'avait plus aucun espace pour pouvoir se défendre.

Shinji regarda les alentours. Sur sa gauche, le bras que l'Eva avait perdu était toujours parcouru de spasmes, un phénomène qui achevait de le convaincre qu'il s'agissait moins d'une machine que d'un être vivant. A sa droite, le Prog-Knife, qu'il avait lâché lors de la bataille, planté dans le sol par la lame. Au loin, Shamshel, dominant de toute sa taille Mazinger Z.

Il devait agir. Jeter le Prog-Knife ne serait pas suffisamment, il n'y aurait pas assez de force. Ce qu'il faudrait...

Une idée se forma dans l'esprit du jeune garçon. Il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps avant que l'Eva ne soit complètement désactivée. Il fallait que ces dernières secondes comptent et soient fatales pour l'Ange.

Ignorant les ordres de Misato, Shinji attrapa le bras coupé de l'Eva avec celui qui lui restait et le rapprocha de lui, avant de le reposer et d'attraper le Prog-Knife.

La suite, Kensuke et Toji eurent un peu de mal à la comprendre. Shinji plaça le Prog-Knife dans la paume de la main coupée, la lame passant entre le majeur et l'annulaire, avant de refermer les doigts. Le poing valide de l'Eva pressa ensuite l'ensemble avec une force extraordinaire, à un point tel que le manche de l'arme et les doigts semblèrent pratiquement fusionner. Shinji fit ensuite soulever l'ensemble, et secoua quelque peu le bras coupé ; le Prog-Knife restait en place, refusant de quitter sa position. Quand au bras, il restait quelque peu rigide, le poing restant aligné avec l'avant-bras sans que le poignet ne plie. Le garçon sourit, satisfait de son montage.

Malgré le fait que la majeure partie des observateurs se préoccupaient en priorité du sort de Kouji, quelques uns à la NERV et à l'Institut de Recherche Photonique avaient pu voir l'étrange manège de Shinji. Et tous étaient complètement perdus quand à ce que le garçon venait de faire, certains l'attribuant même au choc.

Toji et Kensuke, eux, commençaient à se demander si leur ami n'était pas devenu fou.

« Je vais avoir besoin de vous. »

La voix de Shinji, bien que révélant sa fatigue, avait cependant pris une dûreté étrange qui prit de court Toji.

« - Hein ?

- Je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à atteindre l'Ange... Pas dans mon état actuel. Il faut que vous guidiez mon bras... Le bras de l'Eva... »

Kensuke jeta un oeil à Shinji, puis reporta son attention sur l'écran qui lui montrait l'étrange montage de Shinji... Et le déclic se fit.

« - Shinji, si jamais ça marche, tu auras droit à mon admiration éternelle !

- C'est quoi, cette histoire ? Dit Toji, qui commençait lui aussi à réaliser ce que Shinji s'apprêtait à faire. C'est complètement... C'est dingue ! Tu ne penses quand même pas...

- Je n'y pense pas, dit Shinji. J'y crois. Mais je ne peux pas y arriver seul... Il faut que vous m'aidiez.

- Comment ? Demanda Kensuke.

- Ouvrez votre esprit. Ecoutez ma voix et celle de l'Eva, puis concentrez vous sur notre cible. C'est notre seule chance.

- Mais enfin, c'est n'importe quoi ! Protesta Toji. Ça ne peut pas fonctionner !

- T'as une meilleure idée ? Dit Kensuke.

- Non, mais... »

Shinji mit un terme à ses jérémiades en faisant se redresser l'Eva-01 sur ses pieds, le bras coupé avec la lame fermement tenue dans sa main valide.

Misato vit l'Eva se relever. Sa réaction refléta l'état d'esprit qui assistait à ce spectacle.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il est en train de faire ?! »

« Pouvez vous le sentir ? »

Kensuke se concentrait aussi fort qu'il pouvait, essayant de trouver un lien entre son esprit et l'Eva. Malgré ses protestations, Toji, comprenant que de toute façon c'était cela ou la mort, abandonna ses jérémiades et se joignit à ses deux amis.

Au début, rien de spécial se passait.

Puis... Toji et Kensuke commencèrent à ressentir quelque chose... Un faible, très faible son qui semblait provenir du fin fond de leur esprit, mais qui ne venait pas d'eux-même. Un bruit parasite... Qui se précisait...

Cela ressemblait à un cri de bête... De rage, de douleur, de frustration... Quelque chose d'atroce, qui semblait appeler à la revanche... C'était de plus en plus fort, écrasant ce qu'il pouvait percevoir avec leurs sens normaux...

Mais ils perçurent autre chose. C'était beaucoup plus faible en intensité, mais cela résonnait d'une détermination écrasante. Une présence... Qui semblait maintenir la colère de la chose qui hurlait, malgré la différence de puissance...

Ils comprirent. Il tentèrent de se joindre à cette nouvelle force, afin de pousser la créature à mettre sa rage dans l'accomplissement d'un but précis. Plus les secondes passaient, et plus leur affinité avec ces êtres grandissaient.

L'Eva se tendit, son bras valide commençant à se reporter en arrière...

Les trois garçons se concentraient sur un point précis... Ils n'avaient qu'une seule chance.

Au paroxysme de cette union, la voix de Shinji résonna dans l'Entry Plug.

« JAVELIN PUNCH ! »

L'Eva lança son bras coupé avec toutes les forces qui lui restaient.

Kouji essaya une nouvelle fois de remuer, mais Shamshel l'avait plaqué au sol et le maintenait avec son poids. Il n'y avait plus rien qu'il ne semblait pouvoir faire, mais il continua encore et encore à se battre pour essayer de s'en sortir.

Les tentacules de l'Ange surgirent à nouveau, prêts à donner le coup de grâce. La bête se laissa à pousser un cri de victoire...

Qui se changea en cri de douleur lorsque la lame du Prog-Knife s'enfonça dans son dos, juste en dessous de sa tête. L'arme avait été lancée avec suffisamment de force pour s'enfoncer jusqu'à la garde dans la chair de la créature, si bien que le moindre de ses mouvements ne faisait qu'accroître les dégâts causés par l'arme.

Kouji sentit la pression qui s'exerçait contre Mazinger Z se réduire ; mobilisant toutes les forces de sa machine, il réussit à la dégager de l'étreinte de Shamshel, avant de lui faire face.

Il était temps d'en finir tant que la chose était trop distraite.

« RUST HURRICANE !!! »

Les turbines de Mazinger Z s'activèrent immédiatement. De la bouche de la machine surgit alors une bourrasque extraordinaire, qui frappa l'Ange sans que celui-ci ne puisse lui échapper. Le vent en lui-même ne lui causait aucun dégâts ; par contre, les particules corrosives qu'il charriait avec lui remplirent leur office. La chair de Shamshel commença à fumer alors qu'elle était en train de se dissoudre, la bête semblant se décomposer sur place couche après couche. Ses cris de douleur grandirent en intensité, s'ajoutant au hurlement du vent pour aboutir à un concert assourdissant.

A mesure que la bête se faisait ronger par le vent corrosif, sa structure interne se dévoila de plus en plus. Couche après couche, Kouji pouvait voir la peau de la bête disparaître, puis une bonne partie de ses muscles et de ses organes internes... Et au beau milieu, brillant sous le soleil de l'après-midi, le noyau rouge sang de l'Ange.

Mazinger Z plongea ses mains dans les entrailles de la créature et empoigna le noyau. Shamshel hurla de nouveau, mais toute sa force avait été aspirée par les blessures qu'il avait subi. Il n'opposa qu'une résistance de principe à la machine... Qui bientôt arracha le noyau de son corps.

« Ça se termine ici pour toi ! »

Le robot pressa le noyau entre ses deux mains. L'objet, sous ses doigts, se mit à se gondoler, à se déformer sous l'incroyable pression auquel il le soumettait...

Puis explosa dans une gerbe de liquide poisseux, aspergeant les bras et le torse de MazingerZ.

Shamshel se raidit brutalement, puis s'effondra bruyamment, faisant trembler le sol dans sa chute. Quelques convulsions... Puis il resta complètement immobile.

A travers les quelques filets de « sang » qui coulaient le long de son habitacle, Kouji observa le corps sans vie de son adversaire. Il devait admettre que le combat avait été quelque peu plus rude que ce qu'il aurait cru au départ ; il n'empêche qu'une nouvelle fois, ils avaient réussi. L'ennemi de l'humanité gisait à ses pieds, incapable de pouvoir le vaincre lui et...

Le souvenir de la blessure de Shinji.

« SHINJI ! SHIN... »

Il se stoppa.

L'Eva-01 marchait dans sa direction. Enfin, marchait... Il était plus correct de dire qu'il claudiquait et titubait vaguement vers lui. La machine ne semblait même pas prêté attention à son confrère... Kouji le vit se pencher sur le cadavre de Shamshel, et en retirer quelque chose... Il frissonna lorsqu'il vit qu'il s'agissait de son bras coupé, tenant toujours le Prog-Knife.

Et sous ses yeux ébahis, l'Eva-01 porta le morceau de bras au niveau de son moignon, et celui-ci se recolla en quelques secondes.

A ce moment-là, les réserves de l'Eva-01 s'épuisèrent enfin.

La machine s'effondra sur le corps de leur adversaire.

« SHINJI ! »


	7. Chapitre 6

Disclaimer : Neon Genesis Evangelion, Mazinger Z, et tous les personnages associés à ces deux franchises sont la propriété de leurs auteurs respectifs. Ce texte est juste une oeuvre de fan sans aucune visée lucrative.

**Chapitre 6**

Comme la fois précédente, les images de la bataille entre l'Ange et les deux machines firent le tour du monde.

Comme la fois précédente, elles déchaînèrent les passions.

Le public, les journalistes et, surtout, les Nations Unies exigèrent de l'Institut de Recherche Photonique d'expliquer pourquoi celui-ci avait caché qu'il était en possession d'une deuxième machine. La réponse qui leur fournit fut courte et très facilement acceptée : Aphrodite A n'était jamais sensé participer aux opérations, et ce ne fut que du fait de certains faits exceptionnels que ce qui ne devait être qu'un prototype laissé à rouiller dans un hangar fut finalement révélé à la lumière du jour. Bien sûr, l'armée protesta que vu l'état de guerre dans lequel se trouvait l'humanité toute entière, il était contestable de garder un atout de cette taille. Mais leurs reproches furent vite étouffés, ne serais-ce que du fait de la nature très différente des deux robots : si il fallait établir une comparaison, alors que Mazinger Z serait un char d'assaut, Aphrodite A ne serait qu'un camion. Pratique pour aider hors des combats, mais sans moyen d'y participer activement.

La population, dans son ensemble, n'eut cependant pas la même réaction que les officiels et les militaires. Elle réagissait de deux manières différentes : l'une qui pensait « Hé, cool, un troisième robot ! », l'autre qui se disait « Pourquoi ils y ont mis des nichons ? ».

D'une certaine manière, c'était rassurant de voir que l'humanité continuait d'avoir des pensées futiles en ces temps troublés.

Shinji aurait tout donné pour être ailleurs.

Après la bataille, il avait dû subir toute une batterie de tests médicaux pour s'assurer qu'il se remettait de toute la tension physique et mentale qu'avait exigé le combat contre Shamshel. Il s'en était sorti, finalement, avec une grande fatigue physique qui ne demanda que quelques heures de repos pour disparaître. Les médecins de la NERV s'étaient inquiétés de ce qu'il se soit évanoui juste au moment où les réserves d'énergie de l'Eva-01 étaient complètement vidées, craignant que cela n'indique une fusion mentale avec la machine trop importante, mais il apparut vite que ces craintes n'étaient pas fondées. Dès qu'il fut sorti de l'Eva, Shinji commença rapidement à se remettre de l'incroyable effort qu'il avait dû fournir. Il fut tout de même maintenu en observation quelques jours, le temps que les médecins pratiquent toute une série d'analyses.

Malgré tout, il se sentait maintenant beaucoup moins à l'aise que lorsqu'il était à l'hôpital.

La raison ?

Son fan-club.

Il ne voyait pas d'autres termes. Non, vraiment, à part « fan-club », il n'arrivait pas à trouver de qualificatif pour les dizaines d'élèves qui maintenant épiaient le moindre de ses gestes dans une sorte d'extase, voire qui parfois lui posaient des questions toutes plus insignifiantes les unes que les autres, juste pour pouvoir tout connaître de lui.

Une situation particulièrement embarrassante pour un garçon de 14 ans qui avait toujours tout fait pour ne pas apparaître sur ses propres photos de classe.

Un autre problème qui se posait était qu'il n'était pas le seul à susciter à ce point l'admiration de ses semblables... De manière tout à fait compréhensible, Kouji également commençait à voir se multiplier les admirateurs autour de lui ; à peu près la moitié de l'école. Lui semblait prendre la chose un peu mieux que Shinji, cherchant par moment à attirer un peu l'attention sur lui, mais il comprit très vite que cela allait finir par engendrer des complications dans leur vie quotidienne, surtout que celle-ci était déjà salement compliquée par leurs rôles de soldats. La démographie de ces admirateurs se dessina également très vite: Shinji semblait attirer les élèves les plus jeunes, ceux qui étaient de son âge, et Kouji les plus âgés. Une bonne proportion était formée d'effectifs féminins, ce qui pouvait accroître les difficultés pour Shinji à gérer la situation...

Il y avait un troisième fan-club, plus réduit, mais qui commençait à être encombrant : ceux qui suivaient Sayaka. L'identité de la pilote d'Aphrodite A avait très vite filtré, ne serais-ce qu'à cause de la vague de protestation que son apparition avait causé. Et dire qu'elle n'était pas franchement enchantée de cette situation était un euphémisme difficilement mesurable.

Mais ce qui inquiétait le plus Shinji était le fait que leurs camarades étaient déjà en train de se polariser. Il y avait les fans de Kouji, les fans de Shinji, et les fans de Sayaka, et les trois semblaient bien partis pour s'étriper pour déterminer lequel des trois était le meilleur pilote. A vrai dire, les fans de Sayaka étaient un peu laissés de côté dans cet argument, du fait qu'elle ne jouait clairement pas dans la même cour du fait des caractéristiques de sa machine ; mais le ton montait constamment entre les deux autres clans. Jusqu'ici les surveillants et autres délégués de classe avait joué un rôle actif pour rétablir la « paix civile », mais Shinji savait qu'il suffisait d'un rien...

Le jeune homme soupira. Il avait accepté de grimper dans l'Eva-01 pour protéger ceux qui en avaient besoin, pas pour servir de prétexte aux autres pour se battre.

« Hé, Shinji, t'es avec nous ? »

Shinji sortit de sa rêverie pour se concentrer à nouveau à la discussion en cours. Il hocha à l'attention de Kensuke et lui sourit. Autour de lui, Toji, Kouji et Sayaka semblait tous avoir remarqué son absence.

« - Oui, c'est bon, répliqua Shinji. J'ai dû décrocher un moment.

- On t'a déjà dit que parfois t'étais flippant ? Lui demanda Kouji. Un instant tu discutes avec nous, et l'instant d'après tu sembles faire une expérience astrale ou je ne sais trop quel truc qui te fait sortir ton esprit de ton corps !

- Désolé. Il y a beaucoup de choses qui me tracasse en ce moment.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui vais te le reprocher, dit Sayaka. Vu ce dans quoi on est embarqué...

- Tu t'es quand même légèrement embarqué dedans sans qu'on te le demande... »

Sayaka jeta un regard qui se voulait neutre à Toji, mais qui masquait mal sa colère. Après le combat avec Shamshel, le jeune homme avait grandement changé d'opinion quand aux pilotes de robot. Être placé à l'intérieur d'un de ces monstres et vivre tout ce qu'ils devaient subir pour que des ingrats comme lui puisse voir le soleil se lever le jour suivant était le genre d'expérience que tous ceux qui à travers le monde critiquaient le pilote auraient dû vivre pour que les pendules soient remises à l'heure. Mais il restait malgré tout toujours le Toji d'autrefois, qui avait tendance à parler plus vite qu'il ne réfléchissait. Et si il n'avait pas voulu être désagréable, le regard de Sayaka lui fit comprendre qu'il aurait dû sa formulation.

« - Tu peux répéter ? Dit Sayaka d'une inflexion qui pouvait se traduire ''vas-y, fais-le si tu oses''.

- Euh... Enfin... Je veux dire, Shinji et Kouji ont été plus ou moins forcés de partir se battre contre Shamshel, alors que toi, tu aurais pu rester à l'Institut et...

- Comme toi, tu aurais pu rester dans les abris ?

- Ben... Oui... Mais... Euh...

- J'aurais dû emporter mon caméscope... Murmura Kensuke en réprimant un sourire.

- Sinon, est-ce que ça se passe bien à l'Institut ? Demanda Shinji, plus pour sortir Toji de l'embarras que pour faire avancer la conversation. Le docteur Yumi s'en sort avec la JSSDF ?

- Oh, avec eux, ça a été vite réglé, plus vite que lorsque Kouji est intervenu contre le premier Ange, dit Sayaka. Par contre, il semblerait que ton père a fort peu apprécié notre intervention. »

Shinji se tut. Son père ? Cela ne le surprenait pas. Le peu qu'il l'avait fréquenté avait suffi pour qu'il se rende compte qu'il voulait tout contrôler autour de lui, sans supporter la moindre interférence. Alors que quelqu'un d'autre se montre aussi efficace que lui dans la lutte contre les Anges ne pouvait que le rendre furieux. Il sentait que cela pourrait causer de sérieux problèmes. Après tout, leur but final à tous était de protéger l'humanité. Aussi tyrannique qu'était Gendo, il n'allait tout de même pas oublier ce qu'ils devaient faire et saboter tout le projet.

N'est-ce pas ?

A l'écart du groupe, trois jeunes hommes en tenues noires essayaient d'observer les pilotes et leurs amis sans se faire repérer à leur tour. Pour des raisons que deux d'entre eux ne comprenaient pas.

« - Mais enfin, Boss, pourquoi on reste là plutôt que d'aller leur parler ? Demanda Mucha.

- Pour qu'on ait l'air d'idiots ? Répliqua Boss. T'as pas l'impression qu'on a pas suffisamment passé pour des guignols l'autre jour ?

- Ben, un peu, dit Nuke, mais ils nous ont quand même sauvé, non ? On pourrait au moins dire merci !

- J'ai dit merci ! Dit Boss.

- Ouais, il l'a fait ! Dit Mucha.

- Il a murmuré ''M'ci'' entre ses dents avant de s'enfuir à toutes jambes quand Sayaka l'a déposé ! Je crois pas que ça compte ! Dit Nuke.

- T'as pas été plus causant, je te signale ! Répliqua Mucha.

- Toi non plus !

- La ferme, tous les deux ! Intervint Boss. On y va pas et puis c'est tout ! Notre réputation souffre déjà qu'on ait été sauvé par une fille ! »

Les deux acolytes se regardèrent d'un air ahuri. Ah bon, ils ont une réputation ?

« - Ben quoi ? Dit Mucha. Tu voulais pas que Sayaka nous sauve ?

- Non ! Cria presque Boss.

- T'aurais préféré Kouji ou l'autre ?

- Oui ! » Boss se mit soudain à s'énerver, autant contre lui-même que contre ses deux amis. « Je veux dire... Non ! C'est juste que c'est déjà pas génial d'avoir dû être sauvé, mais c'est encore pire que ce soit Sayaka qui l'ait fait !

- Pourquoi ? »

Parce que ça le fait pas de se faire sauver par la fille qu'on aime et avec qui on veut sortir, lorsque normalement c'est au mec de sauver la nana !

Par une démonstration extraordinaire de self-control, Boss réussit à s'arrêter juste au moment où il allait dire cela. Ne restait plus que le plan B.

« - Parce que c'est pire, c'est tout !

- Bon, d'accord, dit Nuke qui se contenta de la réponse. Mais alors pourquoi on continue de les espionner, si on veut pas leur parler ou faire un truc avec eux ? »

Boss tenta de formuler une réponse, mais cette fois-ci, il dût reconnaître qu'il n'en avait aucune à offrir. Il est parfois difficile pour un être humain de déterminer quelle part de notre inconscient est à l'origine de certains de nos actes, même pour quelqu'un qui pourrait être nominé pour le prix Nobel, alors pour quelqu'un d'aussi simple que Boss...

Le jeune homme remua tout de même la question quelques instants dans son esprit avant de sortir la meilleure répartie qui lui venait à l'esprit.

« La ferme. »

Ritsuko compila une dernière fois dans sa tête ce qu'elle avait pu recueillir de la bataille. Les résultats étaient assez surprenants. Le niveau de synchronisation entre Shinji et l'Eva-01 avait chuté après que l'être ait perdu son bras, mais lorsque le jeune garçon se prépara à accomplir son... Attaque (''Javelin Punch'' ? Sérieusement, qu'est-ce qui avait pu passer par la tête du garçon ?), celle-ci s'était mis à grimper avant d'atteindre des sommets jamais observés lors des simulations auxquelles s'était plié Shinji. La clé venait certainement de l'implication des deux jeunes hommes qu'il avait fait grimper dans l'Entry Plug. Le taux de synchronisation avait recommencé à grimper lorsque ceux-ci commencèrent à assister Shinji au combat.

C'était une piste qu'il fallait examiner. Employer plusieurs pilotes pour une seule unité Evangelion ne pouvait être une solution permanente, du fait de la procédure de création d'une de ces créatures qui ne pouvait qu'impliquer un lien très fort entre elle et son pilote désigné. Cependant, il était évident que Shinji avait trouvé la force de rétablir la liaison avec l'Eva et de se battre grâce la présence de personnes autour de lui. Cela lui avait donné un but, une raison de surmonter ses difficultés. L'autre élément qui se confirmait était qu'au moment où Shinji reprenait le contrôle, Kouji Kabuto subissait des difficultés et avait besoin d'aide.

Cela pouvait contrarier les plans de Gendo. Le chef de la NERV ne voyait en son fils qu'un simple outil, mais étant donné son rôle primordial en tant que pilote de l'Eva-01, négliger son état mental pourrait se révéler préjudiciable. Ritsuko était presque aussi vexée des succès de Mazinger Z que son supérieur, mais elle devait admettre que Shinji lui-même se débrouillait bien mieux que ce qu'ils avaient prévus du fait de la présence d'un « collègue » sur lequel il comptait et qui comptait sur lui. Quand à l'inclusion de Toji et de Kensuke dans l'équation... Elle s'était révélée bienvenue. Ils semblaient donner à Shinji une raison supplémentaire de se battre. Il se sentait encore plus impliqué qu'au début de toute cette sombre affaire.

Bref, la situation de Shinji s'arrangeait.

Restait la question des machines de l'Institut.

Le cas « Aphrodite A » semblait devoir rapidement être réglé : ce n'était apparemment qu'un simple soutien. La machine n'avait pas été placée en vraie situation de combat, même alors que l'Ange l'avait attaqué, mais Ritsuko ne pouvait pour le moment distinguer aucune caractéristique particulière... A part, bien sûr, le fait que l'on parlait d'un robot géant à forme féminine. Il faudrait tout de même surveiller l'emploi que l'Institut ferait de cette machine, lequel ne pourrait plus se contenter de la... Le laisser rouiller dans un hangar maintenant qu'il avait prouvé une certaine utilité.

La même chose ne pouvait être dite de Mazinger Z. La machine avait une fois de plus réussi à faire face à un adversaire face auquel il aurait dû n'être qu'un hors d'oeuvre. L'Ange n'avait jamais baissé son AT-Field de toute la bataille... Alors comment de simples attaques physiques et une bourrasque emplie de particules corrosives avaient-elles pu passer au travers et lui infliger de telles blessures ?

Gendo Hikari ne décolérait pas du succès insolent de Mazinger Z et cherchait la faille de la « boîte de conserve », comme il l'appelait malgré son désir quasi-mystique de conserver une apparence froide. Ritsuko, elle, commençait à voir ce rival comme un mystère beaucoup plus complexe que ce qui lui semblait au premier abord.

« Sensei ? »

La voix de Maya Hibuki la fit sortir de sa rêverie. Par moment, tous ces efforts mentaux la faisait décrocher du monde réel, au point qu'elle en oubliait son environnement immédiat.

« - Oui, Maya ?

- Le docteur Yumi est arrivé. Vous m'aviez demandé de vous le signaler dès que possible. »

Evidemment. Elle avait demandé à ce qu'il vienne. Officiellement, c'était au sujet des restes du dernier Ange. Alors que Sachiel, en se faisant exploser dans une dernière tentative pour éliminer l'Eva-01 et Mazinger Z, n'avait rien laissé derrière lui, le cadavre de Shamshel, lui, était disponible. Le Rust Hurricane de Mazinger Z avait sacrément endommagé sa structure, mais il restait tout de même suffisamment d'éléments que la NERV et l'Institut de Recherche Photonique pouvait étudier pour améliorer leur lutte contre les Anges. Il fallait, cependant, décider comment s'organiserait les analyses, et pour cela, il semblait plus poli d'en décider en tête à tête avec le directeur de l'Institut plutôt que par téléphone.

Il y avait une autre raison à cela : Ritsuko espérait pouvoir retirer certaines informations à propos de Mazinger Z. Plus elle instaurerait un climat de confiance avec Yumi, plus celui se révélerait loquace sur ce sujet.

« Ah, parfait. J'arrive tout de suite. »

Le temps de reposer sa tasse de café et de se rendre un peu présentable, Ritsuko sortit de la pièce à la suite de Maya et se dirigea vers la salle de conférences.

Yumi se tenait devant l'entrée de la salle, un gobelet en plastique à la main (très certainement du café, à en juger par la vapeur qui s'en échappait), l'air un peu perdu. Ritsuko pouvait comprendre : aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, le docteur Yumi n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans les quartiers généraux de la NERV... Et la taille de l'édifice souterrain, sans compter l'incroyable dispositif de sécurité qui était déployé, produisait le plus souvent son petit effet sur ceux qui le découvrait.

Le visage du scientifique sembla s'illuminer lorsqu'il la vit arriver, ce qui marqua quelque peu Ritsuko. Il avait quelques années de plus qu'elle, ce qui n'enlevait rien au charme qu'il pouvait dégager et qui le distinguait grandement de la plupart des scientifiques mâles que Ritsuko avait pu côtoyé durant sa carrière. La joie qu'il semblait ressentir à cet instant renforçait le côté agréable de ses traits, mais elle marquait également un certain décalage avec l'attitude du scientifique. Il semblait en effet un peu nerveux, Ritsuko releva même quelques tics qui relevaient de ce genre d'état d'esprit. Elle décida, dans un premier temps, de mettre cela sur le compte de toute la pression qui lui était tombé dessus depuis que les plans de l'Institut avaient été révélés.

Il se débarrassa au plus vite de sa tasse de café dans une poubelle adjacente pour venir à la rencontre de Ritsuko. Il lui tendit immédiatement une main qu'elle serra sans se départir de son sourire amical. La poignée de main se révéla assez énergique, comme si il avait un peu de mal à la contrôler.

« - Bonjour, docteur Yumi. Je suis enchanté que vous ayez pu nous consacrer un peu de votre temps.

- Tout le plaisir est pour moi, répliqua le scientifique, qui lâcha enfin la main de Ritsuko. Je suis heureux que nous puissions enfin nous rencontrer face à face, plutôt que par écrans interposés.

- Moi de même. Je dois vous avouer qu'après toutes les... Surprises que votre Institut a pu nous réserver, j'étais assez désireuse de pouvoir vous rencontrer en personne.

- Nous sommes deux, en ce cas. »

Le docteur Yumi ponctua ce dernier échange par un sourire chaleureux. Ritsuko essaya de voir si celui-ci cachait quelque ressentiment dissimulé, ce qui ne l'aurait pas étonné étant donné la méfiance à l'égard de la NERV que le professeur Kabuto était réputé avoir instauré auprès de ses collaborateurs. Mais elle ne pouvait rien voir de tel. Apparemment, il semblait sincère.

« - Très bien. Je vous propose que nous commencions au plus tôt. Cela ne vous gêne pas que Maya nous seconde lors de cet entretien ?

- Absolument pas. Après tout, je suis seulement invité chez vous, n'est-ce pas ? »

Un autre sourire. Ritsuko remarqua qu'il faisait vraiment tout ce qu'il pouvait pour avoir l'air agréable. Une impression qui se renforça tout au long de l'entretien : Yumi était là en tant que dirigeant de l'Institut de Recherche Photonique, mais à côté de tout l'aspect officiel qu'une telle réunion pouvait inclure, le scientifique semblait également s'être fixé pour objectif de plaire à la jeune femme, ou du moins qu'elle n'ait pas une mauvaise opinion de lui. C'était tellement visible qu'à plusieurs reprises, Ritsuko dut se retenir pour ne pas éclater de rire. Difficile de penser que quelqu'un d'aussi démonstratif pouvait diriger une équipe scientifique, mais dès qu'ils rentraient dans des détails beaucoup plus professionnels, il prouvait sa valeur. Son champ d'expertise était fort différent du sien, mais il était particulièrement calé dans ce qu'il connaissait ; peu de temps fut nécessaire à Ritsuko pour comprendre pourquoi le plus grand expert en robotique du Japon l'avait choisi comme assistant. Et surtout, il apprenait vite. Sa machine ne s'était battue que deux fois face aux Anges, mais il tirait déjà des conclusions sur la marche à suivre pour les combattre très proches de ce qu'elle-même avait élaboré. Il prenait le combat contre les Anges très au sérieux, au point de la reprendre sur quelques points qui lui semblait essentiels.

Elle n'oubliait pas non plus son objectif d'en découvrir davantage sur le fonctionnement de Mazinger Z... Mais sur ce point, Yumi se montrait particulièrement réservé. Il n'était pas avisé de trop insister sur ce point, sous peine d'éveiller ses soupçons, mais aux quelques reprises où elle tenta de lui faire dire des précisions sur telle ou telle caractéristique du robot, il l'éludait aussi vite que possible, sans lui apprendre quoi que ce soit. Ritsuko ne voyait que deux explications : soit il était aussi méfiant que le professeur Kabuto l'avait été à l'égard de la NERV, et malgré son amabilité il ne lâcherait rien ; soit il respectait trop les volontés de son ancien maître et ami pour révéler ses secrets aussi rapidement. Peut-être même y avait-il des deux.

Après un peu plus d'une heure de négociations, Yumi accepta de laisser la NERV disséquer le corps de l'Ange, partant du principe que ses propres experts n'avaient pas réellement les compétences nécessaires pour examiner des êtres organiques, à la condition que la NERV leur révèle les informations qu'ils pourraient en tirer. Ritsuko accepta, bien qu'elle savait que Gendo Ikari aurait à redire à cet accord.

Soudainement, le téléphone portable du professeur Yumi sonna. S'excusant, il se leva et partit dans un coin de la pièce afin de pouvoir répondre.

Puisqu'il lui tournait le dos, Ritsuko ne pouvait voir son visage, mais le ton de ses réponses l'avertit immédiatement qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose de grave.

Une impression qui se renforça lorsque Yumi raccrocha et revint à côté d'elle. Le visage jusque là rayonnant du scientifique s'était brutalement assombri, tandis que son front se creusait de rides.

« - Un problème ? Demanda Ritsuko.

- Je... Crains que nous n'allions devoir discuter un autre moment des dernières modalités de notre collaboration. »

L'inquiétude de Ritsuko grimpa d'un cran.

« Pourquoi ? Que se passe-t-il ? »

Le docteur Yumi sembla hésiter une seconde... Puis il la regarda dans les yeux. Le doute et l'appréhension pouvaient s'y lire.

« C'était un appel de la police. Ils disent avoir de nouveaux éléments sur la mort du professeur Kabuto. »

Shinji regarda le bâtiment face auquel il se tenait. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à l'adresse que Misato lui avait donné, puis releva la tête pour fixer l'immeuble. L'adresse concordait, mais quelque chose n'allait définitivement pas.

L'immeuble où habitaient Shinji, Misato, Kouji et Shiro était relativement bien entretenu, autant qu'il était possible dans un lieu manquant cruellement de personnel d'entretien. C'était en tout cas un lieu où, bien qu'il avait du mal à vraiment considérer comme sa maison, Shinji se sentait relativement incité à habiter. Et les environs étaient également assez calmes et sympathiques, reflétant un quartier tranquille qui ne semblait pas devoir abriter les pilotes de machines de guerre extraordinaires.

Mais l'immeuble de Rei ? Bon sang, non content d'être au beau milieu d'une friche urbaine tellement dévastée que Shinji s'attendait à voir rouler des boules de branchages mortes au milieu des avenues, il était lui-même complètement décrépit et en état d'abandon manifeste !

Pour essayer de réprimer son étonnement, il essaya de se concentrer sur ce qui l'amenait en ces lieux. La jeune fille, celle-là même pour laquelle il avait accepté de grimper dans l'Eva, sortait de convalescence après l'accident qui l'avait mis dans l'état lamentable dans lequel il l'avait rencontré (et sur lequel tout le personnel de la NERV restait mystérieusement silencieux) et était rentrée à l'appartement que la société lui avait donné. Cependant, en son absence, de nouvelles clés magnétiques d'accès avaient été fabriquées, et la jeune fille ne les avait toujours pas reçu. Estimant que cela constituerait une bonne occasion pour les deux pilotes de faire plus ample connaissance, Misato avait alors demandé à Shinji d'aller lui donner en mains propres ses nouvelles clés. En bon garçon obéissant, Shinji avait bien entendu accepté, mais une autre raison l'avait poussé à le faire. En effet, il ne cessait de s'interroger sur la jeune fille depuis qu'il l'avait vu ; Shinji n'avait du genre féminin aucune expérience à part la fréquentation distante des élèves féminines de ses classes successives, mais ces quelques secondes avait suffis pour lui laisser une impression étrange à propos de la jeune fille. Elle lui avait semblé... Différente. En bien ou en mal, impossible de dire, mais il se doutait qu'elle était aussi éloignée des autres filles qu'il avait rencontré que l'Eva-01 différait de Mazinger Z. Et une curiosité imparfaitement assumée le poussait à vouloir en apprendre plus sur elle.

Cette mise au point faite, rien cependant ne venait justifier que son père puisse laisser un pilote d'Evangelion vivre dans un lieu aussi décrépit et aussi peu sûr, surtout quand ledit pilote est une fille guère plus âgée que Shinji. Son père était-il à ce point insouciant vis-à-vis de la vie des autres que cela ne le gênait pas de la laisser dans un lieu aussi désert, sans défenses ? Ça ne semblait pas coller. Qu'il soit méprisant à l'égard des autres, il avait pu le remarquer, mais cela ne semblait pas aller à l'encontre des intérêts de ceux qui auraient pu lui être utile. Et Rei faisait vraisemblablement partie de cette catégorie. Il devait donc y avoir une autre raison, mais le jeune garçon n'arrivait pas à la concevoir.

Shinji se décida afin à pénétrer dans le bâtiment. Tout était ouvert, et comme l'extérieur l'indiquait, il n'y avait absolument aucun indice pouvant indiquer que quelqu'un habitait les lieux. En avançant dans le couloir, Shinji tendait l'oreille, mais il n'entendait rien d'autre que le souffle du vent et quelques grattements qu'il attribua à la présence de souris dans les environs. En tout cas, en appuyant sur le bouton d'ascenseur, il put découvrir que celui-ci fonctionnait, au-delà de toute attente même puisque lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent il découvrit un espace bien mieux entretenu que le reste du bâtiment. Le trajet jusqu'à l'étage où l'appartement de Rei se trouvait se déroula en un instant. Quelques panneaux présentaient l'agencement des appartements, permettant ainsi à Shinji de facilement trouver le logement de Rei. Il revérifia une nouvelle fois ; il était bel et bien arrivé. Il aurait eu du mal à le savoir autrement, rien ne distinguant cette porte des autres.

Il rangea le papier où il avait noté l'adresse dans sa poche, et en profita pour tâter le morceau de plastique qu'il était sensé remettre à la jeune fille. Bon. Et bien, il était inutile de s'attarder davantage... Ne voyant pas de sonnettes, Shinji frappa à la porte.

« Rei ? C'est Shinji. »

Aucune réponse. Shinji frappa à nouveau.

« Rei, est-ce que... »

La porte s'entrebailla.

Shinji resta circonspect. Il ne s'était pas préparé à ça ; et une pensée traversa son esprit. Que quelqu'un laisse sa porte grande ouverte, sans même la reclaquer correctement, indiquait soit que la personne en question était très maladroite, soit que quelque chose s'était produit. Partant de là, que devait-il faire ? Rebrousser chemin restait une option, mais il savait aussi qu'il devait s'assurer que rien n'était arrivé à la jeune fille, surtout considérant le quartier où elle habitait.

Il fallait qu'il rentre. Il s'était battu contre des Anges, il n'allait quand même pas avoir peur de ce qu'il pourrait trouver dans l'appartement, tout de même ?

…

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il se pose des questions dont il connaissait la réponse à l'avance ?

Empoignant son courage à deux mains, Shinji ouvrit la porte en grand et rentra.

« Rei ? »

L'appartement était vide, pour ce qu'il en voyait. Une porte se trouvait sur sa gauche, mais il aperçu un lit dans la pièce en face de lui. Shinji referma la porte derrière lui et s'avança. Il se trouvait très certainement dans la chambre de la jeune fille. Une chambre à la décoration spartiate, pour ne pas dire rudimentaire. Le lit n'était qu'un lit d'hôpital, avec une table de chevet à côté ; le seul autre meuble présent dans la pièce était un simple meuble de rangement. Mais à part cela, absolument aucune décoration, aucune touche personnelle que l'on pourrait s'attendre à trouver dans la chambre à coucher d'une jeune fille, pas même un petit tableau au mur. En s'avançant un peu plus dans la pièce, Shinji vit un tas de bandages ensanglantés sur la table de chevet. Il eut un léger sursaut, mais il se souvint ensuite de l'accident qu'elle avait subi, aussi reprit-il facilement son calme.

Mais aucune trace de Rei.

Shinji s'apprêta à rebrousser chemin lorsque quelque chose attira son regard sur le meuble de rangement. Au-dessus, était posé un étui à lunettes ouvert, contenant une paire de lunettes. Intrigué, Shinji se rapprocha un peu plus... Et il remarqua alors la teinte orange des verres. Il n'avait dans sa vie croisé qu'une seule personne avec des lunettes d'une telle couleur, et il se trouve qu'il en partageait le nom et la moitié du patrimoine génétique.

Voilà qui le fit tiquer. Pourquoi Rei avait-elle cet objet en sa possession ? L'avait-elle pris à son père, ou lui avait-il donné ?

En attendant, il continua à fixer les lunettes. Puis, une bizarre pulsion le prit... Poussé par la curiosité, il prit les lunettes et les posa sur son nez. Sa vision ne s'en trouva pas altérée, si ce n'est au niveau de la perception des couleurs, évidemment. Donc, son père ne porte pas ses lunettes par nécessité optique... Il ignorait ce que cela pouvait bien révéler sur lui, mais il mit tout de même cette information dans un coin de sa tête.

Derrière lui, une porte s'ouvrit.

Shinji se retourna, les lunettes toujours sur le nez.

Rei le regardait alors qu'elle se tenait face à la porte à droite de l'entrée, se frottant les cheveux avec une serviette. Elle sortait visiblement de la douche.

Accessoirement, elle était entièrement nue.

Sonné, Shinji resta cloué sur place, la bouche grande ouverte. Toute capacité de réaction logique avait momentanément fuit son esprit, laissant la place à une stupéfaction qui l'empêchait de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre que regarder.

Réaction compréhensible. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il voyait un représentant du sexe féminin dans sa tenue de naissance.

Rei le regarda quelques instants, puis subitement, son expression jusque là neutre se durcit. Jetant la serviette derrière elle, elle marcha vers Shinji. Encore paralysé par la subite apparition de la jeune fille, Shinji ne réagit que lorsqu'elle ne se trouva plus qu'à quelques centimètres de lui. Elle fit un geste pour arracher les lunettes du nez de Shinji... Et tout à coup, les choses prirent une tournure un peu plus complexe. Lorsqu'il sentit le contact de Rei, il eut un mouvement de recul qui l'a déséquilibra. Et, lorsqu'elle tomba, en cherchant à se retenir, elle ne réussit qu'à entraîner Shinji avec elle. Cherchant à son tour à éviter de tomber de tout son poids sur le dos, le jeune garçon tenta de se redresser, sans succès...

Au final les deux jeunes personnes se retrouvèrent tous les deux à terre, face à face, Shinji se tenant au-dessus de Rei. Tous deux se fixèrent dans les yeux, Rei à nouveau complètement impassible, tandis que Shinji restait complètement en pilotage automatique.

« Retirez votre main. »

Le ton n'avait rien d'autoritaire, de courroucé ou d'outré, il ne faisait qu'indiquer une simple affirmation. Il réussit en tout cas à sortir Shinji de sa stupéfaction et à le pousser à prendre un peu plus conscience de ce qui l'entourait, ainsi que de sa position dans l'espace. Il finit par noter quelque chose de bizarre avec sa main droite... Il s'attendait à sentir la moquette qui recouvrait tout le sol de l'appartement. Au lieu de ça, ce qui se trouvait sous sa main était mou, chaud, et très doux. A vrai dire, c'était plutôt agréable au toucher...

Il regarda sa main et ce qu'elle touchait.

Shinji se redressa en bondissant en arrière, poussant un petit cri fort peu viril (sonnant un peu comme « Eeeek ! »).

Rei se remit à son tour sur ses pieds, puis lui tourna le dos pour ouvrir une armoire à côté de son lit et prendre à l'intérieur ce qui ressemblait à un uniforme de lycéenne. A aucun moment elle ne fit le moindre effort pour essayer de masquer sa nudité.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici, pilote Ikari ? »

Shinji finit enfin par reprendre le contrôle de son corps et se retourna brutalement pour ne pas la mater pendant qu'elle s'habillait. Sorti du choc initial, il se mettait maintenant à trembler de tout ses membres. Malgré tout, il se fit violence pour rester droit comme un i.

« - C'est... C'est... J'ai amené votre passe, et... Je... Je ne voulais pas... Je croyais...

- Oui ? »

Encore une fois, le ton était tellement neutre qu'il semblait absorber toute émotion dans les environs. Shinji ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'oeil derrière lui. Rei avait enfilé sa tenue, mais elle ne l'avait pas encore totalement ajusté, si bien qu'il pouvait encore voir certaines de ses formes...

Il tourna sa tête si vite qu'il faillit se briser la nuque.

« - La... La porte était ouverte... J'ai cru que... Je ne sais... J'ai eu peur que...

- Il n'y a personne dans cet immeuble, répliqua simplement Rei, qui ne faisait qu'énoncer un fait. Et d'ordinaire, je ne reçois aucune visite.

- Mais... Il suffirait d'une fois pour que...

- Cela n'a pas d'importance. Vous pouvez vous retourner. »

Shinji obéit, un peu anxieux à ce qui allait se passer ensuite. Rei était maintenant revêtu de la même tenue que toutes les filles qui fréquentaient son nouveau lycée. Malgré cette tenue qui aurait pu l'aider à se confondre dans la foule, elle restait très singulière. Sa peau très pâle, ses cheveux d'un gris virant au bleu très clair et ses yeux rouges sang étaient déjà suffisamment frappants, mais à cela s'ajoutait une expression faciale complètement figée. Shinji ne distinguait rien, pas le moindre soupçon de réaction à la situation embarrassante qu'ils venaient de vivre, pas la moindre chaleur... Le vide. En un sens, c'était plus inquiétant qu'une explosion de colère. Quelque chose en elle la rendait si... A l'écart qu'il en ressentit un certain malaise.

Et malgré cela... Sans qu'il ne puisse se l'expliquer, elle lui inspirait également l'impression qu'elle avait besoin, malgré ses paroles, d'être protégée. D'une manière diffuse, il se sentait poussé à veiller à cela.

« Puis-je avoir mon pass ? »

Une demande polie, mais qui ne semblait avoir été prononcée que parce qu'on lui avait appris qu'il fallait demander la permission pour pouvoir prendre quelque chose. Encore un peu secoué, Shinji plongea la main dans sa poche et en sortit la carte. Rei la prit sans aucune cérémonie, ne prononçant qu'un « merci » tout ce qu'il y a de plus formel, avant de lui tourner le dos pour ramasser les lunettes de Gendo Ikari, qui était tombée sur le sol à cause de leur « accident ». Contournant Shinji, Rei partit les ranger dans leur étui.

Malgré le fait qu'il soit encore perturbé par ce qui venait d'arriver, Shinji se dit qu'il devait dire quelque chose. Rei avait l'air particulièrement étrange, restant exceptionnellement calme malgré les circonstances, et semblant limiter sa conversation au minimum socialement acceptable, mais il ne pouvait en rester sur cette impression désastreuse. En temps normal, il aurait profité de cet instant de paix relatif pour bredouiller une excuse quelconque avant de tourner les talons et de s'enfuir à toutes jambes...

Mais ça, c'est ce que le Shinji d'autrefois aurait fait. Pas celui qui avait combattu à deux reprises l'incarnation de la destruction aveugle et en était sorti vivant. Aussi gênante qu'ait été leur entrevue, ce n'était rien face à ce qui lui avait vécu sur le champ de bataille.

Il fit tout son possible pour se ressaisir et ne pas avoir une voix tremblotante.

« Tu ne devrais pas rester seule ici. »

Rei se retourna et le fixa, apparemment impassible. Rien dans son regard n'indiquait la moindre réaction.

« - Ce sont les ordres du commandeur Ikari. C'est l'appartement qui m'a été alloué par la NERV, aussi je dois habiter ici.

- Dans un coin aussi désert ? Ça ne te dérange pas ?

- Si c'est ce que veux le commandeur Ikari, cela ira.

- Mais enfin, il n'y a personne dans les alentours qui pourrait t'aider si tu as un problème ! Pas le moindre signe de présence des agents de la NERV dans le coin ! Si quelqu'un de mal intentionné vient ici, tu seras seule face à lui !

- Ça n'a pas d'importance qu'il m'arrive quelque chose. »

Jusque là, Shinji était encore penaud, mais les déclarations insensées réveillèrent quelque chose en lui. Quelque chose qu'il pouvait sentir autour de Kouji lorsque celui-ci s'énervait. Il l'avait déjà ressenti autrefois, mais cela était toujours resté contrôlé, il ne l'avait jamais laissé s'exprimer. De la colère. Pas contre elle directement... Mais réclamant tout de même de s'exprimer.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il n'essaya même de retenir ce qui brûlait de sortir.

« - Si, ça a de l'importance ! Comment tu peux à ce point ne pas te sentir vulnérable ici ? Comment tu peux rester aussi calme lorsque tu dis des choses pareilles ?! Bon sang, je rentre chez toi comme un voleur pour te trouver nue, et tu ne te demandes même pas ce qui te serait arrivé si c'était quelqu'un d'autre que moi qui étais rentré !?

- Je sais ce qui se serait produit, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton aussi plat qu'auparavant. Cela n'aurait de toute manière pas...

- NON ! »

Le cri que poussa Shinji sembla avoir réussi à affecter superficiellement la jeune fille. Un rapide haussement de sourcil de celle-ci trahit un accès de surprise très léger, mais qui suffisait à trancher de son attitude indifférente.

« - Ne t'avise pas de terminer cette phrase, Rei ! Cela aurait été très grave, et tu le sais très bien ! Tu n'as rien à faire ici, seule et démunie !

- C'est ce que votre père souhaite.

- Je me moque de ce qu'il souhaite ! Ce qu'il te fait est inacceptable ! Tu dois habiter avec nous, dans un quartier normal ! Dès demain, je vais aller voir mon père et je l'obligerais à ce qu'il te fasse emménager dans le même immeuble que Misato, Kouji et moi !

- Il refusera. Et il ne vous écoutera pas.

- Alors pourquoi tu te laisse faire ainsi ?

- Je dois lui obéir. Je lui dois cela. »

Et soudainement, la colère de Shinji, de brutale et directe, devint soudain plus diffuse et, surtout, tempérée par un sentiment d'inquiétude. Il réalisa tout à coup que la situation de Rei était beaucoup plus préoccupante que ce qu'il craignait. La flamme qui s'était allumée dans ses yeux s'étouffa en l'espace de quelques secondes.

« Mon Dieu... Qu'est-ce que mon père t'a fait, Rei ? »

La jeune fille sembla considérer sa question... Puis, son attitude indiqua que la conversation venait de s'achever. Elle indiqua d'un geste la porte de son appartement.

« Mieux vaut que vous partiez, pilote Ikari. Il va bientôt faire nuit, et vous risquez d'avoir du mal à retrouver le chemin. »

Pas la moindre colère. Pas d'inflexions signifiant un ordre. Juste l'énoncé d'un fait. Shinji voulut protester, mais il comprit que, pour le moment, il ne pouvait rien faire de plus pour elle. Abattu, il se dirigea vers la sortie en poussant un soupir.

« Ferme au moins la porte à clé derrière moi. »

Rei opina, mais conserva son expression impassible. Elle l'accompagna tout de même jusqu'à la porte, et posa une main sur celle-ci pour la refermer.

Sans prévenir, Shinji lui prit la main.

Etrangement, cela sembla l'affecter plus que lorsqu'il lui attrapa involontairement le sein. Il la fixa d'un regard empli d'inquiétude et de souci.

« Rei, écoute... Si jamais tu as besoin d'aide, viens me voir, d'accord ? N'hésite pas à m'appeler. Je serais toujours là pour toi. »

La jeune fille sembla hésiter. Shinji eut la sensation qu'elle faisait face à une situation à laquelle elle n'avait pas été préparée... Mais de cela, il ne pouvait en être sûr, car elle était particulièrement douée lorsqu'il s'agissait de masquer ses sentiments. Elle ne sembla pas non plus s'émouvoir lorsqu'elle lui répondit.

« J'irais bien. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. »

Rei referma la porte derrière Shinji, le laissant perdu quand à ce qu'il devait faire. La mort dans l'âme, il choisit finalement de rentrer chez lui. Alors qu'il commençait à refaire tout le trajet en sens inverse, il essayait de trouver une manière d'aider la jeune fille, mais il fut forcé d'admettre qu'il ne pouvait rien faire. Aussi incroyable qu'était son statut de pilote, il ne lui donnait aucune autorité, encore moins sur une personne au même niveau que lui. Comme il l'avait dit à Rei, il aurait pu aller se plaindre à son père (et il allait certainement le faire), mais il était fort peu probable que celui-ci accède à sa requête. Un autre élément à prendre à compte était l'évidente indifférence de Rei sur son propre sort. Elle ne semblait pas vouloir essayer d'améliorer sa situation, ce qui limitait fortement sa propre marge de manoeuvre : comment pouvait-il espérer la sortir de ce lieu sordide si elle même ne le souhaitait pas ?

Le reste de la soirée fut particulièrement morose. L'humeur assombrie par son impuissance, Shinji ne fut pas d'une compagnie particulièrement agréable. Il resta comme toujours poli et attentif aux sollicitations de Misato, mais sans non plus y mettre d'enthousiasme ; et c'est à peine si il discuta avec l'officier. Misato tenta bien de lui faire dire comment s'était passé son entrevue avec Rei (avec une mine et un ton enjoué qui sous-entendait qu'elle s'attendait à le voir rougir du fait de quelques détails croustillants qu'il n'oserait pas lui dire), mais Shinji éluda au plus vite la question. La jeune femme comprit vite que quelque chose tracassait le jeune homme et qu'il ne voulait pas en parler, aussi finit-elle par abandonner son idée de le taquiner pour reprendre une attitude un peu plus mûr. Au final, fatigué et abattu, Shinji partit se coucher encore plus tôt que d'habitude.

Lorsqu'il ferma enfin les yeux, ce fut pour voir Rei nue.

Misato dut intervenir pour qu'il cesse de se cogner la tête contre les murs.

Kouji et le docteur Yumi pénétrèrent en même temps dans le commissariat de police. Tokyo 3 était encore une ville relativement jeune, mais cela n'avait pas empêcher le bâtiment de faire partie des premiers à être sorti de terre. La NERV avait d'ailleurs mis les bouchées doubles pour qu'il soit le plus rutilant possible ; après tout, il fallait montrer à la population qu'elle prenait la sécurité des habitants de la ville à coeur, comme celle de l'humanité prise dans son ensemble, d'ailleurs.

Kouji avait commencé à harasser de questions le scientifique lorsque celui-ci était passé le prendre, mais il avait abandonné très vite lorsqu'il était devenu clair qu'il en ignorait autant que lui sur les raisons qui pouvaient avoir poussé le commissaire en personne à les convoquer.

Tous les deux se dirigèrent immédiatement vers l'accueil, où un jeune préposé remplissait quelques formulaires. Ce dernier leva les yeux de son travail d'un air las lorsque Kouji s'adressa à lui... Une expression de surprise apparut vite, cependant, lorsqu'il reconnut le pilote de Mazinger Z. La célébrité soudaine de celui-ci avait souvent engendrée ce genre de réaction.

« - Excusez moi, je suis Kouji Kabuto, et voici le docteur Yumi. Le commissaire nous a fait venir à propos du meurtre de mon grand-père.

- Très bien, attendez une minute... »

Le fonctionnaire décrocha le téléphone et appela son supérieur en interne pour avoir confirmation. Lorsqu'il la reçut, il invita Kouji et le docteur Yumi à s'asseoir en attendant qu'on vienne les chercher. Tous deux, respectivement nerveux et anxieux, restèrent plantés debout devant lui.

Enfin, deux individus sortirent d'un couloir et vinrent à leur rencontre. L'un était un homme ayant apparemment atteint la cinquantaine, ses cheveux prenant une teinte poivre et sel, tandis que le second, plus jeune mais sans non plus sembler un jeunot, dissimulait son regard derrière des lunettes noires. Kouji se dit immédiatement qu'il n'avait rien d'un policier ordinaire.

« - Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, dit l'homme entre deux âges en serrant la main du docteur Yumi. Je suis le commissaire Date, en charge du district de Tokyo 3 Nord, et voici l'agent spécial Kyriu.

- Bonjour, dit simplement l'agent Kyriu. »

Le docteur Yumi serra la main qui lui avait été présentée, mais lorsqu'il entendit les termes ''agents'' et ''spéciaux'', il se tendit quelque peu. Kouji, lui, se mit immédiatement sur la défensive. Si l'affaire nécessitait la présence de services spéciaux, c'est que celle-ci revêtait une gravité plus importante que ce qu'ils craignaient.

« - Et je suppose que vous êtes Kouji Kabuto ? Dit le commissaire Date à l'encontre du jeune homme.

- Exactement.

- Avant toute chose, enchaîna Date, laissez moi vous féliciter pour ce que vous faites. Il y a pas mal de personnes ici qui vous sont reconnaissants.

- Merci beaucoup, répliqua Kouji, mais il me semble que nous sommes tous ici pour parler de ce qui est arrivé à mon grand-père. »

Date acquiesça, bien conscient du problème. Derrière lui, Kyriu restait parfaitement impassible.

« Vous avez tout à fait raison... Et il est de toute manière hors de question de faire traîner cette histoire. Si vous voulez bien nous suivre... »

Kouji et le docteur Yumi emboîtèrent le pas de Date et de Kyriu, qui les amenaient dans une simple salle aveugle, dotée d'un poste de télévision et d'un lecteur de DVD. Une petite table, assez grande, cependant, pour eux quatre, se tenait face à l'appareil. Kyriu ferma la porte dès que Kouji et Yumi entrèrent. Le jeune homme nota que l'agent s'était assuré auparavant que personne ne se trouvait dans le couloir.

Date prit place et invita Kouji et Yumi à s'asseoir. L'agent Kyriu, lui, restait debout prêt de l'appareil, qu'il alluma. Le commissaire prit ensuite la parole.

« - Bien... Pourriez vous nous rappeler dans quelles circonstances le professeur Kabuto est-il décédé, docteur Yumi ?

- Un accident absolument regrettable, déclara le scientifique, visiblement encore désolé de ce qui s'était passé. Nous étions en train de finaliser les cellules photoniques qui allaient ensuite être intégrées dans les yeux de Mazinger Z, ces mêmes cellules qui permettent à la machine de produire les Kyouretsu Beam. Nous avions remarqué certaines fluctuations de puissance lors des derniers essais, aussi le professeur Kabuto avait décidé de chercher à les réparer, puisqu'il s'estimait le plus à même de découvrir l'origine de ces perturbations. Mais... »

Le docteur Yumi s'interrompit un instant. En regardant son visage, Kouji comprit soudain que le scientifique avait assisté à la mort de son grand-père, et que se remémorer l'accident lui était difficile.

« … Quelque chose tourna mal. Les cellules étaient hors tension, mais il semblait qu'elles avaient malgré tout conservé une certaine quantité d'énergie lors des essais... Et alors qu'il était en train de les manipuler, elles émirent une brutale décharge photonique. De faible ampleur comparé à ce qu'elles peuvent engendrer, mais plus que suffisante pour le blesser grièvement. Nous avons immédiatement appelé les secours, mais le professeur était décédé avant même qu'une ambulance n'arrive. Nous n'avons rien pu faire pour le sauver. »

Date opina. Kouji ne put s'empêcher de se demander dans quel sens il devait prendre ce simple hochement de tête.

« Très bien, dit soudainement Date. Votre version des faits semble correspondre à notre enquête. Cependant, il y a quelque chose que nous avons découvert qui en modifie la teneur. Ce n'était pas un accident. C'était un meurtre. »

Si le commissaire Date voulait les faire réagir il avait très certainement atteint son but. Kouji et le docteur Yumi se regardèrent avec des yeux écarquillés, se demandant tous les deux si ilsavaient bien entendu ce que venait de dire l'officier de police. Ce fut Kouji, cependant, qui réagit le plus vite.

« - Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que voulez dire, un meurtre !?

- Nous avons examiné les cellules ayant causé l'accident mortel ; vous vous souvenez certainement, docteur, que vous nous les avez fournis immédiatement après l'accident pour que nous puissions mener notre enquête. » Le docteur Yumi acquiesça. « Et bien, nos experts scientifiques ont relevés sur les cellules quelques traces d'ADN relativement fraîches, lesquelles ne correspondaient pas à celui du professeur Kabuto, ce qui impliquait que quelqu'un les avait déjà manipulé peu de temps avant que les test ne soient effectués. Le plus perturbant, cependant, est venu des consultants en électronique que nous avons consulté.

- Ils ont trouvés quelque chose ? Demanda le docteur Yumi.

- Oui. Apparemment, d'après les renseignements que vous nous avez fournis, les cellules sont dotées d'accumulateurs permettant de conserver une partie de l'énergie qui leur est fournie afin d'éviter que celles-ci ne se trouvent à plat de manière impromptue en période de combat. Cependant, ces accumulateurs étaient déconnectés pour les tests. C'est bien cela ?

- En effet, répondit le scientifique, se demandant où est-ce que l'officier voulait en venir.

- Les consultants ont découvert que ces accumulateurs ont sciemment été modifiés de manière à ce que, en toute circonstance, une petite quantité d'énergie soit toujours présente. La modification a également eu pour but que la moindre manipulation des cellules ne déclenche leur libération immédiate. »

Il fallut quelques secondes aux deux anciens proches du professeur Kabuto pour digérer les informations, mais si Kouji, au contraire du docteur Yumi, ne comprenait pas toutes ces informations techniques, il voyait très bien, en revanche, ce que cela impliquait.

« - Un sabotage...

- Exactement. Pendant un temps, nous avons pensé à une malencontreuse négligence, mais les manipulations sont beaucoup trop élaborées pour résulter d'une simple erreur, et surtout trop pointues pour être le fait de quelqu'un n'y connaissant rien en la matière. C'était délibéré.

- Est-ce que vous savez qui a fait ça ? »

Le commissaire Date et l'agent Kyriu reportèrent leurs regards sur le jeune homme. N'importe qui pouvait voir la fureur qui était en train de couver chez le jeune homme. La mort de son grand-père l'avait bouleversé, bien entendu, mais alors que tout le monde avait pensé qu'il s'était agi d'un accident, jamais il n'avait blâmé l'Institut. Sans doute comprenait-il que cela faisait malheureusement partie des évènements pouvant se produire lorsque l'on travaille sur des projets extrêmement sensibles.

Mais si il s'agissait bel et bien d'un meurtre... Alors il fallait que quelqu'un paie.

Et tous les adultes se doutaient que si on lui en donnait l'opportunité, il s'en chargerait lui-même.

« - Nous y venons, répliqua le commissaire Date. Lorsque nous avons fait ces découvertes, vous avez dû affronter votre Premier Ange. Etant donné le rôle que vous et la création de votre grand-père jouez maintenant dans la défense de la planète, les services spéciaux, qui ont eu vent je ne sais comment de nos découvertes, ont estimé nécessaires de s'intégrer à l'enquête. D'où la présence de l'agent Kyriu ici.

- Nous avons repris l'enquête à partir de ce point, enchaîna l'agent spécial. Nous nous sommes attaché dans un premier temps à enquêter sur tous les membres de votre personnel capables de réaliser des manipulations aussi complexes. Cela vous incluait d'ailleurs, docteur. »

Yumi ne put s'empêcher de se crisper. Il n'avait jamais eu que du respect pour le professeur Kabuto, et malgré cela, on l'avait soupçonné... Sa part rationnelle, cependant, lui signala que c'était parfaitement compréhensible, étant données les circonstances et la gravité du crime, qu'ils aient examiné toutes les pistes.

« - Malgré cela, il semblait que tout le personnel scientifique de l'Institut n'avait rien à se reprocher. Tous ont un profil psychologique stable – à l'exception peut-être de Muneshira, mais il s'agit plus d'excentricités que d'intentions criminelles, aucun n'avait de rancoeurs particulières à l'encontre du professeur, aucun ne semblait appartenir à des groupuscules terroristes...

- Alors qui ? Dit Kouji qui s'impatientait de tous les détours que prenait l'agent.

- Les membres de l'équipe scientifique n'avaient rien à se reprocher. Mais un de nos collaborateurs a eu l'idée d'étendre l'enquête au personnel manutentionnaire, et en particulier aux salariés d'entreprises extérieures à l'Institut. Agences d'entretiens, de livraisons, jardiniers... Et nous avons finalement mis la main sur un suspect. »

Le commissaire Date présenta une photo à Kouji et Yumi. Elle représentait un homme chauve, apparemment dans la jeune quarantaine, et malgré tout doté d'un physique quelconque.

« - Hideo Setsuki, enchaîna le commissaire. Employé de la société de nettoyage de nuit avec laquelle l'Institut a contracté. Et, accessoirement, docteur en physique nucléaire diplômé de l'Université de Tokyo.

- Docteur en... ?! Dit Kouji. Qu'est-ce qu'il fout à balayer des couloirs !?

- Notre enquête nous a permis de découvrir qu'il avait en fait très récemment intégré l'entreprise en temps qu'intérimaire. Le docteur Setsuki avait disparu de la circulation 8 mois avant sa réapparition dans cette entreprise, sa famille avait même lancé un avis de recherche à son encontre. Et, comme par hasard, il avait démissionné de cette même entreprise peu de temps après la mort du professeur Kabuto. »

Le docteur Yumi comprit très vite ce que cela impliquait.

« - Arrêtez moi si je me trompe... Setsuki a été envoyé en temps qu'assassin afin de provoquer un accident qui serait fatal pour le professeur Kabuto ?

- C'est notre conclusion la plus vraisemblable, en effet. Nous avons réussi à le cueillir alors qu'il allait à nouveau disparaître dans la nature, et nous l'avons amené dans nos locaux pour interrogatoire.

- Et alors ? »

L'agent Kyriu ne répondit pas, mais son air jusque là impassible disparut pour laisser de la place à une certaine gêne. Date aussi sembla le remarquer, sauf que quelque chose dans son attitude aindiquait pourquoi l'agent spécial avait changé à ce point. L'agent Kyriu, en tous les cas, alluma le poste de télévision.

« Nous avons filmé l'interrogatoire. Il est suffisamment éloquent. »

Intrigués, Kouji et le docteur Yumi se tournèrent sur leurs chaises afin de mieux pouvoir regarder la retransmission.

Après quelques secondes de parasites, l'image se stabilisa pour montrer une banale salle complètement blanche, ressemblant beaucoup, pour être honnête, à la pièce que les quatre individus occupaient à l'instant. Au milieu, deux personnes assises se faisaient face, séparées par une simple table. L'une était un homme en costume noir, relativement jeune et ayant devant lui un dossier, l'autre n'était autre que Setsuki. L'agent d'entretien – docteur en physique se tenait tête baissée, avachi sur sa chaise.

« Monsieur Setsuki, demanda l'homme en costume, pour quelle raison avez vous modifié les équipements sur lesquels travaillait le professeur Kabuto ? »

Setsuki restait silencieux. L'agent ouvrit le dossier.

« Nous savons que vous avez touché aux cellules photoniques, monsieur Setsuki. Votre ADN correspond à celui relevé sur les équipements. Aviez vous l'intention de tuer le professeur Kabuto ? »

Le silence s'installa à nouveau quelques instants. Mais alors que l'agent s'apprêtait à poser une nouvelle question...

« Oui. »

Sur la vidéo, l'agent releva la tête.

« - Vous avouez qu'il s'agissait d'un homicide ?

- Oui.

- Avez vous agi sur ordre ?

- J'ai agi pour satisfaire la volonté de mon maître.

- Votre maître ? Quel est son nom ?

- Il est mon maître, il est le vôtre, et bientôt, il sera nous. »

Kouji commençait à se sentir un peu mal à l'aise. Setsuki continuait à parler la tête baissée, mais sa voix commençait à vibrer d'une façon peu rassurante.

« - Quel est son nom ? Reprit l'agent sur la vidéo.

- Il sera le maître de l'humanité, car il sera l'humanité, et un nouvel âge d'or se lèvera alors sur la Terre. Son nom sera synonyme de gloire.

- Et en attendant, quel est son nom actuel ? »

Setsuki releva enfin sa tête... Et l'image était suffisamment claire pour que l'on puisse voir qu'il retroussait ses lèvres comme un chien enragé.

« Misérable incroyant... Vous n'êtes pas digne de le prononcer... Mais en attendant que vous connaissiez l'illumination, vous feriez mieux de trembler au nom du Docteur Hell. »

Le docteur Yumi sursauta. Kouji lui-même ne put s'empêcher de réagir lorsqu'il entendit le nom de l'individu contre lequel son grand-père l'avait mis en garde dans la lettre qui avait précipité son départ pour Tokyo 3. Regardant le scientifique qui l'accompagnait, Kouji remarqua que son visage affichait maintenant une forme certaine d'incrédulité.

« - Est-ce ce docteur Hell qui a ordonné la mort du professeur Kabuto ? Continuait l'agent sur la vidéo, visiblement peu impressionné par les paroles du suspect.

- Le professeur Kabuto était un chien qui s'opposait à la gloire de mon maître ! Cracha Setsuki. Un hérétique qui osait vouloir empêcher la réalisation de ses grands projets ! Il devait mourir ! »

Setsuki commençait à particulièrement s'énerver, ce qui allait très semblablement posé problème à l'agent qui menait l'interrogatoire.

« - Veuillez rester calme, monsieur Setsuki, autrement...

- Vous ne pouvez rien me faire ! Continua le forcené, qui s'était levé de sa chaise pour hurler à la face de l'agent. Comme ces fous à l'Institut de Recherche Photonique et à la NERV ne pourront rien contre mon maître ! Les Anges eux-mêmes ne sont que des jouets pour lui ! VOUS NE POURREZ RIEN FAIRE !!! »

A cet instant de la vidéo, plusieurs autres agents apparurent à l'écran, se jetant sur Setsuki afin de le maîtriser. Mais être plaqué au sol par trois agents ne semblait pas devoir calmer sa crise de folie ; au contraire, ses hurlements devint plus sonores qu'auparavant, tandis qu'il se débattait comme un lion, cherchant à tout prix à se maintenir debout.

« PLIEZ VOUS A SA VOLONTE, OU DISPARAISSEZ DANS L'OUBLI ! SES ENNEMIS SERONT ECRASES PAR SA VOLONTE ! NOUS SOMMES HELL ! NOUS SOMMES HELL ! NOUS SOMMES HE... »

Un brusque éclair de lumière emplit l'écran pendant une fraction de seconde, puis l'enregistrement laissa la place à de la neige. L'agent Kyriu, toujours imperturbable, se contenta d'éteindre l'appareil.

Pendant quelques instants, Gennosuke Yumi et Kouji restèrent silencieux, plus ou moins pétrifiés par ce qu'ils venaient d'assister. Il fallut quelques instants au jeune garçon pour reprendre la parole.

« - Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Ce truc, tout à la fin ?

- Un... Accident, dit l'agent Kyriu. Le docteur Setsuki a soudainement explosé. »

Le choc qu'éprouvèrent les deux témoins était à la mesure de l'énormité de ce qui venait d'être dit.

« - Explosé ?! S'exclama Yumi.

- Le docteur Setsuki avait une bombe implantée dans son organisme. En examiner les restes fut très difficile du fait de la déflagration, mais nous supposons qu'elle a été activée par un signal mental, très certainement la répétition de la phrase ''nous sommes Hell''. Tous les agents présents dans la pièce lorsque cela se produisit furent tués sur le coup. »

Kouji dut se retenir pour ne pas se lever de cette chaise et se mettre à hurler. A ce moment précis, il ressentait un curieux mélange de stupéfaction, de rage, d'indignation et de solitude. Il n'en revenait que quelqu'un puisse aussi aveuglément décréter qui doit mourir autour de lui, et dans le même mouvement s'en sortir en causant encore plus de souffrance.

« - Je comprends maintenant pourquoi cette affaire vous tient à coeur... Dit le docteur Yumi d'un air sombre.

- Et le docteur Hell ? Dit Kouji, dissimulant très mal sa colère. Est-ce que vous savez où il se cache ?

- Absolument pas, répliqua l'agent Kyriu. Toutes nos recherches ont été vaines, pour le moment. A vrai dire, nous n'étions même pas sûr qu'il soit vivant. Nous manquons encore beaucoup d'informations sur sa psychologie, et c'est pour cela que nous vous avons contacté, docteur Yumi. »

Le scientifique resta silencieux, mais Kouji, de son côté se mit à le fixer comme si il était nez à nez avec un fauve. La mine du docteur Yumi s'était en tous les cas particulièrement assombri, et Kouji avait du mal à concevoir ce que les paroles de l'agent spécial signifiait.

« Vous le connaissez ? »

Gennosuke soupira. Mauvais signe, pensa Kouji.

« Ton grand-père et moi avons travaillé avec lui sur l'île de Bardos. »

Kouji resta figé sur place, déconfit. De leur côté, Date et Kyriu, eux, restaient stoïcs, apparemment au courant de cet état de fait.

« - Quoi ? Se contenta de dire Kouji, toujours sous le choc.

- Il est sans doute temps que tu en apprennes plus sur Bardos... Et vous aussi, je suppose ?

- Nos informations sur ce qui se trouvait sur cette île sont très floues, répliqua Kyriu. Tout a été caché par la NERV. »

Gennosuke opina, peu étonné par cette information.

« - Très bien. En ce cas, autant reprendre depuis le début... Bardos est une petite île située dans la mer Egée, au large de la Grèce. Elle était inhabitée malgré sa taille conséquente du fait qu'elle était particulièrement escarpée en son coeur, mais un jour, des plaisanciers qui s'y étaient arrêtés pour réparer quelques avaries mineures reportèrent avoir découvert des grottes menant profondément sous terre. Quelques relevés effectués par les satellites de la NERV indiquèrent quelques résidus énergétiques, aussi une expédition fut montée conjointement par la NERV et l'Institut. Elle comptait notamment le professeur Kabuto, Gendo Hikari, l'actuel dirigeant de la NERV, moi-même... Et le docteur Hell. Ce dernier était à l'époque déjà connu pour ses théories étranges sur la capacité de dominer des formes organiques par le biais de composants électroniques, mais il restait un scientifique reconnu dans le domaine de la manipulation énergétique, du fait de sa collaboration avec le professeur Fuyutsuki sur ce qui serait appelé aujourd'hui l'AT-Field. Sa présence était dès lors incontournable. Bref, nous partîmes explorer les profondeurs de Bardos à la recherche de ce qui pouvait bien engendrer ces relevés énergétiques. Mais malgré toutes nos préparations, nous ne nous attendions pas à ce que nous allions trouver...

- De quoi s'agissait-il ? Demanda le commissaire Date.

- Des ruines d'une antique civilisation, réfugiée sous terre pour des raisons que je présenterais plus tard. Une gigantesque cité à l'architecture hellénistique, dont la superficie dépassait celle de l'île sous laquelle se trouvait ses accès ; elle était en effet située très profondément sous la croûte terrestre, à certains points, à plus de 150 mètres sous la surface. Tout le long de la voûte étaient accrochés de titanesques photophores qui éclairait toute la ville aussi clairement que si elle était en plein jour. Nous ignorons encore ce qui pouvait bien fournir en énergie ces photophores. »

Gennosuke sembla se rendre compte que ses interlocuteurs le regardaient d'un air incrédule. Cela ne le surprit guère ; l'une des raisons pour lesquelles il avait accepté de cacher l'existence de la civilisation de Bardos était que personne n'aurait pu le croire.

« - Vous vous rendez compte que c'est un peu difficile à avaler... Dit l'agent Kyriu.

- Je sais, soupira le docteur Yumi. Mais c'est la vérité. Encore aujourd'hui, j'ai du mal à croire que je n'ai pas halluciné tout ce que j'ai vu.

- Et ensuite ? Dit Kouji, plus conciliant. Quel rapport entre Bardos et Mazinger Z ? Grand-père m'a expliqué dans sa lettre que ce qu'il y a trouvé l'a poussé à le construire...

- Il n'y avait pas que des bâtiments, reprit Gennosuke. Nous avons aussi découvert les restes des gardiens de la ville... Aux abords de celle-ci, se trouvaient les carcasses de dizaines de machines humanoïdes, hautes d'une trentaine de mètres. »

Les réactions furent variées, mais toutes marquées par la surprise. Kouji fut celui qui réagit le plus violemment en se levant brutalement de sa chaise.

« - Quoi ?! Ces types avaient des robots géants !?

- Primitifs, bien sûr, ils n'auraient sans doute pas fait le poids face à Mazinger Z, l'Eva-01 ou même Aphrodite A... Mais oui, il s'agissait bien de robots géants. Nous étions face aux derniers restes d'une civilisation qui disposait d'une technologie bien plus évoluée que celle auquel avait accès le reste de l'humanité à cette époque.

- Bon Dieu... Murmura Date. Comment une telle information a-t-elle pu rester secrète ?

- La révélation aurait été beaucoup trop dangereuse. N'oubliez pas que cela s'était produit durant les troubles qui suivirent le Second Impact... La Troisième Guerre Mondiale menaçait d'éclater à tout instant. Alors révéler l'existence d'une technologie de guerre ancienne pouvant facilement être adaptée à un usage moderne aurait fait l'effet de donner une allumette à une bande de pyromanes se tenant dans un lac d'essence.

- Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas, cependant, dit Kyriu. Avec une telle technologie, les habitants de Bardos était en avance de plusieurs siècles sur leurs voisins d'un point de vue militaire... Alors comment se fait-il que l'on n'en connaisse pas l'existence ?

- Parce que ces machines n'ont pas été construites dans un but de conquête, mais de protection.

- Contre quoi ?

- Les Anges. »

Le choc fut général. Au point que même Kyriu sembla en perdre son stoïcisme.

« - Ils connaissaient leur existence ?! Cria-t-il presque.

- Nous avons trouvé de multiples fresques et fragments de parchemin qui nous ont permis de rétablir l'histoire de l'île. Il y a des milliers d'années, les habitants de Bardos étaient de simples bergers, mais un jour, l'un des Anges leur est apparu. Il ne les a pas attaqué, étrangement, mais en revanche, il s'est insinué dans leur esprit pour leur révéler ce qu'ils ont appelés le Grand Secret et leur montrer ce que ses semblables allaient leur infliger.

- Grand Secret ? Dit Date.

- Nous ignorons de quoi il peut bien s'agir... Les documents étaient fragmentaires, et il semblait de toute manière que parler du Grand Secret était devenu un interdit religieux sur l'île, à en juger par l'évocation des châtiments infligés à ceux qui osaient en parler. Quoi que cela soit, ça avait en tout cas choqué les habitants de Bardos et semblait être sujet d'une grande honte pour eux. En tout cas, les visions de l'Ange ont terrifié ces hommes, mais leur a également permis d'accéder à un niveau de conscience qui leur a permis de développer ces technologies. Il ne craignait plus qu'une chose désormais, c'était que les Anges reviennent sur Terre et commencent à massacrer pour de bon toute forme de vie. Sachant qu'ils viendraient des cieux, ils se sont alors réfugiés sous terre, puis ont construits des machines vivantes, sensées combattre les Anges et les protéger lorsque ceux-ci reviendraient.

- Ils n'ont pas essayé de prévenir le reste de l'humanité ? Demanda Kouji.

- Pour des raisons inconnues, ils avaient perdu toute confiance en leurs contemporains, et se considéraient désormais, en leur qualité d'illuminés, comme les seuls méritant de survivre au retour des Anges.

- Et comment ont-ils disparus ?

- Aucune idée... La seule piste que nous ayons est que les conditions de vie souterraines ne se révélèrent pas aussi idéales que ce qu'ils espéraient, et qu'une intoxication alimentaire généralisée a entraîné leur dégénérescence. C'est tout ce que nous avons pu conclure à partir des quelques voyages que nous avons pu effectuer sur l'île. »

Kyriu semblait reprendre le fil de ses pensées. Date, lui, se contenta de fixer le jeune agent d'un air énigmatique. Le suspectait-il d'être depuis longtemps au courant de ces informations, c'était fort possible, bien que son attitude semblait dire le contraire.

« - En tous les cas, reprit le docteur Yumi, si cela eut un fort impact sur nous, ce n'était rien comparé à la folie qui prit le docteur Hell... Il agissait déjà de manière particulièrement étrange, mais son attitude empirait au fur et à mesure de nos découvertes. Il devenait de plus en plus excité avec le résultat de nos recherches, mais dans le même temps il manifestait une agressivité de plus en plus prononcée à notre égard. Il déclarait que nous gâcherions les avancées que nous pourrions faire avec ces découvertes, que lui seul pouvait vraiment envisager l'envergure réelle de ses applications... Hikari et le professeur Kabuto eurent plusieurs mots avec lui, de plus en plus violents, et il devenait impossible de travailler avec lui. Il semblait décidé à garder pour lui plusieurs informations des ruines de Bardos... Et, de fait, Hikari était sur le point de le renvoyer quand l'accident se produisit...

- De quel accident parlez vous ? Demanda Date.

- Un soir, le professeur Kabuto, Gendo Hikari et moi-même compulsions nos notes lorsque le sol se mit à trembler... Et soudainement le sol de l'île toute entière commença à s'affaisser. Nous réussimes à rassembler tout le matériel et les hommes que nous purent pour évacuer, mais une bonne partie de notre équipement disparut cette nuit-là... Et plusieurs ouvriers ne réussirent pas à atteindre les bâteaux à temps. En quelques minutes, l'île de Bardos s'effondra sur elle-même, rendant complètement impossible toute exploration future de la civilisation de Bardos. Quand au docteur Hell, il ne faisait pas partie des survivants...

- Mais vous supposez qu'il était à l'origine de ce désastre... » Déclara l'agent Kyriu.

Gennosuke opina, convaincu qu'il était de la culpabilité du scientifique fou.

« - Un des ouvriers nous a avoué qu'il avait vu le docteur Hell pénétrer dans la grotte menant à la cité souterraine quelques minutes avant l'effondrement de l'île, en portant avec lui plusieurs papiers. Impossible de savoir ce qui s'était réellement passé, mais notre conviction était que le docteur Hell avait découvert quelque chose dans les ruines qu'il nous avait caché et qu'il avait essayé d'activer. Si cette civilisation avait pu construire des milliers d'années en avance des robots géants, qu'est-ce qui nous dit qu'elle n'avait pas fabriqué pire ? En tous les cas, nous étions convaincu qu'il était mort dans la catastrophe. Etant donné l'impossibilité de pouvoir trouver une application concrète à nos découvertes, les machines de Bardos ayant sombré avec le reste de l'île, toute l'affaire fut finalement étouffée, et la NERV mit un terme aux recherches. Par la suite, le professeur Kabuto et moi-même, nous regagnèrent l'Institut, et c'est peu de temps après que le projet Mazinger fut lancé.

- Il y a un point sur lequel vous vous êtes bien plantés, en tout cas, dit Kouji. Le docteur Hell n'est certainement pas mort...

- Il reste possible que ce soit un autre individu ayant repris son nom, mais... J'en doute, dit l'agent Kyriu. Votre récit confirme nos pires soupçons, docteur. A partir d'aujourd'hui, vous serez sous la protection des services spéciaux japonais, au cas...

- Je n'ai pas besoin de protection ! Cria brutalement Kouji. Si jamais ce pourri m'envoie un de ses larbins, je vous jure qu'il s'en prendra plein la face ! Et après, je retrouverai ce foutu maniaque et je lui ferais payer la mort de mon grand-père ! »

L'éclat du jeune homme avait visiblement pris au dépourvu l'agent spécial et le docteur Yumi, qui le regardèrent avec de grands yeux écarquillés ; mais le commissaire Date, lui resta impassible. Il avait certainement vécu ce genre de situations plusieurs fois, et il savait à l'avance comment réagir.

« Très courageux de votre part... Et très stupide. Nous ne parlons pas d'un simple caïd de centre-ville. Ce docteur Hell, à supposer qu'il s'agisse du même que celui qu'a rencontré le docteur Yumi, n'est certainement pas sorti de ce cataclysme les mains vides ; si lui a survécu, peut-être a-t-il pu récupérer des fragments de la technologie de Bardos. Et surtout, il n'est pas seul. Prions pour que Setsuki ait été le seul acolyte qu'il avait à ses côtés, mais si ce n'est pas le cas, alors il faudra compter sur la présence de plusieurs autres fanatiques prêts à tuer pour leur maître et à se faire sauter si l'occasion se présente. »

Le commissaire Date se pencha vers Kouji et le regarda dans les yeux.

« Monsieur Kabuto... Si j'étais vous, j'accepterais toute protection disponible. »

A des centaines de kilomètres de là, le baron Ashura se tenait appuyé contre une rambarde de sécurité surplombant une salle de production dont les dimensions se comptaient en centaines de mètres. A ses côtés, la tête du comte Brocken flottait maintenue dans les airs par un dispositif anti-gravitationnel inventé par le docteur Hell. Les deux commandants du scientifique dément observait le fruit d'années de travail en train d'être achevés.

« - Je vois que vous avez accéléré la cadence, Ashura, dit le comte. Ce qui, à vrai dire, n'est pas franchement de trop vu le peu de résultat que vous avez eu jusqu'à présent...

- Je fais de mon mieux pour servir notre maître, répliqua l'être androgyne. Par contre, vous êtes mal placé pour critiquer mon travail, vu votre incapacité à respecter les objectifs du docteur. »

Brocken pivota pour jeter un regard assassin à son rival. Un groupe de séides qui passait par là ne releva même pas la tension entre les deux êtres. Leur haine réciproque était tellement connue au sein de l'armée de Hell qu'elle ne surprenait plus personne.

« - Cessez ce petit jeu, Ashura ! Je sais parfaitement que vous avez saboté le travail des hommes à ma disposition pour me faire passer pour un incapable !

- Je n'ai pas besoin de vous faire passer pour ce que vous êtes ! Répliqua Ashura sur un ton violent. Et ne parlez pas de sabotage alors qu'en fait, vous n'êtes pas fichu de suivre ses directives !

- Vous n'êtes qu'un traître ! Vous mériteriez que...

- Silence. »

L'ordre qui venait d'être prononcé eut un effet immédiat. Les deux commandants se tournèrent immédiatement, leur haine se muant instantanément en peur. Face à eux se tenait leur maître, avec un regard empli de reproches. L'aura qu'il dégageait glaça le sang de ces deux êtres cruels. Seul lui était capable, avec seulement un regard, de produire un tel effet sur eux.

« Je ne tolérerais aucune rivalité entre mes généraux si celle-ci peut contrecarrer nos plans, prononça le docteur Hell d'un ton glacial. Je n'ai pas fait de vous des êtres supérieurs pour que vous vous entretuiez dans des rixes aussi vaines, alors que nous ne sommes plus qu'à quelques semaines du triomphe. »

Le docteur Hell se plaça entre ses deux commandants, les abandonnant pour observer son oeuvre. Instinctivement, tous deux s'écartèrent non seulement pour lui faire de la place, mais également pour agrandir la distance entre lui et eux.

« Sont-ils achevés ? »

Le baron Ashura avala brièvement sa salive avant de répondre.

« Oui, maître. De même que leur programmation. Ils sont prêts à être envoyés à l'assaut. »

Un rictus glacial se dessina sur les lèvres du scientifique dément. Enfin. Le moment était venu pour le monde de trembler à l'évocation de son nom.

« Alors, faites-le. Que Garuda et Doublas soient mes hérauts. »

A SUIVRE


	8. Chapitre 7

**Nekketsu Genesis Mazingelion : chapitre 7**

**Disclaimer** : Mazinger Z, Neon Genesis Evangelion et tous les personnages associés sont la propriété de leurs auteurs respectifs. Cette fanfic n'a aucun but lucratif, et ne sert qu'à rendre un hommage à ces deux séries qui ont toutes deux marquées l'histoire des séries de robots géants.

Les journées ensoleillées n'étaient pas rares à Tokyo 3, un élément qui contribuait à renforcer l'image de ville agréable à vivre que la NERV s'était évertuée à tenter de construire.

Mais Kouji ne semblait pas pouvoir apprécier le cadre qui l'entourait. Il avait amené Shiro avec lui pour une balade près du port de Tokyo 3 en espérant que cela pouvait l'aider à regagner son calme, sans succès. Les dernières nouvelles sur la mort de son grand-père l'avaient remué plus que ce qu'il voulait admettre. Mais malgré cela, il essayait de garder un air neutre pour ne pas alarmer son petit frère. Celui-ci avait déjà mal vécu la disparition de leur grand-père, alors Kouji ne voulait pas qu'il apprenne trop vite ce qui s'était réellement passé.

Cela, et il fallait qu'il puisse garder une conversation normale avec Shinji. En ces moments où il se sentait désorienté, mettre son ami dans la confidence l'aiderait sans doute à mieux appréhender la situation.

« - Bon sang... Murmura Shinji. Je suis vraiment désolé, Kouji.

- Désolé de quoi ? Répliqua Kouji. C'est pas toi qui a fait tout ça, à ce que je sache. Par contre, je peux te jurer que si un jour je mets la main sur Hell...

- Ouais, j'imagine que moi aussi je l'aurais mauvaise. »

Toji se sentait d'autant plus concerné que, pendant un temps, il avait ressenti le même genre de sentiments à l'égard du duo de pilotes. Sa soeur avait finalement quitté l'hôpital, mais elle avait encore besoin de temps pour être totalement remise de ses blessures. Cependant, la première chose qu'elle avait demandé à son grand-frère était si il connaissait ceux qui pilotaient les robots géants qui protégeaient la ville... Et sa joie lorsqu'il lui dit que oui. Elle l'avait tanné pour qu'il les lui présente, ce qu'il n'avait pu encore faire. Mais l'absence de ressentiment de la petite fille effaça définitivement les dernières traces de rancoeur de Toji.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire en fait ?

- Pour le moment, les flics n'ont aucune idée d'où pourrait bien se cacher Hell. Alors, pour le moment, tout ce que je peux faire c'est ronger mon frein et rester à Tokyo 3 au cas où un autre Ange se ramène.

- Ça semble être la chose la plus raisonnable à faire pour le moment, approuva Shinji. Mieux vaut laisser les professionnels se charger de le retrouver, et se concentrer sur ma mission...

- Je m'en cogne que ce soit raisonnable ! Cria presque Kouji, avant de se rappeler que Shiro pouvait encore l'entendre. Je veux qu'il paie !

- Je m'en doute, intervint Toji, mais comme le dit Shinji, tu peux pas faire grand chose d'autre. Et puis, faut pas que t'oublies que ton grand-père a construit Mazinger Z pour que tu te battes contre les Anges...

- Il l'a construit pour que je protège l'humanité, le coupa Kouji. Et si Hell est aussi taré que je crois, et avec autant de ressources à sa disposition, il représente une sérieuse menace !

- Dans ce cas, à un moment ou un autre, nous devrons nous battre contre lui, dit Shinji. Pour le moment, il est une menace lointaine. Mais quand elle se précisera... »

Le jeune garçon posa une main sur l'épaule de Kouji, un geste maladroit mais qui malgré tout suffisait pour transmettre une certaine complicité.

« Tu peux être certain que l'Eva-01 te filera un coup de main. »

Kouji sourit, faiblement du fait de sa colère contenue, mais il devait admettre que la promesse de son ami lui faisait chaud au coeur.

« - Je suis pas sûr que ton père approuverait.

- Je m'en moque de ce qu'il pense, répondit Shinji avec une soudaine sécheresse. Je suis pilote de l'Eva, ça me laisse quand même un peu de latitude quand à ce que je souhaite en faire, non ? »

Kouji hocha la tête. Pour lui, ça semblait en effet logique, mais il était tout de même difficile de rejeter aussi facilement l'opinion du chef de la NERV. Le peu de contact que Kouji avait eu avec lui avait suffi pour qu'il se rallie au jugement du professeur Yumi (et, entre parenthèses, de n'importe quel employé de la NERV), et pour qu'il se rende compte que Gendo Hikari entendait gérer l'emploi de toutes les ressources de sa société, y compris, bien entendu, les Evangelion.

D'un autre côté, Shinji semblait avoir de plus en plus de mal à supporter l'existence de son père. Kouji s'estimait pour sa part mal placé pour juger cette attitude.

« - D'autres personnes sont au courant ? Demanda Toji.

- Le professeur Yumi était avec moi, et j'ai rapidement mis au courant Sayaka, répondit Kouji. Pour ce qui est des autres employés de l'Institut, je n'en sais rien, mais du coup, le professeur Yumi est en train de songer à les pousser à emménager dans des immeubles sous surveillance au cas où le docteur Hell aurait d'autres assassins infiltrés...

- … Et pour les surveiller si l'un d'entre eux est déjà dans l'équipe... Ajouta Shinji.

- Ça me plaît pas non plus, comme pensée, mais vu ce qui s'est passé, mieux vaut rester un peu paranoïaque. »

Les adolescents restèrent un moment silencieux après ces paroles. La gravité de tout ce que cela impliquait imposait de prendre quelques mesures draconiennes...

« - Je crois pas qu'il y ait d'immeubles plus sécurisés que ceux appartenant à la NERV, finit par dire Toji. Surtout celui où vous deux vous habitez.

- Ouais, le professeur Yumi pensait la même chose. Il compte y emménager la semaine prochaine. »

L'expression de Shinji à ce moment précis aurait fait éclater de rire Shiro si celui-ci était pas occupé à essayer de grimper à un arbre.

« - Quoi ?!

- L'appartement à côté du mien, pour être plus précis.

- Et ben, dit Toji, on dirait que tout le gratin de Tokyo 3 va être regroupé au même endroit. Va falloir vous attendre à des hordes de groupies en bas de l'immeuble !

- Sayaka sera avec lui ? Demanda Shinji, qui reprenait peu à peu ses esprits.

- Je crois bien, ouais.

- Bonne affaire pour toi, alors. »

Kouji jeta un regard interloqué à son ami.

« - Hein ?

- Ben... Moi, je disais ça...

- On a tous vu que t'en pince pour elle, mon gars, dit Toji.

- Ah mais non ! Protesta Kouji de manière un peu trop véhémente pour quelqu'un qui se voulait sincère. Je ne fais rien avec elle, moi !

- Mais tu voudrais bien.

- Toji... Bredouilla Shinji, qui commençait déjà à se sentir gêné à la place de Kouji.

- J'y crois pas ! Enfin, qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien... Shinji ! Est-ce que toi aussi tu penses que je... Enfin... Tu vois, quoi ? »

Le jeune garçon regarda son collègue avec un air paniqué. Son cerveau moulinait à plein régime pour essayer de formuler une réponse qui ne gênerait pas Kouji sans pour autant mentir.

Tâche impossible, en ce qui le concernait.

« Beeeeeeeeeeen... »

Kouji aurait pu difficilement se tromper sur l'interprétation de ce simple bruit de gorge.

« - Gah ! C'est pas vrai !

- Hé, t'as pas à être gêné ! Enchaîna Toji. C'est tout à fait normal de vouloir sortir avec une fille !

- Comme tu voudrais le faire avec Horaki ? Demanda innocemment Shinji.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles... Répondit Toji, qui rougit violemment en se grattant la tête. Il fallait en effet avouer que la jeune déléguée de classe avait fait sa petite impression sur le jeune homme.

- En tous les cas, le prochain que j'entends parler de moi et de Sayaka, je lui en mets une, compris ?

- Compris. »

Shinji était décidé à ne plus aborder le sujet. D'une part, il était lui-même assez en retard sur les questions romantiques pour pouvoir émettre une opinion sur le sujet, et d'autre part il ne souhaitait pas que, sur le coup de l'énervement, l'un des deux ne se mette à lui poser des questions au sujet de Rei. Si il découvrait quoi que ce soit sur la façon dont s'était déroulé leur première vraie rencontre, ils le tanneraient pendant des semaines. Déjà qu'ils continuaient à lui poser des questions sur sa cohabitation avec Misato...

Kouji s'adossa sur une rambarde, face à la mer. Le soleil, non masqué par le moindre nuage, se réflétait sur les vagues d'un bleu pur tel que les abords d'une ville n'en avait plus connu depuis des dizaines d'années. Au loin, à l'horizon, ce qui semblait être deux énormes navires croisaient paisiblement. Une mouette poussa un cri plaintif qui à cet instant précis constituait le seul bruit environnant.

« Et tes entraînements ? »

Le pilote de Mazinger Z se tourna vers son collègue. Celui-ci et Toji l'avaient rejoint pour admirer le paysage. Il entendit Shiro rire quelque part derrière lui.

« - Ça va, mais le professeur trouve que je me dépense un peu trop lors des exercices. Et toi ?

- Synchronisation stable à 40 %, répliqua Shinji. J'ai un peu de mal à me concentrer en ce moment.

- Et l'Eva ne sort jamais de son hangar ? Dit Toji.

- Pas besoin. Comme tout dépend de la connection mentale entre la machine et moi, ses fonctions motrices sont désactivées.

- Marrant, ça. Quelqu'un qui s'entraîne au maniement d'une machine sans bouger le petit doigt...

- Ça reste très exigeant. A la fin d'une session, je suis aussi fatigué que si j'avais piqué un sprint. »

Kouji ne répondit rien, mais il fallait reconnaître que les entraînements à bord de Mazinger Z n'étaient pas non plus de tout repos. Encore moins ces derniers temps... Il brûlait d'envie de se battre contre le docteur Hell pour lui faire payer le meurtre de son grand-père, ce qui avait tendance à le pousser à voir jusqu'où pouvait aller Z. A dire vrai, il avait un peu diminuer la teneur des reproches que lui avait adressé le docteur Yumi lors des derniers entraînements. Le scientifique s'était vraiment alarmé des tendances destructrices du jeune garçon à cette occasion, lui intimant (presque lui ordonnant) de se calmer si il ne voulait pas pousser la machine un peu trop loin. Il reporta son attention sur l'horizon.

Les deux navires étaient beaucoup plus proches.

Et à vrai dire, ils ne ressemblaient pas à des navires.

« Les gars, vous avez vu ça ? »

Les deux jeunes gens regardèrent dans la direction que leur indiquait Kouji, essayant de distinguer ce qui pouvait bien avoir attiré son attention. Ce qui ne fut pas très difficile.

« - Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Dit Shinji.

- Des bateaux, tu crois ? Hasarda Toji.

- Au début, j'avais cru, mais ça en a pas la forme... »

Et en effet, maintenant qu'ils se concentraient, les jeunes hommes remarquèrent que les choses semblaient avoir une forme vaguement cylindrique, avec peut-être (il était encore un peu trop tôt pour en être sûr) une pointe à l'avant. En tout cas, ils étaient énormes, bien plus que ce que Kouji avait pu croire au début. Et ils se déplaçaient à grande vitesse, à peine gênés visiblement par la résistance de l'eau. Leur vitesse était telle qu'ils semblaient grossir à chaque seconde.

Quelque chose frappa d'un seul coup l'esprit de Shinji.

Ils venaient dans leur direction.

Et ils ne semblaient pas ralentir.

« SHIRO ! » Hurla Kouji, en se retournant et en commençant à courir. Les deux autres regardèrent leur ami s'enfuir, jetèrent un autre coup d'oeil aux deux torpilles... Puis suivirent son exemple. Les sirènes d'alerte de la ville commencèrent à hurler.

Au loin, un bâteau de pêche qui n'avait pas eu le temps de s'écarter de la trajectoire de l'une des torpilles géantes fut annihilé en un battement de cils, son équipage mort sans avoir le temps de sentir quoi que ce soit. Un autre, placé entre les deux machines infernales, se retourna lorsque le tsunami causé par leur déplacement l'heurta de plein fouet.

Au niveau du port de marchandises, la panique s'était emparé de l'ensemble des personnes qui travaillaient sur le site. Marins attendant de décharger leurs marchandises ou de reprendre la mer dans leurs navires, dockers accomplissant leurs tâches quotidiennes, simples passants profitant de l'air marin... Tous se mirent à courir pour s'éloigner au maximum du bord de mer, quand ils n'avaient pas accès à un véhicule. Certains essayaient même de chasser les propriétaires de ces derniers pour s'en emparer et accroître leurs chances de survie.

Les garçons, eux, faisaient partie de ceux qui ne pouvaient compter que sur leurs jambes. Sa force décuplée par la poussée d'adrénaline, Kouji attrapa son petit frère et se mit à le porter avec un seul bras sans que sa vitesse n'en soit diminuée. Ses deux compagnons se trouvaient également des réserves insoupçonnées d'endurance, leurs pieds touchant à peine le sol. La route bitumée qu'ils descendaient en flèche, après un virage, restait droite sur une grande longueur, un point qui déjà les favorisait dans leur fuite. La distance qu'ils avaient parcouru en quelques secondes était déjà assez impressionnante, mais quand à savoir si ils arriveraient à être assez loin pour éviter d'être écrasé...

Les deux énormes machines percutèrent la côte. L'une d'entre elles éventra le port, brisant plusieurs dizaines de mètres de béton armé, avant d'être finalement déporté et stoppé par plusieurs dizaines de tonnes de béton, d'acier et de terre. La seconde s'enfonça dans la falaise sur laquelle Shinji, Kouji, Toji et Shiro se trouvaient à peine une minute plus tôt, brisant la roche et toute la végétation sur toute sa largeur. Elle s'enfonça cependant moins profondément que l'autre, la roche formant un bouclier beaucoup plus compact. Le choc fut suffisamment violent pour que le vacarme occasionné ne couvre les sirènes d'alerte ; et une bonne partie de la ville ressentit les secousses engendrées par l'arrivée fracassante des deux projectiles.

Les jeunes garçons ne furent pas épargnés. Tous trois furent rattrapés par les secousses, qui leur firent perdre leur équilibre et changea leur course agile en roulades et autres glissades. Des débris de pierre, de bitume et de bois volèrent tout autour d'eux... Kouji, malgré sa chute, serra Shiro contre sa poitrine et le poussa à rentrer sa tête, tentant de le protéger au maximum. Les deux autres, n'ayant personne à protéger, se contentèrent d'essayer de ne pas se blesser eux-mêmes. Pendant quelques secondes, tous les trois crurent qu'ils étaient finis.

Puis, tout se calma.

Shinji fut le premier à se relever. Son corps hurlait de douleur à milles endroits, il s'était entaillé le front à commençait à saigner, sa cheville s'était tordu, mais au moins il était vivant et relativement indemne. Toji sembla avoir un peu plus de peine à se redresser, vu comment il se frictionnait le crâne, sa lenteur et les gémissements qu'il poussait. Kouji, pour sa part, ne prêta d'abord pas d'importance à son propre état physique.

« Ça va, Shiro ? »

Le petit garçon regarda son frère dans les yeux. Il était évident qu'il avait eu très peur, mais il ne semblait pas avoir été blessé, et il faisait de son mieux pour éviter de pleurnicher.

« Ça va, Kouji. »

Rassuré, le pilote de Mazinger Z se releva. Lui aussi n'avait souffert que de quelques contusions sans importance.

Et lorsqu'il regarda derrière lui et vit la masse imposante de la torpille géante qui avait éventré la falaise, il réalisa à quel point ils avaient tous les quatre eu une chance extraordinaire.

Pendant de longues secondes, le quatuor observa la torpille avec des yeux écarquillés.

Puis, Shinji trouva la force de parler.

« Je... Je crois qu'on devrait se mettre en tenue... »

Le déploiement des machines se déroula conformément aux instructions qui avaient été données par la NERV. Mazinger Z et l'Eva-01 se tenaient à bonne distance des deux mystérieux engins aquatiques géants, mais en se tenant tout de même en position si jamais quelque chose de dangereux venait à en émerger. Aphrodite A, quand à elle, avait été déployée beaucoup plus en retrait, l'ordre principal qui avait été donné à Sayaka étant de se contenter d'assister Shinji et Kouji si jamais les choses prenaient une tournure trop dangereuse. Il avait été question à un moment donné de déployer également l'Eva-00, mais Gendo refusa, arguant que l'unité n'était pas encore à 100% opérationnelle. Le commandant de la NERV n'alla pas jusqu'à préciser pour quelle raison la machine était encore en maintenance...

Pour une fois, Shinji approuva la décision de son père. Si l'Eva-00 restait au garage, alors Rei serait encore temporairement hors des combats. Après leur entrevue de l'autre jour, le jeune garçon ne souhaitait pas la voir risquer sa vie inutilement. Le souvenir de la jeune fille étendue dans le brancard, recouverte de bandages ensanglantés, le jour où il était entré pour la première fois dans l'Eva-01, revint à son esprit. Non, hors de question qu'elle ne souffre à nouveau de la sorte...

« - Kouji, Shinji, Sayaka, restez en position, déclara Misato dans leur communicateur. Pour l'instant, nous ignorons de quoi il peut bien s'agir, et ce que cela peut faire.

- Vous croyez qu'il s'agit d'Anges ? Demanda Shinji, la voix légèrement tremblante.

- Ça n'y ressemble pas, mais on ne sait pas tout sur la façon dont ces créatures se battent. »

Kouji restait étrangement silencieux. Il partageait la même impression que la militaire. Jusqu'ici, ils n'avaient rencontré (et combattu) que deux Anges, mais ceux-ci semblaient être des créatures de « chair » plutôt que des machines. Et quelque chose sentait mauvais, il sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose qui le liait à ces étranges pods.

« - Docteur Yumi, dit Kouji, une idée sur la nature de ces trucs ?

- Honnêtement, tes hypothèses sont les miennes, répliqua le scientifique. Vu la technologie employée, cela semble venir de ce monde, en tout cas. »

La transmission grésilla.

« Ce qui est bizarre, c'est que cela ressemble presque à des cocons, poursuivit Gennosuke. Si il... »

L'image sauta, tandis que le son fut coupé par un nouveau grésillement.

« … Bien de ça, ce qui est à l'intérieur est énorme, au moins aussi gros que... »

La communication se coupa brutalement, laissant la place à de la neige.

« Docteur ? Docteur, est-ce que vous me recevez ? »

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint de l'Institut. Intrigué, Kouji tenta de se connecter simultanément à Shinji et à la NERV.

« - Misato, Shinji, j'ai perdu le contact avec l'Institut...

- C'est bizarre... Dit Misato. C'est la même chose ici...

- Est-ce que vous pensez pouvoir... »

Kouji ne put entendre ce que dit Shinji ensuite : le garçon et Misato laissèrent la place sur son communicateur à des parasites et à de la neige.

« Shinji ? Misato ? Sayaka, est-ce que tu me reçois ? »

Cela se révéla inutile. Il lui était également impossible de contacter la jeune fille. Tout ce qu'il recevait, c'était des parasites.

« Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Si Kouji avait encore eu un moyen de contacter n'importe qui, il se serait rendu compte que cela ne le concernait pas uniquement. L'Institut s'était rendu compte que quelque chose n'allait pas et essayait de rétablir le contact avec les pilotes et leurs alliés de la NERV, mais sans résultats. Lorsque la communication fut soudain coupée avec le monde extérieur, Misato et Ritsuko tentèrent de mobiliser l'ensemble des personnes présentes pour réussir à joindre les autres, ce qui fut aussi efficace que d'essayer d'écoper le Titanic.

Puis, aussi soudainement qu'elle avait été coupée, la communication se rétablit. Mais ce qui apparaissait sur les communicateurs de Kouji, de Shinji, de Sayaka, de la NERV et de l'Institut n'était pas un visage connu. Et à vrai dire, la vision était si étrange qu'elle causa plusieurs sursauts. Ce qui était apparu, c'était le visage d'un être qui semblait divisé en deux, l'une moitié masculine, l'autre féminine. Et l'être arborait un sourire de requin, tandis que ses yeux reflétaient une malignité inconcevable.

Et le baron Ashura parla.

« Mes chers concitoyens... L'heure où les mensonges de la NERV et de l'Institut de Recherche Photonique seront dévoilés est enfin arrivé. Vous avez placé tous vos espoirs de survie en ces deux organisations faibles et gangrénées par la corruption. Et ce faisant, vous niez votre véritable destin ! »

Le branle-bas de combat était général dans les deux quartiers généraux, qui ne s'étaient pas attendus à un tel événement. Les membres de la NERV étaient encore plus désemparés que leurs collègues de l'Institut, eux qui pensaient avoir le contrôle sur l'ensemble des communications.

« - Essayez de retracer le signal ! Cria Misato. Et surtout, virez le moi de notre canal !

- On va avoir du mal à le faire taire, s'exclama Ritsuko.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Il n'émet pas seulement sur nos ondes. Qui que ce soit, il a piraté toutes les communications mondiales. »

Misato fixa l'écran, les yeux écarquillés. Si ce que disait Ritsuko était vrai, alors cela ne pouvait qu'annoncer de très, TRES gros ennuis.

Et hélas, Ritsuko disait vrai.

Le signal employé par Ashura avait réussi à prendre possession de tous les réseaux de communication sans fil dont l'humanité disposait. Les personnes regardant la télévision virent tout à coup leur programme être remplacé par le discours du scientifique fou ; discours qui était également relayé par les radios. Ceux qui utilisaient leurs téléphones, portables ou pas, voyaient leur conversation être perturbée par les mots de Ashura, et même voyaient s'afficher le visage du maniaque si leur portable le permettait. Même l'emploi d'Internet avait été perturbé par la prise de pouvoir temporaire de Ashura par le biais de l'apparition sur les moniteurs d'un pop-up.

Kouji et Shinji étaient, évidemment, eux aussi en première ligne pour apprécier le spectacle. Malgré leur frustration, leur peur (pour Shinji) et leur colère (pour Kouji), ils ne pouvaient rien faire que d'écouter le message du baron.

« Vous croyez pouvoir survivre aux Anges ? Vous croyez qu'ils pourront vous sauver ? Que de stupidité ! Il est temps pour vous de vous soumettre à la volonté du seul homme qui pourra vous amener vers l'illumination et vous sauver de l'extinction. Autrement... Ne vous attendra que la mort ! Tous ceux qui oseront s'opposer au docteur Hell périront dans les flammes ! Et pour que vous, misérables êtres geignards et apeurés, à peine plus évolués que les singes dont vous êtes sensés descendre, compreniez l'intérêt que vous avez à vous rallier à sa bannière... Moi, baron Ashura, serviteur du tout-puissant Hell, vais aujourd'hui détruire vos soi-disants champions ! »

Ces derniers mots poussèrent immédiatement Kouji et Shinji à se mettre en position de combat. Même si ils avaient encore un peu de mal à se faire à leur nouveau statut, ils savaient parfaitement de qui Ashura pouvait bien parler. Un simple regard à leur moniteur leur indiqua que le visage de l'androgyne avait disparu pour laisser la place à l'image que pouvait renvoyer les caméras de la NERV qui filmaient la scène, avec les deux robots et les énormes capsules. La même image était maintenant diffusée à travers le globe...

Si bien que des millions d'individus purent voir en même temps que les deux pilotes que les « cocons » étaient en train de s'ouvrir.

« Je n'aurais besoin pour cela que d'une infime fraction de la puissance de mon maître ! » Continuait Ashura.

L'ouverture des capsules laissa s'échapper des milliers de mètres cube de fumée, qui s'étalèrent très vite dans la baie... Mais malgré cela, Kouji et Shinji pouvaient parfaitement discerner la forme de deux gigantesques choses émerger des machines.

« GARUDA ! DOUBLAS ! DETRUISEZ CES IMPIES ! »

La fumée se dissipa... Et le coeur de Shinji remonta si haut dans sa gorge qu'il crut qu'il allait le vomir.

Deux titanesques robots, au moins aussi hauts que son Eva-01, se tenaient maintenant à côté des capsules. Tous deux avaient une forme humanoïde, mais la différence principale s'observait surtout dans leur schéma de couleur et dans la forme de leur tête. L'un, gris métallique et rouge au niveau du torse, avait un menaçant crâne au lieu d'un visage, duquel émergeaient sur les côtés deux énormes lames incurvées comme des boomerangs et pointant vers le bas qui arrivaient pratiquement au niveau de ses coudes. Le second, vert et violet, possédaient deux têtes reptiliennes placées au bout de longs cous flexibles.

Les yeux des machines rougoyaient, leur offrant un air malveillant qui surpassait leur apparence inquiétante.

Nombreux furent ceux qui, autour du globe, sentaient un petit picotement de panique au niveau de leur nuque. Mais ce fut le docteur Yumi qui faillit défaillir.

« Mon Dieu... Les machines de Bardos... Hell a réussi à les recréer... »

Pendant de longues secondes, Shinji et Kouji observèrent les deux machines, hésitant quand à la technique à adopter. Cependant, alors que le docteur Hell avait achevé son message, le contact entre les pilotes, la NERV et l'Institut de Recherche Photonique venait d'être rétabli, garantissant ainsi que tous deux seraient moins livrés à eux-même.

« - Shinji, Kouji, vous m'entendez ? Demanda le docteur Yumi.

- Parfaitement, répliqua un Kouji qui fixait son adversaire tout en serrant ses manettes si fort que ses phalanges en devenaient blanches. Je vais les annihiler.

- Kouji, reste calme... Intervint Misato. Il faut que nous...

- JE. VAIS. LES. ANNIHILER. »

Le ton sur lequel le jeune homme avait prononcé sa phrase était suffisamment clair pour que toutes les personnes qui l'avaient entendu ne commence à se demander si il était possible pour eux de courir s'abriter aux abris souterrains.

Le silence retomba pendant quelques secondes, insupportable, pesant et annonciateur de catastrophes.

« Shinji ? »

Le garçon fut sorti de sa torpeur lorsqu'il entendit son frère de bataille l'appeler. Jusque là, lui-même commençait à essayer de déterminer comment il pourrait sortir vivant de cette situation.

« - Oui ?

- Ils sont à moi. »

Shinji allait protester...

Mais Garuda ne lui laissa pas le temps.

La machine attrapa l'une de ses lames et la lança dans la direction de Kouji et Shinji. L'arme volait à une vitesse incroyable pour le poids qu'elle devait avoir, et elle sifflait en fendant l'air d'une manière qui semblait devoir indiquer à quel point elle était aiguisée.

Lorsque Shinji jeta l'Eva-01 à terre pour esquiver la lame, Kouji s'était déjà écarté de sa trajectoire avant qu'elle n'arrive sur lui. Ratant ses cibles, la lame continua sur sa lancée, et heurta un immeuble sans que cela ne semble la ralentir d'une quelconque façon. Cependant, le bâtiment lui-même fut coupé net : les étages supérieurs commencèrent à glisser le long de la coupure, avant de finalement être rattrapés par leur poids et s'affaisser sur le sol. Les deux pilotes, suivant des yeux l'arme, purent la voir adopter une trajectoire curviligne, avant de revenir vers celui qui l'avait lancé... Et alors qu'ils s'attendaient à ce que Garuda ne fasse les frais de sa propre arme, celle-ci se rattacha au crâne de la Mécabête sans lui causer le moindre dommage.

Mais si l'attaque avait manqué sa cible, elle avait tout de même réussie à accroître la colère de Kouji.

« ROCKET PUNCH ! »

Le poing de Mazinger Z fonça à pleine vitesse sur Garuda, qui tenta de l'esquiver... Et, même si il ne fut pas frappé en pleine poitrine comme Kouji l'espérait, il se le prit au niveau de l'épaule, ce qui fut suffisant pour le faire tomber. Kouji n'attendit même pas que son poing revienne pour charger son attaquant.

« JE VAIS TE REDUIRE EN POUSSIERE, ESPECE DE... »

Malheureusement, trop concentré sur Garuda, il en oublia Doublas. L'un des cous de la machine bicéphale s'allongea brutalement et enserra le bras de Mazinger Z qui était encore rattaché à un poing, puis, avant que Kouji ne puisse réagir, il tira aussi fort que possible. Malgré sa vitesse et son élan, Mazinger Z fut sans effort jeté sur le côté et s'écrasa lourdement sur plusieurs entrepôts.

« - KOUJI !!! Hurla Sayaka, qui avait quitté son poste, rendue inquiète par la soudaine colère de son ami, et qui avait assisté à toute la scène.

- Reste en arrière ! Lui ordonna Shinji. Je vais essayer de...

- ATTENTION ! » Hurla à son tour Misato.

Shinji se retourna pour voir Garuda se jeter sur lui, l'une de ses lames brandie comme une faucille. Le Progknife jaillit immédiatement de l'épaule de l'Eva-01, juste à temps pour pouvoir parer de justesse le coup de la machine du docteur Hell. Cependant, Shinji se doutait qu'avec seulement cette arme il n'arriverait jamais à abattre la machine, encore moins à sortir vivant d'un duel. Son premier objectif était de se désengager au plus vite...

De son côté, Kouji avait réussi à se relever et à rattacher le bras qu'il avait perdu, mais Doublas était déjà sur lui pour essayer de profiter de son avantage initial. Les griffes de la Mécabête visaient déjà l'Hoverpilder, et ce ne fut qu'avec ses réflexes que Kouji réussit à attraper la main de la machine, avant de répliquer par un coup de poing donné au hasard à l'une des têtes. Ce qui se révéla être une mauvaise idée lorsque celle-ci s'enroula autour de son bras et commença à tirer. Mazinger Z n'était pas encore dans une position suffisamment stable pour lui permettre de résister, et Kouji finit par comprendre ce que Doublas cherchait à faire lorsqu'il commença à le faire tournoyer autour de sa tête... Aussi tenta-t-il de s'accrocher pour éviter que la chute qui allait s'ensuivre ne soit trop douloureuse.

Peine perdue. Lorsque Doublas relâcha son étreinte et que Mazinger Z alla s'écraser contre le flanc d'une colline au bord de mer, le choc fut tout de même très rude.

Shinji avait réussi à repousser Garuda et courait maintenant pour rejoindre l'une des caches d'arme que la NERV avait disposé tout autour de Tokyo-3 tout spécialement pour l'Eva-01. Un horrible sifflement se fit soudainement entendre dans son dos... Shinji eut tout juste le temps de plaquer sa machine au sol avant que l'une des lames-boomerang de Garuda ne frôle le crâne de l'Eva-01. L'arme trancha net plusieurs bâtiments à défaut d'atteindre la machine de la NERV... Mais Shinji poussa un juron lorsqu'il se rendit compte que l'un d'entre eux n'était autre que la cache d'armes qu'il avait essayé d'atteindre. Malgré tout, il continua à ramper vers la cache d'armes, priant pour que l'une d'entre elles soit encore en bon état. Lorsque le sommet de l'immeuble commença à glisser, ses espoirs, cependant, prirent un certain coup dans l'aile.

Aphrodite A courut pour venir en aide à Mazinger Z, se révélant aussi gracile que son apparence pouvait le laisser supposer. La machine de Kouji peinait à se relever, poussant alors Sayaka à essayer de l'aider.

« - Kouji, est-ce que tu...

- ECARTE TOI, SAYAKA ! JE VAIS ME LE FAIRE ! »

Surprise par le brusque accès de colère de Kouji, Sayaka ne put prévoir la violente bourrade que Mazinger Z fit à son encontre. Sayaka faillit perdre l'équilibre de sa machine, mais elle fut tout de même soufflée par la vigueur de la rebuffade de Kouji, qui la laissa stupéfaite. Obnubilé par sa colère, Kouji avait déjà poussé Mazinger Z à se relever ; puis, sans même jeter un regard en arrière, la forteresse de fer s'était remise à courir vers son adversaire. Sayaka, ayant repris ses esprits, ne put faire quoi que ce soit pour l'arrêter, et dut se contenter de crier.

« KOUJI, NON ! »

Le garçon n'entendait plus rien. Il n'y avait que la colère. Ce n'était pas Doublas qu'il voyait... C'était le docteur Hell, l'assassin de son grand-père, qui le narguait, le menaçait, lui voulait du mal à lui et à ses amis... Et une seule chose l'obnubilait, c'était de lui faire payer d'une façon ou d'une autre ce qu'il lui avait fait.

Doublas restait immobile. Ses quatre yeux luirent...

Puis, des lasers en sortirent et frappèrent Mazinger Z.

Kouji comprit qu'il y avait un problème, et essaya de se protéger des tirs avec ses bras. Mais cela ne servit à rien : brutalement, la machine s'enflamma des pieds à la tête, se transformant en boule de feu géante sous l'action des lasers de Doublas. Kouji hurla, comme si c'était lui-même qui brûlait.

Le choc fut aussi important à l'Institut qu'à la NERV. Le combat était déjà très mal engagé, mais les choses venaient soudainement de prendre une allure tragique.

« - KOUJI ! Cria le professeur Yumi.

- Oh non ! Enchaîna Misato, en liaison constante avec l'Institut depuis le quartier général. Yumi ! Est-ce qu'il...

- Il ne tiendra pas longtemps ! Mazinger Z résistera aux flammes, mais ça n'empêche pas la transmission de chaleur ! Si il ne les éteins pas vite, il va cuire à l'intérieur de l'Hoverpilder ! »

Sayaka crut que son coeur allait exploser. La jeune fille n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux de la boule de feu dans laquelle se débattait un Kouji au bord de l'évanouissement, incapable de croire que le garçon avait pu être abattu... Et quelque chose en elle se brisa lorsque Mazinger Z tomba sur ses genoux, avant de s'affaisser.

« NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !!! »

Doublas se rapprochait maintenant de sa victime, la contemplant sans rien faire. Absolument aucune trace d'émotion ne pouvait être formé sur ses visages inhumains, et malgré tout, Sayaka était persuadée de voir une lueur de joie malsaine dans les yeux de la machine.

Jusque là raisonnable et maîtresse de ses actes, Sayaka attrapa un bateau de pêche qui mouillait sur une jetée à proximité d'elle et le jeta vers la créature.

« NE T'APPROCHE PAS DE LUI, MONSTRE ! »

Le bateau décrivit une trajectoire rectiligne parfaite, tant Aphrodite A l'avait lancé avec force... Mais Doublas l'attrapa en plein vol avec l'une de ses mains, alors qu'il continuait à fixer Mazinger Z, qui continuait à brûler. Ses quatre yeux se tournèrent simultanément vers Sayaka... Et la jeune fille réalisa soudainement son erreur. Jusque là, la chose l'avait ignoré.

Maintenant, elle avait trouvé une nouvelle proie.

Tout en continuant à fixer le robot féminin, Doublas écrasa le bateau qu'il tenait dans sa main.

Frénétiquement, Shinji ouvrit de force le morceau de bâtiment qui avait été tranché par Garuda afin de trouver une arme qui pourrait lui servir. Comme il le craignait, il ne trouva que des morceaux d'armement, en l'occurence le canon d'une mitrailleuse fabriquée à l'échelle de l'Eva-01 et la pointe d'une courte lance.

Shinji, en désespoir de cause, prit la tête de lance. Cela lui donnait une allonge beaucoup plus réduite que ce qu'il aurait souhaité, mais au moins, il avait quelque chose de pointu qu'il pourrait essayer de planter dans son adversaire.

Un craquement sinistre derrière lui poussa Shinji à faire se retourner l'Eva à la vitesse de l'éclair... Lui donnant à peine assez de temps pour brandir son arme improvisée pour parer le coup que lui assénait Garuda avec l'une de ses lames-faucilles. En poussant de toutes ses forces, Shinji réussit à repousser l'arme de son adversaire, et dans le même mouvement essaya de le frapper avec le Progknife qu'il tenait toujours dans son autre main. Cette fois-ci, ce fut Garuda qui, d'un revers de main, fit dévier le coup et força son rival à s'écarter. Reprenant une posture de combat, Shinji put voir avec horreur Garuda s'emparer de sa seconde lame pour pouvoir l'attaquer.

C'était très mal engagé. Avec une seule arme, Shinji n'était pas encore tout à fait à l'aise. L'ambidextrie était encore plus loin de faire partie de ses qualités. Garuda chargea brutalement, manquant de peu la tête de l'Eva-01 avec sa lame. La pointe de lance de Shinji plongea vers le flanc de la Mécabête, laquelle l'esquiva prestement avant de bondir vers son adversaire en abattant ses deux lames vers l'Eva-01. Shinji leva ses deux armes pour parer l'attaque, mais Garuda avait placé plus de force dans son attaque que ce qu'il avait estimé...

La violence du choc fit tomber l'Eva-01 en arrière, son adversaire le suivant dans sa chute. Un fracas terrifiant fit trembler le sol lorsque les deux colosses de métal s'écroulèrent, tandis qu'un épais nuage de poussière et de débris s'éleva dans le ciel. Garuda continuait de pousser sur ses lames, qui malgré la résistance acharnée de l'Eva continuait de se rapprocher de sa poitrine.

Désespéré, Shinji essayait de mobiliser toute sa volonté pour contrecarrer l'attaque de la Mécabête, mais celle-ci commençait par être sapé par un nouvel accès de panique. Effrayé, le jeune garçon fixait les yeux noirs et sans vie de la machine, qui se rapprochait de plus en plus de lui.

Quelque chose lui renvoya un rayon de soleil dans les yeux.

Malgré la lutte acharnée qu'il menait, Shinji réussit tout de même à tourner légèrement la tête pour voir ce qui avait bien pu l'éblouir de la sorte. Et soudainement, un léger espoir pointa. C'était l'un des pistolets automatiques que la NERV avait conçu pour l'Eva, toujours inséré dans la partie de la cache d'armes qui était resté en place malgré l'attaque de Garuda, et qui était resté intact grâce à sa petite taille. Si il réussissait à mettre la main dessus...

Une idée lui survint brutalement.

Shinji ramena les jambes de l'Eva sous Garuda, la plante des pieds pratiquement plaquée contre le torse de la machine. Celle-ci réalisa trop tard ce qui se passait, environ une milliseconde avant que l'Eva ne tende brutalement ses jambes, le poussant avec toutes les forces qui lui restait. La machine du Dr Hell vola en arrière et s'étala de tout son long sur son dos. Débarassé du poids de son adversaire, l'Eva se redressa avant de se retourner et de courir vers l'arme. Garuda se releva lui-même plus rapidement que ce que Shinji avait pu prévoir, cherchant à rattraper son adversaire le plus vite possible.

Lequel, dans le même mouvement, tendit la main vers l'arme, l'arracha de son support, se retourna et commença à faire feu.

Une balle grosse comme un char d'assaut frappa Garuda en plein ventre. La course de la machine sembla s'arrêter nette, comme si la chose avait pu ressentir la douleur qu'aurait pu provoquer cette attaque sur un être vivant.

Shinji tira une seconde fois.

Le corps de Garuda eut un soubresaut qui fit tourner le haut de son corps vers la gauche. Un énorme impact était apparu au niveau de son torse, là où le coeur d'un être humain se serait trouvé. La machine tituba un instant, semblant presque être surprise par ce qui était en train de lui arriver.

L'Eva vida tout le chargeur de l'arme en quelques secondes. Elle ne s'arrêta que lorsque plusieurs clics se firent entendre.

Les balles semblaient causer d'énormes dégâts à Garuda, qui tressaillait et reculait à chacune d'entre elles. Certaines des balles réussirent à transpercer son corps métallique, tandis que d'autres semblaient ne laisser que des cratères derrière elles, mais toutes forçaient Garuda à reculer.

La dernière balle troua son front.

Les membres de la machine semblèrent devenir lourds comme la pierre. Garuda tomba à genoux, avant de s'écrouler complètement, écrasant au passage quelques bâtiments sous son poids.

L'Eva resta complètement immobile, marquant l'hébétude de son pilote... Avant que celui-ci ne commence à exulter. Il avait réussi à l'abattre. Seul, sans l'aide de Kouji. Cela avait été son réel baptême du feu, le combat où il aura réellement prouvé sa valeur... Et pour une fois, il se permit d'avoir une bonne impression sur ses capacités.

« J'AI REUSSI ! J'AI... »

Garuda se rassit.

La joie de Shinji fut immédiatement englouti par la vague de frissons qui s'empara de son corps, tandis qu'une sueur glacée se mit à couler le long de sa colonne vertébrale. La machine du docteur Hell se redressa comme si elle s'était contenté de faire une pause, ne semblant plus du tout être le moins du monde gênée par les attaques qu'elle avait reçu. Et autre chose accrut l'horreur de Shinji : il pouvait voir le métal de la chose se recomposer aux endroits où ses balles avaient réussis à le transpercer. En l'espace de quelques secondes, Garuda n'avait plus aucune séquelle de son combat.

« Et mer... »

Garuda lança l'une de ses lames contre Shinji.

La chaleur devenait insupportable à l'intérieur de l'Hoverpilder, mais le choc initial de l'embrasement avait suffi pour manquer de faire s'évanouir Kouji. Le jeune garçon essayait de s'accrocher pour rester conscient, mais son esprit semblait de plus en plus décidé à se laisser dériver afin que son agonie ne soit trop insupportable. La partie encore consciente de Kouji savait qu'elle devait à tout prix reprendre le contrôle, mais rien ne semblait pouvoir l'aider à s'agripper à la réalité. Lentement, malgré tous ses efforts, Kouji partait...

« _Kouji... _»

A cet instant, Kouji aurait été incapable de dire si la voix qu'il avait entendu avait réellement retentit ou si il s'agissait d'une hallucination, mais il l'avait en tous les cas entendu, aussi, au prix d'un effort surhumain, et en se focalisant sur cet appel, il réussit à ouvrir ses yeux. Au début, tout ce qu'il voyait était les flammes qui dansaient devant le cockpit de l'Hoverpilder, bloquant tout ce qu'il aurait pu voir d'autre... Mais une silhouette se détachait. Une silhouette qui lui semblait familière. Kouji essaya de redresser sa tête afin d'avoir une meilleure vue...

Juuzo Kabuto le regardait d'un air concerné, semblant flotter dans les airs. Kouji aurait pu se dire qu'il était définitivement en train d'halluciner, mais il était encore trop affaibli pour formuler ce genre de réflexions.

« - Grand-père ?

_- Kouji, il faut que tu contrôles ta colère. Elle te donne ta force et ta motivation, mais il faut pour cela qu'elle soit concentrée sur un objectif. Si tu la laisses s'exprimer sans restriction, elle causera la perte de ceux qui t'entoure, ainsi que la tienne. »_

L'image se troubla un instant, avant de redevenir nette. Kouji n'arrivait toujours pas à se redresser, mais en contrepartie, la chaleur lui semblait devenir beaucoup plus tolérable alors qu'il essayait de converser avec son grand-père.

« - Comment... Je...

_- Je ne peux hélas pas te l'apprendre, Kouji. C'est quelque chose que tu dois découvrir par toi-même. Mazinger Z n'est pas seulement une arme ; c'est aussi un test de ta volonté et de ta capacité à ne pas te détourner de ton but. Mazinger Z te donne la puissance d'un dieu ou d'un démon. Il revient à toi de choisir comment tu souhaites l'employer. »_

Kouji tenta de formuler une réponse, mais aucun son ne parvenait à sortir de sa bouche.

Doublas esquiva sans problèmes aucun la grue que Sayaka lui avait lancé, mais il encaissa tout de même les quelques containers qui suivirent. Il ne semblait pas cependant que cela ne le gênait outre mesure. Aphrodite A reculait au fur et à mesure que ses projectiles rebondissaient ou rataient leur cible, alors que la Mécabête continuait à progresser dans sa direction, à peine ralentie. Apparemment, celle-ci semblait avoir calculer que le robot féminin représentait somme toute une menace fortement relative, puisqu'elle semblait délibérément marcher lentement dans sa direction pour que celle-ci ait tout le temps de paniquer.

Si une machine pouvait établir une telle réflexion, alors la folie du docteur Hell était encore plus inquiétante que de prime abord.

Sayaka n'avait plus rien sous la main qu'elle aurait pu lancer à la face de Doublas, et la créature continuait à se rapprocher comme si elle n'avait même pas essayer de se défendre. Pendant un instant, la jeune fille remua dans sa tête toutes les solutions à sa disposition pour s'en sortir... Jusqu'à ce qu'une solution ne lui vienne à l'esprit. Elle l'avait écarté par souci d'épargner les nerfs de son père, mais maintenant que sa vie était en jeu, elle n'avait plus vraiment le choix.

Aphrodite A se redressa et se tint droite, un mouvement qui sembla faire hésiter un instant son adversaire.

« OPPAI MISSILES !!! »

Et là, se produisit quelque chose qui allait dans un futur proche tourner en boucle sur toutes les télévisions du monde, sur tous les sites de partage de vidéo, et générer une foule de blagues et de réactions hystériques.

Les seins d'Aphrodite A se décrochèrent de la poitrine du robot, propulsés par des réacteurs, et foncèrent vers Doublas.

La Mécabête, qui ne s'attendait certainement pas à cela, se prit les deux missiles en pleine poitrine. L'explosion qui s'ensuivit fut cataclysmique, pas aussi importante que la détonation d'une mine N2, mais malgré tout assez puissante pour générer un nuage de fumée et de flamme qui aurait pu engloutir en entier n'importe laquelle des machines présentes. Doublas fut violemment projeté en arrière par la force de l'explosion.

Sayaka s'autorisa à soupirer de soulagement.

Mais les réactions au sein de la NERV et de l'Institut de Recherche Photonique furent plus... Diverses.

Au quartier général de la NERV, à peu près toutes les personnes présentes fixait l'écran les yeux écarquillés ainsi que, pour certains, la bouche grande ouverte ; même Gendo Ikari et le professeur Fuyutsuki, qui à leur habitude surveillaient l'ensemble des opérations depuis leur position au sommet du quartier général, avaient du mal à dissimuler leur complète stupéfaction. Ritsuko fut la seule à parler, résumant la pensée des membres de la NERV.

« Wow. »

Par contre, des cris de joie retentirent au sein de l'Institut, alors que tous jubilaient à la défaite que venait de subir la créature du docteur Hell, encouragaient et félicitaient Sayaka.

« Elle a réussi ! Cria le docteur Muneshira. Elle a... »

Le scientifique s'arrêta net lorsqu'il vit l'expression sur le visage du docteur Yumi.

La clameur des autres employés de l'Institut diminua également, en parallèle. Tous avaient cru, lorsque Muneshira leur avait dit d'implanter ces missiles sur Aphrodite A, qu'il l'avait fait avec l'accord de son supérieur.

Visiblement, ce n'avait pas été le cas.

Yumi tourna la tête vers son subordonné, affichant un visage impassible, mais avec un regard qui suffisait à se faire recroqueviller le scientifique.

« - Muneshira... J'avais dit non à votre idée d'Oppai Missiles, il me semble ?

- Enfin... Reconnaissez tout de même que cela a quand même eu un certain succès, non ? Bafouilla Muneshira. Sans eux, votre fille serait...

_- J'avais. Dit. Non. _»

Muneshira se tut... Mais il n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux du regard que lui décochait son supérieur. La plupart des employés pouvait jurer voir Muneshira rétrécir à vue d'oeil sous le regard de leur chef...

Mais il en était un qui gardait un oeil sur la bataille, et ce fut lui qui avertit les autres.

« Oh non, regardez ! »

Les regards se portèrent à nouveau sur l'écran principal, lequel montrait les ruines qu'avaient formé Doublas en s'écrasant... Ainsi que la forme de la Mécabête qui émergeait des décombres. Aussi puissante qu'avait pu être l'attaque de Sayaka, elle ne l'avait pas assez été pour éliminer définitivement la créature.

Muneshira hésitait entre être aussi effrayé que les autres ou bien être soulagé que quelque chose de beaucoup plus grave n'attire l'attention du docteur Yumi.

Shinji commençait à fatiguer. Le jeune garçon faisait de son mieux pour esquiver les attaques de Garuda et pour trouver une faille, mais la machine ne cessait de l'harasser et de se jeter sur lui pour essayer de le découper en tranches avec ses lames. De son côté il essayait de parer avec son Progknife et son morceau de lance, mais cela ne faisait qu'office de pis-aller en attendant qu'il découvre une autre façon de se battre. Garuda était tout simplement beaucoup plus habile au combat que ce qu'il avait cru, plus habile même que lui (ce que la partie encore défaitiste de son esprit considérait comme normal), et il se doutait que si il tentait à tout prix de se battre en duel normalement, la chose aurait fatalement le dessus.

Il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose et vite, avant que l'une de ces maudits lames ne se retrouve plantée dans le crâne de l'Eva.

Soudainement, alors que Shinji tentait de parer avec le morceau de lance un des coups de Garuda, ce dernier fit faire à son poignet une légère torsion, lui permettant ainsi de faire une estafilade sur l'avant-bras de la machine. Sous le coup de la douleur, Shinji lâcha son arme improvisée, offrant ainsi une ouverture à son adversaire. Celui-ci répliqua en faisant faire un grand mouvement circulaire avec son arme. Shinji eut à peine le temps de se pencher en arrière, mais son esquive ne fut pas entièrement couronnée de succès : la lame de Garuda rippa contre la poitrine de l'Eva, laissant une longue balafre diagonale partant à peu près de l'épaule gauche et s'arrêtant presque au niveau de la hanche droite. La douleur fit hurler Shinji, qui instinctivement porta la main à sa propre poitrine, encore dans l'incapacité de faire la part entre ses blessures propres et les dommages que subissait l'Eva. Il eut tout de même assez de présence d'esprit pour décocher un coup de pied à la tête de Garuda qui envoya celui-ci tituber quelques pas en arrière, mais sans que cela ne puisse réellement le gêner.

Shinji, dans son esprit embrumé, cherchait un échappatoire. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen d'achever le combat, si possible en vainquant son adversaire d'une façon qui l'empêcherait de se régénérer. Il fallait qu'il se concentre à tout prix sur une faiblesse éventuelle de son ennemi. Mais il ne voyait rien. Cette chose était rapide, forte, et elle se servait de ses lames comme...

Une seconde.

_Ses lames_.

Si jamais il réussissait à l'empêcher de récupérer ses lames après qu'il les ait lancé, Garuda serait désarmé. Et cette fois-ci, le combat pourrait vraiment être équitable.

Il se mit à imaginer un plan ; un plan complètement fou, limite suicidaire, mais il fallait qu'il le tente. C'était la seule échappatoire qu'il réussissait à imaginer.

L'Eva commença à s'éloigner de Garuda, mais sans non plus chercher à s'enfuir. A chaque fois que la machine du docteur Hell essayait de se rapprocher de lui, Shinji reculait prestement tout en continuant à lui faire face. Garuda essayait bien de le découper avec ses faucilles, mais à chacun de ses mouvements, l'Eva bondissait en arrière, et il le ratait de plusieurs mètres.

« - Shinji ? Demanda Misato sur son communicateur, sa voix indiquant la perplexité qui s'était emparée d'elle et du reste de la NERV. Qu'est-ce que tu fais exactement ?

- J'attends qu'il me lance l'une de ses lames !

- Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi tu... »

Garuda, excédé de voir sa proie le narguer de la sorte, lança de toutes ses forces l'une de ses faucilles.

Shinji se tendit, l'heure de vérité étant enfin arrivé. Il n'aurait certainement pas droit à une seconde chance, parce que si il ratait, il allait sérieusement se retrouver en difficulté...

La poitrine de l'Eva pivota et se pencha sur le côté pour esquiver la lame, mais alors que celle-ci continuait sur sa lancée, la main de la machine se jeta comme une fusée sur la masse tranchante...

KLANG !

Un hoquet de surprise souleva les poitrines de tous les témoins de la scène. Garuda lui-même sembla soudainement se figer, comme paralysé par la surprise.

Dans sa main droite, l'Eva tenait la lame que la Mécabête lui avait lancé.

Shinji venait à l'instant de réussir à l'attraper en plein vol sans au passage couper les doigts de la machine.

Le jeune garçon ne comptait pas laisser le temps à son adversaire de se remettre de ses émotions : l'Eva se lança immédiatement à la rencontre de Garuda, la lame fermement tenue dans sa main. La Mécabête, avec une gestuelle semblant évoquer la panique, lança sa seconde lame vers Shinji. Ce fut une erreur. D'un simple revers de sa nouvelle arme, l'Eva dévia la faucille, qui alla s'écraser plusieurs dizaines de mètres plus loin, sa trajectoire curviligne brutalement changée en une grossière arabesque.

Désarmé, Garuda ne pouvait plus rien faire.

Alors qu'elle se trouvait maintenant à portée de sa victime, l'Eva bondit dans les airs, sa lame levée vers le ciel. Le cri que poussa Shinji retentit comme un coup de tonnerre, poussant dans ses derniers retranchements la capacité pulmonaire du jeune garçon.

« RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!! »

La lame s'abattit sur le crâne de Garuda, mais elle ne fut pas stoppée par le métal : elle tailla la Mécabête de haut en bas, la tranchant en deux d'une manière tellement nette que pendant quelques secondes, le corps de Garuda continua à se tenir debout et apparemment entier pendant quelques secondes. Puis, la gravité repris ses droits. Dans une gerbe d'un liquide rougeâtre qui éclaboussa l'Eva, les deux moitiés de la machine se séparèrent et s'écroulèrent au sol, sans le moindre soubresaut. Shinji resta en position de combat, attendant de voir si son adversaire allait une nouvelle fois se relever pour le pourchasser. Rien ne se produisit. Si une balle en pleine tête ne semblait pas devoir l'arrêter, être coupé en deux était visiblement trop pour son pouvoir régénérateur.

Maintenant qu'il était assuré qu'il en avait fini avec la machine, Shinji pouvait aller aider Kouji face à la seconde machine. Il allait faire se retourner l'Eva...

Quand il se stoppa net.

Il remarqua enfin que ce qui avait jailli de Garuda après sa défaite ressemblait désagréablement à...

Non. Impossible.

L'Eva se pencha sur les restes de Garuda pour que Shinji puisse mieux les examiner.

Lorsqu'il comprit ce qu'il contemplait, Shinji manqua de vomir.

Sayaka tenta de se retourner pour s'enfuir, mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, une trappe s'ouvrit dans le ventre de Doublas, révélant plusieurs missiles. Comprenant immédiatement ce qui allait se produire, la jeune fille tenta d'esquiver en plongeant sur le côté. Les missiles, pour la plupart, se « contentèrent » de frapper l'endroit où Aphrodite A se tenait quelques secondes plus tôt... Mais il en fut un qui réussit à atteindre le robot au niveau de ses genoux. L'impact dévia la trajectoire de la machine, la faisant se retomber de manière beaucoup plus violente que prévue, et surtout faisant se cogner la tête de la machine. Elle-même secouée par l'explosion, Sayaka perdit connaissance pendant quelques instants.

Doublas se rapprocha de sa proie.

« - _Reprends toi, Kouji. Tu ne dois pas abandonner. Pas maintenant._

- Je... N'abandonnerai... Jamais... Parvint à chuchoter le pilote de Mazinger Z. Pas après... Ce qu'ils t'ont fait...

_- Tu te trompes de motivation, Kouji. _»

Un éclair de surprise réussit à jaillir dans l'esprit de Kouji. Malgré la sueur qui commençait à couler sur ses yeux, le jeune garçon s'efforça de regarder le spectre de son grand-père.

« - Quoi ?

_- Je ne veux pas que tu te venges._

- Mais... Ils t'ont...

_- Je sais. Mais il faut que tu te concentres sur ceux qui sont toujours en vie. Ce sont eux qui ont besoin de ta force. Eux qui doivent être protégés. C'est pour que tu te battes pour eux que j'ai créé Mazinger Z._

- Tu ne... Peux pas... Me demander... De les pardonner !

_- Ce n'est pas ce que je souhaite non plus. Hell et ses acolytes chercheront à détruire tout ce qui est bon en ce monde sans éprouver le moindre remords. Mais il ne faut pas que tu en fasses une affaire personnelle. Ce n'est pas seulement un combat entre toi et le docteur Hell ; l'humanité toute entière compte sur toi et sur le jeune Ikari pour l'abattre. _»

Pendant un instant, l'image du docteur Kabuto sembla se rapprocher du visage de son petit-fils.

« _Et seule ta détermination t'empêchera de la décevoir. _»

Sayaka reprit enfin ses esprits... Pour découvrir que Doublas ne se tenait plus qu'à quelques dizaines de mètres d'Aphrodite A. Elle essaya de se relever, mais à peine le poids de sa machine reposait sur l'une de ses jambes qu'elle glissa pour retomber à terre. Un rapide coup d'oeil paniqué à la jambe d'Aphrodite A lui expliqua vite pourquoi : le missile qui l'avait touché avait gravement endommagé l'articulation, au point que c'était encore un miracle que la jambe n'ait pas été complètement sectionnée au niveau du genou. Elle pouvait essayer de se traîner hors de portée de la machine du docteur Hell, mais les chances de pouvoir lui échapper de la sorte semblaient bien minces.

Les griffes de Doublas s'allongèrent, en produisant un crissement terrifiant.

« _Ils ont besoin de toi, Kouji. Elle a besoin de toi. _»

Alors que le spectre était apparu de manière très nette, il semblait maintenant devenir de plus en plus flou, jusqu'à ce que ses traits perdent toute leur netteté et qu'ils semblaient se fondre avec les flammes qui dansaient encore face aux yeux de Kouji.

« _Bats-toi... Pour les sauver tous. _»

La silhouette de son grand-père disparut complètement de la vision de Kouji.

Le jeune garçon ne pensa pas une seule seconde qu'il avait halluciné cette discussion d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il n'était pas en état à cet instant pour débattre de la réalité ou non de ce qui s'était passé, de toute manière. Mais les paroles que lui avait adressé Juuzo allaient rester gravées dans sa mémoire.

Dans un état second, il regarda un oeil vers l'extérieur.

Entre les flammes, il réussit à voir Doublas... Plus loin, face à lui, il perçut Aphrodite A, allongée sur le sol.

Son esprit embrouillé réussit à faire la connexion. Malgré sa faiblesse, il tenta de crier.

« Sayaka ! »

Les battements de son coeur commencèrent à s'accélérer, tandis que l'adrénaline commença à couler à flot dans ses veines, ravivant ses sens et ses muscles. La rage et la peur s'entremêlèrent, l'aidant à repousser l'inconscience qui menaçait de l'engloutir quelques secondes auparavant.

Ses bras, agités de tremblements, se levèrent. Ses mains agrippèrent les manettes.

« - Hu ?

- Je t'en prie, Ritsuko, dis-moi que c'est pour une bonne nouvelle que tu viens de dire ça... Soupira Misato.

- Difficile à dire... J'enregistre une légère fluctuation d'AT-Field, mais je n'arrive pas à en déterminer la source... »

Kouji se redressa sur son siège, les yeux rivés sur Doublas qui continuait de s'approcher de Sayaka. Son corps n'était pas encore assez fort pour lui permettre de pleinement laisser sa rage s'exprimer.

Pas encore.

Les mots de son grand-père résonnèrent à nouveau dans ses oreilles.

Contrôle ta colère. Aiguille la. Et relâche toute sa puissance contre tes ennemis.

Alors, tes proches survivront.

Toute la tension de Kouji explosa.

« ROOOOOCKEEEEET PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNCH !!!! »

Mazinger Z se redressa brutalement sur son séant, toujours enflammé, alors que le poing de la machine s'éjecta du reste de son bras. Les flammes qui couraient sur sa surface, mêlées à celles produites par le réacteur semblaient transformer tout le poing en une énorme boule de feu, filant à pleine vitesse vers sa victime. Alerté par le cri, Doublas se retourna... Et prit le poing de Mazinger Z en pleine poitrine. La créature du Docteur Hell s'écrasa violemment contre le flanc d'une falaise, à plusieurs centaines de mètres de l'endroit où il se tenait précédemment. Le poing-roquette continuait de pousser sa victime dans la roche, l'enfonçant encore plus profondément.

« - Nom de... ! Cria Yumi.

- Monsieur ! Hausse massive d'énergie détectée dans l'Hyperdrive ! Hurla l'un des subalternes du chef de l'Institut.

- L'intensité de l'énergie photonique est en augmentation parallèle ! Cria un autre scientifique. On dépasse le seuil de résistance prévisionnel ! »

Yumi accueillit les nouvelles avec un mélange de stupeur et d'incompréhension... Mais très vite, un sourire se dessina sur son visage. La fierté vint remplacer ces sensations.

« Juuzo, espèce de vieux fou, tu n'avais pas menti à propos des capacités de l'Hyperdrive... »

Sur le champ de bataille, Mazinger Z se releva et se mit à courir vers son adversaire, sans même attendre que son bras ne revienne se rattacher au reste du corps. Les flammes, qui jusque là semblaient l'avoir affaibli, ne semblaient plus du tout lui causer le moindre problème. Dans le cockpit de l'Hoverpilder, Kouji ne prêtait même plus attention à la chaleur étouffante qui avait failli le tuer plus tôt. Il vit au loin Doublas qui essayait de s'extraire de la falaise, avec difficulté, étant donné qu'il avait visiblement très souffert de l'attaque de Kouji : sa poitrine était complètement cabossée, quelques craquelures étant même apparue ici et là. Mais le jeune garçon était déterminée à lui faire subir le même sort que ce qu'il lui avait fait.

« DRILL MISSILE ! »

Le moignon enflammé de Mazinger Z se tendit vers sa victime... Et une volée de missiles en forme de perceuses en jaillit. Sans qu'il ne puisse les esquiver, ils explosèrent au niveau du thorax, du ventre et des jambes de la machine du docteur Hell. Doublas commença à s'affaisser sous son propre poids, mais il était encore loin d'être totalement défait. Alors que le poing de Mazinger Z se rattachait à son bras, la Mécabête relevait ses deux têtes. Leurs yeux commencèrent à luir...

Le seul problème était qu'il avait surestimé le temps qu'il faudrait à la Forteresse de Fer pour l'atteindre.

Alors que Doublas était sur le point de tirer à nouveau ses rayons, les deux mains de Mazinger Z se refermèrent sur ses crânes.

« CREVE !!! »

Avec une force insoupçonnée, les poings de Mazinger Z se refermèrent, broyant les têtes de la machine du Docteur Hell. Celles-ci, surchargées par l'énergie qui s'y était accumulée lorsque Doublas avait tenté de tirer, finirent par exploser dans les paumes de son adversaire, sans pour autant lui causer le moindre dommage. Le reste du corps de Doublas se mit à tituber, complètement désorienté, mais malgré cela, il était évident que la machine était toujours en état de marche...

Mazinger Z empoigna son adversaire et le souleva au-dessus de sa tête. Plus tard, il faudra les enregistrements du combat pour que les témoins de la scène se convinquent qu'ils n'avaient pas halluciné. Toujours nimbé de flammes, lesquelles semblaient former une aura autour de la carcasse métallique de la création de Kabuto, Mazinger Z ressemblait à un démon échappé des Enfers, une créature infernale et monstrueusement puissante, prête à écraser tous ceux qui se dresseraient face à lui.

Mais à cet instant, ce n'était pas Mazinger Z qui faisait trembler les mortels qui observaient la scène. C'était son pilote ; un jeune garçon qui se sentait prêt à affronter les cieux à lui seul.

Et qui en avait les moyens.

« HELL !!! »

Les mains de Mazinger Z, qui tenaient fermement le corps de Doublas, se mirent à tirer chacune de leur côté. Un effroyable bruit de métal froissé commença à se faire entendre, et ceux qui avaient suffisamment zoomé sur la scène pouvaient voir la carcasse de Doublas commencer à se fissurer, tandis qu'un liquide rougeâtre commençait à s'échapper par les ouvertures de plus en plus béantes dans la carcasse de la machine. Doublas essayait de se débattre, mais ses efforts semblaient être parfaitement inutile face à la puissance que déployait à cet instant Mazinger Z.

« VOICI CE QUI T'ATTENDS !!! »

Sous la tension exercée par Mazinger Z, le corps de Doublas fut coupé en deux au niveau du ventre.

Des hectolitres de liquide rougeâtre se déversèrent sur le vainqueur, accompagnés par une pluie d'étincelles et de débris métalliques. Les deux morceaux de la Mécabête tombèrent au sol, secoués de spasmes, de chaque côté de Mazinger Z.

Cependant, le haut du corps de Doublas sembla encore animé de vie, puisqu'il tentait de ramper pour échapper à son agresseur. Kouji regarda les pathétiques efforts de la machine, puis remarqua quelque chose qui s'échappait de la plaie béante de la Mécabête, quelque chose de rond, luisant, et duquel s'échappait un nombre incalculable de câbles. Son réacteur, sans doute.

Mazinger Z fit quelques pas vers le vaincu, puis écrasa le réacteur de Doublas d'un simple piétinement de son pied.

Les restes de Doublas eurent un dernier sursaut, puis s'affaissèrent. Plus aucun mouvement n'agita la carcasse métallique.

Le silence s'installa pendant quelques secondes, avant qu'une clameur de victoire ne s'élève des quartiers généraux de l'Institut et de la NERV. Pour sa part, maintenant que l'objet de sa colère n'était plus, Kouji ressentait maintenant une grande lassitude. Les flammes qui avaient parcourues le corps de la machine commencèrent à perdre de leur intensité avant de s'éteindre tout à fait, étouffées par le liquide qui avait jailli de Doublas. Pesamment, la machine se dirigea vers Aphrodite A, toujours allongée sur le sol. Sayaka avait assisté à la rage de Kouji avec une incrédulité extrême.

« Tout va bien, Sayaka ? »

La jeune fille eut du mal à croire que cette voix usée avait quelques instants plus tôt hurlé un défi à la face d'un maniaque... Et malgré tout, elle y retrouvait le Kouji de tous les jours, celui qui s'ennuyait à mourir en classe et qui était si bon vivant en dehors des cours. Délicatement, Mazinger Z empoigna Aphrodite A et la fit se relever, tout en la maintenant toujours debout. Cela suffit à calmer l'appréhension de la jeune fille : la machine bougeait de la même manière que son pilote le ferait, elle le savait bien puisqu'elle avait testé le prototype du circuit de capture de mouvement qui l'équipait. Toute la rage qui l'avait habité semblait dès lors avoir disparue.

« - Oui... Oui, ça va. J'ai bien cru y rester, mais je n'ai rien.

- Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, et le ton de Kouji ne laissait aucun doute sur sa sincérité. J'ai pété les plombs... Je n'aurais pas dû te repousser comme ça quand...

- Ça ira, l'interrompit Sayaka. Vu les circonstances, c'est compréhensible. Promets moi juste que tu ne referas pas ça si je fais quelque chose qui t'ennuie ! »

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Kouji.

« Je te le promets. »

Des bruits de pas métalliques attirèrent soudain son attention. Se rappelant brutalement que les Mécabêtes étaient deux, Kouji poussa Mazinger Z à se retourner sans pour autant lâcher Aphrodite A. A son grand soulagement, il vit l'Eva-01 se diriger dans leur direction.

« - Shinji, où est... ?

- Mort. Je l'ai découpé.

- Comment ça, tu l'as... »

Kouji remarqua enfin la lame ensanglantée que l'Eva tenait dans sa main.

« - Oh. Et bien, je crois que c'est une nouvelle victoire pour nous !

- Oui. On dirait. »

Quelque chose n'allait pas chez le pilote de l'Eva-01, ce que comprit très rapidement Kouji et Sayaka. Ce fut la jeune fille, cependant, qui prit les devants.

« Shinji, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Pendant quelques secondes, Shinji resta silencieux... Puis il sembla reprendre ses esprits. L'expression troublée qu'il affichait sur l'écran du communicateur suffisait à convaincre Kouji qu'il avait remarqué quelque chose de grave.

« Ce n'étaient pas des machines. C'étaient des êtres vivants. »

Shinji laissa la nouvelle s'ancrer dans l'esprit de ses compagnons, avant de terminer son analyse.

« Des Anges. »

Mazinger Z et Aphrodite A restèrent impassibles, mais cela n'indiquait nullement le choc qu'éprouvaient leurs pilotes.

« - Quoi ?!

- Regardez leurs restes, se contenta de leur dire Shinji. Regardez les bien. »

Kouji baissa les yeux vers les restes déchiquetés de Doublas... Et soudain, la connection se fit. Tout ce liquide rougeâtre qui s'était échappé des « blessures » de la Mécabête... C'était du sang qui avait jailli par centaines d'hectolitres. Et alors que les entrailles de la créature contenait quantité de composants électroniques, ceux-ci étaient reliés à des excroissances organiques, formant un mélange bâtard et contre-nature entre la mécanique et la biologie.

Il y avait autre chose.

Ce que Mazinger Z avait piétiné plus tôt... Ce qu'il croyait être son réacteur... Cela était rond et luisant, et avait saigné abondamment.

Il comprit soudainement ce dont il s'agissait. Bon sang, lorsqu'ils s'étaient battus contre leur second Ange, Mazinger Z en avait tenu un dans ses mains.

C'était un noyau. Le même genre d'organes qui servait de coeur à ces créatures extraterrestres.

Et brutalement, le docteur Hell était devenu une menace beaucoup, BEAUCOUP plus sérieuse que ce que Kouji avait cru au premier abord.

« Nom de Dieu, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » lâcha Kouji après d'interminables secondes.


	9. Chapitre 8

**Chapitre 8**

Disclaimer : Mazinger Z, Neon Genesis Evangelion et tous les personnages affiliés à ces deux séries appartiennent à leurs créateurs respectifs. Cette fanfic n'a absolument aucune visée lucrative et ne sert qu'à leur rendre hommage.

La salle n'était éclairée que par les divers écrans qui y étaient installés. Il était impossible de distinguer le visage des personnes qui y apparaissaient ; tous étaient suffisamment ravagés par la paranoïa pour être réticent à l'idée de se dévoiler aux autres membres de la caballe, ceci alors même qu'ils étaient sensés poursuivre le même but.

Une précaution inutile, par ailleurs, car en réalité tous les membres de SEELE connaissaient l'identité de chacun d'entre eux. Ils étaient juste assez arrogants pour croire que les autres n'avaient pas les mêmes capacités qu'eux.

Gendo, lui, n'avait pas besoin de telles précautions. Il était, après tout, la clef de voûte de leur plan, celui qui leur offrait une chance de réussir. Dans ces conditions, il était inutile d'établir une quelconque mascarade. Cela lui convenait parfaitement : offert à la vue de tous, il endormait leurs soupçons. Les membres de SEELE croyaient sincèrement qu'ils avaient l'ascendant sur lui.

Les fous.

« - La réapparition du docteur Hell est un événement fort regrettable, déclara l'un des membres de SEELE, identifiable uniquement à son faible accent russe. Il risque de devenir une épine dans notre flanc.

- Mais pas complètement imprévisible, rajouta un second, apparemment français. Les manuscrits de la Mer Morte avaient prévu qu'un nouvel acteur entrerait en jeu. Il se trouve juste qu'ils restaient trop vagues pour que nous puissions déterminer son identité.

- Risque-t-il de devenir un danger pour nous ? »

Gendo ne regardait personne en particulier, essayant de couver des yeux l'ensemble des écrans. Il se retint cependant de fixer le troisième membre qui venait de prendre la parole. Il savait pertinemment qu'ils étaient capables d'interpréter le moindre hochement de tête comme une agression.

« - C'est possible, dit le chef de la NERV. Les analyses des restes de ses machines sont encore en cours, mais pour le moment, il est possible d'affirmer qu'ils ont été construits sur une version corrompue de la technologie employée pour créer les unités Evangelion.

- C'est-il servi de restes d'Ange ? Demanda le russe.

- Comme je l'ai dit, pour l'instant nos informations sont incomplètes. Certains des traits de ces machines rappellent les Anges, en effet, mais n'oublions pas qu'il s'est sans doute servi de la technologie de Bardos. Contrairement à lui, nous n'avons pas disposé d'assez de temps pour l'analyser.

- Il devient essentiel de le neutraliser, intervint un autre membre de SEELE, celui-ci vraisemblablement britannique. Son attaque contre Tokyo 3 devait avoir un autre but que détruire l'Eva-01 et Mazinger Z. »

Gendo resta impassible. La mention de la machine du professeur Kabuto continuait à le rendre fou de rage, mais les années de contrôle froid qu'il s'était imposé l'empêchait de trop l'extérioriser, et surtout de brouiller son jugement.

« - C'est mon opinion également, dit le chef de la NERV. Nous savons tous qu'il avait eu vent de nos projets ; il ne peut pas ne pas être au courant de l'existence de Lilith.

- Alors, qu'attendez vous pour le neutraliser ? Demanda le français.

- Nous ignorons où il se cache, voilà le problème. Malgré les moyens à notre disposition, nous ne faisions que soupçonner qu'il avait survécu à l'effondrement de Bardos. Il a fallu qu'il se dévoile de la manière la plus outrancière pour que nous en ayons confirmation. Cet animal se révèle beaucoup plus retors que prévu. »

Il sembla que la plupart des conspirateurs mirent à profit les secondes qui suivirent pour bien déterminer les implications de ce que Gendo venait de leur annoncer.

« - D'abord, Kabuto qui construit à notre insu une machine aussi puissante que nos Evas, et maintenant ça... Finit par sortir le russe. Une chance que nous ayons réussi à discréditer les théories du professeur Saotome, sinon qui sait ce que l'on aurait à devoir traiter en plus ?

- Je suis personnellement plus inquiet vis à vis de la confiance que nous vous accordons, Hikari, déclara le français. Vous êtes sensé posséder le réseau d'informations le plus dense de cette planète, et malgré tout des éléments aussi perturbateurs réussissent à vous échapper... »

Comme si vous même ne disposiez pas non plus de vos propres réseaux. Gendo réprima son envie de remettre à sa place l'arrogant conspirateur.

« - Peu importe leur existence, répliqua le chef de la NERV. Pour le moment, notre plan suit sa course. L'Instrumentalité n'est plus qu'une question de temps.

- Espérons pour vous, Gendo, dit le britannique. Bien trop de ressources ont été investies dans ce projet pour échouer maintenant. Votre fils a intérêt à se révéler à la hauteur de sa tâche...

- Il ne sert à rien d'autre qu'à piloter l'Eva-01, dit Gendo sans même relever la sécheresse de ses propres propos. Qu'il soit bon ou pas n'a aucune importance, tant qu'il l'empêche de devenir incontrôlable. »

Le chef de la NERV rajusta ses lunettes.

« Seule Rei est vitale. »

Ritsuko reposa un instant ses lunettes pour se frotter les yeux.

L'analyse des restes des Mécabêtes avait bel et bien confirmé les craintes de Shinji. Les « machines » étaient en réalité une fusion de métal et de chair, méritant le qualificatif d'abominations. Cependant, leur part biologique n'était pas aussi élaborée que ce que l'on pourrait imaginer ; plusieurs organes vitaux manquaient, et étaient complétés ou remplacés par des pièces mécaniques. Surtout, au contraire des Anges et des Evas, les machines n'avaient pas générées d'AT-Field, trahissant ainsi le fossé qui séparait encore les créations de la NERV de celles du docteur Hell.

Il n'empêchait que le parallèle avec les Evas restait trop important pour que cela doive être négligé. Maintenant que la présence de Hell était confirmée, Ikari avait enfin jugé bon de la mettre au courant de l'essentiel au sujet du passé commun des deux hommes, ce qui fait qu'elle était au fait de l'existence de Bardos et de la technologie que Hell avait certainement adapté à ses besoins. Mais cela n'expliquait pas l'emploi de matière organique. Soit Hell avait de lui-même conclu que l'emploi de chair était une nécessité pour le fonctionnement de ses machines... Soit, et cela la préoccupait, il avait eu accès à certaines informations sur la fabrication des Evas, ce qui impliquait dès lors la présence d'une taupe au sein de la NERV. Un autre élément particulièrement perturbant était la proximité entre l'empreinte génétique de Shamshel et celles des deux Mécabêtes. Bien sûr, elle n'était pas identique... Mais la différence était très subtile, la même que celle entre l'ADN entre deux individus de la même espèce. Ce qui signifiait que Hell avait réussi à accéder à de l'ADN d'Ange... Et, avant que Shamshel n'ait été vaincu par Shinji et Kouji, il n'en existait que deux sources connues, toutes deux sous contrôle de la NERV.

Ritsuko s'arrêta.

Voilà ce qu'elle pensait rechercher.

Lors du combat contre Doublas et Garuda, Ritsuko avait noté une légère fluctuation de l'AT-Field, une fluctuation qui ne pouvait être attribuée à quoi que ce soit. Les Mécabêtes n'avaient pas la capacité d'en générer, apparemment, et même si la synchronisation accrue entre Shinji et l'Eva-01 s'était accrue lorsque ce dernier porta le coup de grâce à Garuda, elle avait chuté dès que le danger était passé. Cette hausse s'était produite après... Lorsque Kouji reprit ses esprits et massacra (il n'y avait pas d'autres termes) Doublas.

Ritsuko ne croyait pas aux coïncidences. Et maintenant, encore moins, à la lecture des relevés des anciens combats que venait de lui apporter Maya.

Lorsque Mazinger Z et l'Eva-01 s'étaient battu contre Shamshel, vers la fin du combat, il y eut également une légère hausse de l'AT-Field. Assez faible pour passer inaperçue dans le feu de l'action, mais bien présente. Cette hausse s'était maintenue quelques secondes, avant que le niveau ambiant ne chute avec la mort de l'Ange. L'heure précise était indiquée sous les courbes, seconde après seconde. Ritsuko nota le moment où le pic s'était produit, puis alluma le petit poste de télévision, raccordé à un enregistreur vidéo qui se tenait sur son bureau. Frappée d'une intuition, elle s'était déjà procurée l'enregistrement du combat contre Shamshel, un enregistrement sur lequel l'heure défilait en bas de l'écran, en caractères blancs. Les enregistreurs vidéo et les instruments de mesure de l'AT-Field étaient parfaitement synchrones, de même que tout appareil en service à la NERV. Par conséquent, elle supposait qu'elle n'aurait aucun mal à retrouver le moment où le pic s'était produit.

D'après le relevé, cela s'était produit vers la fin du combat, aussi accéléra-t-elle jusqu'à ce que le moment fatidique ne soit proche. Elle gardait un oeil sur les secondes qui défilaient au bas de l'écran et l'autre sur l'action.

Elle était maintenant au moment où Shamshel écrasait Mazinger Z de tout son poids. Hors champ, Shinji projetait le bras coupé de l'Eva-01 sur l'Ange ; à ce moment, sa synchronisation avait explosée, mais cela avait déjà été noté le jour même... Voilà, Shamshel vient de se faire transpercer par la lance improvisée de Shinji. Plus que quelques secondes... Mazinger Z repousse Shamshel...

A partir de ce point, la légère fluctuation apparaît.

Au moment où Kouji hurle « RUST HURRICANE ».

Les yeux de Ritsuko volaient de l'écran à ses relevés. L'AT-Field continuait d'augmenter, notamment lorsque Mazinger Z empoigna le noyau exposé de Shamshel... Puis, sous la pression des mains mécaniques de Mazinger Z, le noyau éclata. Et à partir de là, l'AT-Field redescendit calmement au niveau moyen que Ritsuko avait observée tout au long du combat.

La théorie de Ritsuko semblait la bonne. Il fallait qu'elle vérifie avec le combat contre Sachiel pour en être sûre, mais si, comme elle le soupçonnait, ces hausses de l'AT-Field ambiant coïncidaient toujours avec les moments où Kouji était le plus excité dans la bataille...

Alors, le professeur Kabuto avait sans doute une autre raison que les liens du sang pour avoir désigné son propre petit-fils comme pilote de sa machine...

Tout le lycée ne parlait que du combat entre les machines du docteur Hell et les protecteurs de Tokyo 3. Une peur muette était apparue en tous : eux qui craignaient déjà d'être anéanti par les Anges, voilà qu'un mégalomane avec les moyens de ses ambitions venait de se lancer dans la course. Normalement, tous aurait commencé à souffrir de paranoïa, sous la crainte d'une attaque terroriste.

Normalement.

Parce que, en parallèle, tous avaient vu l'Eva-01 trancher en deux l'une des machines avec l'une de ses propres armes, tandis que la seconde se faisait démanteler à mains nues par un Mazinger Z en flammes. Il semblait que ce spectacle avait grandement diminué l'angoisse qui aurait pu s'installer.

Aussi, tout le monde parlait de Shinji et de Kouji.

Ce qui énervait profondément une personne.

« C'est pas possible, ça, je passe pour un crétin à côté de vous ! »

Les trois pilotes regardèrent Boss avec des réactions variées. Shinji, à son habitude, ne savait pas trop quoi dire, tandis que Kouji se retenait fortement de lui dire qu'il n'avait pas vraiment besoin d'eux pour avoir l'air d'un crétin. Seule Sayaka semblait un tant soit peu navrée par la situation. Toji et Kensuke, qui au départ ne faisaient que suivre Shinji à ses cours, furent plus ou moins amenés à être présent lors du débat.

« - Désolé que tu ressentes ça, Boss, dit la jeune fille. Mais il faut que tu te dises qu'on ne le fait pas exprès.

- Après tout, aucun de nous n'avait pour projet de piloter un robot géant, à ce que je sache, enchérit Shinji.

- N'empêche que vous le faites, dit Boss, toujours aussi vexé. Et moi, du coup, je passe du chef du lycée à un simple faire-valoir ! »

Bien entendu, longtemps avant que Shinji et Kouji n'arrive à Tokyo 3, rares étaient ceux, à part Mucha et Nuke, qui considéraient vraiment Boss comme le chef du lycée. Boss lui-même savait bien qu'il était quand même assez mal reconnu par ses pairs, mais les derniers évènements avaient eu une certaine tendance à lui faire regretter le temps passé où tout était plus simple, et où au moins on le remarquait.

En réalité, comme tout le monde, il voulait revenir au temps où sa vie n'était pas menacée.

En tout cas, il lui avait fallu un certain temps pour enfin se débarasser de son complexe et de l'humiliation qu'il avait ressenti lors de l'affaire Shamshel, et pouvoir ainsi se permettre d'approcher les jeunes pilotes. Naturellement, comme toujours, Mucha et Nuke le suivaient de près.

« - Ouais, c'est pas génial, quand même, déclara Nuke. Nous, on est obligé d'aller nous planquer, alors que vous vous faites tout le boulot.

- Et c'est pas cool ! Enchaîna Mucha. Enfin, je crois... La fois où on a failli se faire tuer, c'était encore moins cool...

- On peut peut-être éviter de reparler de ça ? Demanda Toji. C'est pas vraiment un élément dont j'aimerais me souvenir...

- Je veux juste avoir un peu de part dans l'action, quoi ! Enchaîna Boss. Tu vois quand même pour quoi je passe, Kouji ?

- Pas du tout, non. »

La réponse sembla interroger Boss. Les autres eux-mêmes avaient remarqué le ton sur lequel Kouji lui avait répondu.

« - Comment ça, non ?!

- Parce que là, même si t'es sympa, je dois dire que j'ai d'autres soucis. Comme le fait que l'assassin de mon grand-père peut fabriquer artificiellement des Anges. »

L'ambiance se refroidit d'un seul coup. Même le caïd se tut, moins à cause du ton de Kouji que du regard qu'il lui lança alors qu'il lui répondit.

Il était vrai que Kouji avait assez mal pris son premier combat contre les troupes du Docteur Hell. Même si il avait réussi à supprimer Doublas, il avait frôlé la mort de près, avait mis Sayaka en danger, tout ça pour découvrir que son adversaire disposait de ressources telles que même lui commençait à se demander si il réussirait à lui faire face avec Mazinger Z. La plupart des personnes vivaient dans l'euphorie de la victoire des jeunes hommes sur le docteur Hell, mais pour les pilotes eux-mêmes, cette victoire avait un léger arrière-goût amer.

« - Est-ce qu'au moins ils ont réussi à localiser d'où est-ce qu'ils ont envoyés leurs machines ? Demanda Kensuke, dans l'espoir qu'une bonne nouvelle viendrait quand même améliorer leurs chances.

- Hélas non, lui répondit Sayaka. La NERV n'a pas réussi à déterminer la trajectoire des torpilles qui les ont amené à Tokyo 3. Et comme la technologie qui les équipaient est inconnue, ils n'arrivent pas non plus à calculer leur autonomie.

- Hein ? Dit Boss.

- Ça veut dire que du coup, ils n'ont aucune idée de la distance qu'ils ont parcouru avant d'arriver à Tokyo 3, lui traduisit Kensuke.

- Oh.

- Et leurs satellites d'observation ? Demanda Shinji.

- Ils n'ont rien observés dans le Pacifique d'inhabituel, dit Sayaka.

- On parle d'un type qui a la capacité d'altérer les communications du monde entier de manière à ce que son larbin puisse se la jouer mondovision... Lui répondit Kouji. Je serais pas surpris qu'il sache les pirater pour leur montrer ce qu'il veut. »

Shinji soupira profondément. Il allait mieux, mais il avait quand même été secoué par la découverte qu'il avait faite lors du combat. La situation, à supposer qu'elle ait été simple à un moment donné, devenait de plus en plus complexe chaque jour.

« - Tu te plains de ne pas faire partie de l'action, Boss, mais vu comment tout ça évolue, je regrette de ne pas pouvoir retourner à une vie normale. Bon sang, je n'étais pas franchement heureux avec mon oncle et ma tante, mais au moins...

- Un souci, pilote Ikari ? »

Le ton froid de la question mit fin à la discussion avec autant d'efficacité que si elle avait été hurlée. Tout le petit groupe abandonna la discussion pour immédiatement faire face à la nouvelle venue.

Rei se tenait droite face à eux, aussi impassible que la dernière fois que Shinji l'avait vue. Sa stature était particulièrement figée, sans aucune trace de posture corporelle particulière ; elle se tenait simplement toute droite sur ses jambes, les bras le long du corps, sans que son poids ne semble se répartir plus sur une jambe que sur l'autre. Même sa serviette de lycéenne ne semblait pas décidée à faire ressortir sa silhouette d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Etant donné que tous à part Shinji la rencontrait pour la première fois, une étrange sensation d'incertitude planait dans l'atmosphère.

« - Pas avec eux, non, répondit Shinji, tout de même un peu pris par surprise par l'arrivée soudaine de la jeune fille. Tu... Tu viens au lycée, maintenant ?

- Je suis remis de mes blessures. Le commandant Ikari m'a alors permis de revenir ici.

- Oh. »

Son père. Toujours son père, qui contrôlait chacun des actes de la jeune fille... Tous les bouleversements qui étaient apparus après leur combat contre les créatures du docteur Hell lui avaient fait oublier la situation étrange dans laquelle était sa collègue.

« Tu es Rei ? »

La question que venait de poser Sayaka rappela également à Shinji que c'était la première fois que ses amis la rencontraient. Rei se contenta de hocher la tête à l'attention de Sayaka, sans guère montrer d'enthousiasme. Pour sa part, Shinji se dit qu'il ferait bien de les présenter à la jeune fille, puisqu'il était le seul à connaître tout le monde.

« - Oui, désolé, tout le monde... Rei, je te présente mes amis... »

Tous regardaient la jeune fille avec un certain malaise. Il y avait... Quelque chose chez la jeune fille qui les rendaient nerveux, sans qu'ils voient exactement quoi...

« Kouji, Sayaka... »

La jeune fille ne faisait aucun effort pour paraître chaleureuse, renforçant encore plus la méfiance des autres adolescents. Même Sayaka, pourtant d'un caractère amical, se sentait mal à proximité de la pilote de l'Eva-00.

« Toji, Kensuke... »

Mais il y en avait un qui réagissait différemment. Un dont les yeux s'étaient exorbités lorsqu'il avait vu arriver la jeune fille. Un qui ne semblait même pas avoir remarquer qu'il y avait quelque chose de bizarre chez elle. Un qui à cet instant pensait « KAWAIIIIIII ! ».

« - Bo...

- Tu permets, Shinji ? »

Boss n'attendit pas de réponses de la part de Shinji. A la place, il le bouscula pour se tenir le plus près possible de la jeune fille, arrachant au passage au garçon un petit « oumf ! » de surprise. Boss se passa la main dans les cheveux et décocha immédiatement son plus beau sourire séducteur à l'encontre de Rei, laquelle malgré son impassibilité ne put masquer un léger mouvement de recul.

Lorsqu'il parla, sa voix sembla descendre d'un octave. Sayaka aurait même été prête à jurer entendre un petit « ping ! » lorsqu'il dévoila des dents d'une blancheur parfaite (un autre point qui allait marquer son esprit, l'hygiène dentaire n'étant pourtant pas l'un des points forts de Boss).

« Je suppose que tu es nouvelle par ici, petite, alors permets moi de me présenter : je m'appelle Boss, et je suis tout à ton service. »

Un autre sourire. Ping !

Derrière lui, tous ses amis frôlèrent l'anévrisme cérébral.

L'impassibilité de Rei sembla se lézarder à vue d'oeil. Elle n'avait absolument aucune idée de comment elle devait réagir. Elle savait que les êtres masculins avaient parfois tendance à modifier leur comportement afin de plaire aux représentantes du sexe féminin, et parfois, elle avait fait l'objet de telles attentions... Mais ce changement semblait ici tellement incompatible avec la nature du garçon qui lui faisait face que sa logique en fut ébranlée. Les yeux de Rei s'agrandirent, premier signe d'émotion qu'elle avait montré depuis son arrivée.

Mucha et Nuke se contentèrent de rouler des yeux. C'était reparti...

« Un ennui avec une brute ? Enchérit Boss, toujours aussi mielleux. Un geste, et je serais là pour te protéger. Envie d'une balade au crépuscule ? Mon bolide est à ta disposition. Demande moi n'importe quoi, et je te l'apporterais. »

L'esprit de Rei carburait toujours à plein régime pour essayer de trouver une réponse adéquate. Le temps qu'elle prit avant de formuler une réponse la surprit elle-même.

« - Merci, mais... Je n'ai besoin de rien, finit-elle par dire, les yeux toujours fixés sur Boss. D'un seul coup, elle faisait penser à une souris incapable de détourner son regard du chat qui se rapproche.

- Oh, quel dommage, répliqua Boss, vraiment navré. Puis-je au moins savoir ce qui t'amène vers moi ?

- En fait... Je venais voir les pilotes Ikari et Kabuto pour leur signaler que l'Eva-00 était à nouveau opérationnel, et que je les assisterais lors des prochains combats. »

L'air charmeur de Boss s'évanouit en un instant. A la place, il arbora une expression de stupéfaction et d'incompréhension qui était beaucoup plus proche de son caractère habituel. Le changement soudain, cependant, surprit autant Rei et les autres que sa soudaine vocation de Casanova.

« - QUOI ?! T'es une pilote de robot géant, toi aussi !?

- Le terme n'est pas exact. Mais je suis la pilote de l'Eva-00, en effet. »

L'air dépité qu'afficha alors Boss permit au moins de rassurer ses amis sur son identité... Pendant quelques instants, ils en étaient venus à se demander si ils étaient bien face au véritable Boss. Le jeune homme, en tout cas, se remettait à trépigner, tout en marmonnant quelques paroles.

« - C'est pas possible, ça, finit-il par dire de manière intelligible. Tout le monde pilote un robot dans cette fichue ville, sauf moi !

- Hé, ho, t'es pas le seul dans le cas je te signale ! Rétorqua Kensuke.

- J'en ai marre de toujours passer après tout le monde, continua Boss qui ne semblait même pas avoir entendu Kensuke. Comment vous voulez qu'on me respecte si on me donne pas les trucs les plus cools ? C'est toujours pareil... »

Boss continua ainsi à râler et à parler dans ses dents, ponctuant de temps en temps son monologue de vigoureux coups de pieds dans divers cailloux qui traînaient dans le coin. Mucha et Nuke, quand à eux se contentaient d'attendre sur le côté que leur chef cesse ses jérémiades.

« - Est-il toujours ainsi ? Demanda Rei, qui semblait reprendre un peu d'assurance.

- Pas vraiment, tout ça est un peu nouveau pour tout le monde, répondit Sayaka. Mais je le connais bien, d'ici peu il aura oublié toute cette histoire.

- J'espère bien que ce sera mon cas aussi, dit Kouji, toujours traumatisé par l'image d'un Boss charmeur.

- Rei, tu disais que l'Eva-00 était enfin opérationnel ? Reprit Shinji, qui pour sa part voulait plutôt se concentrer sur l'essentiel. Tu es sûre que tu es en état de le piloter ?

- Je suis parfaitement remise de mes blessures, lui répondit la jeune fille, sans même sembler remarquer l'inquiétude qui perçait dans sa voix. Il est temps pour moi de reprendre mon rôle de pilote.

- Bon, en ce qui me concerne, intervint Kouji, ça me convient. Vu ce qui nous attends d'ici peu, on aura besoin de toute l'aide disponible. Et on ne va certainement pas cracher sur un nouvel Evangelion !

- Tu sais t'en servir, au moins ? Demanda Toji. Personne en dehors de la NERV n'a jamais vu l'Eva-00 en action !

- L'unité 00 n'est jamais sorti, mais je suis en mesure de la piloter. Ma synchronisation avec l'Eva est satisfaisante.

- Bon, on ne va peut-être pas trop s'apesantir là-dessus pour le moment ! Intervint Sayaka. Le plus important, pour le moment, c'est que Kouji et moi avons un exposé à préparer pour après-demain, et que nous sommes un peu en retard sur la préparation !

- Oh, par pitié... Soupira Kouji. Il y a des moments où il se disait qu'il valait mieux faire face à une armée d'Anges et de Mécabêtes plutôt que faire ces stupides exposés...

- Allez, on se retrouvera plus tard, tout le monde ! Déclara Sayaka, en commençant à tirer un Kouji récalcitrant par la manche. Ça a été un plaisir de te rencontrer, Rei ! »

Rei se contenta d'acquiescer, reconnaissant au moins les paroles de Sayaka. La jeune fille disparut dans l'entrée de la bibliothèque du lycée, Kouji la suivant de près et de force, mais elle gratifia tout de même ses amis d'un rapide salut de la main avant de disparaître dans le bâtiment.

« - Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais je crois qu'on va devoir retourner en classe bientôt, nous aussi ! Lâcha Toji à la cantonade. T'es dans quelle classe, Rei ?

- La même que la vôtre, répondit la jeune fille.

- Toji, t'as encore oublié qu'il n'y a qu'une seule classe de notre niveau ici... Dit Kensuke, sur un ton légèrement taquin.

- Hé, ça va ! J'étais pas sensé savoir qu'elle était à notre niveau, non plus !

- C'est vrai que si elle était au tien, elle serait en retard... »

Shinji se retint de rire lorsqu'il vit l'expression de Toji. Boss, qui était enfin sorti de ses râlades, n'eut pas ce scrupule. Il explosa comme si il avait entendu la meilleure blague de toute l'histoire de l'humanité, avant de donner une bourrade sur le dos de Kensuke qui manqua de jeter le jeune homme à terre.

« - Très bon ! Très bon ! Quand tu t'y mets, t'es un vrai marrant, toi !

- C'est pas bientôt fini, oui ? Lança Toji, visiblement blessé. Vous allez pas y passer l'après-midi, non plus !

- Oh, allez, souris un peu pour la demoiselle ! Répliqua Boss. Pour quoi tu vas passer, après, si tu t'énerves pour une petite blague de rien du tout ?

- Je n'ai pas d'avis à formuler, répliqua Rei d'un ton égal. Il est difficile de juger sur aussi peu de temps.

- Par contre, je peux te dire que t'as pas besoin de longtemps pour cerner Boss... » Répondit Toji, sur un ton aigre. Evidemment, ce dernier ne capta pas le sens réel de la phrase.

Shinji, pour sa part, se sentait soulagé. Il y avait eu une tension palpable parmi ses amis lorsque ceux-ci virent Rei pour la première fois... Mais au final, ceux ci semblaient l'accepter. Parce qu'il l'avait expérimenté lui-même, il se demandait si ceux-ci ne seraient pas rebutés par son étrangeté. Il devait reconnaître qu'il devait remercier Boss pour son intervention. Aussi incongrue qu'elle ait pu être, elle avait réussi à briser la glace. Involontairement, par ses pitreries, il avait amené les autres à la voir comme une égale.

Bien sûr, le caïd d'opérette restait désespérant... Mais d'une manière étrange, il semblait réussir à tous les réunir. Pas étonnant que Sayaka le considérait comme l'un de ses meilleurs amis malgré ses nombreux défauts et son attitude exaspérante.

Malgré ce qu'il pouvait penser, il constituait un membre à part entière de leur groupe. Quelqu'un avec qui ils se sentaient bien. Il n'avait pas besoin de piloter un robot géant pour que, au fond, ils le respectent.

Malheureusement, le décalage entre ce qu'il pensait et la façon dont Boss ressentait les choses était plus important que ce que Shinji pouvait imaginer...

« Voilà ce que j'appelle un échec assourdissant, Ashura... »

Le comte Brocken semblait se délecter de la situation au moins aussi fortement que si c'était lui-même qui avait défait les Mécabêtes. Bien entendu, l'être hermaphrodite ne prit pas les sarcasmes du général avec calme...

« - Moquez vous, Brocken, mais je vous rappelle que nous faisons face à des adversaires puissants !

- Des gamins à peine sortis de l'enfance. Belle compétition, en effet... Enchaîna Brocken.

- Peu nous importe les pilotes. »

Les deux généraux se tournèrent vers leur maître. Assis sur son trône, le sceptre de commandement dans sa main droite, le docteur Hell observait ses généraux se chamailler une nouvelle fois. Le mégalomane aurait dû être empli de colère suite à la victoire de la NERV et de l'Institut, mais le calme olympien qu'il affichait était en contradiction totale avec ce que ses généraux redoutaient.

« - Qu'ils soient des lycéens ou des vétérans, cela n'a pas d'impact, poursuivit-il. Ils sont aux commandes de machines de guerre phénoménalement puissantes, les plus évoluées que l'humanité a pu concevoir en l'absence de mon génie et de la technologie de Bardos. Rien d'étonnant qu'ils aient vaincus mes Mécabêtes ; je m'attendais, de toute manière, plus ou moins à ce résultat.

- Seigneur ? Demanda Brocken, reflétant ainsi son incompréhension.

- Je n'ai pas lancé cette attaque afin d'annihiler les machines d'Ikari et de Kabuto. Je l'ai fait pour que mon nom résonne tout autour du globe. Maintenant, la JSSDF, la NERV, et surtout SEELE savent que j'existe toujours... Partant de là, la suspicion et la paranoïa vont commencer à se répandre dans leurs rangs. Il nous faut juste manœuvrer dans ce sens...

- Il n'empêche que notre défaite atteint notre image, maître, déclara Ashura. La population se sent en sécurité, avec la présence de ses champions...

- Ais-je dit que nous stoppons nos attaques contre le Geofront ? Non, nous continuerons jusqu'à ce qu'ils finissent par céder. Il faut qu'ils comprennent que nous ne renoncerons pas à nous emparer de Lilith... Et de ce qu'Ikari cache également, pour contrôler sa puissance.

- Il y aurait autre chose que Lilith dans le Geofront ?! S'exclama Brocken, exprimant la surprise qui s'était également emparée de son rival. De quoi s'agit-il, seigneur ?

- Je n'en sais malheureusement pas encore assez. Mais je sais cependant qu'Ikari ne peut espérer utiliser Lilith en l'état actuel ; il a besoin de quelque chose d'autre.

- Comment en avez vous appris autant ? Demanda Ashura. L'homme a l'air a l'air trop paranoïaque pour révéler un élément pareil.

- Tous les membres de SEELE sont au courant. »

Un quatrième individu s'invita dans la discussion... Un individu qui déparaillait par rapport à ses pairs, de par son âge et son apparence relativement normale. Il s'agissait d'un jeune garçon, à peine plus âgé que les pilotes des machines contre lesquels se battaient le docteur Hell et ses généraux, simplement habillé d'une chemisette blanche simple et d'un pantalon sombre, et hormis le fait qu'il était albinos, il pouvait passer pour normal quand on le comparait à un être hermaphrodite ou une tête flottante sans corps. Mais il y avait quelque chose dans ses yeux et son attitude générale... Qui faisait qu'on ne pouvait que se sentir mal à l'aise en sa présence. Il semblait émaner de lui une aura inhumaine qui pouvait glacer le sang de ceux qui l'approchaient.

« Et les membres de SEELE n'ont aucun secret à me cacher. » Dit simplement Kaworu, un sourire énigmatique aux lèvres.

Akira Hibiki était juste parti à la supérette pour aller se chercher des sodas (du Grape Raideen, sa marque favorite). Les nuages commençaient à s'amonceler, mais à part cela, la journée s'annonçait calme.

Il s'arrêta brutalement au beau milieu de la rue, ses canettes sous le bras. Il avait cru sentir...

Akira leva les yeux vers le ciel.

Il fut le premier habitant de Tokyo 3 à voir la forme de Ramiel se rapprocher de la ville.

Les sirènes d'alerte se mirent à hurler.

Le docteur Yumi devait lutter contre son anxiété à chaque instant ; il faut dire qu'il n'avait pas trop l'habitude d'être constamment escorté par des soldats à travers un bunker ultra-protégé, tel que le Geofront de la NERV.

Les consignes étaient claires depuis le combat contre les Mécabêtes : la coopération entre la NERV et l'Institut de Recherche Photonique devait être renforcée. En attendant de trouver un moyen d'assurer un commandement commun en période de crise (et l'arrivée d'un nouvel Ange en était un sacré exemple), il était décidé qu'un représentant de l'Institut serait envoyé à la NERV afin d'assurer une meilleure coordination des tactiques communes. En effet, si les deux institutions disposaient de machines de combat, seule la NERV était en disposition de commander également aux troupes au sol, et d'assurer la logistique des opérations annexes. Il semblait plus profitable que l'Institut, disposant d'une autorité moindre, ne rejoigne le centre de commandement. Et Gennosuke avait estimé qu'en tant que dirigeant de l'Institut, il était plus logique que, dans un premier temps, ce soit lui qui fasse le déplacement à la NERV.

Et donc, il était là, à se faire conduire dans la base par un groupe de soldats qui l'emmenaient au centre de commandes. Au début, il reconnut certains coins qu'il avait pu explorer lors de sa précédente visite, mais très vite le chemin qu'ils empruntèrent lui fut complètement inconnu. Il était complètement perdu dans la titanesque structure, suivi de près par des soldats surarmés, ceci alors que le maître des lieux appréciait certainement peu cette décision qui lui avait été imposée, et alors qu'une créature opposée à l'humanité rôdait en surface.

Aucune raison de se sentir mal, donc.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent à la salle de commandes. La disposition de la pièce lui fit lever un sourcil, par son aspect théâtral : sur plusieurs rangées, disposées à des hauteurs croissantes, des dizaines de postes sur lesquels s'affairaient autant de techniciens étaient dominées par une espèce de pupitre démesuré. Et assis au sommet de ce pupitre se trouvait nul autre que Gendo Ikari, le professeur Fuyutsuki se tenant debout à sa droite comme un serviteur attendant un ordre de son employeur... Ce qui n'était peut-être pas loin de la réalité, bien que les relations entre les deux individus était assez floues.

Franchement, si Ikari avait voulu démontrer qui était le maître des lieux, il n'aurait pas pu être plus explicite.

Surgissant de l'obscurité, Misato vint l'accueillir. Gennosuke tenta de rester impassible, mais il ne put s'empêcher de se demander si la jeune femme en minijupe et veste de cuir était réellement la personne en charge du commandement des opérations militaires de la NERV.

« - Je dois vous dire que je suis assez soulagée de voir que vous avez réussi à venir ici malgré les circonstances ! Lança la jeune femme en lui serrant la main.

- Il faut avouer que vos cerbères ont plutôt été efficaces dans ce domaine... Lui répondit Gennosuke, laissant volontairement planer le doute sur le sens de sa phrase.

- Votre présence est trop importante pour qu'on puisse risquer que vous vous fassiez la cible d'un des maniaques de Hell, ou d'une attaque de l'Ange... »

Gennosuke se retourna pour faire face à la femme qui venait de s'inviter dans la conversation. Et curieusement, son angoisse se dissipa quasi immédiatement. Lorsque Ritsuko lui serra à son tour la main, il apprécia chaque seconde de ce contact beaucoup plus que son esprit conscient ne voulait bien l'admettre.

« - Je suppose donc que je dois me sentir flatté... Lui dit Gennosuke, souriant cette fois de manière un peu plus sincère.

- Honnêtement, nous le sommes également que vous ayez accepté de nous rejoindre, enchaîna Ritsuko en l'entraînant vers les postes de commande. Nous nous attendions plus ou moins à ce que vous nous envoyez un de vos collaborateurs... »

_Et ratez une occasion de vous revoir ?_

Fort heureusement, l'esprit rationnel de Gennosuke était toujours aux commandes, l'empêchant de dire quelque chose d'embarassant.

« Il s'agit d'une étape importante dans le partenariat entre nos deux institutions. Il me semblait normal que je l'inaugure... »

Ritsuko se contenta d'acquiescer, visiblement d'accord avec le professeur. Alors qu'ils parlaient, le trio venait d'arriver au pied du pupitre au sommet duquel se tenait Gendo Ikari. Les lumières qui éclairaient la scène se reflétaient dans les verres de ses lunettes, empêchant de voir son regard, tandis qu'une fois de plus le maître de la NERV avaient croisé ses mains face à son visage, renforçant l'impossibilité de décrypter la moindre de ses expressions. Gennosuke se rappela pourquoi le voyage jusque là avait été aussi peu enthousiasmant.

« - Ikari... Lança Gennosuke, en posant un pied sur la première marche qui menait vers sa chaise.

- Concentrez vous sur votre tâche, Yumi. » lui répondit Ikari sans même daigner lui accorder un regard. Cela eut aussi pour effet de dissuader le scientifique d'essayer de le rejoindre.

« Toujours un plaisir de vous voir... » Dit Gennosuke entre ses dents alors qu'il se retournait vers les deux jeunes femmes.

« Bien, mieux vaudrait que nous nous attelions tout de suite à notre travail, lança Misato. Cela fait deux heures que l'Ange est apparu au-dessus de Tokyo 3, et jusqu'ici, sa tactique s'est montrée différente de celle employée par les deux précédents. Il n'a pas cherché directement l'affrontement, mais s'est simplement dirigé vers le centre de la ville. A part cela, il s'est contenté de se défendre contre toute attaque que nous avons pu lancer contre lui. »

Personne n'osa le dire, mais même cette attitude relativement passive de l'Ange suffit tout de même à leur glacer le sang. Parce que en réponse aux attaques lancées contre lui, Ramiel avait répliqué avec une puissance de feu monstrueuse. L'Ange avait détruit toute opposition grâce à un laser tellement puissant que toute chose touchée par l'attaque avait immédiatement été vaporisée. Plusieurs divisions blindées furent ainsi anéanties avant que le reste des forces de la JSDF ne soit en urgence rappelée à la base.

L'insulte finale face au sacrifice des soldats était qu'une fois la fumée dissipée, il apparut que Ramiel n'avait pas reçu la moindre égratignure suite au déluge de missiles et d'obus qui l'avait frappé.

Maintenant, Gennosuke et le commandement de la NERV l'observaient sur l'écran principal du centre de commandes. L'apparence de la créature était elle-même étrange, soulignant le mépris qu'avaient ses semblables pour les lois du règne vivant. Ramiel ne ressemblait pas à un être vivant ; plutôt à une construction géométrique issue du cerveau d'un mathématicien un peu trop passionné par son travail. Un octahèdre bleu titanesque volant, trois à quatre fois plus gros que les Evas et Mazinger Z, sans la moindre trace externe de chair ou d'un quelconque organe sensitif. A l'exception de la foreuse qui avait surgie de la partie inférieure de la créature lorsque celle-ci atteint le centre de la ville, et qui était en train de transpercer le béton et les diverses protections souterraines que la NERV avaient installé afin de défendre le Geofront.

« - Je me demande tout de même... Dit Gennosuke. Il se trouve à la verticale du Terminal Dogma, je suppose ?

- En effet, répondit Ritsuko. Auparavant, elle aurait tiqué sur le fait que le scientifique soit au courant de l'existence du Terminal, mais du fait de leur collaboration, il avait bien fallu qu'il apprenne deux ou trois choses sur les installations de la NERV. Et de toute manière, il était suffisamment intelligent pour se douter que le Geofront, étant donné sa taille, abritait autre chose que les Evas...

- Qu'est-ce qui peut bien se trouver là-dedans qui l'intéresse ?

- Secret défense. »

Gennosuke n'insista pas ; le ton de Misato était suffisamment dissuasif. Malgré l'air engageant des deux officiers féminins (inutile de compter sur Gendo...), il se doutait que leur coopération était encore relativement forcée. De toute manière, lui-même ne souhaitait pas non plus en révéler trop sur le fonctionnement et les avancées réalisées par l'Institut, ne serais-ce que pour respecter la mémoire du docteur Kabuto.

« - Je suppose qu'un assaut frontal serait un suicide... Dit Gennosuke.

- Vu la puissance de feu de l'Ange et sa cadence de tir, les Evas et votre machine seraient annihilées avant d'être à portée d'attaque, répliqua Ritsuko. Et de toute manière, toute attaque conventionnelle semble condamnée à échouer.

- Comment ça ? Demanda Misato.

- L'Ange a déployé un AT-Field d'une puissance incroyable pour se protéger à l'instant même où il est entré dans l'atmosphère. Ni ses prédécesseurs, ni les Evas n'ont réussi à un dresser un de cette magnitude... Une mine N2 n'arriverait pas à l'entamer.

- On ne peut en tous les cas pas le laisser continuer à creuser, enchaîna Misato. Il doit bien y avoir un moyen de l'affaiblir !

- Le seul moyen qui se présente à nous est de réussir d'une manière ou d'une autre à transpercer son AT Field. Un tir de positrons concentré sur un unique point devrait pouvoir réussir ce miracle.

- Alors, pourquoi n'avez vous pas encore mis en place cette solution ? Demanda Gennosuke.

- Le problème vient de la quantité d'énergie à délivrer pour réussir à percer l'AT Field. Le canon à positrons que la JSDF peut nous mettre à disposition peut concentrer toute l'énergie électrique pouvant lui être transmise, et en principe, plus il est chargé, plus le tir qui en résulte est puissant... Mais je vois mal où nous pourrions trouver une telle puissance électrique.

- Combien faudrait-il, exactement ? »

Ritsuko se contenta de leur montrer le papier sur lequel ses calculs s'étalaient. Gennosuke et Misato y jetèrent un oeil... Et manquèrent de s'étouffer en lisant le chiffre.

« - C'est une blague ?! Dit Misato.

- Malheureusement non, répondit Ritsuko. Et il n'y a pas non plus d'erreur de calcul, j'ai personnellement revérifié une bonne dizaine de fois avant que vous n'arriviez.

- Je vois un peu mieux ce que vous vouliez dire par un champ de protection puissant... Finit par lâcher Gennosuke. Si il faut dépenser une telle quantité d'énergie pour l'atteindre, toute autre alternative est vouée à l'échec. Et le déploiement des Evas et de Mazinger Z ne semble pas être la solution...

- Pas tout à fait. Le canon à positrons ne peut être maniée que par nos machines. Imaginez un fusil de sniper à l'échelle des Evas...

- Mais ça ne change rien au problème. Encore faudrait-il qu'il puisse concentrer assez d'énergie électrique pour atteindre la puissance nécessaire...

- Et bien, il nous faut simplement la collecter dans ce cas ! »

Les deux scientifiques regardèrent la militaire d'un air perplexe. Le plus troublant, cependant, restait son air décidé.

« Misato, as-tu vraiment lu ce que je viens de vous montrer ? Où veux tu que l'on trouve autant d'électricité ? »

La militaire avait tourné le dos à son amie, pour mieux observer l'Ange sur l'écran géant. Même là, on pouvait parfaitement voir la foreuse continuer à creuser dans le béton.

« C'est simple... »

Misato se retourna, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

« Dans tout le Japon. »


	10. Chapitre 9

Disclaimer : Mazinger Z et Neon Genesis Evangelion sont la propriété de leurs auteurs respectifs. Ce texte n'est qu'un simple hommage de fan sans aucunes visées lucratives.

« J'ai cru mal entendre, là... Vous êtes en train de nous dire que vous allez détourner la production électrique de tout le Japon pour alimenter en énergie un seul fusil ? »

Kouji n'était pas surpris de l'annonce de Misato. Il était éberlué. Il se demandait si la jeune femme plaisantait ou non ; et si oui, si la NERV avait vraiment la puissance suffisante pour influer à ce point sur les infrastructures de son pays.

Les pilotes de la NERV et de l'Institut de Recherche Photonique avaient été conviés par Misato, Ritsuko et le docteur Yumi afin de leur expliquer en quoi consisterait l'opération. Pour l'instant, un rétroprojecteur installé au plafond leur montrait des plans du canon à positrons, leur arme maîtresse pour cette opération.

« C'est exactement ça, répondit Ritsuko. L'opération de diversion est actuellement en cours, et devrait être achevée dans l'heure qui vient. Une fois le réseau relié au canon, l'arme devrait pouvoir concentrer toute cette puissance en un projectile énergétique suffisamment puissant pour transpercer à la fois l'AT-Field de l'Ange et sa coque externe, de manière à atteindre son noyau. »

Les divers pilotes se regardèrent mutuellement, toujours un peu interloqués par l'annonce de Ritsuko. Kouji était loin d'être le seul à se demander ce qui se passait, Shinji et Sayaka étant plus ou moins dans le même état. Seule Rei ne semblait pas plus surprise que cela.

« - D'accord... Finit par dire Sayaka. Donc, maintenant que la question de l'armement est résolue, en quoi consistera notre action ?

- Vous tous serez déployé à une distance raisonnable pour éviter que l'Ange n'active ses défenses, répliqua Misato. Tant que vous respecterez cette distance et n'effectuerez pas d'attaques, l'Ange devrait rester impassible. L'Eva-01 sera équipée du canon à positrons ; ce sera à Shinji d'abattre cette créature.

- Quoi ? Lança Shinji. Pourquoi moi ?

- Parce que le lien qui t'unit à l'Eva-01 accroît ta précision au tir.

- Et alors ? Demanda Kouji, qui commençait à redouter en quoi consisterait son rôle dans la bataille.

- Nous ne remettons pas en cause tes qualités de pilote, Kouji, mais il faut avouer que les Evas sont plus à même d'accomplir cette mission, lança le docteur Yumi. Les systèmes de visée de Mazinger Z ne sont pas assez perfectionnés pour te permettre un tel tir de précision, surtout alors que tu ne manipulerais pas directement le canon. Shinji et l'Eva-01, par contre, fusionnent au point que les yeux de l'Eva sont ceux de son pilote, et que Shinji aura la sensation de tenir l'arme.

- Je ne peux pas employer les armes de Mazinger Z ? Les missiles, le Koushiryoku Beam... ?

- Tu ne ferais qu'égratigner l'AT-Field de l'Ange. Le canon à positrons est vraiment notre seule solution. »

Kouji se carra dans son siège, peu satisfait par la réponse. Décidément, cette opération semblait mal engagée.

« - Tandis que l'Eva-01 manipulera le canon, l'Eva-00 se tiendra à proximité, au cas où l'Ange se met malgré tout à attaquer Shinji, poursuivit Misato. Nous avons réussi à nous procurer le bouclier thermique de la navette spatiale RX-78 ; la production de la navette elle-même a été interrompue, mais ce bouclier a été achevé, et devrait pouvoir supporter un tir direct de l'Ange pendant, selon nos calculs, 42 secondes. L'Eva-00 sera équipé du bouclier et devra protéger l'unité 01 aussi longtemps que possible.

- Mais... Et si je n'arrive pas à abattre l'Ange avant que le bouclier ne soit détruit ? »

Ritsuko et Misato gardèrent le silence. Un silence de plomb.

« Mieux vaut se concentrer sur un succès, Shinji. » finit par répondre Ritsuko.

La nervosité de Shinji commença à s'accroître suite à cela. Le jeune garçon risqua un coup d'oeil à Rei... Seulement pour découvrir que celle-ci restait imperturbable.

« Et Sayaka et moi ? Qu'est-ce que nous ferons, au juste ? »

La jeune militaire reporta son attention sur Kouji, qui continuait à s'interroger sur son utilité dans le combat. Elle prit l'expression la plus neutre qu'elle pouvait, mais elle se doutait de comment il réagirait lorsque la réponse viendrait...

« Mazinger Z et Aphrodite A seront déployés à l'écart, et devront se tenir prêts à assister aux préparatifs de l'attaque. »

Kouji faillit bondir de son siège.

« - Vous êtes en train de me dire qu'on va se contenter de rester les bras croisés, sans rien faire du tout ? Mais bon sang, nous sommes sensés protéger ce monde ! Mon grand-père est mort en fabriquant Mazinger Z, pour que celui-ci explose ces saletés, et vous me demandez de m'asseoir là-dessus !

- Kouji, du calme, dit Sayaka en posant sa main sur son épaule. On ne peut pas se jeter sans réfléchir contre cette bête... Est-ce que tu as vu ce qui est arrivé aux forces de la JSSDF ? »

Kouji regarda la jeune fille, la colère toujours présente dans ses yeux, mais malgré cela quelque peu atténuée par ses paroles et ce léger contact. Oui, il avait vu ce qui était arrivé aux soldats. Il avait vu plusieurs chars fondre sous l'effet de l'arme de l'Ange... Et préféré ne pas trop réfléchir aux derniers instants de leurs occupants. Aussi invincible qu'il se sentait aux commandes de Mazinger Z, il ne pouvait nier la puissance de leur adversaire. Encore moins après avoir frôlé la mort lors de leur dernier combat.

« - Mais... On peut quand même...

- Non, Kouji, nous ne pouvons rien faire, l'interrompit Yumi. J'ai travaillé des années aux côtés de ton grand-père à la conception de Mazinger Z, je l'ai vu parfois littéralement devenir malade pour essayer de finaliser ce projet à temps, et jusqu'au bout je l'ai suivi et je défendrais son travail jusqu'au bout... Mais aussi mal que ça me fasse de l'admettre, ce n'est tout simplement pas un combat pour Mazinger Z. Ses armes ne sont ni assez puissantes ni assez précises, il n'a rien qui pourrait le protéger des attaques de l'Ange et ne pourrait résister à un tir direct. Tout ce que nous pouvons faire, c'est aider les Evangelions à accomplir leur tâche. »

Pendant quelques secondes, Kouji, tendu et sur le point de protester, jeta des regards à toute l'assistance. Shinji et Sayaka semblaient concernés (avec une pointe d'inquiétude pour le jeune garçon), Ritsuko et Rei étaient imperturbables, tandis que Misato le regardait avec un air légèrement indécis. Mais il lui suffit d'un regard au docteur Yumi pour comprendre que le scientifique disait la vérité, et que cela le désolait.

Il ne pouvait rien faire. Il voulait lui aussi agir et rendre hommage à son mentor et ami disparu... Mais il ne le pouvait pas.

Parce qu'il commençait enfin à réaliser tout cela, et par respect envers le docteur Yumi, Kouji finit par se rasseoir, visiblement toujours énervé, mais également résigné. Sayaka lui tapota doucement la main en lui souriant, montrant ainsi qu'elle compatissait à ses tourments. Cela contribua à nouveau à réduire son irritation. Il y avait décidément quelque chose en elle qui lui faisait un étrange effet.

Mais il n'était pas le seul à être troublé. Parce que de son côté, Shinji comprenait que non seulement tout le succès de la mission et la survie de ses amis reposait sur lui, mais qu'en plus il risquait d'engendrer de la frustration chez son collège pilote.

« - Kouji, je déteste ça autant que toi, et si j'avais le choix...

- On ne l'a pas, Shinji. » lui répondit Kouji. Puis, malgré son abattement, il lui lança un petit sourire moqueur. « Et puis, après tout, on te demande juste de faire ton boulot de sauveur du monde. »

Shinji ne savait pas trop comment répondre. Son ami prenait maintenant la situation de manière plus sereine, mais cela ne suffisait pas à calmer sa propre anxiété.

« En ce cas, déclara Misato, il est temps pour tous de prendre position. Kouji et Sayaka, vous pouvez regagner l'Institut pour reprendre les commandes de vos machines. Shinji, Rei, vous m'accompagnez. Nous prendrons contact 15 minutes avant le déclenchement de l'opération. »

Shinji fixait le sol, assis sur le banc qui avait été placé dans la tente. Comme toujours, une certaine boule s'était formée dans sa gorge alors qu'il se déshabillait pour revêtir sa combinaison de protection, mais celle-ci semblait être trois fois plus grosse que d'ordinaire. C'était une chose de devoir se battre pour protéger l'humanité... Mais les fois précédentes, il avait trouvé une certaine force dans l'idée que Kouji était à ses côtés, à l'aider et à se battre avec lui. Mais cette fois-ci, seul lui serait vraiment en mesure de se battre.

Le plan semblait simple. Il n'aurait pas à s'approcher, il n'aurait qu'à appuyer une seule fois sur la détente... Mais son manque de confiance recommençait à surgir, et le poussait à se demander si il arriverait même à faire quelque chose d'aussi simple.

Un bruit de tenture que l'on écartait lui fit se relever la tête. Il put voir l'ombre de Rei se dessiner sur la toile de sa tente ; les membres de la NERV avaient installés leurs tentes côte à côte, et l'éclairage externe était suffisamment puissant pour lui permettre de distinguer parfaitement la silhouette de la jeune fille. Apparemment, elle commençait à se déshabiller. Même si il ne pouvait pas tout voir, par pudeur, Shinji regarda tout de même ailleurs.

L'arrivée de la jeune fille avait accru son angoisse. Il savait bien que si jamais il échouait elle serait la première à en faire les frais. Elle ne pouvait que le savoir, elle aussi, et malgré cela elle n'avait pas témoigné la moindre trace d'appréhension.

Il leur restait quelques minutes. Suffisamment pour qu'il tente de régler ce qui le tracassait.

« Rei, je n'ai aucune envie que tu risques ta vie pour moi. »

La jeune fille ne répondit pas. Elle continuait à se préparer pour le combat, ne semblant même pas l'avoir entendu.

« - Je sais bien quel est le plan, et ce que Misato-san veut que tu fasses, mais il est hors de question que tu te jettes entre l'Ange et moi. Si je ne réussis pas à l'abattre, je veux que tu restes à l'abri.

- Cela est hors de question, pilote Ikari, lui répondit Rei, tout en enfilant sa combinaison. Les ordres sont clairs : je dois vous protéger si l'Ange réplique, que cela me coûte la vie ou non.

- Je viens de te dire que je ne veux pas que...

- Votre survie est essentielle à la réussite de l'opération, enchaîna la jeune fille. La mienne n'est qu'accessoire. »

Shinji jeta un oeil vers la silhouette de sa partenaire. Celle-ci pressa un bouton sur son poignet, qui actionna le mécanisme qui fit tendre sa combinaison au point qu'elle collait à chacune de ses formes.

« - D'où vient ton calme, Rei ? Tu parles de ta vie comme si elle ne valait rien.

- Cette forme physique n'a pas d'importance. »

Shinji allait une fois de plus lui répéter qu'elle ne devait pas se dénigrer de la sorte... Mais subitement, il se rendit compte que sa réponse cachait quelque chose qui l'intriguait.

« Attends... Pourquoi tu dis « cette forme physique » ? Ce n'est pas réellement ton corps ? »

La silouhette de Rei sembla se figer. Shinji se demanda comment il devait interpréter cela. Mais lorsqu'elle se décida enfin à lui répondre, il ressentit un certain trouble dans la voix de la jeune fille. En aurait-elle trop dit sur elle-même ?

« Nous devons être aux commandes des Evangelion dans un quart d'heure. Il serait judicieux que nous nous hâtions. »

Shinji put voir l'ombre de Rei sortir de sa tente. Elle ne pouvait pas de façon plus abrupte signaler qu'elle voulait mettre fin à cette conversation, mais malgré cela, Shinji n'était pas décidé à complètement laisser tomber l'affaire.

« Très bien. Mais je le répète, Rei : ne risque pas ta vie pour moi. »

La jeune fille écarta la tenture de Shinji, apparaissant sur le seuil. Shinji avala sa salive. Il savait que les Plugsuits étaient très saillantes, mais il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de les voir porter par un membre du genre féminin... Et il était difficile de ne pas voir à quel point celle de Rei collait à chacune de ses courbes.

La bouffée d'hormones adolescentes cessa vite d'embrumer l'esprit de Shinji, cependant. Il avait d'autres chats à fouetter. Il se redressa et fit mine de quitter sa tente.

« Si cela peut vous rassurer, pilote Ikari, si la situation ne m'impose pas de m'interposer entre l'Ange et vous, je resterais en retrait tout le long de l'opération. »

Shinji se contenta de sourire tristement à l'attention de la jeune fille. Ça ne suffisait pas pour le rassurer complètement, mais qu'elle émette l'hypothèse qu'elle n'aurait peut-être pas à se sacrifier pour lui était déjà un mieux comparé à d'ordinaire.

Kouji était affalé sur le siège du pilote, les pieds croisés sur la console devant lui et les bras derrière la tête. En temps normal, il aurait été sur la défensive, mais cette fois-ci, vu le peu qu'il était sensé accomplir, il avait légèrement tendance à moins être réactif. Il ne pouvait même pas considérer que la présence de l'Ange pouvait constituer un risque : de là où il était, certes, il le voyait, mais de si loin qu'il ne semblait presque qu'un point sur l'horizon. Un écran sur le côté du cockpit lui retransmettait une image plus rapprochée de la créature, mais là non plus rien ne semblait anormal : la foreuse de la bête continuait à creuser sans que ce dernier ait bougé de sa position depuis plusieurs heures.

Même l'enthousiasme n'y était pas lorsqu'il avait prononcé « Pilder on ! » pour connecter l'hoverpilder au crâne de Mazinger Z et qu'il avait amené la machine jusqu'au point de ralliement. Il se sentait affreusement inutile, alors que la dernière volonté de son grand-père était de faire de lui un protecteur de la Terre...

« Ce n'est pas parce que notre rôle est minime que tu es autorisé à te la couler douce, Kouji-kun... »

Kouji soupira, moins par irritation du fait de la réflexion de Sayaka que parce qu'il était d'accord avec la première partie de sa phrase. Aphrodite A avait été déployé en même temps que Mazinger Z et se tenait derrière lui, un peu en hauteur sur le sommet d'une petite colline boisée, mais Sayaka n'avait finalement pas été plus débordée que son collègue. Le contact visuel entre les deux était cependant maintenu, notamment grâce aux écrans de communication qui, pour l'heure, se contentaient de montrer à Kouji le visage visiblement énervé de la jeune fille.

« - Bah, au final tout ce qu'on va faire c'est assister au spectacle. Je vois pas pourquoi j'en profiterais pas pour me reposer un petit peu...

- Bon sang, Kouji, c'est pas un épisode de feuilleton télé ! Je te rappelle que si Shinji et Rei échouent, la ville est perdue !

- Ben justement, j'y ais réfléchi un peu, et je me demande si dans l'immédiat il y a vraiment danger. »

Le silence s'installa sur le canal radio pendant quelques secondes. Sur l'écran de son communicateur, Kouji pouvait voir Sayaka écarquiller les yeux, l'air surprise.

« - Un Ange plâne au-dessus de la ville, et tu penses qu'il n'y a pas de danger immédiat ?

- Il est là depuis plusieurs heures, et pour l'instant, tout ce qu'il a fait une fois qu'il en avait fini avec les forces armées, c'est se mettre à creuser. Il n'a pas détruit le moindre immeuble, et il n'a pas cherché à nous attaquer, nous ou les Evas. Ça ne te semble pas bizarre, toi ? »

Sayaka garda le silence quelques instants.

« - Si, c'est bizarre. L'Ange doit vouloir atteindre ce qui se cache sous le Geofront.

- Alors, tant qu'il ne l'a pas atteint, quoique ce soit, il ne nous attaquera pas. Et franchement, je ne pense pas qu'il ne fera rien d'autre. Shinji l'aura abattu bien avant ça.

- Heureuse de voir que tu sois aussi optimiste... Répliqua Sayaka, avec un brin de sarcasme.

- Pas optimiste, Sayaka. Je sais juste que Shinji n'aura aucun mal à l'abattre. »

La confiance qu'affichait Kouji à l'égard des capacités de son collègue finit par frapper l'esprit de Sayaka. Jusque là elle avait cru que ses paroles manquaient de sincérité et qu'elles masquaient sa jalousie, mais il les prononçait avec un tel naturel qu'elle n'était plus aussi sûre.

« - Tu n'as pas peur qu'il échoue ?

- Je le connais depuis peu, mais les quelques combats qu'on a mené ensemble me suffisent. Shinji se débrouille comme un chef à bord de l'Eva. C'est à croire qu'il était né pour ça. Alors, franchement, je ne m'en fais pas quand à ses capacités à abattre cet espèce de Rubik's Cube géant.

- Il n'a pas l'air d'être aussi sûr que toi sur ses talents...

- Ouais, c'est vrai qu'il a un certain problème à ce niveau-là. Mais il suffit de voir à quel point il s'est bien débrouillé jusque là pour comprendre qu'on peut lui faire confiance. »

Le silence retomba sur le canal de communication. Kouji avait déballé tout cela sans vraiment y réfléchir, tant cela lui semblait évident, et c'était pourtant ce ton qui avait le plus marqué Sayaka. Elle n'était pas la seule à parfois se demander si Shinji avait les épaules assez solides pour son rôle, du fait de la nature réservée et anxieuse du jeune héros, de sa tendance à se dévaloriser et de sa stature qui n'évoquait pas l'image d'un conquérant, mais les paroles de Kouji avaient quelque peu recadré l'image que l'on pouvait avoir du garçon. Il avait jusque là déjà tué deux Anges ainsi que l'une des Mécabêtes du docteur Hell... Lorsqu'il se ressaisissait, il semblait devenir instoppable.

Kouji ne disait pas qu'il savait que Shinji était à la hauteur de sa tâche parce qu'il était simplement son ami. Il ne faisait qu'énoncer l'évidence.

« Au fait, Sayaka... T'as une idée de ce que la NERV cache dans le Geofront ? »

La jeune fille n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre. Une alarme s'activa dans leurs cockpits respectifs. L'opération débutait.

Le canon à positrons portait un nom qui ne retranscrivait pas parfaitement son allure. Il ressemblait plutôt à un fusil de précision surdimensionné, à l'échelle de l'Eva-01, et dont le canon reposerait sur un ensemble de chenilles de char d'assaut assez robustes pour supporter sa masse.

Et pour l'heure, l'Eva-01, allongée sur le sol, le pointait dans la direction de Ramiel.

La mise en place avait pris un temps somme toute assez court étant donnée l'énormité de l'opération, mais la logistique impressionnante qui avait été déployée écrasait par sa dimension les machines géantes de la NERV. En effet, de la culasse du canon à positrons sortait des kilomètres et des kilomètres de câble épais comme des voitures, qui au final reliaient l'arme à toute une batterie de transformateurs surdimensionnés. Et c'était à ces transformateurs que l'intégralité de la production des centrales électriques de tout le territoire du Japon était acheminée, suite à des dérivations du réseau du pays absolument inimaginables qui avaient mobilisé les efforts de tous les ingénieurs et techniciens que ce pays comptait pendant des heures de travail acharné.

Lorsqu'il se mettait à réfléchir à tout ce qui avait été mis en place pour qu'il puisse simplement appuyer sur une gâchette, Shinji avait le vertige. Mais il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse au plus vite. Toute l'opération reposait maintenant sur ses épaules.

« Shinji, prêt ? »

Entendre la voix de Misato dans son communicateur ne suffit pas à calmer l'appréhension du jeune homme, mais il tenta de faire bonne figure malgré tout.

« - P... Prêt.

- Rei ? »

Shinji jeta un oeil rapide à l'Eva-00, qui se tenait aux côtés de sa propre machine. C'était la première fois que la machine sortait en plein jour, et cela avait fait son petit effet sur les personnes qui ne l'avaient encore jamais vue. Du point de vue de la stature, la machine était très proche de l'Eva-01, mais elle différait sur deux points particuliers. Tout d'abord, alors que la machine de Shinji était d'un violet pourpre rehaussé de quelques touches de vert ici et là, l'Eva-00 était entièrement orange, avec quelques pointes de noir pour faire bonne mesure. Mais surtout, sa tête était radicalement différente de l'autre unité. Le visage de l'Eva-01 le faisait passer pour un prédateur impitoyable, une sorte de requin cornu qui glaçait le sang de ceux qui posait leur regard sur ses traits ; mais l'Eva-00 partait dans une direction radicalement opposée : son oeil unique, qui avalait la quasi-totalité de son visage, en faisait une sorte d'aberration qui était aussi éloigné de la Création que les Anges qu'elle était sensée combattre. Malgré tout, une certaine prestance se dégageait de machine, encore plus alors qu'elle tenait à son bras droit le bouclier thermique. Il était d'ailleurs justifié de le qualifier de « bouclier », sa forme évoquant quelque écu de chevalier alors qu'il était sensé faire partie d'une navette spatiale.

Et à bord cette machine, Rei attendait calmement la suite des évènements.

« - Prête.

- Kouji ?

- Prêt, répondit le garçon, visiblement peu motivé.

- Sayaka ?

- En position. »

Les réponses semblèrent satisfaire Misato, qui entreprit d'annoncer la suite des évènements.

« Très bien. Déclenchement de l'opération. »

Shinji ne pouvait les voir, mais des centaines de mains s'affairaient maintenant sur tout le territoire pour activer l'alimentation du canon à positrons. En revanche, il commença à percevoir un bourdonnement qui émanait de son arme. Qu'il réussisse à l'entendre sans assistance suffisait à l'informer sur la puissance qu'il tenait dans ses yeux... Enfin, que l'Eva tenait dans ses mains.

« Bon, Shinji, le canon contient déjà une... Disons, « cartouche » dans laquelle se concentre toute la puissance électrique qui est acheminée vers ton arme. Celle-ci devrait être suffisante pour générer un tir de positrons assez puissant pour transpercer l'AT-Field de l'Ange. Au cas où tu raterais ta cible, une deuxième cartouche se trouve à ta disposition, mais malheureusement, nous n'avons pas eu le temps d'en obtenir une troisième. »

Shinji ne dit rien, mais il savait très bien que si il ratait son tir, l'Ange ne lui laisserait de toute manière pas le loisir d'employer cette deuxième cartouche...

« Tu devrais voir apparaître sur tes écrans un réticule de visée, correspondant à ce que l'Eva vise avec le canon, poursuivit Misato, alors que le réticule dont elle parlait apparut effectivement. Nous sommes en train d'estimer la position du noyau de l'Ange de manière à ce que tu puisses l'atteindre du premier coup. L'emplacement devrait être indiqué par un autre réticule placé sur l'image de l'Ange qui est projetée sur tes écrans. Est-ce que tu le vois ? »

Shinji s'apprêtait à répondre par la négative lorsqu'un marqueur apparut effectivement sur le corps de l'Ange, en plein centre de la bête.

« - Oui, c'est bon.

- Parfait. Maintenant, concentre toi bien... Et ne tire que lorsque tu seras sûr de l'atteindre. A toi de jouer, Shinji. »

Et ceci étant dit, Misato se tut.

Tout comme l'ensemble des personnes qui assistaient à l'opération.

Un silence de plomb tomba sur les ondes de communication. Misato, Ritsuko, le docteur Yumi et toutes les autres personnes présentes à la NERV fixaient les images qui étaient diffusées sur leur écran, montrant un panoramique de la ville avec d'un côté l'Ange et de l'autre, à plusieurs centaines de mètres, l'Eva-01, ainsi que sur de plus petits écrans des vues rapprochées de chacune des machines et de la créature. A l'Institut de Recherche Photonique, provisoirement sous la supervision de Muneshira, l'ambiance était aussi lourde et la concentration aussi intense. Sayaka, à bord d'Aphrodite A, serrait nerveusement les dents, en étreignant avec force les manettes de sa machine. Même Kouji cessa de sembler se désinteresser de l'affaire et se recarra sur son siège, anxieux malgré sa confiance envers son ami.

Lequel était vraiment celui qui était le plus nerveux de tous.

Shinji se concentra dans les commandes de l'Eva pour que le réticule de visée du canon qui apparaissait sur son écran coïncide avec le marqueur placé sur l'Ange. On lui demandait de faire du travail de précision alors qu'il pilotait un robot de 40 mètres de haut, mais même si l'opération était plus délicate que ce qu'il avait déjà pu faire auparavant, il devait admettre qu'elle se déroulait beaucoup plus facilement qu'il ne l'aurait cru. La fusion mentale entre la machine et le pilote était telle qu'il semblait à Shinji que c'était lui-même qui tenait le canon à positrons. Les instruments de la NERV notèrent d'ailleurs que la synchronisation entre Shinji et l'Eva atteignait des sommets qui avaient rarement été atteint lors des entraînements.

Pendant ce qui sembla une éternité, le silence s'imposa sur toute la scène. Même le canon avait cessé de bourdonner, maintenant que toute la puissance électrique du Japon était contenu en lui.

Le marqueur indiquant le noyau de l'Ange était maintenant parfaitement aligné avec le réticule de visée. Shinji préféra attendre que les quelques tremblements qui faisaient tressauter légèrement le réticule ne cessent... Et après quelques courtes secondes, ce moment arriva.

Shinji adressa une courte prière.

L'Eva-01 pressa la gâchette...

Et au même instant, l'Ange tira.

Ce qui se produisit ensuite manqua d'éblouir tous les spectateurs. Le tir de Ramiel et la faisceau concentré de positrons se percutèrent, s'annulant mutuellement mais tout en produisant au passage une déflagration de lumière et de chaleur si intense qu'un petit soleil brilla l'espace d'un instant au-dessus de la baie de Tokyo 3. Il fallut quelques instants à tous les acteurs pour que l'empreinte lumineuse quitte leur rétine et qu'il puisse reprendre leur esprit.

« - Que... Quoi ? S'exclama Misato.

- Un tir simultané ! Impossible que ça soit un coïncidence ! Dit Ritsuko.

- Il a compris ce qui se passait ! Cria Yumi. C'est pas possible, cette chose savait ce que l'on faisait et a attendu que Shinji l'attaque pour nous contrer ! »

Shinji avait immédiatement compris que son attaque avait échoué... Pendant quelques secondes, son cerveau fut soumis à une vague de panique qui l'empêcha de chercher une solution.

De leur côté, Sayaka et Kouji avait pu voir tout ce qui s'était passé, et si les détails leur échappait, ils comprirent immédiatement qu'il allait y avoir du vilain. Kouji agrippa les commandes de Mazinger Z en poussant un juron, tandis que Sayaka restait bouche bée devant ce qui s'était passé.

« Shinji ! Hurla Misato. Enclenche immédiatement la deuxième cartouche ! »

Le jeune pilote se décida enfin à réagir ; il poussa l'Eva à actionner l'éjection de la première cartouche et la fit enclencher la seconde. Il recommença à nouveau à viser, un mince espoir de pouvoir abattre la créature avant qu'elle ne réplique à nouveau.

Un espoir qui allait vite être brisé lorsqu'il vit sur son écran apparaître un compte à rebours indiquant combien de temps il devrait attendre avant de tirer à nouveau.

« UNE MINUTE VINGT SIX ? »

Un point lumineux commença à apparaître au niveau de l'une des arêtes de l'Ange. Shinji compris immédiatement ce que cela signifiait.

« ET MER... »

Ramiel tira à nouveau.

Shinji ferma les yeux. Tout était fini. Il avait fait de son mieux, mais il avait fini par échouer. Il allait être réduit en cendres sans avoir pu accomplir la tâche qui lui avait été confiée. Quand il songeait à tous les espoirs avaient placés en lui, il...

Il réalisa brutalement qu'il était toujours vivant.

Prudemment, il ouvrit un oeil... Puis les deux, qui s'écarquillèrent en grand.

L'Eva-00 s'était jetée entre l'Ange et l'Eva-01, et elle bloquait le tir de Ramiel avec son bouclier, protégeant ainsi Shinji comme cela avait été ordonné à sa pilote.

Mais malheureusement, le tir de Ramiel ne semblait pas diminuer en puissance. Et il commençait déjà à faire fondre le bouclier.

« - L'Eva-00 s'est interposé ! Cria l'un des scientifiques de la NERV. Destruction du bouclier dans 42 secondes !

- Madame, les instruments notent un accroissement de l'AT-Field de l'Eva-00 ! Ajouta un autre.

- Rei doit avoir déployé l'AT-Field de son Eva pour accroître sa résistance ! Déclara Ritsuko, paniquée.

- Est-ce que ça serait suffisant pour leur permettre de tenir le temps que le canon soit rechargé ? Demanda le professeur Yumi, qui se sentait particulièrement impuissant.

- Hélas non. Elle peut gagner quelques secondes mais pas assez.

- Bon sang ! Il faut qu'ils se désengagent, et au plus vite ! Ajouta Misato. Si ils restent là, ils vont se faire massacrer !

- Impossible, ils sont tous les deux coincés ! Ils ne feraient que s'exposer encore plus à ses attaques ! »

La confusion s'empara du quartier général de la NERV, chacun cherchant désespérément un moyen de sauver les pilotes.

Seul Gendo semblait garder son calme. Mais un observateur attentif aurait noté que ses mains étaient plus crispées qu'à l'ordinaire.

Les deux jeunes pilotes de l'Institut avaient immédiatement compris que leurs amis étaient en danger mortel, mais ni Kouji ni Sayaka ne semblait pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit. Tous les deux étaient sujets aussi bien à l'hébétude qu'à la panique.

« - Ils vont se faire tuer ! Cria Kouji. On doit faire quelque chose ! Les évacuer !

- On y arrivera pas ! Cria Sayaka, au bord du désespoir. Nous sommes trop loin pour pouvoir agir ! »

La réponse ne satisfaisait pas Kouji. Il devait trouver quelque chose. Tant pis pour ce que dirait les gens de la NERV, tant pis pour le respect des ordres donnés, il ne pouvait pas rester là alors que ses amis allaient mourir.

Mais Sayaka avait raison. Tous les deux étaient trop loins pour attaquer l'Ange ou pour sauver les pilotes des Evas avant que ces derniers ne soient vaporisés. Si seulement Mazinger Z pouvait voler, Kouji aurait pu au moins essayer quelque chose !

Une idée lui traversa l'esprit. C'était complètement fou, dangereux, et il n'avait aucune raison logique que ça puisse marcher, mais il était dans un état où, de toute manière, il n'aurait jamais pu réfléchir de manière rationnelle. Mazinger Z se tourna vers Aphrodite A.

« - Sayaka ! Tire tes Oppai Missiles sur l'Ange !

- Quoi ? Ça ne lui fera rien, Kouji, ils ne sont pas assez puissants pour...

- Fais-le ! »

Sayaka hésita. Elle savait que cela ne servirait à rien, mais d'un autre côté, le temps n'était pas franchement venu de se lancer dans une grande discussion. Elle prit une décision.

« OPPAI MISSILES ! »

Les missiles s'allumèrent aussitôt et fusèrent de la poitrine d'Aphrodite A à grande vitesse.

Et au moment où ils passèrent au-dessus de la tête de Mazinger Z, le robot leva brutalement ses mains et agrippa les missiles. La machine fut soulevée du sol et emportée par les armes.

« KOUJI ! » Hurla Sayaka.

Une petite part du cerveau de Kouji lui disait qu'il était vraiment stupide. Le reste était trop focalisé sur sa tâche pour vraiment réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de faire.

Au quartier général de la NERV, tous étaient toujours focalisés sur la situation des Evas, cherchant un moyen d'accélérer la recharge du canon à positrons.

Ce qui fait que personne ne remarqua immédiatement ce qu'était en train de faire Kouji. Mais la surprise n'en fut pas moins importante lorsque tous virent enfin Mazinger Z s'envoler, emporté par les Oppai Missiles.

« Mais qu'est-ce que... ? » Fut tout ce que Yumi réussit à articuler.

Misato et Ritsuko étaient dans le même état de stupéfaction que lui. Mais cela finit par changer lorsqu'elles se souvinrent de leur rôle. Misato courut immédiatement hurler à Kouji de retourner à sa position, sans que ce dernier ne semble lui prêter la moindre attention. Quand à Ritsuko, elle resta en retrait.

Parce que, à l'insu de tous, elle sortit un petit boîtier de sa poche et jeta un oeil sur les informations qui s'affichaient sur un petit écran. Même si Mazinger Z n'était pas sensé intervenir dans l'opération, elle avait tout de même par précaution préparé l'éventualité où Kouji accomplirait un nouveau coup d'éclat. Elle avait alors installé en secret plusieurs instruments de mesure, réglé normalement sur l'étude des AT-Fields, et avait modifié leur réglage. En principe, ils avaient été si modifiés qu'ils ne pouvaient plus examiner l'évolution de l'AT-Field ambiant, mais cela ne lui importait plus. Elle présageait que Mazinger Z et son pilote générait un autre champ d'énergie proche, mais différent.

Et maintenant que Kouji s'énervait à nouveau, elle espérait avoir plus d'informations pour pouvoir vérifier la véracité de sa théorie.

Mazinger Z était retourné et regardait vers le ciel, mais un simple mouvement de ses bras lui fit faire un demi-tonneau et se trouver dans une bonne position. Les missiles étaient forcément ralentis par leur charge inattendue, mais la vitesse qu'ils atteignaient était déjà plus que suffisante pour que la machine se rapproche de l'Ange bien plus rapidement que si elle s'était contenté de courir.

Pas encore assez vite au goût de Kouji, mais vu son état d'esprit lors de ce vol, même la vitesse de la lumière lui aurait semblé trop lente.

Sous lui, la plaine avait laissé la place aux abords de Tokyo-3. D'ici quelques secondes, il survolerait les gratte-ciels du centre-ville.

Mais dans son excitation, il considérait toujours que la silhouette de Ramiel ne grossissait pas assez vite dans son champ de vision.

Le tir d'énergie ne diminuait ni en puissance ni en intensité, malgré le fait qu'il ait été continu depuis plusieurs dizaines de secondes. Cela témoignait en sorte de la puissance de l'Ange, car aucune arme humaine n'aurait été capable de libérer une telle puissance de feu sans tomber à court d'énergie en l'espace de quelques secondes. Le bouclier thermique de l'Eva-00 ne pouvait résister à l'attaque de l'Ange, à ce régime. La machine ne tenait plus qu'un minuscule morceau, ce qui n'avait pas encore fondu sous l'incroyable chaleur du tir.

Le regard de Shinji passait constamment de la figure de la machine au compte à rebours. Ce dernier était encore trop élevé... Il restait à peine plus de trente secondes avant qu'il ne puisse retirer, mais jamais le bouclier ne durerait aussi longtemps. L'armure de l'Eva-00 commençait déjà à subir des dommages, malgré le peu de protection qui restait.

Et enfin, il n'y eut plus de protection. Le tir de Ramiel finit par transpercer ce qui restait du bouclier.

Sous les yeux horrifiés de Shinji, l'Eva-00, imperturbable, prit le relais du bouclier et prit la décharge de plein fouet pour le protéger.

« REI ! »

La machine se tenait toujours debout, mais son armure se mettait à son tour à fondre.

Et lorsque Shinji se souvint que les pilotes des Evas ressentaient tout ce que subissaient leurs machines, sa panique s'intensifia.

Enfin, Kouji estima qu'il était assez près. Par miracle, l'Ange était sans doute trop concentré sur la destruction de ses amis pour remarquer son approche, ce qui augmentait ses chances de réussite. Il fit lâcher à Mazinger Z les missiles.

L'inertie jouant son rôle, la machine continuait à voler pratiquement à la même vitesse que les missiles. Ils allaient pratiquement arriver sur l'une des arêtes de l'Ange, celle par laquelle jaillissait le tir d'énergie qui frappait ses amis.

La machine se redressa à moitié dans les airs, tandis que son bras droit partait en arrière. Si ça avait marché sur le premier Ange, après tout, pourquoi ne pas retenter sur celui-là ?

« ROCKET... »

Mazinger Z amorça un coup de poing...

« PUNCH ! »

Les réacteurs qui propulsaient le poing de Mazinger Z s'allumèrent lorsque ce dernier toucha l'AT-Field de Ramiel. Au même instant, les Oppai Missiles le frappèrent pratiquement au même endroit.

Il n'y avait aucune raison que cela ne marche. Ritsuko n'avait pas mal estimé les défenses de l'Ange. En effet, le canon à positrons était bien la seule arme qui aurait pu ébranlé son AT-Field. En temps normal, la combinaison du Rocket Punch et des Oppai Missiles n'aurait jamais pu l'affecter.

Et pourtant...

L'explosion cataclysmique qui se produisit força Ramiel à tourner légèrement sur lui-même, déviant du même coup le rayon qu'il projetait sur les Evas. Celui-ci fut détourné sur la droite des machines, creusant une énorme balafre sur la colline où celles-ci avaient été postées. Après une petite seconde, Ramiel cessa le feu, signalant enfin qu'il avait remarqué que quelque chose de... Disons, inattendu s'était produit.

Shinji n'avait rien compris à ce qui s'était passé. Il avait cru entendre Kouji crier, mais cela avait plus ou moins été couvert par le vacarme provoqué par l'attaque de l'Ange. Tout ce qui l'intéressait, c'était que Ramiel avait enfin arrêté de leur tirer dessus, leur laissant enfin une petite chance de répliquer. Il restait encore quelques secondes avant que le canon ne soit à nouveau prêt, mais au moins il pouvait espérer de pouvoir tirer une nouvelle fois.

Par contre, ce qui le préoccupait le plus, c'était l'Eva-00 et son pilote. La machine orange restait figée dans la position de défense qu'elle avait adoptée une fois le bouclier évaporé, mais maintenant qu'elle n'avait plus à stopper l'attaque de Ramiel, elle ne semblait pas cependant reprendre une posture normale. Pire encore, son armure avait visiblement fondue à de nombreux endroits, ce qui lui faisait présager du pire pour la pilote.

« Rei ? Rei, tu m'entends ? Je t'en supplie, réponds ! »

L'Eva-00 bougea enfin. La machine vacilla... Puis s'effondra sur le côté en soulevant un énorme nuage de poussière.

« REI ! »

La pilote restait muette.

Quelque chose se brisa en Shinji. Il avait juré de la protéger... De ne pas la faire souffrir... De l'empêcher de se tuer pour lui...

Il avait échoué.

Son visage resta figé par le choc, alors que les premières larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues...

Le bruit que fit Mazinger Z lorsqu'il s'écrasa au sol fut assourdissant, mais Kouji était surtout préoccupé par le choc lui-même pour s'en soucier. Le moins que l'on pouvait dire était qu'il avait été sacrément secoué par sa propre attaque. Les secondes qui suivirent le moment où il enclencha le Rocket Punch avait été perdue dans un cocktail assez diffus d'images indescriptibles, de sons apocalyptiques et de vibrations si intenses qu'il se cogna contre le plafond et les parois de l'Hoverpilder alors qu'il était attaché. Au final, Mazinger Z venait de chuter de toute la hauteur qui séparait l'Ange du sol, et l'atterrissage fut aussi rude que prévu. Il sembla également à Kouji que pendant un instant il perdit connaissance.

Et maintenant que le mal de crâne s'intensifiait, il en souhaitait presque qu'il ne se soit pas réveillé tout de suite.

Kouji tenta de se tâter la tête, oubliant un court instant qu'il portait un casque. Même si il avait mal un peu partout, il semblait ne rien avoir de grave, ce qui en soi constituait un vrai miracle. Il se laissa aller à un soupir de soulagement.

Puis, il se souvint de l'Ange.

Lorsque Kouji releva la tête de Mazinger Z, il put voir que la masse de l'Ange était toujours là... Et surtout, vu qu'elle semblait tourner pour que l'une de ses pointes soit face à lui, qu'il avait décidé de lui accorder son attention.

Un point lumineux apparut au niveau de la pointe de l'Ange.

Kouji comprit ce qui allait se passer. Et contrairement aux Evas, il n'avait pas de bouclier pour espérer se protéger.

« SHINJI ! »

Le cri de Kouji finit par sortir Shinji de la contemplation du corps sans vie de l'Eva-00. Tournant la tête, il vit l'image agrandie de l'Ange, et à ses pieds, allongé, sans défenses, Mazinger Z.

Son ami allait mourir. Comme Rei était sans doute morte.

Son regard se durcit.

Non.

Assez de morts.

Assez de souffrances.

Il allait lui faire payer. Il allait venger Rei.

Un simple regard au compte à rebours lui montra que le canon à positrons était presque rechargé. Il reprit l'arme en main et la pointa vers l'Ange. Les quelques secondes qui suivirent furent consacrées à la visée, mais alors que le garçon semblait s'appliquer à sa tâche avec calme, son âme, en réalité, bouillonnait. Son désespoir avait fait la place à la rage, à la haine, à la colère.

Il allait massacrer cette chose pour lui faire comprendre... Non, pour faire comprendre à toute sa race qu'il allait leur faire regretter d'avoir menacé ses amis.

Le compte à rebours atteignit zéro.

Shinji hurla si fort que les hauts-parleurs qui retransmettaient à la NERV la moindre de sa parole furent saturés.

« POSITRON BEAM ! »

L'Eva-01 pressa la gâchette... Et un nouveau tir concentré jaillit du canon de l'arme.

Le tir de positrons frappa l'AT-Field de Ramiel et le transperça comme du papier, avant de s'enfoncer dans la structure de la créature. Frappé par la puissance de l'arme à feu, le noyau de la créature explosa à l'intérieur de son corps, libérant des flots de liquide rougeâtre qui allaient bientôt s'écouler de chacun des orifices de la bête. La lueur qui brillait sur l'une des arêtes s'éteint aussitôt tandis que la foreuse de Ramiel s'arrêta brutalement de tourner, et bientôt l'ensemble de la structure de l'Ange sembla s'affaisser au bout de celle-ci.

La bête était morte.

Il fallut un peu de temps à Kouji pour comprendre que son ami avait réussi, mais une fois que cela fut fait, il se laissa enfin pousser un énorme soupir de soulagement. Cette fois-ci, il l'avait vraiment échappé belle, et il s'en était vraiment fallu de peu. Et maintenant que l'excitation était retombé, il commençait enfin à réaliser qu'il avait bénéficié d'un gigantesque, énorme coup de chance.

Bah. C'est avec la chance, aussi, que l'on remporte des batailles.

Kouji tenta de redresser Mazinger Z, mais à la place le robot s'effondra au sol. Ce n'est qu'alors qu'il remarqua que le poing qu'il avait tiré n'était pas venu se replacer dans son bras. Evidemment, essayer de s'appuyer sur un bras alors que l'on ne dispose plus que d'un moignon n'aurait pas pu l'aider.

« Kouji, espèce de crétin, tu m'as fait une de ces peurs ! »

Le jeune pilote vit un instant le visage énervé de Sayaka apparaître sur son communicateur, mais il vit surtout depuis son habitacle Aphrodite A s'agenouiller à côté de lui pour l'aider à se relever. A l'instant même où Sayaka avait compris ce que Kouji tentait de faire, elle avait fait courir sa machine aussi vite qu'elle avait pu. En fait, maintenant que Aphrodite A se penchait vers lui, il pouvait distinguer Sayaka aux commandes, tellement le robot était proche de lui.

« - Oui, bon... Dit simplement Kouji, prenant un air décontracté. Au moins, ça a marché.

- Mais si ça n'avait pas marché, tu aurais été pulvérisé ! Il va vraiment qu'on fasse quelque chose à propos de tes tendances à foncer dans le tas !

- Plus tard, Sayaka. Pour le moment, on pourrait déjà fêter notre victoire. »

Sayaka soupira de résignation. Bon sang, il pouvait être si énervant par moment... Mais en tous les cas, ils avaient en effet réussi à se débarasser de l'Ange, donc elle pouvait sans doute le laisser un peu tranquille pour le moment. Elle poussa Aphrodite A à aider Mazinger Z à se relever, en le soulevant par le bras qui lui restait. Kouji reprit très vite les commandes pour compléter la manoeuvre, et bientôt les deux robots se tenaient à nouveau debout, au milieu de la ville. Les quelques immeubles autour d'eux avaient un peu soufferts, mais c'était sans commune mesure l'état de désolation qui avait suivi la bataille contre le premier Ange.

« - Mon deuxième bras … ?

- Après ton attaque, il a rebondi sur l'AT-Field de l'Ange, est parti en vrille puis s'est écrasé dans la baie, répondit Sayaka. Ne t'inquiète pas, il est récupérable.

- Bon, ça m'aurait fait mal de déjà avoir perdu un morceau. Vu toutes les fois où j'ai grondé Shiro parce qu'il perdait ses affaires, j'aurais eu l'air fin.

- Au moins, ça aurait servi à quelque chose. Ça t'aura permis de sauver... »

Sayaka s'arrêta nette. Elle enclencha son communicateur.

« Shinji ? Rei ? Répondez ! »

Shinji était encore figé, la colère s'évacuant peu à peu de son esprit. Il avait abattu l'Ange. Il avait réussi.

Mais l'Eva-00 restait immobile.

« Shinji ? Rei ? Répondez ! »

La voix de Sayaka le sortit de sa torpeur.

« - Je suis là, réussit-il à dire. Kouji... ?

- Il va bien, grâce à toi, répondit Sayaka avec un accent audible de soulagement. Et Rei ? »

L'Eva-00 était toujours affalée sur le côté.

Shinji continuait à fixer la machine de sa partenaire. Il pouvait voir à quel point celle-ci avait souffert des attaques de l'Ange. L'armure avait fondue en de nombreux endroits, laissant apparaître... Du caoutchouc ? Des câbles ? Il n'arrivait pas à bien déterminer ce qu'il voyait.

« - Rei ? Demanda à son tour Kouji. Est-ce que...

- EJECTION ! »

Le cri de Shinji surprit toutes les personnes qui étaient connectées au réseau de communication. L'Entry Plug jaillit de l'Eva à la vitesse du son, et à peine fut-il sorti que Shinji pressa (ou plutôt écrasa) la commande permettant son ouverture manuelle. Le jeune garçon bondit de son poste de pilotage et se mit à dévaler la masse de sa machine, toujours couchée dans sa position de tir, manquant à quelques reprises de perdre l'équilibre et de tomber. A peine toucha-t-il le sol qu'il se mit à courir comme un dératé pour pouvoir contourner l'Eva-01 et atteindre l'Eva-00.

S'étant débarassé de son communicateur, le jeune garçon ne pouvait savoir que Misato essayait de le prévenir que les senseurs de la NERV signalaient que le pronostic vital de Rei n'était pas compromis et que des secours étaient déjà en route pour venir l'aider, mais cela n'aurait sans doute rien changé. Le jeune garçon avait fini par rejoindre l'épave de l'Eva-00. La machine était couchée sur le côté, mais penchée de telle manière que l'Entry Plug, que la NERV avait fait éjecter pour faciliter le travail des secouristes, était tout de même accessible, surtout grâce à un petit surplomb rocheux qui faisait que Shinji pouvait presque facilement accéder à l'ouverture du poste. L'Entry Plug, cependant, restait fermée, suite à un dysfonctionnement des circuits internes.

Shinji ne s'embarassa pas de ce genre de détails. Il empoigna les commandes externes et tira dessus, inconscient du fait que le métal de l'Entry Plug était brûlant, et provoqua l'ouverture de force de l'Entry Plug, dans un grand jet de vapeur et un sifflement métallique. Plus tard, il s'inquiéterait des brûlures à ses mains. Le jeune pilote passa sa tête par l'ouverture.

« Rei ! »

Ses yeux finirent par s'habituer à l'obscurité qui régnait à l'intérieur de l'Entry Plug. Le liquide LCL s'était échappé de la capsule, mais à la place une chaleur étouffante témoignait de l'attaque de l'Ange. Ce qui l'intéressait, surtout, était la silhouette blanche de la jeune fille qu'il réussissait à voir. Les mains de Rei agrippaient encore fermement les commandes, mais sa tête penchait sur le côté. La jeune fille semblait inerte.

« Rei, réponds moi ! »

Shinji pénétra dans l'Entry Plug, de plus en plus sujet à la panique. Malgré sa position inconfortable, il réussit à prendre le corps de Rei, un bras autour de ses épaules, l'autre la prenant par le taille. Il la souleva légèrement, puis, après avoir assuré sa prise, utilisa l'une de ses mains pour tourner son visage vers lui. Les yeux de la jeune fille étaient fermés, le reste de son visage soulignant son inconscience.

« Je t'en supplie, réveille toi ! »

Les yeux de Rei s'entrouvrirent.

Shinji dut retenir les larmes de joie qui menaçaient de couler.

« - Pilote Ikari... ? Dit Rei, faiblement.

- Oui, Rei. Je suis là. Tu es en sécurité maintenant.

- L'Ange... ? Est-il... ?

- Je l'ai abattu. C'est terminé. »

Aucune joie ne semblait ressortir du visage et de la voix de la jeune fille. Même si son tempérament habituel écartait d'emblée toute possibilité qu'elle n'exprime une quelconque émotion positive, elle était de toute manière trop épuisée pour même garder son expression impassible.

« - Bien. C'est... Tout ce qui importe...

- Je suis désolé, Rei. »

La jeune fille regarda son collègue dans les yeux. Pour une fois... Une lueur de surprise apparu dans son regard.

« - Vous... Avez réussi... Pourtant...

- J'avais promis de te protéger, Rei, dit Shinji, au bord des larmes. De ne plus te laisser souffrir. Mais je... Je n'ai pas pu t'empêcher de... Tu as failli mourir, Rei ! J'avais juré de ne pas te mettre en danger, et j'ai échoué ! »

En principe, elle répondrait qu'elle n'avait fait que son devoir. Que son rôle était de l'empêcher de mourir, à tout prix, étant donné le rôle du garçon dans le fonctionnement de la NERV et qu'elle serait très facilement remplaçable... Mais elle n'était pas tout à fait dans son état normal. La fatigue de l'attaque, la pression qu'elle avait subie, tout cela l'empêchait de sortir les réponses programmées qui lui avaient été inculquées. Et pendant un court instant... Elle répondit comme une personne normale.

« Vous n'avez pas échoué... Pilote Ikari... Je suis... Toujours vivante... Grâce à vous... »

Shinji n'arrivait plus à parler. Il se sentait toujours responsable de ce qui lui était arrivé... Mais elle avait raison. Même si elle avait souffert, il n'y avait rien qu'il aurait pu faire contre cela. Et au final, ce qui importait était qu'elle était toujours en vie.

Il finit par craquer. Alors que les larmes commencèrent à couler, il enlaça la jeune fille.

Au début, Rei se demanda comment elle devait réagir. Gendo ne l'avait pas préparé à ce genre de choses, même si elle savait que cela se produisait parfois. Un instant, elle considéra la possibilité de repousser Shinji.

Elle finit par entourer son corps de ses bras, répondant à son étreinte.

C'est à peine si ils entendirent les sirènes des ambulances.


	11. Chapitre 10

**Chapitre 10**

Disclaimer : Mazinger Z, Neon Genesis Evangelion et tous les personnages à ces deux franchises sont la propriété exclusive de leurs auteurs respectifs. Ce récit n'est qu'un travail de fan purement gratuit et sans visées lucratives.

Ritsuko attendait une nouvelle fois que Gendo entame la conversation. On ne parle jamais avant le maître de la NERV. Jamais. Et il se faisait un plaisir, alors même qu'il se tenait simplement debout devant elle, le dos tourné étant donné qu'il contemplait autre chose que la scientifique, de la laisser patienter un peu avant de rompre le silence.

« J'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez fait des progrès au sujet de Mazinger Z. »

Qu'il choisisse ce sujet de discussion avant tout autre, le lendemain d'une victoire contre un Ange, n'étonna guère Ritsuko. Il était fort quand il s'agissait de masquer ses émotions, mais il n'était pas difficile de comprendre à quel point il était frustré qu'un concurrent viable au projet Evangelion ait pu être établi sous son nez.

« - Je pense être sur une piste quand aux capacités de cette machine, en effet.

- Poursuivez, dit Gendo sans même se retourner.

- Jusque là, ses résultats sont largement au-dessus de ce que l'on pourrait escompter d'une simple machine de cette conception, surtout au vu des données que nous avons recueilli au sujet des Anges, enchaîna Ritsuko sans sourciller. Notamment le fait qu'elle ait pu, à deux reprises, annuler temporairement un AT-Field simplement en frappant dessus assez fort.

- Au fait, docteur Akagi. »

Ritsuko prit une grande inspiration.

« Mazinger Z et son pilote génèrent un champ d'énergie inconnu. »

Pour la première fois depuis le début de l'entrevue, Gendo daigna jeter un regard par dessus son épaule.

« - Une sorte d'AT-Field ?

- Je ne pense pas. Les relevés que j'ai effectué sont bien trop différents d'un AT-Field pour que cela soit le cas. De plus, seuls les êtres vivants peuvent en générer un, et selon nos enquêtes, Mazinger Z est 100 % métallique ; quand à Kouji Kabuto, l'AT-Field qu'il génère est celui d'un être humain normal. Mais cette énergie est tout de même suffisamment proche d'un AT-Field pour les affecter. Et elle semble nécessiter l'union du pilote et de sa machine.

- Par quel mécanisme la machine de Kabuto réussit-il à la générer ?

- Aucune idée. Je ne dispose pas encore d'assez d'informations sur le fonctionnement du robot pour établir une hypothèse valable. Mais je pense déterminer une partie des applications de cette énergie. En assez grande concentration, elle semble capable de... Et bien, faute d'un meilleur terme, de « réécrire » temporairement la réalité. »

Cette fois-ci, Gendo se retourna complètement pour fixer la scientifique dans les yeux. Son regard était toujours masqué par ses lunettes, lesquelles reflétaient la lumière ambiante, mais elle se doutait que, de toute manière, elle n'aurait pas voulu être capable de voir ses yeux à cet instant.

« - Pourriez vous répéter ?

- Lors des pics de concentration de cette énergie, Mazinger Z excède ses limites physiques, voit sa puissance, sa résistance et sa rapidité s'accroître de manière substantielle, et surtout oblige les défenses de ses adversaires à perdre de leur efficacité. Lors de son dernier combat, Mazinger Z n'aurait jamais dû pouvoir faire pivoter l'Ange ; il se serait normalement écraser contre l'AT-Field. Mais à ce moment-là, cette énergie inconnue avait atteint son apogée... Ce qui a dû perturber l'AT-Field de l'Ange, qui s'est alors comporté comme un vulgaire bouclier le ferait lorsqu'il est soumis à une attaque. »

Gendo resta silencieux un petit instant, puis il retourna à la contemplation du contenu du réservoir.

« - Je suppose que Kabuto n'accomplit pas cela de manière consciente ?

- J'en doute fortement, au vu de son attitude lors de ces combats. Il fonce dans le tas sans réfléchir, sans activer quoi que ce soit de spécial, et malgré cela cette énergie se génère. Mais je pense qu'il joue tout de même un rôle dans le processus, étant donné que les pics énergétiques correspondent aux moments où il atteignait un état d'excitation maximal. »

Le maître de la NERV resta silencieux un instant, le temps pour lui d'examiner les dernières données. La situation commençait vraiment à prendre une tournure qu'il n'appréciait pas, et il était décidé à ne pas la laisser déraper davantage. Son principal souci était tout de même que le projet de Kabuto s'était montré aussi efficace que le sien. Alors qu'il espérait que celui-ci soit annihilé lors d'un combat, il faisait preuve d'une résistance déconcertante, et Gendo devait maintenant faire face à la pression des Nations Unies, qui insistaient pour que l'Institut de Recherche Photonique soit de plus en plus impliqué dans la défense de l'humanité. Ce qui risquait de contrarier ses plans.

« Voyez si vous pouvez obtenir plus de renseignements qui pourraient expliquer comment ce processus est réalisé. Et surtout, voyez si cela risque d'interférer sur les compétences de nos pilotes. »

Ritsuko se doutait que Gendo appréciait peu d'entendre son fils... Pardon, le pilote de l'Eva-01 se mettre à hurler le nom de ses attaques comme ce maniaque de Kabuto.

« - Je pense avoir une piste... Juuzo Kabuto était complètement paranoïaque à notre égard et ne nous aurait rien révélé si il était en vie, mais le docteur Yumi semble un peu moins réfractaire à l'idée de me décrire le fonctionnement de Mazinger Z. Il semble cependant déterminé à respecter la volonté de son mentor...

- Trouvez un moyen de le faire parler, dans ce cas. Et en ce qui concerne le Jet Alone, avez vous pris toutes les précautions nécessaires ? »

Le Jet Alone. Ritsuko, avec le rush des derniers jours, avait presque évacué cet élément de son esprit. Il est vrai que la concurrence devait être écarté. Il n'avait pu rien faire au sujet de Mazinger Z, mais les concepteurs du Jet Alone, eux, avaient fait l'erreur de ne pas masquer leurs intentions...

« Nos agents sur place ont respecté nos instructions. Je ne pense que les responsables du Jet Alone Project aient remarqué quoique ce soit. »

Gendo ne manifesta même pas une légère satisfaction. Il ne serait vraiment satisfait que lorsque le projet Jet Alone aura échoué.

Il fixa ce qui flottait dans le réservoir face à lui.

« - Rei se remet elle ?

- Elle a souffert d'une forte déshydratation, ainsi que de brûlûres superficielles, mais rien qui ne demande plus que quelques heures de récupération.

- Et... Aucuns autres changements ? Dit le maître de la NERV, et cette fois-ci une légère appréhension pointa dans sa voix.

- Aucunes séquelles psychologiques. De ce point de vue là, elle est sortie du combat intact. Par contre, l'Eva-00 a subi des dégâts considérables. Il s'en est fallu de peu que l'Eva et Rei ne soient vaporisés. »

Ritsuko n'alla pas jusqu'à dire que l'intervention suicidaire de Kouji avait bel et bien sauvé la vie de la jeune fille. Mieux valait ne pas donner de raisons à Gendo de s'énerver.

« Très bien. En ce cas vous pouvez disposer. »

Gendo ne s'était pas non plus retourné pour la congédier. Elle se contenta de tourner les talons avant de s'éloigner, sans lui signaler qu'elle s'éloignait.

« Pour le reste, je vous attends à 20 heures dans mes quartiers. »

Ritsuko s'arrêta un instant. Elle ne dit rien, ne sourcilla pas... Mais malgré la haine à son propre égard qu'une telle pensée pouvait engendrer, elle essayait tout de même de voir comment elle pourrait s'organiser pour le rejoindre à l'heure.

Elle sortit enfin de l'entrepôt.

Gendo resta un instant, pensif. Les évènements prenaient vraiment une tournure désagréable. Entre Mazinger Z, le docteur Hell, et maintenant l'annonce que Juuzo Kabuto les avait peut-être distancés sur le domaine de la maîtrise de la manipulation de la réalité, il commençait vraiment à sentir son plan dériver. Il fallait qu'il reprenne la main. Qu'il empêche Mazinger Z et son pilote de trop interférer dans ses propres plans. Lui non plus n'avait pas intérêt à ce que les Anges atteigne le Terminal Dogma (personne sur Terre, à vrai dire), mais au vu de l'attitude de tous ceux qui travaillaient à l'Institut de Recherche Photonique, il pouvait difficilement croire qu'ils supporteraient son but sans sourciller. Bon sang, comment avaient-ils fait pour échapper à sa vision ?

Il sentit Adam remuer dans sa main. Le Premier Ange s'était montré agité depuis la réapparition de ses semblables, probablement parce qu'il espérait recouvrer la liberté. Mais à ce point de vue, Gendo le tenait fermement sous sa botte. Aucune crainte à avoir. Il avait, de toute manière, une autre pièce maîtresse.

Face à lui, flottant dans le LCL, les dizaines de clones de Rei le fixaient, un sourire figé sur leur visage.

« Comment ça, un fan-club pour Rei ? »

Shinji avait du mal à croire ce que Sayaka venait de lui rapporter, en cette fin de journée. La vie avait repris son cours normal depuis la dernière attaque de l'Ange, notamment le rythme scolaire. Et c'est justement parce qu'il avait passé une journée assez harassante au collège qu'il avait été pris au dépourvu par ce soudain rappel de leur célébrité.

« Aussi vrai que je te le dis, enchaîna Sayaka. Aussitôt après avoir vu les informations, et notamment le passage où Rei te protège avec son bouclier, il y a plusieurs personnes au collège qui ont décidé de fonder un fan-club pour elle, pour... Et bien, compléter l'offre, dirons nous. »

Kouji, Toji et Kensuke, qui accompagnaient justement à ce moment Shinji, étaient aussi surpris que ce dernier. Mais leur réaction n'était pas non plus aussi forte que celle de leur ami.

« - On peut dire qu'ils sont réactifs... Déclara laconiquement Kouji.

- Et il y a beaucoup de membres ? Demanda Kensuke.

- Ça se lance seulement, mais il y a déjà pas mal d'adhérents, répondit Sayaka. Et ils ont l'air assez actifs, en plus, parce qu'ils la présentent déjà comme un modèle de courage et d'abnégation.

- D'abnéquoi ? Demanda Toji.

- Elle accomplit son devoir sans hésitation, disons. »

Cela inquiéta un peu Shinji. Pour sûr, ses actes lors de la bataille relevaient de cela, mais il y avait aussi autre chose, une tendance à suivre aveuglément les ordres de son père et un mépris pour sa propre survie, qui avaient motivés ses actes. Le jeune garçon se demanda comment ses « fans » réagiraient si ils découvraient cela.

« - Faut avouer qu'il faut des tripes pour se jeter dans la fournaise pour protéger son coéquipier, dit Kouji. C'est sûr que ça a dû les marquer.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda Shinji. On laisse courir ?

- Nous n'avons pas fait grand chose pour prévenir la croissance de nos propres fans-clubs, dit Sayaka. Ça serait un peu hypocrite d'essayer de limiter celui-ci...

- Je me demande comment Rei réagira quand elle apprendra ça... Dit Kensuke. »

La question se posait en effet encore. Après son combat, la jeune fille avait été renvoyé à l'hôpital de la NERV pour que ses blessures superficielles soient traitées. Mais étant donné qu'elle s'en était sorti avec très peu de dommages corporels comparé à ce qu'elle a risqué, ce nouveau séjour n'était qu'une question de deux ou trois jours, le temps de vérifier qu'elle n'a pas d'autres séquelles invisibles.

« - Il y a... Autre chose... Commença à dire Sayaka avec un air amusé.

- Quoi donc ? Demanda Shinji, avec un mauvais pressentiment.

- Et bien... Entre le fait qu'elle était prête à se sacrifier pour te sauver la vie et les quelques informations qui ont filtrées sur l'état dans lequel on vous a tous les deux retrouvé... Ils commencent déjà à dire que Rei et toi formez un couple. »

Shinji s'étrangla. Les yeux de Toji et Kensuke faillirent jaillir de leurs orbites. Quand à Kouji, il souriait malicieusement, heureux de voir que c'était au tour de son collègue de faire les frais des rumeurs au sujet de sa vie amoureuse.

« - Hein ? Que... Qui...? Quoi !

- Tu jures de tout faire pour qu'elle ne souffre plus, tu la prends dans tes bras, tu massacres l'Ange qui a manqué de la tuer... Franchement je me demande où ils sont allés chercher ça ? Dit Kouji. Le sarcasme était tellement palpable qu'on aurait pu le saisir pour assommer Shinji avec.

- Vous avez fini de l'ennuyer avec ça, oui ? Dit Sayaka. Laissez les un peu se décider ensemble.

- Que... Mais... Il... »

Shinji allait certainement bredouiller ainsi pendant quelques minutes, et de toute façon cela n'aurait pas fait avancer les choses. Lui-même ne savait pas trop quel était le statut de leur relation. Il se sentait lié à la jeune fille, en effet, mais peut-être pas de la façon qu'ils impliquaient...

Et, une nouvelle fois, avant que les choses ne deviennent trop bizarres, Boss surgit soudain face au groupe. Comme de coutume, Mucha et Nuke le suivaient de près.

« - Hé les gars ! Vous auriez pas vu Rei ? Je la cherche depuis ce matin !

- Boss, t'as pas suivi les informations ? Lui demanda Kensuke, légèrement surpris. Elle est à l'hôpital depuis le dernier combat.

- Ah mince, elle y est encore ? Je pensais qu'elle était déjà sortie ! Bon, ben j'irais lui rendre visite tout à l'heure...

- Ça m'étonnerait que tu réussisses à la voir, répliqua Shinji, elle est sous la surveillance de la NERV et les hommes de mon père empêchent quiconque de l'approcher. »

La nouvelle sembla porter un coup au moral du loubard, qui sembla se renfrogner un instant ; autant les autres supputaient sur les liens qui unissaient Rei et Shinji, autant personne n'avait de doute quand au fait que Boss était attiré par la jeune fille. Cependant, comme à son habitude quand quelque chose ne tournait pas tout à fait comme il le souhaitait, Boss se raccrocha immédiatement à un autre projet.

« Bon, ben dans ce cas, ça te dirait que je te ramène chez toi, Sayaka ? J'ai changé le siège passager de ma bécane, tu verras, le nouveau est vachement plus confortable ! »

Derrière lui, Mucha et Nuke dodelinèrent de la tête, manifestant ainsi qu'ils étaient aussi fiers que leur chef de ses petites modifications. Sayaka se contenta de sourire à sa proposition, avant de donner sa réponse.

« - Ça serait avec plaisir, Boss, mais il faut d'abord que...

- Kouji Kabuto ? »

Le groupe se retourna comme un seul homme en direction de l'homme qui venait de s'inviter dans leur discussion. Il s'agissait visiblement d'un livreur, au vu de son uniforme de la société de livraison expresse Eurêka 24/7, mais à part ça il avait l'air assez générique d'un homme dans la vingtaine qui faisait un boulot qu'il appréciait peu en attendant de trouver quelque chose de mieux. Kouji le considéra avec une certaine méfiance.

« - C'est moi, oui... Qui y a-t-il ?

- Une livraison pour vous, monsieur, répondit simplement l'employé en lui tendant une lettre. Et apparemment, l'expéditeur a insisté pour que vous lisiez ça avant de réceptionner la marchandise. »

Toujours un peu méfiant, Kouji prit la lettre. Le cachet portant le logo de la NERV sur le devant indiquait que l'envoi avait été approuvé par la société, et que donc il n'y avait pas de risques pour le pilote de la réceptionner. Kouji retourna l'enveloppe pour lire le nom de l'expéditeur... Et il souleva un sourcil en signe de surprise.

« - De qui ça vient ? Demanda Toji, avant que Kouji ne réponde spontanément à cette question.

- Du professeur Nagaï !

- Ton tuteur ? Dit Sayaka, surprise. Qu'est-ce qu'il te veut ?

- On va bien voir. Je me demande pourquoi il m'écrit, je l'appelle quand même régulièrement... »

Kouji ouvrit fébrilement la lettre et en extirpa une simple feuille de papier, sur laquelle le professeur avait noté son message. Il décida de la lire à voix haute, n'estimant pas que cela exigeait de garder le secret auprès de ses amis.

« Cher Kouji, tu recevras avec cette lettre quelque chose que tu avais dû laissé chez nous lors de ton départ pour Tokyo 3. J'ai eu un peu de mal à convaincre mon épouse que ce serait une bonne chose de te l'envoyer (tu te souviens peut-être à quel point elle était réticente, déjà, à l'idée que tu l'achètes), mais au vu des responsabilités qui seont les tiennes, un peu de récréation ne saurait être mauvais. Avec toutes mes amitiés, professeur Nagaï »

Kouji ne se sentait au départ pas beaucoup plus renseigné, mais l'évocation de madame Nagaï lui fit soudain avoir un certain pressentiment quand au contenu du colis.

« - Où est-ce que vous l'avez mis ? Demanda-t-il au livreur.

- Juste à la sortie du bâtiment, répondit le salarié. Mon collègue doit l'avoir déballé maintenant. »

Kouji se précipita vers la sortie du lycée, sans même regarder si ses amis le suivaient. Ces derniers eurent d'ailleurs du mal à rester derrière lui, tant il se hâtait. Ils durent tous se hâter pour ne pas le perdre de vue. En un instant, ils furent à l'extérieur. Un camion de la société de la livraison était stationné à proximité de la grille du collège. Et devant lui, fraîchement déballée par un second livreur...

« MA BECANE ! »

Le cri de Kouji traduisait sa joie, ne serais-ce que par le volume sonore qu'il avait employé. Et tous ses amis pouvaient comprendre pourquoi il semblait aussi excité. Ce n'était pas une très grosse cylindrée, mais elle faisait son petit effet ; elle avait très certainement été très bien entretenue depuis qu'elle avait été achetée. Ses chromes luisaient sous le soleil, tandis que la peinture rouge qui habillait la calandre resplendissait. Les mécaniques elles-même semblaient dans un état impeccables.

Bref, c'était une vraie petite merveille.

« - Je n'en reviens pas ! Continuait à s'exclamer Kouji, toujours sur son petit nuage. Elle est comme je l'avais laissée ! Bon sang, on dirait même qu'il a nettoyé les bougies !

- Tu ne nous avais pas dit que tu avais une moto, Kouji ! Dit Toji, admiratif.

- Ben, l'occasion s'est jamais vraiment présentée ! Et comme je ne pouvais pas l'amener ici, j'ai dû la laisser chez le professeur Nagaï ! »

Kouji signa machinalement le registre que lui tendit le premier livreur, ne jetant qu'un regard rapide pour voir où il fallait signer. Tous les autres membres du groupe se pressèrent pour voir la machine...

Tous sauf Boss, qui restait en arrière avec une expression indéchiffrable.

Les clés avaient été laissées sur le contact. Kouji enfourcha immédiatement son véhicule et la fit démarrer. La moto se mit en route sans broncher, poussant un hurlement triomphant qui fit frissonner tous les témoins. Kouji fit un peu hurler le moteur, puis, visiblement satisfait, mit la machine au point mort.

« Qu'est-ce que ce bruit m'a manqué ! Enchaîna-t-il. Bon, les gars, je vais vous laisser, je vais voir si j'ai pas perdu la main ! »

Une idée sembla brutalement traverser son esprit.

« - Hé, Sayaka, je te ramène ? Il y a de la place pour deux !

- Oui, pourquoi pas ? Répondit la jeune fille, tout en s'installant sur le siège passager. Mais je n'ai pas de casque...

- On verra ça plus tard ! »

A peine Sayaka était-elle installée que Kouji poussa le moteur et l'emmena au loin. La moto rugit alors qu'elle descendit la grande rue, et il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que le couple ne disparut au premier virage. Leurs amis pouvaient encore entendre le moteur quelques instants, avant qu'il ne soit couvert par les autres bruits qui se faisaient entendre dans la mégalopole.

Tous les autres membres du petit groupe étaient restés en arrière, commentant avec un mélange d'excitation et de surprise ce qui venait de se dérouler. Même Shinji concédat qu'effectivement, il ressentait un peu de jalousie à l'égard de Kouji.

Mais les réactions les plus intéressantes étaient un peu à l'écart.

« - Y a pas à dire, il a un sacré engin, ce Kouji, dit Mucha.

- Ah, ouais, répliqua Nuke. J' me d'mande comment il a fait pour convaincre son tuteur de lui payer un truc pareil.

- Quand je pense que la mienne arrête pas de faire des bruits bizarres ! J'arrive toujours pas à trouver c'qui fait ça !

- Hé, tiens, au fait, Boss, t'as réussi à... ? »

Nuke s'arrêta net quand il se retourna pour regarder son chef... Lequel marchait dans la direction opposée de celle de Kouji et Sayaka, d'un pas rapide et fébrile. Mucha finit par remarquer lui aussi que leur ami s'en était allé.

« Que... Hé ! Boss ! Attends nous ! »

Le chef des loubards n'entendit même pas le cri de son acolyte. C'est à peine si il se rendit compte que ses deux amis s'étaient mis à courir à sa poursuite. Il n'entendit pas non plus leurs questions lorsqu'ils le rejoignirent.

Il était trop accaparé par sa rage.

Depuis que Kouji était arrivé à Tokyo 3, Sayaka n'avait eu d'yeux que pour lui. Bon, bien sûr, il était un peu présomptueux de dire que le courant passait particulièrement bien entre elle et Boss... Mais il y avait quelque chose. De temps en temps, elle semblait vraiment attachée à lui.

Mais depuis Kouji... Boss pouvait sentir à quel point il se retrouvait plongé dans l'ombre du pilote de Mazinger Z. Il était plus beau que lui. Il dégageait un drôle de charme. Il avait vu Sayaka s'amuser avec lui, parfois s'énerver quand il réagissait de manière un peu sanguine, mais au final elle passait maintenant beaucoup de temps avec lui. Dans la compétition pour le coeur de Sayaka, il semblait devoir le surpasser en tout, leur relation prenant un tour beaucoup plus sérieux que durant toutes les années où Boss était ami avec Sayaka. Et en plus, il avait le prestige d'être le pilote de l'une des machines chargée de protéger le monde. Et il s'acquittait de sa tâche avec brio. C'était un héros. Un conquérant. Boss ne pouvait pas lutter contre lui. Le seul domaine sur lequel il avait un avantage, c'était celui de la mécanique. Boss s'était plongé dans l'entretien de sa bécane afin de pouvoir impressionner Sayaka (et Rei ; la jeune fille avait elle aussi fait forte impression sur lui). Il comptait se servir de ses cylindrées comme une dernière tentative de la conquérir.

Et voilà que Kouji annihilait toutes ses chances de parier sur son dernier atout.

Il était furieux. Frustré. Il en voulait au jeune Kabuto.

Mais il restait Boss. Il n'échaffaudait pas de plan pour le supprimer physiquement. Dans sa colère, il commençait à concevoir un moyen de rattraper son retard et de montrer à Sayaka que son chevalier n'était pas aussi formidable que ça.

Kouji avait un robot géant ?

Et bien, il fallait que Boss en acquiert un meilleur...

Ils s'étaient arrêtés au bord de la route, dans un virage au bord de la falaise qui faisait face à la mer. Sous le soleil éclatant, les vagues scintillaient, illuminant la surface de l'eau. Quelques mouettes flottaient paresseusement dans les airs, poussant de temps à autre un petit cri. C'est à peine si l'on pouvait voir Tokyo 3, au loin à l'ouest. Kouji et Sayaka étaient appuyés contre la rambarde de sécurité, alors que la moto refroidissait derrière eux. Encore plus loin derrière eux, une petite corniche naturelle, surplombée d'arbres, leur apportait un peu d'ombre.

Les deux jeunes gens admiraient le paysage, se reposant un peu.

« Au fond, pourquoi tu fais ça ? »

Kouji se tourna vers Sayaka, légèrement surpris par cette question. L'idée qu'une discussion sérieuse puisse se dérouler ne lui était pas venu à l'esprit quand il s'est arrêté.

« Et bien, ça faisait des semaines que je ne l'ai plus conduit et je me suis dit que ça te ferait peut-être plaisir qu'on... »

Sayaka réprima un rire.

« - Je ne parle pas de ça, idiot ! Je te demande pourquoi tu as accepté de piloter Mazinger Z sans réfléchir !

- Je comprends pas ta question là...

- Tu n'arrêtes pas de dire que c'est parce que tu veux protéger ceux que tu aimes, ou que tu veux honorer la mémoire de ton grand-père... Est-ce que ça ne serait pas non plus un petit peu pour la gloire ? »

Kouji retourna à sa contemplation de l'océan. Un air interdit avait fini par s'installer sur son visage.

« - Bon, c'est sûr que je mentirais si je disais que ça ne fait pas plaisir d'avoir des admirateurs par milliers... Mais j'avais vraiment pas ça en tête quand j'ai accepté de monter dans Mazinger Z. Je me disais pas ''Ouah, cool, je vais piloter un robot géant !''. Je savais juste que c'était la seule chose à faire pour éliminer une menace qui pesait sur tout le monde.

- Là, j'ai du mal à te croire, répliqua Sayaka. Tu devais forcément mourir d'envie de le piloter dès que tu l'as vu. Je me souviens, lorsque le professeur Kabuto et mon père m'ont annoncé que je piloterais Aphrodite A, j'étais complètement excitée !

- Vraiment ?

- Oui ! Bon, je me suis vite calmée, étant donné que c'était surtout pour tester la liaison entre le pilote et la machine, pour ensuite implanter les systèmes sur Mazinger Z. Mais j'ai toujours conçu une certaine fierté à l'idée de piloter une telle machine.

- Ah, ben je comprends mieux pourquoi tu as forcé la main de ton père pour être plus impliquée dans les batailles...

- C'est ça, rigole. Mais en tout cas, j'ai bien compris que toi, de ton côté tu t'arranges pour éviter la question... »

Kouji sourit légèrement.

« - Non. Je ne fais pas ça pour la gloire. Je pense vraiment qu'il faut que je fasse tout mon possible pour protéger les autres.

- Y compris ceux que tu aimes ?

- Surtout ceux que j'aime. »

Sayaka prit une grande inspiration, essayant de calmer les battements de son coeur. Le moment fatidique approchait...

« Et... Qui est-ce que ça inclus ? »

Brutalement, Kouji réalisa qu'il venait de tomber en plein dans un piège. Il pouvait sentir la panique monter en lui, trouver que l'endroit était à son goût avant de s'installer dans le fauteuil et d'allumer la télé, bien décidée à ne pas débarrasser le plancher. Ses neurones se mirent à travailler à plein régime pour trouver une échappatoire. Il fallait trouver quelque chose, et vite !

« - Euuuuh... Ben, tous ceux qui me sont chers, tiens !

- Comme ? »

Alerte rouge ! Alerte rouge ! Tout le monde à son poste !

« - Ben... Euh, ben plus ou moins les mêmes personnes que toi, tiens ! On a les mêmes amis, les mêmes connaissances ! Et bien sûr, Shiro, je sais pas ce que je ferais sans ce gosse... Et puis... Hahem... Ouais, les même gens que toi !

- Parce qu'il n'y a vraiment personne d'autre en particulier ?

- BOSS ! »

Il avait crié le nom dans un moment de désespoir, le premier nom qui lui venait à l'esprit et qui aurait pu le prendre par surprise. Sayaka recula. Kouji essayait de rester stoïc, mais il avait enfin réussi à la désarçonner, ce qui devrait lui permettre de facilement la pousser à abandonner ce sujet de discussions.

Et puis, il réalisa que cela pouvait conduire à des conclusions particulièrement hasardeuses...

« - Comment ça, Boss ? S'exclama Sayaka.

- Euh... Ouais ! (Bon sang, une explication, vite !) Il a l'air de vraiment avoir du mal à vivre tout ça, alors ça me fait un peu mal au coeur ! Les autres s'adaptent plus ou moins, mais Boss essaie encore de faire comme si il n'y avait jamais eu ni Anges, ni le docteur Hell ! »

Pendant quelques secondes, Sayaka continua à le regarder d'un air interdit, visiblement toujours aussi interloquée par ses propos... Mais son visage finit par se détendre, tandis qu'elle se mit à sourire un peu tristement.

« Oui... C'est vrai que le pauvre a du mal à se faire aux changements... »

Un assourdissant MERCI MON DIEU retentit dans l'esprit de Kouji.

« - Je sais qu'il essaie toujours de cacher ça, continua Sayaka, mais il a beaucoup de mal à faire illusion. Et j'ai souvent l'impression qu'il a peur que je ne sois pas son amie.

- Parce que toi et lui... ?

- Non, jamais, dit Sayaka, sans aucun empressement qui aurait pu faire croire au contraire. Il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas comprendre qu'il voudrait que je sois plus qu'une amie, mais je ne pourrais jamais sortir avec lui. Quand on prend le temps de le connaître, on comprend vite qu'il a un coeur d'or et qu'il est l'une des personnes les plus gentilles qu'on puisse imaginer... Mais c'est le grand frère que je n'ai jamais eu. Je ne peux pas me l'imaginer autrement. »

Kouji se tut. La discussion prenait un tour inattendu, et, ne sachant pas si il avait bien de l'aiguiller dans cette direction, il préférait attendre de voir ce qui se produirait.

« - Je sais bien qu'il en souffre, mais je n'arrive pas à lui dire tout ça en face... Pourtant, il faudra bien un jour que je lui dise que je ne veux de lui que comme ami...

- Et pourquoi c'est aussi dur pour toi ?

- Parce que... Et bien, d'une part, ça lui fera affreusement mal. Ça lui briserait le coeur. Et ensuite... J'ai peur que du coup, il s'éloigne. Je veux qu'on reste amis malgré tout, tu comprends ? J'ai toujours pu compter sur lui, même dans les moments les plus difficiles, alors je n'ai aucune envie qu'il s'enfuit le jour où je lui dirais enfin. »

Kouji se contenta de hocher la tête, mais les paroles de Sayaka le faisaient cogiter à plein régime. Il n'était pas le dernier à penser que par moments, Boss était vraiment un crétin irritant, mais malgré le peu de temps qui s'était passé depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré pour la première fois, il s'était surpris à quelques reprises à apprécier sa compagnie. Oui, ce gars était vraiment inclassable... Souvent lourdaud, et pourtant on ne pouvait que lui pardonner.

Ouais... Il voyait vraiment où Sayaka voulait en venir...

« - Et j'ai pas non plus l'impression qu'il aura plus de chances avec Rei... Dit le garçon.

- Ça ne fera que mettre du sel sur les plaies, j'en ai bien peur... Dit Sayaka. Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est souhaiter qu'il réussisse à mettre tout ça en perspective d'une manière raisonnable... »

« Allez, Boss, sors de là, tu nous fais peur là ! »

Aucune réponse ne sortit de la chambre de leur chef. Mucha et Nuke commençaient vraiment à s'inquiéter pour lui... Après que Kouji et Sayaka soient partis on ne savait où, Boss avait couru jusqu'à sa chambre au foyer où lui et ses deux amis habitaient, et s'était enfermé. Mucha et Nuke avaient essayés d'établir le contact avec lui, mais il restait désespérément muet.

Ça avait duré toute la nuit. Les deux garçons s'étaient relayés, mais rien ne bougeait. En collant l'oreille contre la porte, ils entendaient à peine quoique ce soit.

« - Tu crois qu'on devrait demander de l'aide ? Demanda Mucha, qui commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter pour leur ami malgré la fatigue.

- Et si il se contente de chialer dans son oreiller ? Répliqua son ami. T'imagines le savon qu'il nous passerait ? Faut qu'on trouve un moyen de le faire sortir ! »

Nuke frappa à nouveau contre la porte. Une nouvelle fois il n'y eut aucune réponse.

« Boss, sors, quoi ! Y a une partie de basket qui va bientôt commencer ! Ken'ichi, Daijiro, Hiyoshi, Ippei et Megumi cherchent trois autres joueurs, on pourrait participer ! »

Boss restait toujours aussi silencieux.

Les deux amis se regardèrent à nouveau. Là, franchement, ils arrivaient à cours d'idées. Ils ne voyaient vraiment pas comment ils pourraient réussir à sortir leur ami de son isolement.

« - Tu crois qu'on devrait enfoncer la porte ?

- J'ose même pas penser à l'engueulade du directeur qu'on se prendrait ! Et de toute manière, si Boss veut pas sortir, ça servira à rien !

- Ben oui, mais c'est flippant là ! Il a jamais fait un coup pareil !

- Je sais bien... Mais je vois plus trop quoi faire... Tu crois que si on lui cuisine un truc il va sortir ?

- Tu sais cuisiner, toi ?

- Pas trop, mais c'est le seul truc qui me... »

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit brutalement en grand, sans aucuns signes annonciateurs, offrant au monde le spectacle d'un Boss aux yeux complètement fous.

Mucha et Nuke hurlèrent de concert et s'agrippèrent l'un l'autre.

« VICTOIRE, LES GARS ! J'AI REUSSI ! »

Passé le choc, Mucha et Nuke finirent par reprendre le contrôle. Mais il allait falloir un certain temps pour que leur coeur battent à un rythme normal.

« - Ça va pas la tête ? S'exclama Nuke. J'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque !

- Ouais ! Tu t'enfermes pendant des heures sans faire un bruit, et d'un coup tu sors en beuglant comme si c'était la fin du monde ! Qu'est-ce qui te prends ! »

Et là, les deux jeunes gens notèrent enfin l'air dément de leur camarade. Ce qui n'annonçait rien de bon.

« Ce qui me prends ? Dit Boss, l'air extatique. CE QUI ME PRENDS ? Je vais vous dire ce qui me prends ! Maintenant, fini les humiliations ! Fini d'être les seconds couteaux ! Fini l'orpprob... L'oppopr... Le probo... FINI LES BLAGUES SUR NOUS ! On va montrer à tous qu'on est les meilleurs ! »

Alors qu'il parlait, Boss agitait frénétiquement ce qui ressemblait à une grande feuille de papier enroulée dans des gestes complètement disproportionnés et désordonnés, fauchant au passage une pauvre mouche qui passait par là. Même les deux compères de Boss pouvait comprendre que ce bout de papier pouvait avoir un lien avec l'état dans lequel se trouvait leur ami.

« Euh, Boss, hasarda Mucha en désignant le bout de papier, c'est quoi ce machin ? »

Boss souria d'une manière qui se voulait triomphale, mais qui ne faisait qu'accroître l'appréhension de ses compagnons.

« Ce machin, comme tu dis... »

Boss déplia le papier et le brandit face à ses amis d'un geste abusivement théâtral.

« … C'est notre passeport pour la gloire ! »

Mucha et Nuke jettèrent un oeil au contenu du papier.

Puis sifflèrent.

Boss avait bel et bien fondu un fusible.

Mais à cet instant, vu ce qu'ils voyaient, ils l'auraient suivi dans n'importe quel projet bancal.

« Je vous souhaite la bienvenue au Jet Alone Project. »

Le docteur Yumi et le professeur Akagi serrèrent chacun leur tour la main de l'homme qui les avait accueillis. Derrière eux, Misato et Shiro attendaient que leur hôte ne leur accorde son attention.

Le complexe où le Jet Alone Project s'était installé était assez impressionnant ; certes, il n'était pas aussi majestueux d'un point de vue architectural que l'Institut de Recherche Photonique, ni aussi étendu que la NERV (de toute manière, étant donné que tout Tokyo 3 était construit au-dessus des infrastructures de la NERV, il aurait été difficile de faire plus grand), mais au contraire de cette dernière, le complexe était visible, et semblait concentrer tout le nécessaire pour la conduite de leur projet. Le petit groupe y avait été convié par les responsables du Jet Alone Project. A peine y avaient-ils mis un pied que déjà un communiquant était venu les accueillir.

« - Le plaisir est pour moi, monsieur... ? Demanda Yumi.

- Kusuma. Daisuke Kusuma, à votre service, docteur Yumi, répondit l'homme. Et je suppose que je me trouve devant le professeur Akagi et le colonel Katsuragi...

- Ben voyons, quelles sont les chances que des personnes que vous invitez se présente, franchement ? »

Ritsuko décocha à Misato un regard qui suffisait pour lui intimer de rester raisonnable sur le sarcasme pour le moment. Fort heureusement, leur hôte ne sembla pas prendre ombrage.

« - Par contre, je vois que nous avons un invité surprise, reprit Kusuma en se baissant pour être face à Shiro. Comment tu t'appelles, mon grand ?

- Shiro, répondit le garçon. Alors que Kusuma lui souriait, lui semblait essayer de le regarder d'un air farouche.

- C'est le jeune frère de Kouji Kabuto, précisa le docteur Yumi. Son frère doit rester à proximité de l'Institut pour divers tests, mais j'ai proposé de l'amener pour qu'il ne reste pas seul. A moins que cela ne vous pose un problème...

- Pas du tout. Ce que nous allons vous présenter n'a plus à rester secret de toute manière... Alors, comme ça, ton frère est le pilote de Mazinger Z ? Tu es fier de lui ?

- C'est le meilleur, répondit Shiro, apparemment toujours aussi hostile à l'égard de Kusuma.

- Et tu aimes les robots géants ? Tu vas en voir un beau tu sais !

- Si y se battent, Z te le casserais, ton robot. »

Ritsuko eut du mal à se retenir de rire. Kusuma affichait toujours un sourire charmeur, mais il avait visiblement été pris de court par la réaction du petit garçon.

« Personne ne se battra, mon grand, dit Kusuma, en ébouriffant Shiro (ce qui déplut au garçon). Et attends un peu avant de dire du mal de mon robot. »

Kusuma se redressa et se tourna vers les adultes.

« - J'ai l'impression de me revoir à son âge. C'étaient des temps mouvementés, également...

- Pourrions nous avancer, je vous prie ? Demanda Ritsuko. Vous vous doutez certainement que nous avons beaucoup de travail à nos centres. »

Kusuma reporta son attention sur la jeune femme, en lui souriant d'un air défiant. Elle n'en laissa rien paraître, mais elle n'appréciait décidément pas son attitude arrogante.

« Oh, certes, je comprends. Mais comprenez bien que nous cherchons justement à alléger votre charge de travail. Suivez moi, je vous prie. »

Kusuma commença à arpenter les couloirs, le reste du groupe à sa suite. Les bâtiments eux-mêmes n'avaient rien de bien transcendant, même si il semblait évident que quelque décorateur avait essayé de rendre les locaux les plus plaisants possibles pour les visiteurs. Ce en quoi il avait partiellement échoué, vu que tout cela justement évoquait tous ces bureaux qui tentent désespérément de dire à leurs employés « hé, venez, c'est sympa de travailler ici ! C'est sympa, on vous dit ! » dans l'espoir vain qu'ils n'aient pas envie de se pendre au bout de quelques jours de travail.

« Nous traversons une période troublée, commença à dire Kusuma, tout en poursuivant son chemin. L'humanité toute entière est menacée d'extinction par les attaques destructrices des Anges, mais à cette menace se rajoute maintenant l'ombre de ce maniaque de Docteur Hell... »

Misato roula des yeux. Bon sang, tout le monde présent dans le bâtiment savait pourquoi ils étaient ici, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il en rajoute à ce point une couche ?

« Dans ces conditions, il est du devoir de chacun de participer à la protection de l'humanité. En temps de guerre, il est attendu de chacun qu'il participe à l'effort général. »

Kusuma les fit tous pénétrer dans une grande pièce, consistant en plusieurs rangées de fauteuils confortables arrangés devant une grande baie vitrée. La vue vers l'extérieur était cependant bloquée par de lourds panneaux métalliques, installés de l'autre côté. Alors que Ritsuko, Misato, Gennosuke et Shiro prenaient place dans les fauteuils, Kusuma se dirigea lui vers la baie vitrée.

« C'est pourquoi notre compagnie, avec l'accord de la JSSDF, a décidé d'apporter sa pierre à l'édifice de défense nationale. La NERV a les Evas ; l'Institut de Recherche Photonique a Mazinger Z et Aphrodite A... Nous, nous avons... JET ALONE ! »

Les volets métalliques s'ouvrirent vers le haut, permettant enfin aux invités de voir ce qui était dissimulé de l'autre côté.

Misato et Gennosuke étouffèrent une exclamation. Shiro, même si il avait conservé une attitude hostile tout du long du discours de Kusuma, poussa un petit « whoa ! » ; il se leva même de son siège pour aller coller son nez à la fenêtre pour mieux voir la machine. Ritsuko était la seule à savoir à quoi ils avaient affaire, grâce aux plans qu'elle avait consulté, mais la vision réelle était tout de même un peu plus marquante.

Dans un grand espace dégagé, le Jet Alone se dressait face à eux, attendant son activation. Il avait sensiblement la même taille que les Evas et que Mazinger Z, et sa forme rappelait les premiers, mais il y avait tout de même plusieurs différences. Les Evas avaient un air vaguement organique dans leurs proportions, alors que le Jet Alone était sans conteste plus mécanique, et avec des angles plus aigus. Le haut de son corps, presque en forme de barrique, était plus massif que les jambes et les bras, et sa tête hexagonale, qui ne reposait pas sur un cou, semblait avoir fusionnée avec ses épaules. Enfin, ses couleurs étaient moins extravagantes que les machines concurrentes : jambes bleues, corps crème avec des articulations noires, et du rouge sur les épaules, au sommet du crâne et un hexagone rouge et orange autour de la tête.

« - Nos meilleurs ingénieurs ont travaillé sur ce projet pendant des années ! Enchaîna Kusuma, avec une fierté non feinte. Jet Alone dispose de la souplesse et de la rapidité du félin, et est équipé des meilleures armes portatives imaginables ! Des canons à plasma ont été intégrés dans chacune de ses mains, lesquelles se terminent par des griffes en titanes capables de transpercer n'importe quel alliage ! A terme, il sera également capable de transporter plusieurs batteries de missiles, et même, si la situation l'exige, des mines N2 !

- Et pas de Rocket Punch ? Demanda Shiro en arrêtant enfin de dévorer des yeux le Jet Alone.

- Non, pas de ce genre de choses, répondit Kusuma en essayant de conserver un air sérieux. Et pas non plus de seins qui serviraient également de missiles, nous essayons de rester réalistes ! »

Gennosuke se renfrogna immédiatement. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à avaler toute cette histoire d'Oppai Missiles, et avait même essayé de les désinstaller... Mais il avait tout de même admis qu'ils s'étaient rendus utiles. Sans compter que, bizarrement, leur premier emploi avait eut un énorme retentissement ; Gennosuke avait un haut-le-coeur rien que d'y penser, mais c'était au point que leur image auprès du public aurait chutée si il les faisait enlever. Et voilà maintenant que ce Kusuma se permettait de se moquer de lui à ce sujet...

« - Oui, tout ça n'a pas l'air trop mal, reprit Misato. Un belle puissance de feu sera toujours utile. Et est-ce que vos pilotes sont prêts à le prendre en main ?

- Non. Tout simplement parce qu'il n'y a pas de pilotes ! »

La jeune femme ne fut pas la seule dans l'assemblée à froncer ses sourcils.

« - Pardon ?

- Jet Alone ne sera pas piloté ; il sera télécommandé à distance, à partir de nos locaux, par toute une équipe d'experts ! Notre machine est truffée de caméras, de radars, de capteurs si sophistiqués que nous pouvons voir arriver toute menace à des kilomètres aux alentours de Jet Alone. Et nous avons développé de nouveaux transmetteurs et récepteurs tellement précis que le risque que Jet Alone ne réponde pas à nos contrôles est inexistant !

- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, tout de même, dit Gennosuke, visiblement concerné. Les réflexes du pilote sont tout de même extrêmement importants dans toute cette histoire, et je ne suis pas sûr que même avec le meilleur matériel du monde, vous réussirez à réagir assez rapidement lors d'une vraie bataille...

- Absolument pas, notre technologie est si avancée dans ce domaine que nos techniciens sont aussi efficaces que si ils se trouvaient à l'intérieur du Jet Alone ! Mais vous oubliez l'avantage principal... Pas de vies menacées ! Nous n'avons pas besoin d'envoyer à la mort des enfants pour que Jet Alone puisse accomplir son oeuvre !

- De quoi ? S'insurgea brutalement Misato. Traitez-nous de meurtriers, tant que vous y êtes !

- Loin de moi cette idée, mais ici, au Jet Alone Project, nous avons beaucoup de mal à comprendre pourquoi, spécifiquement, les Evas et Mazinger Z ne peuvent être pilotés que par des inidividus aussi jeunes. Si l'on passe outre les questions morales que cela pose – et elles sont nombreuses- il y a surtout la question de l'efficacité du pilotage que cela induit. Confier la défense de notre planête à de jeunes êtres sans expérience du combat, et qui de plus traversent une période de doute et de questionnements qui les rend hypersensibles, cela semble contre-productif !

- Les résultats jouent pourtant en notre faveur... Déclara simplement Ritsuko. Jusqu'ici, ces pilotes inexpérimentés et hyper-sensibles, comme vous dites, ont déjà détruit trois Anges et deux des machines du Docteur Hell. Je ne pense pas que l'on puisse continuer à les considérer comme inexpérimentés.

- Je rejoins l'avis de ma confrère, enchaîna le docteur Yumi. Ils ont largement fait leurs preuves, et avec l'entraînement constant qu'ils ont reçu, ils sont maintenant suffisamment doués dans le pilotage de leurs machines que celles-ci sont pratiquement un prolongement de leur corps.

- Mais ne préféreriez vous pas qu'ils ne soient pas sur le champ de bataille ? »

Ritsuko et Gennosuke gardèrent le silence. Dire qu'ils étaient doués était une évidence. Dire que si ils avaient le choix, ils continueraient tout de même à les envoyer sur le champ de bataille... c'était définitivement autre chose. Kusuma sembla savourer leur hésitation.

« - Il y a un autre avantage au pilotage à distance, enchaîna-t-il. La fatigue physique du pilote n'est pas à prendre en compte. Plusieurs personnes dirigeant de fait Jet Alone, lesquelles peuvent facilement être remplacées en cours de mission le temps que les premiers manipulateurs soufflent un peu, notre machine peut combattre les Anges indéfiniment !

- Il faudrait quand même éviter d'exagérer, dit Misato. Il faudra bien à un moment ou à un autre que vous rechargiez ses batteries.

- Si peu ! Grâce à son réacteur nucléaire interne, Jet Alone peut...

- QUOI ? »

Si ce fut Misato qui poussa ce cri, Gennosuke et Shiro réagirent eux aussi vivement, en braquant des yeux inquisiteurs sur Kusuma. Seule Ritsuko semblait rester relativement calme, mais étant donné son attitude habituelle, cela aurait très bien pu être une façade.

« - Ce truc fonctionne avec un réacteur nucléaire ? Et vous voulez le lancer au combat à proximité d'une agglomération aussi grande que Tokyo 3 ! S'exclama Gennosuke.

- Oh, je comprends votre surprise, mais sachez que vos craintes sont sans fondements aucuns. Le temps de Tchernobyl est passé depuis bien longtemps, chers amis... Maintenant, les équipements nucléaires sont si fiables que le spectre du champignon atomique n'est plus que superstition !

- Pour ce qui concerne le nucléaire civil, peut-être, dit Ritsuko, mais nous sommes en train de discuter de la possibilité de l'envoyer au combat ! Les risques que le réacteur explose suite à une attaque violente n'est pas à exclure !

- Pensez vous réellement que nous n'avons pas prévu cette possibilité ? Jet Alone est truffé de capteurs internes qui, à la moindre défaillance, provoquent instantanément l'insertion de bâtons de carbone dans le coeur du réacteur, stoppant ainsi toute fission. Cela en à peine 9 dixièmes de seconde, ce qui nous assure que l'hypothétique explosion nucléaire sera stoppée avant même qu'elle n'ait lieu. Et à supposer que nos systèmes automatiques défaillent, nos techniciens peuvent enclencher les sécurités depuis leurs postes. »

A cet instant, le portable de Misato se mit à sonner. La jeune femme décrocha, quelque peu irritée de se faire interrompre au beau milieu de cette présentation alors que les choses prenaient une tournure inattendue.

« - Je continue à croire que vous commettez une erreur, continua Gennosuke. Employer ce type d'énergie pour alimenter votre robot est beaucoup trop dangereux au regard du peu d'informations dont nous disposons réellement sur nos ennemis !

- Cela ne vous a pas empêché d'implanter votre Hyperdrive sur Mazinger Z...

- L'Hyperdrive produit une énergie propre et sans risques de retombées, ce qui...

- Qu'est-ce que vous dites ? »

Le cri de surprise de Misato stoppa net la discussion. Interloqués, tous se tournèrent vers l'officier, qui était encore en pleine discussion téléphonique. Ses mouvements trahissaient autant que sa voix ses émotions, à cet instant, et tous eurent vaguement le sentiment que quelque chose de grave s'était produit.

« Comment ça s'est produit ! Continua Misato, sans prêter attention aux autres. D'accord... Est-ce que l'escouade d'intervention est sur place ? … Alors, contactez la immédiatement ! Et évitez que la presse ne se ramène ! Ça ne ferait qu'empirer les choses ! … Oui, il est ici aussi. Je vais l'amener avec moi. Surveillez toutes les allées et venues jusqu'à mon arrivée. Terminé. »

Misato raccrocha, toujours visiblement secouée. Elle se tourna enfin vers les autres, et plus spécialement vers Kusuma. Elle essayait de rester professionnelle, mais à son grand dam, elle s'était attendu à tout, sauf à cette situation.

« - Je suis désolé, monsieur Kusuma, mais le docteur Yumi et moi-même sommes appelés d'urgence. Cette petite démonstration va devoir attendre.

- Madame Katsuragi, que se passe-t-il ? »

Misato se tourna vers Gennosuke. Elle aurait voulu ne pas être trop mélodramatique, mais la situation semblait hélas l'exiger.

« Il y a une prise d'otages à l'Institut. »


	12. Chapitre 11

**Nekketsu Genesis Mazingelion : chapitre 11**

Disclaimer : Neon Genesis Evangelion et Mazinger Z sont la propriété de leurs auteurs respectifs. Ce récit est un pur travail de fan sans aucunes visées lucratives.

« Bon alors, écoutez bien, tas de moules ! »

Celui qui semblait être le chef des terroristes se tenait droit comme un i, devant l'une des fenêtres au second étage de la petite unité de production dans laquelle lui et deux autres complices retenaient en otage plusieurs scientifiques et employés de l'Institut de Recherche Photonique. Il tenait dans sa main droite ce qui semblait être un fusil d'assaut, tandis que sa gauche tenait un mégaphone dans lequel il vociférait son message à l'encontre des forces de police massées au pied du bâtiment.

« Nos intentions sont très claires ! Que personne ne rentre ici, et on leur fera aucun mal ! Personne n'approche, ou on les bute un par un ! C'est compris ? On n'avance pas ! »

Généralement, dans ce genre de situations, de telles menaces seraient prises très au sérieux, et mobiliseraient toutes les ressources de la police pour essayer de débloquer la situation. Des négociateurs auraient déjà été dépêchées, des dizaines de policiers viseraient les diverses issues et fenêtres nerveusement, avec l'espoir de pouvoir les neutraliser sans blesser les otages, tout en attendant l'arrivée des forces spéciales.

Normalement, c'est ce qui se produirait.

Sauf que là, il n'y avait pas vraiment besoin de jumelles pour voir que l'arme que brandissait le chef des terroristes (et à vrai dire, celles qu'avaient les deux autres) était factice, que ses complices se demandaient visiblement pour le peu qu'on avait pu les voir pourquoi ils avaient accepté de se retrouver dans cette galère, que les quelques images qui avaient pu être recueillies sur les otages ne les montraient pas franchement paniqués, et au contraire s'affairaient presqu'avec entrain à leur travail habituel, et que les terroristes étaient si jeunes qu'ils semblaient seulement commencer de se raser et portaient encore leurs tenues de lycéens.

Le chef portait un bas sur la tête qui masquait son visage. Mais cela n'empêchait nullement le docteur Yumi et Misato Katsuragi de le reconnaître à sa voix et à son allure.

« - Boss ? S'exclama le scientifique. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire !

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, capitaine ? Demanda Misato, irritée, à l'officier de police. Lorsque vous m'avez appelé, j'ai cru que c'était une situation grave !

- Navrée, commandant, dit l'officier, à la fois penaud et ennuyé. Ce sont ces forcenés eux-mêmes qui nous ont appelés pour nous signaler qu'ils avaient pris possession de cette usine, et au vu des protocoles, nous avions pour ordre d'immédiatement appeler le chef de sécurité de la NERV... Autrement dit, vous. Nous allions même contacter notre négociateur, Roger Smith. Mais c'est seulement lorsque nous sommes arrivés ici que nous avons vraiment pu évaluer la situation...

- Bon, pour maintenant, autant essayer de résoudre cette situation avant qu'elle n'attire trop l'attention des journalistes. Nous n'avons définitivement pas intérêt à ce que nous soyons ridiculisés par une paire de gamins irresponsables !

- J'espère au moins que vous n'envisagez pas une solution létale ? Demanda Yumi, avec tout de même une légère pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

- Bien sûr que non ! Mais je peux vous dire qu'ils vont passer un sacré quart d'heure une fois que ça sera terminé !

- Je rappelle les tireurs d'élite, en ce cas ? »

Misato et Gennosuke regardèrent tous les deux l'officier de police d'une manière qui laissait peu de doutes sur leur réponse.

« - Que vous les ayez déployé constitue déjà un mystère ! Répondit Misato.

- Procédure standard. De toute manière, ce sont eux qui nous ont confirmés qu'ils employaient des armes factices.

- Oh, en bas ! Cria Boss. Y a un de vos chefs qui est arrivé ? Quelqu'un qui pourrait au moins nous dire si on nous écoute ou pas ? Parce que si personne nous répond, ça va mal se passer ! »

Misato reporta son attention vers le bâtiment quelques secondes... Avant de se tourner vers l'officier.

« - Passez moi un mégaphone. Je vaislui souffler dans les bronches au point qu'il va hyperventiler, vous allez voir !

- Laissez moi plutôt lui parler, intervint Gennosuke. Je connais Boss ; il n'est pas très finaud, mais il n'est pas méchant. Je suis sûr qu'il ne pense pas vraiment à mal, et si je lui parle, je pourrais le persuader d'arrêter ses bétises sans que qui que ce soit ne perde la face. »

Misato le regarda quelques instants, jugeant son offre... Avant de lui tendre le mégaphone qu'on venait de lui donner.

« - Entendu. Mais vous m'assurez que vous réussirez à le faire sortir de là ?

- Il est ami avec ma fille depuis l'école primaire ; je le connais assez bien pour savoir comment il fonctionne. »

Yumi finit par prendre le mégaphone, avant de se tourner vers le bâtiment.

« - Boss, c'est moi, le docteur Yumi ! Dis nous ce que tu veux exactement !

- Quoi ? Non non, je suis pas Boss ! Je suis quelqu'un que vous connaissez pas !

- Très bien, j'ai dû confondre, poursuivit Yumi en réprimant un soupir. Bon, alors qu'est-ce que vous voulez vraiment ?

- Qu'on nous laisse tranquille jusqu'à ce qu'on ait fini ! Reprit Boss. Vous allez voir, y a pas que l'Institut ou la NERV qui peuvent protéger cette ville ! »

Gennosuke et Misato se jetèrent un regard interloqué. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait bien dire par là ?

« - Ça vous serait possible de nous donner plus d'informations ? Qu'au moins l'on sache si ce que vous faites est dangereux ou pas...

- Nan ! Pour le moment c'est secret ! Mais si quelqu'un s'avise de rentrer sans y être invité, ça va mal...

- Docteur Yumi ? Vous êtes vraiment en bas ? »

Le scientifique sursauta quand il entendit son nom, surtout étant donné qu'il lui semblait reconnaître la voix. Misato nota intérieurement sa réaction.

« - Morimori ? C'est vous ?

- Oui, docteur ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout va très bien ici !

- Un de vos collègues ? S'enquit Misato.

- Pour sûr ! Répondit le docteur Yumi. Le professeur Morimori est l'un de nos collaborateurs parmi les plus impliqués dans le projet Mazinger Z ! Ces dernières semaines, nous lui avions confié la direction des projets annexes de l'Institut.

- Des projets annexes ? Quels projets annexes ?

- Je vous en parlerais plus tard, quand nous serons un peu plus au calme. » Le docteur Yumi se tourna à nouveau vers le bâtiment. « Morimori, est-ce que vous voulez qu'on vous sorte de là ?

- Hé là, commença Boss, je viens de dire que...

- Pas la peine, docteur, répondit Morimori, ce qui devait certainement énerver Boss. En fait, il vaudrait mieux que vous nous laissiez faire, justement.

- Comment ça ?

- En fait, le mieux, ça serait que vous veniez voir par vous-même.

- Quoi ? S'insurgea Boss. Non mais une seconde, c'est quand même moi qui vous prends en otage, oui ou non ! C'est pas une réunion tupperware !

- Bon, attendez une seconde, docteur. » Dit Morimori.

Pendant quelques secondes, Boss disparut à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Ce qui suivit était inaudible pour toutes les personnes rassemblées à l'extérieur, mais de toute évidence, Morimori et Boss étaient en pleine discussion. Il fallut bien quelques minutes avant que Boss ne finisse par reparaître.

« Bon, alors c'est d'accord ! Le docteur Yumi peut rentrer ! Mais pas de faux pas, hein ? Sinon ça va saigner. »

Misato et Gennosuke se regardèrent, tous les deux incapables de déterminer à quoi tout ce cirque pouvait bien rimer.

« - Vous allez vraiment y aller ? Demanda Misato.

- A mon avis, nous n'avons rien à y perdre, répondit le scientifique. Vous l'avez vu comme moi, il n'y a aucun danger, et Morimori et les autres... Hum... Otages ont l'air de partager le même avis que nous. Mais surtout, ils ont l'air de rester de leur plein gré à l'intérieur. Et j'ai bien envie de savoir ce qui peut les pousser à participer à cette mascarade. »

Misato considéra sa proposition un instant, essayant de déterminer si cela était vraiment sans danger ou pas. Au final, elle haussa les épaules et donna l'ordre à l'officier de dégager le passage pour le scientifique.

« Heureux que vous ayez accepté de nous rejoindre ! » déclara Morimori en serrant chaleureusement la main de son employeur. Si il fallait une autre preuve que cette soi-disant prise d'otages ne présentait aucuns risques, la jovialité affichée par le scientifique la constituait très certainement. Un sourire enjoué perçait même à travers sa barbe grise.

« Disons... Que les circonstances appellent une certaine ouverture d'esprit. » Yumi se tourna vers Boss, Mucha et Nuke, qui lui avaient ouvert la porte, et se tenaient maintenant à côté, regardant maladroitement si les policiers dehors préparaient un assaut ou quelque chose d'autre de ce genre de choses. Maintenant qu'ils les voyaient de près, Yumi n'avait plus aucun doute quand à leur amateurisme en leur matière et sur la nature factice de leurs armes. Franchement, si elles avaient été peintes avec des couleurs vives, elles n'auraient pas pu ressembler plus à des jouets. Le docteur profita que les preneurs d'otage amateurs étaient pris pour se pencher vers son collègue.

« - Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire, Morimori ? Vous n'allez pas me faire croire que vous les craignez vraiment ?

- Absolument pas. A l'instant même où ils ont pénétré dans le bâtiment, nous savions déjà qu'ils n'arriveraient pas à prendre un bocal de poissons rouges en otage.

- Alors pourquoi vous jouez leur jeu ? Vous réalisez qu'ils sont en train de monopoliser une de nos chaînes de production ?

- Laquelle allait être démontée, depuis que le Jet Scrander a été expédié dans notre site Gamma pour les derniers peaufinements. Mais oui, je suis d'accord, ça serait une perte de temps... Si tous les ouvriers n'étaient pas impliqués, eux aussi dans le projet.

- Pardon ?

- Vous feriez peut-être mieux de me suivre... »

Morimori se retourna alors et prit la direction du grand espace dans lequel se déroulaient habituellement les opérations de production. Tout en le suivant, Gennosuke se demandait pourquoi son collègue se montrait aussi mystérieux, quand soudain il prêta attention au bruit de fonds qui régnait dans le bâtiment. Des bruits mécaniques se mélaient aux crépitements provoqués par des chalumeaux en plein travail, des pistons semblaient s'activer, des hommes s'invectiver... La chaîne de production s'activait à plein régime.

Ils étaient en train de fabriquer quelque chose.

Et il en eut la confirmation lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans l'usine.

Il y avait des dizaines d'ouvriers, pratiquement tous ceux qui avaient été employés ces dernières semaines par l'Institut dans l'élaboration et la fabrication des prototypes du Jet Scrander, puis de l'engin définitif. Tous s'affairaient sur des pièces mécaniques comme si rien d'anormal ne se déroulait, alors que normalement tous devaient être au chômage technique. Morimori monta un escalier qui l'amena sur une passerelle métallique qui surplombait la chaîne, et en le suivant, Gennosuke put enfin avoir une vue d'ensemble sur le travail qu'ils effectuaient... Et il n'arrivait pas à identifier un quelconque projet de l'Institut. Lui-même avait travaillé sur le Jet Scrander, et il ne reconnaissait aucune des pièces en production. La plupart, cependant, étaient massives... A l'autre bout de l'usine, il pouvait distinguer quelques pièces en train d'être assemblées, lesquelles formaient un ensemble assez imposant, mais la forme était encore trop imprécise pour pouvoir être identifiée.

« - Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

- Je vous l'ai dit, normalement nous aurions dû les virer dès qu'ils sont rentrés, enchaîna Morimori. Seulement, alors qu'il nous menaçait avec ses armes en plastiques, Boss m'a montré quelque chose qui m'a poussé à jouer son jeu.

- Quoi donc ? »

Morimori sourit, apparemment content d'avoir réussi à attirer l'attention de son supérieur. Puis, il l'amena vers le poste de commande aménagé au-dessus de l'usine, lequel servait également de bureau du contremaître. A l'intérieur, sur ledit bureau, de nombreuses feuilles de papier étaient étalées.

Il s'agissait de plans et de schémas, mais d'une configuration fort peu orthodoxe. Ils donnaient une curieuse impression : ils étaient à la fois suffisamment précis et bien conçus pour pouvoir être exploitables, mais ils étaient malgré tout indéniablement l'oeuvre de quelqu'un qui n'avait aucune idée de ce que le terme « dessin industriel » signifiait. Le tout respirait l'amateurisme, mais un amateurisme enfiévré et passionné.

« Examinez les et dites moi ce que vous en pensez. », demanda Morimori à son supérieur. Intrigué, Gennosuke s'assit et commença à vraiment regarder les plans.

Il comprit très vite qu'il s'agissait de plans pur la fabrication d'un robot. Sa curiosité scientifique prenant le pas sur ses interrogations, il prit véritablement la peine de bien les observer.

Ses expressions sur son visage ne cessèrent de changer durant les quelques minutes qui suivirent, pour qu'au final il se fixe sur la surprise.

« - Alors ? Demanda Morimori. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

- C'est... Très surprenant, finit par déclarer Gennosuke. Il y a beaucoup de mécanismes relativement archaïques dans cette conception, et par ailleurs, il y aurait pas mal de choses à revoir par ci- par là pour en améliorer les performances... Mais malgré ça, ça m'a tout l'air d'être parfaitement opérationnel ! Je suppose qu'il ne faudra pas s'attendre à atteindre les mêmes performances que Mazinger Z, mais cela pourrait constituer un complément très appréciable !

- N'est-ce pas ? Cette machine pourrait fournir un soutien bienvenu à Mazinger Z, à Aphrodite A et aux Evas ! Ou même pouvoir être employée, hors des combats, pour diverses tâches de logistique ou de terrassement !

- Franchement, je ne m'attendais certainement pas à tomber sur quelque chose de semblable en entrant ici ! Mais alors, qui a conçu ces plans ? »

Les deux scientifiques entendirent soudain un bruit de chute en dehors du bureau, suivi de quelques jurons. D'une manière ou d'une autre, Boss, qui était monté à son tour pour les surveiller, venait de glisser et de se ramasser sur la passerelle. Il essayait maintenant de se relever en conservant une certaine dignité, ce qui fut bien évidemment voué à l'échec.

Morimori se tourna vers son supérieur, et hocha la tête en direction du petit caïd.

Le docteur Yumi fronça les sourcils, puis regarda à nouveau Boss. Puis, à nouveau Morimori. Ensuite, Boss.

Les yeux du scientifique s'écarquillèrent en grand. Il se retourna vers son collègue.

« - Quoi ? C'est lui qui... ?

- Exactement, répondit Morimori un sourire aux lèvres.

- BOSS ! Comment... C'est impossible !

- Oui, j'ai eu un moment de doute, moi aussi, mais l'amateurisme de ces plans pointe vers quelqu'un de complètement inexpérimenté. Et en plus, regardez bien : il n'a pas employé de techniques de dessin ou de matériel adéquat pour du dessin industriel, mais que les moyens qui sont à sa portée de lycéen.

- Bon sang, c'est incroyable ! Si ce que vous dites est vrai, je dois absolument faire en sorte que la NERV ou la police le laisse libre après toute cette histoire !

- Vous comprenez, maintenant, pourquoi nous jouons son jeu ? Ce gamin est peut-être complètement immature, lourdingue et maladroit... Il n'empêche que si nous le récupérons et réussissons à le canalyser, nous pourrions bien nous retrouver avec un petit génie dans les bras ! Est-ce que vous vous rendez compte ? Il a fallu des mois de travail acharné au professeur Kabuto pour concevoir ses machines, à l'issue de longues années d'études et d'expréimentations, et ce gamin, sans aucune expérience préalable en matière de robotique, a conçu une machine parfaitement opérationnelle en l'espace de quelques heures ! »

Gennosuke se détacha enfin des documents pour se tourner vers son collègue. Toutes les réserves qu'il pouvait avoir formulé face à l'attitude de Boss avait disparu face à son incommensurable curiosté scientifique qui le poussait à essayer de voir jusqu'où tout ça pourrait aller.

« - Dites moi, avec quoi fabriquez vous cette machine ?

- Du métal de récupération, principalement, répondit honnêtement Morimori. Il a beau être prometteur, vu les faibles réserves de Super Alliage Z dont nous disposions, nous ne pouvions pas nous permettre de les employer.

- Bien. Et la production serait terminée dans combien de temps ?

- Oh, plus guère que quelques heures, maintenant. La simplicité du modèle accélère grandement toute la procédure. Par contre nous butons sur un élément... Pour lequel je voudrais tout de même avoir votre opinion...

- Allez y.

- Il s'agit de l'alimentation en énergie du robot. Regardez un peu sur les plans... » Morimori pointa du doigt un des papiers. « Boss prévoit une sorte d'accumulateur, qu'il faudrait brancher sur une centrale. Définitivement infaisable, et surtout peu efficace.

- Oui, j'avais remarqué. C'est le seul point délicat que j'ai pu relever.

- Eh bien... Je pense avoir une solution... Est-ce que vous vous souvenez du prototype d'hyperdrive sur lequel nous avons fait nos premiers tests de production d'énergie photonique, et que nous avions gardé sous le coude, au cas où ? »

Une ombre d'incertitude apparut sur le visage du docteur Yumi.

« - Vous voulez l'implanter dans la machine ?

- Ça résolverait tous les problèmes, oui. Pour sûr, ce prototype n'atteint pas les performances de celui qui est implanté dans Mazinger Z, mais au moins, il pourrait fournir suffisamment d'énergie à la machine pour que l'on n'ait pas à la raccorder tous les quart d'heure pour qu'elle se recharge.

- Ça semble faisable, oui, mais n'est-il pas un peu trop instable ? Il ne faudrait pas qu'il tombe en panne au beau milieu d'une route ou d'un chantier...

- C'est pour cela que nous l'avons modifié pour qu'il se rapproche plus du produit final. Pas encore aussi performant, mais plus sûr que lors des premiers essais. »

Le docteur Yumi fronça les sourcils, alors qu'il reconsulta à nouveau les plans de la machine. Son cerveau carburait à plein régime pour déterminer si, oui ou non, cela était une bonne idée ou pas, et également si cela était possible.

Il dut se rendre à l'évidence : ça l'était. Et même si, au fond, il s'agissait de donner une machine géante à un gamin irresponsable, pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu empêcher que ce projet ne se réalise.

« - Très bien, faites ainsi.

- Parfait ! Répliqua Morimori, visiblement satisfait. Je vais tout de suite dire à l'équipe technique de commencer à apporter les modifications nécessaires ! »

A ce moment, Boss passa sa tête par la porte. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à vraiment se donner un air menaçant, malgré ses efforts.

« Alors, c'est fini ces messes basses ? Vous allez dire aux autres de se tenir tranquille ? »

Gennosuke lui répondit avec un grand sourire. Ce qui, bien évidemment le déstabilisa un peu.

« Oh que oui ! Croyez moi, personne ne vous empêchera de faire ce que vous voulez ! »

Kusuma ne savait pas trop sur quel pied danser.

La démonstration avait brutalement atteint sa conclusion après cet appel téléphonique, et il n'avait du coup pu faire efficacement la promotion du Jet Alone. Cela avait quelque chose de frustrant, mais il pouvait comprendre que ce genre de situations appelait à reconsidérer la priorité d'autres évènements.

Il n'empêche que cela faisait plusieurs heures que leurs invités avaient précipitamment quitté la scène, et ils ne semblaient pas devoir revenir de sitôt.

Debout sur le toit du bâtiment central, Kusuma se planta devant le Jet Alone qui attendait toujours, prêt à démontrer son efficacité. L'homme se sentait un peu floué. Même si son travail de communicant le poussait à vanter les mérites de cette machine comme il l'avait fait pour de nombreux autres produits, cette fois-ci, il se sentait réellement fier de son travail. Il participait au lancement d'un robot géant, bon sang ! Un qui avait pour objectif de défendre l'humanité ! Même si le business passait avant tout, c'était tout de même plus glorieux que de vendre des fers à repasser !

Du coup, lorsqu'il réussissait à trouver quelques minutes pour lui, il se rendait sur cet observatoire improvisé pour le regarder. Cela lui rappelait tous les jeux auxquels il jouait étant enfant, quand il s'imaginait aux commandes d'un titan mécanique, pour se battre contre des terroristes... Il se remit à rêvasser...

Et fut pris au dépourvu quand une gigantesque machine volante survola la cour, et lâcha dans celle-ci un autre robot avant de se poser.

Il fallut un long moment pour que Kusuma se remette du choc, et qu'il réalise soudainement ce qui était en train de se passer. La machine volante ressemblait à un gigantesque humanoïde doté d'ailes de chauve-souris fixées à ses bras et des sortes de lames qui poussaient sur sa tête, alors que le second, également humanoïde, faisait penser à une version grise de Mazinger Z, mais avec un crâne plus plat, des lames sur les avant-bras et sans aucun poste de pilotage. Lorsqu'elles se tournèrent vers le Jet Alone, toujours immobile, Kusuma comprit enfin ce qui était en train de se passer.

Et il eut la confirmation quand, sur une plate-forme volante et encadré par deux gardes portant un casque qui leur masquaient tout le haut du crâne, le baron Ashura vint rejoindre les créations de son maître.

« - Que... Vous ! Hurla Kusuma.

- Tiens donc, le Jet Alone Project vous paie à rêvasser ? Déclara l'être androgyne, avant d'éclater d'un rire malsain.

- Qu'est-ce que vous venez faire ici, espèce de malade ?

- Oh, disons que le docteur Hell est... Très intéressé par votre petit projet. Vous devriez être fier, rares sont les choses qui attirent son attention...

- Quoi ! Voler Jet Alone ? Jamais ! Vous allez voir si vous pouvez vous en tirer comme ça ! »

Kusuma sortit alors un talkie walkie de sa poche, et l'amena à sa bouche alors qu'il l'allumait.

« Action d'urgence ! Activez Jet Alone, immédiatement ! »

Le baron Ashura se mit à rire. Un rire macabre, qui glaça le sang de Kusuma, et qui n'était définitivement pas de bonne augure.

« Permettez que je m'en occupe... »

Ashura brandit alors son sceptre vers le Jet Alone. Une aura électrique sembla alors surgir du sceptre, et la lumière que cela générait croissait rapidement jusqu'à ce qu'il soit difficile de le contempler en face.

Alors, les yeux du Jet Alone s'allumèrent.

Le colosse d'acier s'agita dans son carcan, puis, avec des mouvements brusques, il se libéra de celui-ci, déchirant l'acier des poutres qui le retenaient comme du vulgaire papier. Le Jet Alone commença à marcher pesamment, mais au lieu de commencer à attaquer les Mécabêtes qu'avait amené avec lui le baron Ashura, il se contenta de se ranger à leur côté.

Kusuma était rester bouche bée face à cet événement. Son esprit était trop sonné pour qu'il puisse formuler la conclusion logique de cette mascarade.

Ashura s'en chargea pour lui.

« Vous auriez dû être plus regardant au sujet de vos sous-contractants... Dit l'être androgyne, d'un air moqueur. Rien n'a été plus facile pour nous que d'implanter dans votre machine l'un des modules de contrôle qui équipent nos Mécabêtes. J'ai bien peur que vous n'allez pas tout à fait recevoir la publicité que vous souhaitiez. »

Estimant que l'heure n'était plus à la fantaisie, Ashura ignora le communiquant pour se tourner vers les machines.

« Gromazen R9 ! Cria-t-il vers le pseudo-Mazinger gris. Devira X1 ! Cria-t-il ensuite à la machine volante. Ouvrez un passage à notre nouvel ami ! »

Les Mécabêtes se tournèrent alors vers l'un des bâtiments du Jet Alone Project... Et comprenant ce qui allait se passer, Kusuma eut tout juste le temps de se chercher un abri.

Les deux machines se mirent à tirer des lasers et des missiles vers le bâtiment. En l'espace de quelques secondes assourdissantes, celui-ci ne fut bientôt plus qu'un amas de ruines fumantes. Il ne fallut guère plus de temps pour que Devira X1 ne décolle et ne commence à abattre les obstacles restants depuis les airs. Kusuma, malgré sa position, arrivait à voir ce qui se passait ; jamais il n'avait vu une telle désolation depuis les guerres qui avaient suivies le Second Impact.

« Et maintenant, hurla un Ashura extatique, portons la mort à nos ennemis ! »

Gromazen R9 et Jet Alone se mirent en branle, et manoeuvrèrent pour sortir des décombres qui avaient été autrefois le complexe du Jet Alone Project.

Kusuma ne put faire autre chose que remercier le ciel qu'Ashura n'ait pas lancé les titans contre lui.

« Comment ça, Boss occupe une usine de l'Institut ? »

Sayaka n'était pas la seule surprise par les faits, mais elle semblait bien être la plus choquée de tous. Shinji, qui venait de lui annoncer la nouvelle, semblait pour sa part plus interloqué qu'autre chose ; et Kouji, bien qu'il ne dit rien, écarquilla ses yeux au maximum. Kensuke, lui, semblait réfléchir à ce que cela pouvait signifier.

« - Je n'y comprends rien moi-même, dit le pilote de l'Eva-01... Mais en tous les cas, il a décidé d'utiliser les outils de l'Institut pour... Je ne sais quoi, madame Katsuragi n'a pas voulu me donner de détails.

- Et ils le laissent faire ! Déclara Kouji.

- Il semblerait que le docteur Yumi leur ait dit de ne pas intervenir. Il a fallu qu'il négocie un peu, mais madame Katsuragi a finalement accepté.

- C'est tout ce qu'elle a dit ? Demanda Sayaka.

- Ben... Apparemment, elle a aussi dit que ton père avait sacrément intérêt à ne pas se planter, sinon, elle... Hum... Prendrait des mesures.

- Des mesures ?

- Bon, là, personne n'a voulu me dire ce qu'elle avait réellement déclaré, mais apparemment, c'était assez explosif. »

Sayaka parut au bord de l'explosion. Son visage avait pris une teinte rougeâtre franchement alarmante, et elle fulminait à un point tel que Shinji se demanda si il s'agissait bien de la même Sayaka qui ce matin encore leur rapportait d'un ton espiègle les dernières rumeurs au sujet des relations entre Shinji et Rei (discussion qui avait d'ailleur fortement embarassée le jeune garçon.).

« - Mais c'est pas possible ! Cria Sayaka, en rage. Qu'est-ce qui lui prend, bon sang ? Il veut finir en prison ? Comment a-t-il pu penser une seule seconde que ça pouvait être une bonne idée !

- Sérieusement, je le savais un peu lourdaud, mais à ce point-là... Enchaîna Kouji.

- C'est effectivement étrange, mais en même temps, si la NERV le laisse faire, c'est qu'ils y ont intérêt... Dit Kensuke.

- Pardon ?

- Après tout, d'après ce que j'ai compris, ton père se débrouille pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien, non ? Et en même temps, il le laisse terminer ? Je sais pas, peut-être que c'est pas une si mauvaise chose...

- Ouais, dit Kouji, ben en attendant, je ne vois pas très bien comment ça pourrait devenir encore plus bizarre ! »

Les sirènes d'alerte de Tokyo 3 se mirent soudainement à rugir. Tous comprirent immédiatement ce que cela signifiait : la ville était attaquée.

Sayaka se tourna vers son camarade avec un regard agacé.

« Il a bien sûr fallu que tu en rajoutes ! »

Boss surveillait les ouvriers qui travaillaient sur la ligne de production alors que ces derniers procédaient aux dernières manipulations sur la machine lorsque les sirènes d'alarme se firent entendre dans l'usine. Tous arrêtèrent leur travail, conscients de ce que cela signifiait. Mucha et Nuke, instinctivement, se collèrent l'un à l'autre, terrorisé, tandis que Morimori commençait déjà à trembler comme une feuille.

« - Oh, c'est pas vrai ! S'écria le scientifique. Tout le monde aux abris ! Abandonnez la chaîne, et courez au bunker !

- Attendez nous ! Cria Mucha. On veut pas rester là nous !

- Boss ! Enchaîna Nuke. On se tire, vite !

- HORS DE QUESTION ! »

Le cri que venait de pousser leur chef les cloua sur place. Ce ne fut qu'alors qu'ils remarquèrent le rictus de joie qui déformait son visage, et qui acheva de les plonger dans la panique.

« - Hé, prof ! Cria le jeune homme à l'attention du scientifique. Est-ce qu'il marche ?

- Et... Et bien, oui, il est opérationnel... Bredouilla Morimori, qui désirait plus que tout suivre les ouvriers vers l'abri. Il y a juste quelques réglages à...

- Alors c'est réglé ! Mucha ! Nuke ! Montez dedans ! »

Ses deux acolytes écarquillèrent leurs yeux et le fixèrent comme si il venait soudainement de leur demander de se badigeonner de miel avant de sauter dans l'enclos des ours d'un zoo. Morimori était tellement stupéfait qu'il en oublia pourquoi il avait été aussi terrifié quelques secondes plus tôt.

« - Non ! Cria Mucha. Nonononononononon ! Je veux pas !

- Je veux qu'on se barre d'ici ! Pleurnicha Nuke. Je veux pas y aller !

- Cesser de chialer, et on y va ! On a pas pris d'assaut cette usine pour tout plaquer quand le moment de prouver qu'on est des hommes se présente ! Vous voulez rester des minables ?

- Ben... Non... Dit Nuke, d'un ton hésitant.

- Des qu'on se souviendra jamais ?

- Bah... Pas vraiment... Dit Mucha.

- Alors à vos postes ! On va montrer à ce fichu Kabuto que nous aussi, on est des héros ! »

Boss se dirigea alors à toute vitesse vers sa monture mécanique. Mucha et Nuke le regardèrent partir, encore hésitants, puis soupirèrent en coeur avant de le suivre.

Morimori crut qu'il allait avoir une attaque. Ces gamins comptaient réellement aller au combat ? Dans une machine mal conçue pour cela ? Sans aucun entraînement ? Et juste pour satisfaire la fierté de leur chef ? Ils étaient complètement malades ! Ils n'arriveraient qu'à se faire tuer !

Et en même temps, il décida de rester encore un peu. Après tout, il fallait bien qu'il voit si la création de Boss allait réellement fonctionner.

Les policiers qui avaient été mis de faction devant l'usine se préparaient à partir se mettre à l'abri, eux aussi. Tous les ouvriers qui avaient été retenus dans l'usine s'étaient enfuis dès qu'ils eurent entendus l'alarme, et il fallait bien admettre que, au vu de ce que signifiait généralement ce signal, eux-même n'avaient pas trop envie de rester trop loin des abris.

Bientôt, il ne resta plus grand monde aux alentours de la chaîne de production ; seul un dernier duo était resté en arrière, pour s'assurer que tout le monde avait évacué. Ils s'apprétèrent à repartir aussi... Quand le grand volet roulant métallique de l'usine par lequel en temps normal des camions passaient pour livrer du matériel s'ouvrit.

Intrigués, les deux policiers restèrent pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

Ils entendirent d'abord des bruits métalliques surprenants ; de la tôle froissée, de lourds objets tombant apparemment de haut, puis un incroyable raclement qui manquait de leur percer les tympans.

Quelque chose d'énorme et métallique émergeait de l'ouverture en rampant.

Figés sur place, les policiers virent d'abord sortir un long bras jaune, puis un autre, et enfin quelque chose de massif qui y était rattaché et qui traînait au sol. Quelques secondes, ils purent voir que la chose se terminait par des jambes.

Ils entendirent aussi plusieurs voix de jeunes hommes sortir de la chose.

« - Allez, les gars, du nerf ! Un, deux, un, deux !

- Boss, c'est pas facile ! On pourrait pas essayer de se relever ?

- Impossible, imbécile ! On est beaucoup trop grand pour la sortie, on est obligé de sortir comme ça !

- Mais on est sorti, Boss ! Regarde, il fait jour !

- Mmmh ? Ah ouais, t'as raison Nuke ! Bon, vous vous souvenez des commandes ?

- Ouais !

- Au poil ! Allez, on y va ! »

La chose métallique sembla s'appuyer sur ses bras et jambes, puis pesamment souleva le haut de son corps, semblant alors se tenir sur les genoux. Une fois redressée, elle entreprit de lever sa jambe gauche pour réellement se tenir sur ses pieds. Un instant, elle sembla basculer, ce qui fit hurler de peur qui que ce soit qui pouvait bien se trouver à l'intérieur, mais, en agitant frénétiquement ses bras, elle réussit à retrouver son équilibre et à enfin poser un pied à terre. Tout aussi lourdement, la machine sembla s'appuyer sur sa jambe gauche pour se propulser et s'obliger à se redresser. A nouveau, elle sembla sur le point de tomber, à nouveau ses pilotes crièrent, mais au final, la machine se tint enfin parfaitement debout.

Et les policiers purent enfin la contempler dans toute sa... Disons, splendeur.

Humanoïde, la machine l'était, mais elle évoquait plutôt un homme disgracieux et bedonnant. Son corps avait la forme d'un tonneau presqu'entièrement marron, sans guère d'apparats, tandis que ses membres semblaient être un ensemble d'anneaux métalliques jaunes collés ensemble, et dépourvus d'articulations visibles ; ils semblaient particulièrement flexibles et autant le dire peu stables. Par contre, la tête était étonnament expressive : couleur chair, la bouche était constitué d'un ensemble de fentes semblables à celles présentes sur le visage de Mazinger Z, mais elles semblaient étrangement bouger et changer de forme comme si il s'agissait d'une bouche naturelle. Quand aux yeux, ceux-ci, contrairement aux machines de la NERV et de l'Institut, étaient pourvus de pupilles qui accroissaient l'impression de regarder un visage d'être vivant.

Et curieusement, la tête du robot rappelait un peu le professeur Morimori, sans la barbe.

Les voix rejaillirent à nouveau.

« - Okay ! Ça a l'air de baigner ! Que disent nos instruments de bord ?

- J'en sais rien, Boss, tu nous as pas dit à quoi ils servaient !

- Nom de... Ah mince... Bon, c'est pas grave ! Je crois qu'on est bon, on va pouvoir y aller !

- On devrait pas hurler un truc solennel ? Tu sais, pour vraiment marquer le coup ?

- Ouais, pas bête ça, Mucha ! Allons-y ! »

Le robot leva ses deux bras vers le ciel, d'un air qui semblait bizarrement crâne.

« BOSS BOROT, A LA RESCOUSSE ! »

La machine se mit alors à courir dans la direction générale de Tokyo 3. Ses pas pesants fesaient craquer le bitume, avant qu'ils n'atteignent la lisière d'un bosquet qu'elle pulvérisa dans sa charge sans même y prêter attention, semblait-il. Elle finit par disparaître, cachée par la végétation, mais il fallut un peu plus de temps avant que le bruit de sa course ne soit plus audible.

Les deux policiers étaient restés bouche bée tout le long de ce spectacle.

« - Tu crois qu'on devrait avertir quelqu'un ? Demanda l'un.

- J'en sais rien, par contre, je te dis tout de suite que c'est pas moi qui me farcira le rapport ! » Répondit l'autre.

_- Un nouvel allié inattendu vient de se lancer dans la bataille ! Mais sera-t-il à la hauteur ? Pourra-t-il réellement aider nos héros à sauver Tokyo 3 ?_

_- Bien sûr que oui ! Boss Borot est le meilleur !_

_- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Boss ?_

_- Ben... J'ai vu de la lumière, et..._

_- Ecoute, laisse moi faire mon travail, d'accord ? Reste silencieux, je suis à toi tout de suite._

_- Okay !_

_- Hum hum... Donc, comme je disais, Boss Borot sauvera-t-il le monde ? Ou sera-t-il la risée du Japon ?_

_- Hein ?_

_- Vous le découvrirez dans le prochain épisode de... NEKKETSU GENESIS MAZINGELION !_


	13. Chapitre 12

**Nekketsu Genesis Mazingelion : chapitre 12**

Disclaimer : Neon Genesis Evangelion et Mazinger Z sont la propriété de leurs auteurs respectifs. Ce récit est un pur travail de fan sans aucunes visées lucratives.

Depuis sa plate-forme flottante, le baron Ashura exultait.

La JSDF avait établi une ligne de défense au niveau d'un des viaducs que les Mécabêtes, le Jet Alone et leur maître devaient traverser pour atteindre Tokyo 3. Pendant ce temps, plusieurs chasseurs avaient décollé de leur base pour attaquer Devira X1 dans les airs.

Il n'avait fallu qu'une poignée de minutes aux créatures de métal pour annihiler toute forme de résistance. Des carcasses fumantes de tank, des cratères et des morceaux d'avion étaient tout ce qui restait de l'armée humaine.

En un sens, le Jet Alone Project avait tenu ses engagements quand aux capacités de sa machine. Celle-ci s'était montrée aussi dangereuse et redoutable, si ce n'est plus, que les créations du Docteur Hell. Ses armes avaient causées des ravages parmi les rangs de leurs adversaires ; et sa puissance brute lui avait même permis d'arracher un morceau d'autoroute avant de le projeter sur les soldats paniqués.

Le plan d'Ashura semblait suivre exactement le chemin qu'il avait prévu.

« Regardez les fuir, ces misérables insectes ! Persiflait l'être androgyne. Si ils n'ont pas compris le message, c'est qu'ils sont encore plus stupides que ce que l'on croyait ! » Ashura reporta à nouveau son attention sur ses sujets mécaniques. « Bien, assez joué ! Tokyo 3 nous attends, mes petits, ne la faisons pas patienter plus longtemps ! »

Gromazen R9 fut le premier à reprendre sa marche... Mais de soudaines détonations retentirent, alors que le sol devait lui semblait exploser à de multiples reprises. Réagissant avec ce qui semblait être de la surprise, la machine se stoppa nette.

Ashura poussa un juron, puis essaya de voir ce qui se passait. Ces explosions ressemblaient fortement à des impacts de balle démesurés.

Il se retourna.

Les surplombant depuis le sommet d'une colline, Mazinger Z, l'Eva-01 et Aphrodite A se tenaient en position de combat. Le canon de la mitrailleuse géante que tenait l'Eva-01 fumait encore.

« N'espérez pas aller plus loin ! » L'appel au défi de Kouji retentit dans les airs comme un coup de tonnerre.

Un sourire malsain se dessina sur les lèvres d'Ashura. L'occasion de se racheter auprès de son maître venait enfin d'arriver.

« Vous avez mis le temps pour venir, héros. » Ashura cracha le dernier mot comme si ce dernier menaçait de le rendre malade. « Vous avez eu de la chance auparavant, mais celle-ci vous a quitté aujourd'hui ! »

Ashura brandit son sceptre de contrôle. Une aura électrique l'entoura très vite, avant qu'il ne le pointe vers les machines ennemies.

« Tuez les tous ! »

Gromazen R9 et le Jet Alone pointèrent leurs mains vers leurs adversaires, tandis que Devira X1 prit son envol. Gromazen R9 tira ses phalanges-missiles, tandis que les armes laser implantées dans les paumes du Jet Alone firent feu.

Shinji, Kouji et Sayaka esquivèrent de justesse les tirs qui allaient les frapper, puis commencèrent à répliquer. Se jetant sur le dos, l'Eva-01 glissa le long de la pente tout en faisant feu en direction du Jet Alone. Aphrodite A s'abrita brièvement derrière un relief rocheux, avant d'attraper un rocher et de le lancer vers leurs adversaires, essayant ensuite de profiter de cette distraction pour se rapprocher en passant de couvert en couvert. Mazinger Z fit un roulé-boulé pour éviter les missiles de Gromazen R9, puis visa la machine.

« KOUSHIRYOKU BE... »

Un missile explosa dans son dos, le projetant vers l'avant.

Le choc déstabilisa Kouji, qui ne put terminer son attaque. Devira X1, profitant de son avantage stratégique, se mit alors à harceler Sayaka, qui ne pouvait espérer s'abriter d'une attaque aérienne. Shinji réalisa très vite ce qui se passait, et il tenta alors d'atteindre la machine volante. Et cette fois-ci, ce fut le Jet Alone qui profita de la distraction pour blesser l'Eva-01. A l'intérieur de l'Entry Plug, Shinji cria de douleur.

« Je m'en doutais, s'exclama Misato. Avec leur maîtrise des airs, ils nous dominent stratégiquement. »

Le docteur Yumi ne put qu'approuver gravement son analyse. C'était un élément qu'il craignait par dessus tout : pour le moment, les machines de l'Institut et de la NERV ne pouvaient agir que sur l'élément terrestre, alors que le docteur Hell avaient pris de l'avance sur eux et avaient déjà fabriqué des Mécabêtes capables de se déplacer dans les airs.

« - Vous n'auriez rien en réserve qui nous permettrait de résoudre ce problème ? Demanda la jeune officier au scientifique.

- Malheureusement, non... Nous avons quelque chose de prévu, mais il était sur le point d'être acheminé à Tokyo 3. Le temps qu'il arrive, cette bataille sera terminée... »

_Et pour le moment, je ne suis pas sûr que nos pilotes en soient les vainqueurs._Gennosuke n'exprima pas cette dernière pensée, mais elle était hélas partagée par toutes les personnes présentes dans le centre de contrôle de la NERV.

« - Bon, et bien, il va nous falloir faire avec ce que l'on a, soupira Misato, avant de se brancher sur les communicateurs des pilotes. Kabuto, vous me recevez ?

- Oui, Misato-san ! Kouji était occupé à éviter de se faire à nouveau pilonner par Devira X1, mais il essaya tout de même de répondre à l'appel.

- L'éventail de vos attaques à distance est plus important que ceux de l'Eva-01 et d'Aphrodite A ; ça fait de vous le plus à même d'atteindre la Mécabête volante. Concentrez vos efforts sur elle.

- Compris !

- Shinji, mademoiselle Yumi, occupez vous d'abord de la machine du docteur Hell, le temps que l'on détermine si oui ou non il y a possibilité de ramener le Jet Alone sous notre contrôle !

- Très bien ! Dit Shinji.

- Entendu ! Répliqua Sayaka.

- Et surtout, couvrez vous mutuellement ! »

Sur les écrans, les membres de la NERV purent voir que les jeunes pilotes tentaient d'appliquer ses directives. Mazinger Z chercha des yeux Devira X1 avant d'essayer de l'abattre avec ses Koshiryoku Beam, sans succès hélas car la machine les esquiva sans peine. Pendant ce temps, l'Eva-01 tira sur Gromazen R9. Sayaka, elle, essaya de profiter des actions de Shinji pour approcher la machine du Docteur Hell.

Estimant qu'elle pouvait libérer son attention pendant quelques minutes, Misato activa ensuite la communication avec le centre du Jet Alone Project.

« Où est-ce que vous en êtes, avec le programme du Jet Alone ? »

Dans ce qui restait des bâtiments du Jet Alone Project, une véritable armée de techniciens essayait de réparer la communication avec leur machine, aidés en cela par plusieurs scientifiques de la NERV, parmi lesquels se trouvait Ritsuko, qui avait accouru dans le centre pour essayer de suivre les opérations.

Ce fut en tous les cas un Kusuma passablement énervé qui répondit.

« - Pas de progrès flagrants pour le moment, je le crains, répondit le conseiller en communication. La plupart de nos instruments de contrôles se trouvaient dans les bâtiments qu'Ashura a fait raser ; on est obligés de repartir à zéro. Heureusement, grâce au matériel que vous nous avez prêtés, nous devrions bientôt avoir à nouveau accès à l'ordinateur de bord du Jet Alone !

- Où est le docteur Ritsuko ?

- Je suis là, Misato. »

La scientifique faisait preuve d'une concentration incroyable sur sa tâche, mais cela ne l'avait pas empêché d'entendre la conversation qui se déroulait en parallèle. Pour l'heure, elle pianotait frénétiquement sur un ordinateur portable, lequel était relié à un impressionnant dispositif électronique de dernière pointe.

« - Je viens tout juste d'accéder au programme central du Jet Alone, déclara la scientifique sans décoller les yeux de son écran. Nous avons de la chance, Ashura et le docteur Hell n'ont pas installer de dispositifs empêchant la communication sans fil avec le robot !

- Parfait ! Tu penses pouvoir reprendre le contrôle ?

- J'essaie, mais ça va être très difficile. Je n'ai jamais vu de programme de piratage de ce type. A chaque fois que je réussis à faire disparaître une des lignes de code implantés par Ashura, celle-ci semble se dupliquer quasi immédiatement ! On dirait même que le programme du Jet Alone agit activement pour m'empêcher de reprendre le contrôle !

- Bon, et bien il va nous falloir improviser pour le moment. Je te recontacte très vite Ritsuko, mais si tu as du neuf, fais le moi savoir tout de suite ! »

Misato coupa la communication pour à nouveau se concentrer sur le combat, laissant Kusuma, Ritsuko et tous les informaticiens du Jet Alone Project à leur travail. Le communiquant, cependant, ne pouvait aider tous les spécialistes de quelque manière que ce soit, aussi en était-il réduit à déambuler dans la pièce, soucieux et nerveux.

« - Bon sang, comment a-t-on pu se faire avoir de la sorte ? A quel point Hell est-il infiltré dans ce pays ?

- C'est une question qu'il nous faudra examiner plus tard, lui répondit machinalement Ritsuko, toujours occupée à pianoter sur son clavier. Pour le moment, laissez moi juste essayer de reprendre le contrôle de votre machine.

- Oui... Oui, désolé de vous déranger. En tout cas, on ne peut pas dire que vous vous laissez submerger par la panique ! »

Kusuma avait dit cette dernière phrase sincèrement, mais en vérité, il se fourvoyait totalement. Cotoyer Gendo toutes ces années avait permis à Ritsuko d'apprendre deux trois choses sur la manière de masquer ses émotions en public.

Car au fond derrière sa façade impassible, Ritsuko était terrifiée.

Ce n'était pas prévu. Ce n'était pas prévu du tout.

Il fallait que les test publics du Jet Alone échouent de manière spectaculaire. Tout avait été arrangé en ce sens. Mais il y avait d'abord eu cette stupide histoire de prise d'otages risible qui avait repoussé les tests... Et surtout, à aucun moment, elle ou les autres agents de la NERV n'avaient perçu la présence du travail de Hell sur le projet.

Elle arriverait à rétablir la situation si elle réussissait à accéder à nouveau à l'ordinateur de bord du Jet Alone et à reprendre le contrôle de la machine. Mais si jamais le plan qui avait été établi s'enclenchait alors que Ashura aurait toujours le contrôle de la machine...

Alors, ils auraient réellement besoin d'une intervention divine.

Comme tout réacteur nucléaire, le coeur du Jet Alone était constamment refroidi. Le robot ne pouvait bien évidemment opter pour de larges cheminées de refroidissement par lesquels les vapeurs d'eau s'échapperaient, aussi les techniciens du Jet Alone Project avaient optés pour un nouveau système beaucoup plus réduit, faisant passer de l'eau réfrigérée dans le coeur du réacteur, à proximité des barres de combustibles nucléaires. Tout un réseau de pompe faisait circuler l'eau depuis un réceptacle contenant de fortes quantités d'azote liquide qui refroidissait quasi au point de gel l'eau des circuits, puis la faisait passer au noiveau des barres de plutonium, avant de la renvoyer à nouveau dans le circuit de refroidissement. Un système qui fonctionnait parfaitement et empêchait tout réchauffement de l'eau.

Un léger signal électromagnétique fit s'arrêter les pompes qui permettaient la circulation de l'eau.

Celle qui restait au niveau des barres de combustible ne mit pas longtemps avant de commencer à chauffer. Et surtout, à ne plus être en mesure de refroidir les barres de combustible.

Les barres de combustible commencèrent lentement, sous l'effet de la chaleur, à fondre.

« Monsieur Kusuma ! Madame Akagi ! Cria l'un des techniciens du Jet Alone Project. D'après nos capteurs, le réacteur du Jet Alone est en train de rentrer en fusion ! »

La panique se répandit comme une trainée de poudre non seulement parmi les spécialistes, mais également dans la NERV, où l'information fut instantanément transmise.

Ritsuko devint blême. Elle commença à prier intérieurement.

« Comment ça, il va bientôt exploser ? »

Le docteur Hell était visiblement irrité. Depuis le début de l'attaque, lui et Ashura avaient maintenu le contact afin qu'il puisse s'assurer que les opérations se déroulent sans soucis. Devant lui, un écran diffusait l'image d'un Ashura plus inquiet qu'en colère, certainement du fait de sa proximité avec une potentielle bombe nucléaire.

« - Nos indicateurs sont formels, maître ! Parvint à articuler Ashura. La température interne du réacteur de Jet Alone est en constante augmentation, et la réaction nucléaire semble s'emballer ! On dirait qu'il ne supporte pas les situations de combat !

- Si c'est le cas, alors nous avons surestimé les compétences du Jet Alone Project ! Ces fichus gamins n'ont pas réussi à le toucher depuis qu'ils se battent, donc ils n'ont rien à voir avec le problème !

- Alors, que faisons nous ? Nous avions prévu de détruire Mazinger Z et l'Eva avec nos machines et le Jet Alone, mais maintenant, nous risquons de sauter avec ! »

Le docteur Hell se permit de prendre quelques secondes pour réfléchir avant de répondre à son subordonné.

Une lueur maligne s'alluma dans son regard.

Oh oui, c'était si simple et en même temps si jouissif...

« Et bien... Pour ce qui est des machines de la NERV et de l'Institut, nous avons encore Devira et Gromazen. Mais rappelez vous, Ashura : notre objectif principal est de raser Tokyo 3 pour atteindre le Geofront. »

Ashura parut hésiter... Puis comprit ce que voulait dire son maître. Il laissa échapper un ricanement sinistre.

« Il faut savoir saisir les opportunités, Ashura, reprit le docteur Hell. Surtout quand celles-ci font place nette. »

Sayaka risqua un oeil hors de sa cachette pour essayer de voir pourquoi le Jet Alone avait brutalement cesser de pilonner sa position. A sa grande surprise, ce dernier semblait s'être arrêté de s'intéresser à elle et lui tournait le dos, commençant même à s'éloigner d'elle. La jeune pilote essaya de balayer du regard le reste du champ de bataille pour voir où en était ses compagnons. Kouji essayait toujours d'abattre Devira X1, qui continuait à voler en rond au-dessus d'eux en leur tirant périodiquement dessus avec ses lasers et ses missiles ; quand à Shinji, il n'arrivait pas à avoir un angle de tir propre et net sur Gromazen R9.

La pilote d'Aphrodite A réalisa vite que le Jet Alone s'éloignait du champ de bataille. Et se dirigeait droit vers Tokyo 3.

« Il va se faire sauter dans la ville ! » Cria Sayaka.

La tension monta d'un cran chez les pilotes, la NERV et l'Institut de Recherche Photonique, chose qui ne semblait pas franchement possible il y a encore peu.

« - Il faut à tout prix que vous le stoppiez ! Cria Misato dans le circuit de communication interne. Nous n'avons pas le temps d'évacuer toutes les personnes réfugiées dans les abris, et ils n'ont pas été conçus pour ce genre d'attaques !

- Je vais m'en charger ! Cria Shinji. Il faut juste que...

- SHINJI, ATTENTION ! »

Le cri de Kouji permit à Shinji d'esquiver au dernier moment l'attaque de Gromazen R9. Ce dernier avait fait tournoyer son bras à toute vitesse, avant de le projeter vers l'avant tout en l'allongeant subitement de plusieurs dizaines de mètres. La lame fixée sur l'avant-bras de la machine faucha plusieurs troncs d'arbre qui se trouvaient juste derrière l'endroit où se tenait l'Eva-01 quelques secondes auparavant. Un peu plus, et le cordon d'alimentation de l'Eva aurait été sectionné net.

« Merci Kouji, sans... »

Un des missiles de Devira X1 mit fin prématurément au remerciement de Shinji. Il lui explosa dans le dos, au niveau de son épaule droite. L'aileron de l'Eva-01 manqua d'être arraché. Kouji tenta de venger son ami en essayant d'atteindre son adversaire aérien avec ses Rocket Punch ; sans succès, tant la machine les esquivait adroitement. Quelques explosions sur sa gauche rappellèrent Gromazen R9 à son souvenir, et c'est à peine si il réussit à se mettre à l'abri.

« - Bon sang, ils nous clouent sur place ! Cria Kouji. On arrivera jamais à stopper cette bombe ambulante tant que ces deux là nous colleront aux basques !

- Dans ce cas, je m'en charge ! »

Les têtes pensantes à la NERV et à l'Institut n'eurent pas le temps de répliquer que Sayaka était déjà sortie de son abri et avait lancé Aphrodite A à la poursuite du Jet Alone.

« - Sayaka, fais attention ! Cria son père dans le circuit de communication. Le Jet Alone n'est pas seulement sur le point d'exploser, mais il est également surarmé et entièrement sous le contrôle d'Ashura !

- Je sais tout ça ! Répliqua la jeune fille. Je vais juste essayer de le ralentir jusqu'à ce qu' Akagi-san et les informaticiens réussissent à hacker son système !

- Tu es sûr que...

- Ici Kusuma, intervint le chargé en communication du Jet Alone Project. C'est la seule chose à faire ! Nous avions conçu le système informatique du Jet Alone de manière à pouvoir commander à distance le déploiement des barres de carbone dans le réacteur nucléaire, dans l'éventualité d'une fusion ! Si nous réussissons à chasser le programme de contrôle d'Ashura, nous pourrons mettre fin à ce cauchemar !

- Donc pour moi, c'est entendu ! Répliqua Misato. Mademoiselle Yumi, faites de votre mieux pour bloquer Jet Alone, et empêchez le à tout prix d'atteindre Tokyo 3 ! Shinji, Kabuto, occupez vous des deux autres machines ! »

Les deux garçons acquiescèrent verbalement, même si Kouji, en son for intérieur, appréciait peu l'idée de laisser Sayaka dans une situation aussi dangereuse. Mais il avait vite compris qu'il n'avait pas le choix : Devira et Gromazen les bloquaient, Shinji et lui, et il allait falloir qu'elle se débrouille toute seule pour le moment.

Après tout, qui d'autre pouvait l'aider ?

« Vous avez entendu, les gars ? »

Boss était encore plus excité qu'avant. Il savait que se relier au réseau de communication de la NERV était une bonne idée !

« - Ouais, Boss ! Cria Mucha. Faut qu'on se tire d'ici au plus vite !

- Mais non, abruti ! Sayaka est toute seule contre un de ces streums, alors on va l'aider, et on devient des héros ! Alors, en route vers la ville ! »

Mucha et Nuke se regardèrent un instant, visiblement terrifiés, mais au final, étant donné qu'ils avaient décidé de le suivre jusqu'au bout, ils finirent par activer les commandes face à eux. Boss Borot s'élança alors dans la direction générale de Tokyo 3. Avec un peu de chance, ils arriveraient à les rejoindre à temps.

Et après, peut-être qu'ils aviseraient vraiment ce qu'ils pourraient faire contre une bombe nucléaire en puissance hors de contrôle. Les plans préparés à l'avance, ce n'était définitivement pas leur truc.

Kusuma passait d'un informaticien à l'autre, essayant de déterminer si les choses s'amélioraient ou pas, mais sa méconnaissance totale dans les domaines de l'informatique l'empêchait de réellement comprendre ce qui se passait. En revanche, la mine déconfite des informaticiens lui suffisait à réaliser que le problème les dépassait totalement. Il se résolut à retourner voir Ritsuko, laquelle semblait beaucoup moins perdu que les autres. Cela le chiffonnait plus que de raison : le fait que la scientifique en chef de la NERV se débrouillait bien mieux qu'eux sur leur propre réseau informatique (même si celui-ci avait été corrompu) était un autre coup à la fierté qu'il avait pu développer à travailler au sein du Jet Alone Project.

« - Des progrès ? Se contenta-t-il de demander, tout en s'épongeant le front.

- J'ai déjà réussi à reprendre le contrôle de certaines des fonctions de Jet Alone, mais les principales sous encore soumises au programme d'Ashura, répondit la scientifique. Je ne sais pas comment le docteur Hell a élaboré son programme de cobntrôle, mais celui-ci se focalise principalement sur ces dernières.

- Bon, c'est déjà un mieux. Espérons que nous réussissons avant que mademoiselle Yumi ne soit irradiée.

- Avant que le réacteur n'explose, vous voulez dire.

- Grands dieux, non ! Jet Alone va émettre des niveaux dangereux de radiation bien avant d'exploser, et je n'ai aucune envie d'avoir la mort de qui que ce soit sur la conscience ! »

Ritsuko resta silencieuse. Une boule se formait cependant dans son estomac.

« - Vous n'y seriez pour rien si elle ne s'en sort pas.

- Pourquoi croyez vous que j'étais si fier que Jet Alone n'ait pas de pilotes ? Je pensais chaque mot lorsque je vous disais que nous ne risquions pas la vie de qui que ce soit avec ce projet. Et malgré cela, parce que l'on a pas été fichu de se surveiller nous-mêmes, même si Tokyo 3 n'est pas détruite, des gosses sont quand même en danger de mort ! »

Kusuma partit s'asseoir à proximité, sa nervosité commençant à peser sur son état physique. Ritsuko restait les yeux rivés sur son écran. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de remuer dans son crâne chaque parole qu'il venait de prononcer.

Il ne serait pas le seul à avoir du mal à se regarder dans un miroir si ils échouaient...

Jet Alone continuait à avancer vers son but, ne semblant même plus prêter attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il était arrivé à ce qui pouvait passer pour une grande plaine déserte, ce qui allait lui permettre d'avancer un peu plus vite.

Mais Aphrodite A émergea des arbres derrière lui et se lança à sa poursuite.

« Contact ! » Cria Sayaka.

Jet Alone ne sembla pas réagir à son approche, continuant sa marche forcée vers la ville. Sayaka en profita et planta fermement Aphrodite A face à la machine. Jet Alone essaya de continuer à avancer alors même qu'Aphrodite A le retenait, mais après que celle-ci glissa sur quelques mètres le temps d'accuser le coup, elle réussit à le stopper dans son avance. Cependant, il ne fallait pas qu'elle relâche son attention, car la machine folle continuait à la pousser de toutes ses forces.

« - Très bien, je l'ai stoppé ! Reprit Sayaka. Si vous avez une idée lumineuse pour stopper la fusion du réacteur, c'est maintenant !

- On y travaille ! Enchaîna Misato. Bloquez le jusqu'à ce que le Jet Alone Project ait terminé ! »

« Ça y est ! »

Lorsque Kusuma entendit le cri de Ritsuko, il abandonna immédiatement l'informaticien avec qui il discutait pour se précipiter vers la scientifique de la NERV.

« - Vous y êtes ?

- J'ai enfin réussi à accéder au central du Jet Alone ! Dites à l'un de vos types de venir ici, que je puisse déterminer le programme commandant les barres de carbone !

- Tout de suite ! Gainer ! On a besoin de vous ! »

Un jeune homme portant lunettes quitta son poste pour les rejoindre au plus vite. Il se posta alors derrière Ritsuko.

« Parfait, nous sommes exactement où il faut ! S'exclama Gainer après avoir vu ce qu'avait accompli Ritsuko. Maintenant, il faut que vous... »

L'écran de Ritsuko tressauta.

« Mmh ? »

Soudain suspicieuse, Ritsuko essaya de taper une commande. Rien de ce qu'elle tapait n'apparaissait à l'écran.

L'application qu'elle utilisait jusque là pour tenter d'infiltrer le programme du Jet Alone se ferma de lui-même.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » S'exclama Gainer.

A peine l'informaticien avait-il fini de poser sa question que l'ordinateur de Ritsuko se mit de lui-même à ouvrir diverses applications. Un message indiquant qu'un scan de son disque dur était en cours se lança de lui-même.

Ritsuko se mit à marteler l'interrupteur de son portable.

« - Impossible !

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui est impossible ? Demanda Kusuma.

- Je me suis fait piéger ! Ce n'est pas moi qui suis entré dans le système du Jet Alone ! C'est le Jet Alone qui est en train de contrôler mon ordinateur !

- Nom de... S'exclama Gainer. Comment peut-il faire cela ? Nous n'avons pas programmé son système pour qu'il puisse faire cela !

- Le programme de contrôle du baron Ashura ! S'écria Ritsuko. Il doit avoir été configuré pour réagir à toute tentative de contrôle extérieur ! Mais bon sang, comment un programme informatique peut agir de la sorte ? »

Un message apparut sur l'écran, indiquant que l'ordinateur de Ritsuko essayait maintenant de se connecter à distance au sytème MAGI.

La terreur se lut sur le visage de la scientifique. Elle arracha les câbles qui reliaient l'ordinateur au dispositif électronique qui leur avait permis de communiquer avec le Jet Alone, puis jeta violemment l'ordinateur sur le sol. Elle s'empara ensuite d'un débris en béton qui traînait à ses pieds et se mit à matraquer l'ordinateur avec jusqu'à ce que tous ses composants internes soient réduits en pièces.

Kusuma et Gainer restaient interdits devant la soudaine crise de panique de la scientifique. Celle-ci ne leur accorda même pas un regard quand elle se releva. A la place, elle rebrancha son communicateur et appela en urgence son assistante.

« Maya ! Lancez immédiatement un diagnostic de MAGI ! Et si jamais un programme étranger est détecté, faites tout ce que vous pouvez pour qu'il soit éliminé ! … Faites le tout de suite, et ne perdez pas de temps ! Je vais essayer de rentrer au plus vite ! »

Kusuma s'avança et se planta face à la scientifique, visiblement interloqué.

« - Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire ? C'est quoi le système MAGI ?

- C'est le système informatique de la NERV, répondit Ritsuko. Absolument toutes nos opérations, et notamment notre liaison avec les pilotes des Evas, dépendent de ce système. Le Jet Alone essayait d'y accéder pour je ne sais quel but ; certainement pour qu'Ashura puisse nous contrôler à notre tour.

- QUOI ! Oh bon sang, c'est pas vrai ! C'est un cauchemar !

- Gainer, dites à vos collègues d'arrêter immédiatement, enchaîna Ritsuko. Si il a pu réussir à s'infiltrer dans mon système, il essaiera de le faire dans le vôtre. »

L'informaticien allait s'en aller, mais brutalement, une pensée le fit rester un peu sur place. Une pensée qui le terrifiait.

« - Une seconde... Ça veut dire qu'il nous est impossible de reprendre le contrôle du Jet Alone !

- Hélas, oui.

- Mais alors... On ne peut rien faire pour empêcher la fusion du réacteur ! »

Ritsuko ne répondit pas, mais son regard trahissait son approbation et, surtout, sa terreur.

Kusuma dut s'appuyer sur un mur pour éviter de s'effondrer.

Aphrodite A continuait de pousser le Jet Alone pour l'empêcher d'avancer, mais Sayaka sentait bien que la force de son robot n'était pas suffisante pour qu'elle puisse tenir indéfiniment. Elle pouvait entendre les articulations de sa machine grincer sous l'effort.

La voix de Misato retentit soudainement dans le communicateur.

« - Mademoiselle Yumi, vous me recevez ?

- Très bien, Misato-san !

- Changement de plan ! Nous allons être obligé d'essayer d'éteindre le réacteur de l'intérieur ! L'un de nos agents est en route vers votre position, mais il va falloir que vous teniez le coup jusqu'à la fin de l'opération !

- Dans ce cas, faites au plus vite ! Je n'ai pas l'impression qu' Aphrodite A puisse le contenir longtemps !

- Nous faisons au mieux. Tenez bon. »

« Baron Ashura ! »

L'être hermaphrodite, bien quayant entendu l'appel du soldat, ne se détourna cependant pas du spectacle de l'Eva-01 et de Mazinger Z qui n'arrivaient pas à se dépêtrer de la situation dans laquelle les mettaient Gromazen et Devira. Il jubilait même intérieurement : ajouter une force de frappe aérienne avait suffi, comme il l'avait calculé, à les plonger dans la confusion.

« - Qu'y a-t-il ?

- C'est le Jet Alone, monsieur ! Aphrodite A est en train de le bloquer, et l'a stoppé dans son avance ! »

Ashura alluma immédiatement l'un des écrans qui, grâce à un de leurs mouchards, lui diffusa l'image d' Aphrodite A qui retenait à bout de bras le Jet Alone. Il jura en silence, en se maudissant de s'être laissé distraire par les autres machines et de ne pas avoir gardé un oeil sur l'autre robot, qu'il avait estimé comme étant négligeable.

« Sale petite... Eructa Ashura. Si tu crois que tu peux nous arrêter ! »

Aphrodite A commençait à avoir de plus en plus de mal à tenir le choc face à la poussée du Jet Alone. Malgré tout, Sayaka ne semblait pas le laisser avancer d'un pouce. A vrai dire, elle se faisait un point d'honneur à ne surtout pas lâcher : après tout la vie de plusieurs millions d'individus étaient en jeu, et ce genre de pensée suffisait largement à la faire se surpasser.

Jet Alone cessa soudain de pousser. Un court instant, Aphrodite A bascula vers l'avant, avant de retrouver son équilibre.

Sayaka n'eut pas le temps de se demander ce qui se passait que le Jet Alone agrippa Aphrodite A avant de la jeter violemment sur le côté. Bien que légèrement déboussolée par le choc, Sayaka réussit cependant à faire se tourner la tête de sa machine. Elle put voir que le Jet Alone tendait sa main dans sa direction... Et que la paume de ce dernier comportait une ouverture circulaire.

Elle eut à peine le temps de faire se rouler Aphrodite A. Une volée de lasers frappa le sol à l'endroit où elle se tenait quelques secondes auparavant. Sayaka réussit à faire se redresser Aphrodite A et, avant que son adversaire n'ait eu le temps de la viser à nouveau, elle propulsa sa machine en avant, plongeant vers la poitrine de celui-ci. Son élan réussit à déséquilibrer le Jet Alone, qui s'effondra sur le sol, Aphrodite A le surplombeant. Sayaka entreprit de le bloquer avec le poids d'Aphrodite A, mais elle se doutait que cela ne fonctionnerait pas longtemps.

« Misato-san ! Kouji ! Shinji ! Le Jet Alone a décidé de répliquer, et je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir le maintenir l... »

Juste pour confirmer ses dires, le Jet Alone libéra un de ses bras de son emprise et s'en servit pour gifler violemment Aphrodite A. Secouée, Sayaka n'arriva à empêcher le Jet Alone de la repousser avant de lui tirer. Les lasers frappèrent Aphrodite A au cou et à l'épaule gauche. La machine de Sayaka s'effondra en arrière. La jeune pilote bataillait avec ses commandes pour essayer de faire se relever sa machine... Mais elle s'arrêta quand une ombre s'étendit au-dessus d'elle.

Jet Alone s'était totalement redressé et se tenait debout devant elle.

Paralysée, Sayaka put voir la machine pointer son bras vers elle. Il visait plus spécialement le poste de pilotage d'Aphrodite A.

Le docteur Yumi se mit à hurler dans le communicateur.

« SAYAKA ! NE RESTE PAS LA ! METS TOI A L'ABRI ! »

La jeune fille avait parfaitement entendu le cri de son père, mais elle n'arrivait pas à bouger. Elle fixait le canon de l'arme, et alors que les secondes qui suivirent semblèrent ralentir pour durer des heures, elle comprit qu'elle n'allait pas s'en sortir. Elle ne désirait que deux choses : que les garçons réussiraient là où elle avait échoué... Et qu'elle pourrait retrouver sa mère.

Le Jet Alone s'apprêta à tirer...

Quand un arbre le frappa sur le côté de la tête.

La machine se tourna pour voir ce qui pouvait bien avoir causé cette attaque. Sayaka suivit le regard de la machine. Les techniciens de la NERV et de l'Institut orientèrent les caméras qui filmaient l'action pour voir ce qui venait de sauver la jeune fille. Kouji et Shinji jetèrent un oeil sur les images qui leur étaient transmises par leurs QG respectifs. Le baron Ashura qui suivait la progression du Jet Alone ordonna que l'on observe ce qui pouvait avoir causé ce retournement de situation.

Et tous se penchèrent vers leurs écrans, incrédules.

Boss Borot se tenait au-dessus d'un petit piton rocheux, et faisait mine de bomber le torse... Si tant est qu'un robot pouvait faire cela. Un curieux jeu de lumière donnait l'impression que le visage de la machine arborait un sourire conquérant. Et la voix de Boss tonna soudainement dans l'air.

« HAHAHA ! TU CROYAIS T'EN TIRER AUSSI FACILEMENT ? »

Le robot pointa son doigt vers le Jet Alone.

« PREPARE TOI A CONNAÎTRE LA COLERE DE BOSS BOROT, FELON ! »

Sayaka, Shinji, Kouji, le docteur Yumi, et une bonne partie des employés de l'Institut de Recherche Photonique poussèrent en même temps le même cri stupéfait.

« Boss ? »

Du côté de la NERV, c'était plutôt la consternation qui régnait.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ce truc ! » Résuma parfaitement Misato.

Depuis sa chaire, Gendo se releva lentement, mais cette lenteur trahissait plus que n'importe quel cri la colère et la stupéfaction qui s'était emparé de lui. C'était encore un élément imprévu qu'il allait devoir surveiller !

Le Jet Alone semblait hésiter. La machine continuait à tendre son bras vers Aphrodite A, mais elle fixait du regard son nouvel adversaire, ne sachant visiblement pas comment il devait réagir.

Le baron Ashura restait bouche bée devant cette soudaine apparition. A des centaines de kilomètres de là, le docteur Hell, qui continuait à suivre les opérations de son général, gardait un air imperturbable. Il laissa tout de même échapper une réflexion d'un ton si glacial qu'il terrorisa les gardes qui se tenaient à ses côtés.

« Misérable vermisseau... Tu oses me défier avec cette aberration ? »

Sur le champ de bataille, Boss se décida enfin à entrer en action.

« A L'ATTAAAAAAAAQUE ! »

Boss Borot se rua en avant.

Et se prit le pied dans un gros rocher. Déséquilibrée, la machine plongea vers l'avant et se vautra au sol dans un fracas extraordinaire. Elle ne s'arrêta pas là : elle roula au sol sur plusieurs dizaines de mètres avant d'enfin s'arrêter.

A l'intérieur, Boss, Mucha et Nuke avait le tournis et n'arrivaient plus à tenir les commandes.

« - Olala, je sens que je vais être malade... Parvint à dire Nuke.

- Où est le haut ? Et le bas, tant qu' on y est ? Articula Mucha.

- Allez les gars... Essaya de dire Boss. Il faut qu'on... Qu'on... Laissez moi une petite seconde, là... »

La surprise avait laissé la place à la consternation parmi tous ceux qui avaient assisté à la scène. Plus personne ne savait comment il fallait réagir dorénavant face au nouvel arrivant... A l'exception du Jet Alone qui cessa de viser Aphrodite A pour pointer son arme vers Boss Borot. Plusieurs tirs fusèrent, mais fort heureusement, ils ne frappèrent que le sol face à la machine. Que le Jet Alone l'avait raté ou qu'il souhaitait juste l'effrayer pour se débarasser de quelque chose qui ne semblait pas être une grande menace, ce n'était pas facile à déterminer, mais il réussit merveilleusement à redonner tous leur esprit aux jeunes pilotes.

« WOUAP ! » Cria Boss. Sous l'impulsion de ses pilotes, Boss Borot se mit à reculer sur ses « fesses » et sur ses mains pour tenter de s'éloigner de son adversaire. Il y avait quelque chose qui chiffonait tous les témoins de la scène, mais seul un obscur employé de la NERV mit le doigt sur le problème.

« C'est moi, ou bien ce robot a soudain l'air effrayé ? »

Sayaka, pour sa part, était encore sous le coup de cette arrivée impromptue, mais elle comprit très vite quelque chose d'essentiel : le Jet Alone ne faisait plus attention à elle ; il lui tournait le dos, même. Elle fit alors se relever Aphrodite A, et, repérant un gros morceau de roche à ses côtés, l'arracha de terre. Le Jet Alone sembla bien finir par remarquer que quelque chose setramait derrière lui, mais il ne réussit pas à empêcher Aphrodite A de le frapper à la tête avec son arme improvisée.

Elle verrait plus tard si elle enguirlanderait Boss ou si elle le remercierait. Pour le moment, il y avait beaucoup plus urgent.

Shinji et Kouji avaient vite dû mettre de côté leur stupéfaction pour se concentrer à nouveau sur le combat qu'il menait. Mais cela ne semblait pas vraiment évoluer dans un sens qui leur était favorable : ils continuaient à être constamment harcelés par les deux machines sans réussir réellement à obtenir un avantage. A vrai dire, même si ils avaient subi des coups, c'était un miracle qu'ils n'avaient pas déjà été vaincus par les machines du Docteur Hell.

Mazinger Z et l'Eva-01 finirent par se retrouver dos à dos, essayant de se couvrir mutuellement sans pour autant parvenir à regagner la main.

« - Bon sang, on s'en sortira jamais ! S'exclama Shinji. A chaque fois qu'on pense pouvoir se débarasser de l'un d'entre eux, l'autre se ramène pour l'aider !

- Faut qu'on voit comment y remédier ! Cria Kouji. On a déjà combattu deux robots en même temps, et on s'en est sorti !

- Oui, mais tous les deux restaient au sol ! Là, l'un d'entre eux vole ! C'est ça qui leur donne un avantage !

- Il faudrait trouver un moyen de se débarasser de cette espèce de grosse chauve-souris...

- Et comment ? Si seulement on pouvait voler, on serait à armes égales contre elle ! »

Kouji repensa soudainement à leur combat contre Ramiel. Il avait réussi à faire s'envoler Mazinger Z... Tout ce dont ils avaient besoin, c'était de se doter de quelque chose qui pouvait voler dans les airs, comme un missile...

Il songea soudainement que Mazinger Z était doté de missiles. Est-ce qu'il pourrait... ? Non, il ne voyait pas trop comment il pouvait les tirer et, comme avec Aphrodite A, les attraper pour s'envoler. L'Eva-01, peut-être... Mais ses missiles étaient trop petits pour que la machine de Shinji puisse les attraper et s'envoler avec de toute manière...

Un rayon de soleil se refléta sur l'un des avant-bras de Mazinger Z.

Les yeux de Kouji s'écarquillèrent.

Mais oui ! C'était ça !

« - Hé, Shinji... Tu as déjà fait du surf ?

- Uh ? Pourquoi tu... »

Mazinger Z attrapa l'Eva-01 sous les aisselles et le projeta vers le haut.

Shinji ne réussit qu'à pousser un léger cri de surprise, avant que sa machine reste soudainement en suspension dans les airs. Alors qu'il poussait l'Eva à regarder vers le bas, il réalisa soudainement que Mazinger Z avait tendu les bras pendant qu'il passait au-dessus de sa tête, si bien que les pieds de l'Eva reposaient maintenant sur chaque avant-bras de Mazinger Z.

Il y eut plusieurs personnes qui se demandaient ce qui se tramaient, y compris, apparemment, Gromazen et Devira, qui s'étaient immobilisés et les observaient attentivement.

Mazinger Z pointa ses bras vers Devira, tandis que Shinji luttait pour que l'Eva maintienne son équilibre précaire.

Il comprit brutalement ce que son ami s'apprêtait à faire.

« - Kouji ! Arrête, on va trouver un autre...

- DOUBLE ROCKET PUNCH ! »

Les deux poings de Mazinger Z s'éjectèrent du reste de la machine, l'Eva-01 se tenant sur eux comme si il s'était mis à porter des patins à réaction.

« ET MERRRRRRRR... »

Devira sembla enfin réagir à la scène, et à la dernière fraction de seconde, s'écarta de la trajectoire des poings et de l'Eva. Pendant quelques secondes paniquées, Shinji essaya de récupérer son équilibre, mais l'un de ses pieds glissait déjà de son support précaire. En désespoir de cause, il reporta ses deux pieds sur un seul poing, le deuxième partant alors vers l'horizon.

L'Eva-01 semblait maintenant chevaucher un petit surf à réaction.

Et alors que Shinji essayait d'éviter de tomber, il réalisa quelque chose... Selon la façon dont il se penchait, ou dont il faisait basculer son poids, le poing-roquette changeait de direction.

Il essaya dès lors de se diriger de manière à pourchasser Devira X1. Le moment de stupéfaction passé, il réussit enfin à correctement manier son véhicule de fortune.

Kouji observa un instant son ami essayer de se dépêtrer, avant que le bras qui avait échappé à Shinji ne revienne se fixer sur Mazinger Z. Un sifflement derrière lui le fit se baisser, manquant de justesse de se faire décapiter par le bras-guillotine de Gromazen R9. Il se retourna alors vers son adversaire.

Bon. Il n'avait plus qu'un bras, mais au moins il pouvait espérer que Shinji puisse s'occuper de Devira X1, ou au moins de le distraire assez longtemps pour lui permettre de s'occuper de l'autre machine du Docteur Hell.

« MISSILE PUNCH ! »

Sayaka continuait de rouer le Jet Alone de coups, en essayant au maximum de l'empêcher de se remettre de son attaque initiale, mais elle hésitait tout de même à y aller à pleine puissance. Il y avait quand même un réacteur nucléaire sur le point d'exploser à l'intérieur de la machine, et elle ne voulait surtout pas accélérer la réaction. D'un autre côté, à cause de l'emprise que Ashura avait dessus, il n'allait pas hésiter une seule seconde à la tuer si il en avait l'occasion, avant de se faire exploser en plein centre ville. L'empêcher de se défendre restait une nécessité.

Un moment d'inattention, et le Jet Alone lui donna une violente bourrade sur le côté qui fit trébucher sa machine. Le Jet Alone s'apprêtait à l'attaquer à nouveau, quand soudainement Boss Borot lui sauta dans le dos et essaya de s'agripper avec ses jambes et un de ses bras à lui. De l'autre, il le frappait de manière répétée. Loin de se laisser faire, le Jet Alone tournait sur lui-même et agitait frénétiquement les bras pour essayer de le déloger.

« LAISSE SAYAKA TRANQUILLE, AFFREUX ! » Cria Boss.

Sayaka réussit à faire se redresser Aphrodite A, mais ce fut pour voir que Boss s'était collé au Jet Alone. Ce qui ne pouvait pas être une bonne idée...

« Boss, ne reste pas aussi près de lui ! Le réacteur nucléaire qui est à l'intérieur est entré en fusion ! »

Les yeux de Boss Borot semblèrent soudainement s'élargir alors qu'il se tournait vers Sayaka. On aurait pu jurer y lire l'expression de surprise béate qui devait s'afficher sur le visage de ses pilotes.

« Hein ? »

C'était l'ouverture que souhaitait le Jet Alone. Il réussit enfin à agripper Boss Borot et, d'un seul geste du bras, le décolla de son dos, le souleva au-dessus de sa tête, et le jeta violemment au sol. A l'intérieur, Boss, Mucha et Nuke virent trente-six chandelles.

Le Jet Alone empoigna ensuite Boss Borot, le souleva à nouveau, puis le reclaqua sur le sol une nouvelle fois.

Et encore une fois.

Et encore.

Et encore.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à le faire une sixième fois, Aphrodite A le percuta dans le dos. Déséquilibré, le Jet Alone relâcha sa prise... Et se prit sa victime sur le crâne. Ce fut à son tour de s'écrouler au sol. Aphrodite A profita de ce court répit pour tirer Boss Borot et l'éloigner un peu de la machine démente.

« Boss ? Mucha ? Nuke ? Ça va ? »

Aucun des trois pilotes ne répondit, mais Sayaka put les entendre gémir et soupirer. Il allait leur falloir un peu de temps pour réussir à reprendre leurs esprits...

Convaincue qu'ils s'en sortiraient, Sayaka les laissa et se reconcentra sur son adversaire. Le Jet Alone était à nouveau debout, et il n'allait pas tarder à se remettre à l'attaquer...

Shinji manoeuvrait maintenant le poing-roquette avec une certaine dextérité , mais Devira continuait à esquiver toutes ses tentatives d'approche. A chaque fois qu'il était sur le point de le rattraper, la machine virait brusquement, le laissant bredouille. Il fallait pourtant qu'il réussisse à se débarasser de lui rapidement. Shinji ignorait quelle était l'autonomie de son véhicule improvisé, et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser passer cette chance de se débarasser de lui. L'autre souci, c'était son cordon d'alimentation. Plus ce duel aérien durait, plus il risquait de voir ce dernier s'emberlificoter et s'empêtrer dans quelque chose. Il fallait qu'il cesse ce ballet aérien, et vite.

Il était juste derrière Devira maintenant. La machine était pratiquement à sa portée. Shinji fit se pivoter le poing-roquette pour corriger sa trajectoire et essayer de l'attraper.

Ce qui se passa ensuite se déroula en un battement de cils.

A nouveau, Devira fit une manoeuvre adroite pour l'éviter, puis, dans le mouvement commença à piquer vers le sol. Shinji réalisa brutalement qu'il allait passer juste sous lui.

C'était sa chance.

Il fit prendre à l'Eva une légère impulsion, non pour diriger le poing-roquette, mais au contraire pour s'en détacher. La gravité reprit immédiatement ses droits, mais c'était exactement ce que Shinji désirait. Loin de perdre son équilibre, Shinji fit se redresser l'Eva... Puis lui fit projeter sa jambe et son pied vers l'avant, les tendant pour qu'ils soient aussi droits qu'une flèche.

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte vraiment, l'AT-Field que projetait l'Eva se concentra soudainement au niveau de son pied, formant une sorte de champ de force en forme de pointe. Les plus observateurs, en repassant la vidéo au ralenti, constatèrent un léger rougoiement au niveau du pied de l'Eva. Ce qui était dû à l'air qui se mettait à brûler, suite aux forces déployées par l'attaque.

Que Shinji ne tarda pas à baptiser.

« EVA KICK ! »

L'Eva frappa Devira dans le dos. Sous la puissance de l'impact, et malgré les réacteurs de la machine du docteur Hell, tous deux commencèrent à plonger vers le sol. Mais ce n'était pas une simple chute : l'Eva avait gardé sa position d'attaque, son corps tendu à l'horizontale, son pied enfoncé dans le dos de son adversaire, lequel était réduit à l'état de pantin gesticulant frénétiquement dans tous les sens. Alors qu'ils continuaient leur descente, le corps de Devira commença à engendrer une traînée rougeâtre sur leur trajectoire, du fait de l'air qui brûlait à leur contact. Normalement, ce genre de phénomène ne s'observait que lors de l'entrée dans l'atmosphère de navettes spatiales ; il était normalement impossible que cela puisse se produire à leur altitude.

Mais les pilotes de la NERV et de l'Institut de Recherche Photonique étaient loin de vouloir laisser des choses aussi futiles que les lois de la physique se dresser face à eux.

Après une chute interminable, l'Eva-01 et Devira finirent par percuter le sol. Le choc se ressentit à plusieurs kilomètres à la ronde, alors que le fracas de l'explosion se répercutait dans toute la région. Il fallut de longues, très longues secondes avant que les vents ne finissent par disperser le nuage de poussière généré par le choc.

La chute des deux machines avait créé un énorme cratère. Seule l'Eva-01 se tenait debout au centre de la dépression, la tête légèrement baissée, et le corps dans une position défiante, sans aucun indice de faiblesse ou de dommage. C'était à croire que la machine n'avait pas fait une chute de plusieurs centaines de mètres avant de s'écraser sur le sol. Son adversaire, quand à lui... S'en était sorti beaucoup moins favorablement. Il gisait aux pieds de la machine de la NERV, immobile, vaincu. Son enveloppe extérieure avait partiellement fondue sous les effets de la friction de l'air, mais ce n'était pas ce qui l'avait tué. Lors du choc initial, le pied de l'Eva-01 avait déjà percé son armure, mais lors du choc final, celui-ci avait complètement défoncé son dos, son thorax, et tout ce qui se trouvait entre deux. Son noyau avait été complètement broyé, éclatant à l'intérieur de son enveloppe. Le sang de la Mécabête se répandait dans le fond du cratère, formant une mare rougeâtre qui n'allait pas tarder à atteindre les chevilles de l'Eva.

Shinji n'avait pas besoin de vérifier que son adversaire était mort. Il le savait très bien. Maintenant que ce problème était réglé, il allait pouvoir aller aider ses amis. L'Eva se retourna et commença à grimper les flancs du cratère.

Elle s'arrêta une fois arrivé au sommet.

Shinji avait craint que toutes ses acrobaties ne finissent par emberlificoter son cordon d'alimentation.

Et bien, il ne s'était pas trompé. Il pouvait voir que celui-ci formait maintenant une masse indescriptible, un tas informe bourré de noeuds inextricables. On aurait dit que des dizaines de serpents avaient décidés de prendre du bon temps tous ensemble, en même temps.

L'Eva-01 ne reproduisit pas le geste de son pilote, mais Shinji se couvrit tout de même le visage avec l'une de ses mains.

« Oh, c'est pas vrai... » finit-il par dire dans un grand moment de lassitude.

« MISSILE PUNCH ! »

La trappe ventrale de Mazinger Z s'ouvrit, permettant le lancement de tous les missiles qui y étaient dissimulés. Gromazen R9 réussit à en esquiver quelques uns, qui allèrent exploser quelques centaines de mètres derrière lui, mais d'autres réussirent à atteindre leur cible et à le déstabiliser. Pas suffisamment pour percer son blindage, malheureusement, mais c'était tout de même suffisant pour que Kouji puisse poursuivre ses attaques.

« DRILL MI... »

Gromazen se jeta soudainement sur lui, essayant de raccourcir la distance qui les séparait pour l'attaquer au corps à corps. Et en ce domaine, Kouji, savait qu'il était grandement défavorisé ; si il ne réussissait à se sortir de cette situation, il allait se retrouver à essayer de se battre contre lui alors qu'il n'avait plus qu'un bras. Lorsque Gromazen essaya de le frapper, il réussit tout juste à esquiver l'attaque en se jetant sur le côté. Les lames sur les avant-bras de la machine du docteur Hell le ratèrent de justesse, et il essaya dès lors de profiter de l'élan qu'avait pris son adversaire pour essayer de s'éloigner. Il réussit à couvrir plusieurs dizaines de mètres, mais alors qu'il se retournait pour voir si Gromazen ne le suivait pas, il le vit se mettre à faire tournoyer son bras.

Kouji se demandait ce que Gromazen s'apprêtait à faire exactement... Quand ce dernier laissa son bras s'élancer vers l'avant, alors qu'il s'allongeait démesurément. Kouji vit la lame se rapprocher du cou de Mazinger Z à grande vitesse. Il eut tout juste le temps de s'abaisser. Au lieu de le décapiter, Gromazen n'arriva qu'à trancher un escarpement rocheux derrière lui.

Bon. Il ne pouvait pas non plus compter sur la distance pour s'en tirer.

Les antennes de Gromazen s'étaient mises à luire.

Kouji s'écarta immédiatement de la trajectoire. A peine Mazinger Z avait-il bondit sur le côté que les antennes de Gromazen tirèrent une vague de chaleur étouffante. Alors même qu'il n'était plus dans la ligne de mire de la machine du docteur Hell, Kouji sentit tout de même la température s'élever brutalement autour de lui. Un rapide coup d'oeil lui permit de voir que ce qui restait du rocher que Gromazen avait découpé peu de temps auparavant était en train de fondre.

Kouji avala sa salive.

« - Une attaque basée sur l'émission de chaleur ? S'exclama le docteur Yumi.

- Oui, docteur, répliqua l'un des ingénieurs de l'Institut. Il semblerait que cette machine se serve du rejet de la chaleur généré par ses composants internes comme d'une arme.

- Dans ce cas, elle nous offre une façon de la détruire ! Donnez moi le contrôle des modules calorifiques de Mazinger Z ! »

« Kouji, tu me reçois ? »

Kouji esquiva une nouvelle volée de missiles de son adversaire, mais il réussit tout de même à prendre la communication.

« - Oui, docteur ! Vous avez une idée ?

- Ecoute moi bien, Kouji ! Lorsqu'il essaiera à nouveau de te tirer dessus avec son attaque calorifique, je veux que tu te laisses atteindre ! »

Il fallut quelques secondes pour que Kouji sorte de son état de stupéfaction.

« - Pardon ?

- Les ailerons rouges à l'avant de Mazinger Z ne sont pas uniquement des éléments de décoration ! Enchaîna le docteur Yumi. Ils servent à réguler la chaleur émise par l'Hyperdrive... Et ils sont théoriquement capables de la rejeter !

- Attendez, vous pensez qu'ils réussiraient à aspirer son attaque ? Répliqua Kouji, qui voyait où le scientifique voulait en venir.

- Puis la lui renvoyer, oui. Nous sommes en train de modifier les paramètres de ta machine pour pouvoir aspirer la chaleur extérieure. En principe, ça devrait fonctionner. »

Kouji allait se mettre à réagir à l'emploi de l'expression « en principe », mais il avait suffi qu'ils évoquent ce qu'ils pourraient faire pour que les antennes de Gromazen se mettent de nouveau à luire.

« Ça y est ! Kouji, reste calme et ne bouge pas ! »

Même si il appréhendait la suite des évènements et qu'il adressait une prière inaudible pour que le scientifique ne se soit pas trompé, Kouji ne fit faire aucune manoeuvre d'esquive à Mazinger Z... Et l'onde de chaleur frappa de plein fouet le robot.

Kouji grogna. La température à l'intérieur de l'habitacle de l'Hoverpilder avait drastiquement augmenté, tournant le petit appareil en un véritable sauna. De grosses gouttes de sueur se mirent à perler sur son visage, coulant sur sa peau et lui obscurcissant la vue. Un moment, il se dit qu'il allait cuire comme un homard... Mais il réalisa soudainement que la chaleur ne grimpait plus. La température atteignait des niveaux caniculaires, mais il se dit que celle-ci ne semblait pas suffisante pour faire fondre la roche, comme ce qui s'était produit précédemment.

Il poussa Mazinger Z à baisser la tête pour jeter un oeil à la poitrine. Et il réalisa alors que le docteur Yumi ne s'était pas trompé dans ses calculs.

Les ailerons de Mazinger Z luisaient, tant ils étaient surchargés d'énergie calorifique. L'air surchauffé autour d'eux modifiait sa vision, donnant l'impression que le reste de Mazinger Z et le sol à ses pieds se convulsionnaient, se tordaient et ondulaient.

« - Vite, Kouji, il faut expédier toute cette chaleur avant que les circuits de Mazinger Z ne grillent ! Cria le docteur Yumi.

- Et je fais comment ? »

Le docteur Yumi lui indiqua ce qu'il devait faire.

Kouji redressa la tête de sa machine.

Il regarda son adversaire, figé sur place, comme surpris qu'il ait pu survivre.

Puis il hurla.

« BREAST FIRE ! »

Mazinger Z releva ses bras comme si il voulait bander ses biceps... Et ses ailerons rejettèrent immédiatement toute la chaleur qui s'y était accumulée.

L'onde de chaleur parcourut instantanément toute la distance qui séparait les deux machines, et atteignit Gromazen avant que ce dernier n'ait pu réagir. Toute la carcasse métallique de la Mécabête se mit immédiatement à fondre, alors que le métal qui le composait passait de l'état solide à l'état de pâte semi-liquide incandescent. Gromazen tenta de lever un de ses bras, mais celui-ci perdait tote consistance et fusionna avec le reste de son corps, lequel perdait de plus en plus sa cohérence. Les mécanismes et les organes artificiels de la Mécabête fumaient, alors que certains, légèrement plus résistants, semblaient surgir de la carcasse avant de succomber à leur tour à l'intense chaleur. Un dernier soubresaut agita la masse informe qui avait été Gromazen quand son noyau éclata.

Le tout avait à peine duré quelques secondes. Avant que Kouji ne réalise totalement ce qui venait de se dérouler, son adversaire n'était qu'un tas informe de métal en fusion qui commençait à brûler l'herbe à ses pieds.

Kouji était tellement fasciné par ce spectacle qu'il perçut à peine la secousse causée par la chute de l'Eva-01 et de Devira.

« Baron, nos machines ont été éliminées par l'ennemi. Que faisons nous ? »

Le garde avait fait son rapport avec une note assez marquée de confusion dans sa voix, mais cela était loin de rivaliser avec la terreur qui s'était emparée d'Ashura. De grosses gouttes de sueur se mirent à lui couler sur le visage, alors qu'il luttait de toutes ses forces pour essayer de se maintenir debout sur sa plate-forme flottante, de tenir le bâton de commandement et de maintenir sa composition face à ses subalternes, tout cela en même temps. Ce dernier effort fut quelque peu ruiné par le ton paniqué qu'il employa lorsqu'il donna son ordre.

« Retraite ! On retourne à la base, en vitesse ! »

Le second garde semblait avoir attendu cet ordre de longue date, car à peine Ashura avait-il fini de le prononcer qu'il enclencha immédiatement les commandes. La plate-forme fila à toute vitesse hors de portée des radars de la NERV, s'enfuyant vers le large.

Alors qu'il se cramponnait à la rambarde de sécurité, Ashura songea qu'il restait le Jet Alone. Pour maintenant, tout ce qu'il pouvait espérer, c'était qu'il explose à la base de ses adversaires. Il valait mieux qu'il ne soit pas dans les parages lorsque cela se produirait, mais au moins, il y avait encore une chance que tous leurs efforts aboutissent à quelque chose.

Aphrodite A fut violemment rejetée par le Jet Alone et s'écrasa sur une falaise attenante. Malgré l'étourdissement qu'avait provoqué la rencontre violente de son crâne (fort heureusement protégé par son casque) avec le dossier de son siège de pilotage, Sayaka réussit tout de même à pousser sa machine à s'écarter à temps de la trajectoire d'une volée de lasers que lui adressait le Jet Alone.

La machine allait tirer à nouveau quand elle perçut l'arrivée dans son dos de Boss Borot, qui avait essayer de le prendre par surprise.

« Prends ça dans ta face, espèce de... »

Le Jet Alone se contenta de le repousser d'un simple revers de la main, le giflant comme un chiot récalcitrant. Le coup porté à la dignité de Boss lui fit cependant moins mal que la gifle elle-même qui avait suffi à envoyer sa machine valdinguer, et à l'envoyer (et bien évidemment, Mucha et Nuke également) se cogner sur les parois du cockpit de la machine.

Les choses se présentaient vraiment mal. Ils étaient sensés y aller calmement, pour éviter d'accélérer la détérioration du réacteur du Jet Alone, mais ils ne pouvaient non plus espérer le maîtriser de manière pacifique alors qu'il les surpassaient sans difficultés. Aphrodite A n'était pas, à la base, conçue pour le combat. Quand à Boss Borot... Et bien, il semblait ne pas pouvoir mieux faire face au danger que représentait le Jet Alone.

Tant pis. Il fallait qu'elle prenne le risque, avant qu'ils ne puissent plus rien faire pour stopper la réaction en chaîne. Il fallait profiter du court instant de diversion que lui avait offert Boss.

« OPPAI MISSILES ! »

Les roquettes se propulsèrent de la poitrine d'Aphrodite A. Et frappèrent dans le dos un Jet Alone trop occupé à essayer d'arracher la tête de Boss Borot pour faire attention à Sayaka. L'explosion fit basculer la machine, alors que de multiples éclats de métal se mirent à voler dans tous les sens. La fumée se dissipa peu à peu, pour révéler le Jet Alone à genoux... Mais ce que nota en premier Sayaka, ce furent les dégâts qu'avaient causée son attaque. Le blindage de la machine avait sauté en de multiples points, révélant l'architecture interne du Jet Alone au grand jour.

Ce fut surtout cela qui l'inquiétait. Elle se mit à craindre une rupture définitive du réacteur du fait de son action irréfléchie...

Elle fut tellement secouée par cette vision qu'elle ne réagit que trop tard au fait que le Jet Alone s'était soudain redressé et la visait.

Aphrodite A n'arriva pas à esquiver la salve de tirs laser que venait de tirer son adversaire.

Aucun des rayons, fort heureusement, n'atteignit la tête d'Aphrodite A. Mais ils la transpercèrent tous de part en part, détruisant ses circuits internes, coupant son alimentation, changeant ses composants en ferraille. L'un des tirs réussit même à lui arracher la jambe gauche. Lourdement, inexorablement, Aphrodite A s'effondra au sol. Les efforts de Sayaka pour essayer de maintenir sa machine debout s'avérèrent vains : les commandes de sa machine ne lui répondaient plus.

Le Jet Alone claudiqua vers sa victime, ses pas bien plus indécis que par le passé. Il était clair que les missiles d'Aphrodite A avaient tout de même réussi à l'endommager de manière significative ; cependant, dans le combat qui l'opposait à Sayaka, il était finalement sorti vainqueur. Il aurait pu essayer d'achever son adversaire, mais il cherchait avant tout à répondre au dernier ordre que lui avait donné le baron Ashura : se faire exploser au beau milieu de Tokyo 3. La mort de la jeune fille n'atit pas pour lui une priorité, maintenant qu'elle ne pouvait plus le stopper. Le Jet Alone se retourna pour se diriger vers la ville.

Seulement, il semblait qu'il avait oublié qu'il y avait un autre robot dans les environs. Boss se jeta sur lui avant qu'il ait eu le temps de faire quelques mètres.

« RAAAAAAAAAAH ! »

Boss Borot se mit à tambouriner frénétiquement sur le crâne, le torse et les membres du Jet Alone, le noyant sous un déluge de coups, comme en proie à une folie furieuse. Et, dans le cas de son pilote principal, c'était son cas : Boss avait assisté à la défaite de Sayaka sans pouvoir réagir, et ignorait que la jeune fille était toujours vivante. Quand il vit la masse d'Aphrodite A s'effondrer, après un instant d'abattement, il poussa ses amis à jeter leur machine contre le Jet Alone. Et ceux-ci, aussi choqué que leur ami par la tournure des évènements, avaient décidé de laisser tomber leur trouillardise pour venger Sayaka.

Boss n'arrivait même plus à formuler des paroles cohérentes ; tout ce qu'il arrivait à faire alors qu'il attaquait son adversaire, c'était d'hurler comme un dément.

Pendant ce temps, Sayaka se remettait de ses blessures, profitant du répit que lui accordait l'attaque soudaine de Boss pour se remettre. Même si elle ne pouvait plus déplacer Aphrodite A, elle pouvait tout de même voir ce qui se produisait autour d'elle... Ce qui fit qu'elle dut avoir besoin de quelques secondes pour bien comprendre ce qui se passait, et arrêter de penser qu'elle devait rêver.

« Boss ! Ne reste pas là, il va sauter ! »

Le cri de Sayaka réussit à atteindre Boss et ses compagnons. Boss Borot se stoppa au beau milieu d'une attaque pour se tourner vers Aphrodite A. Encore une fois, les témoins de la scène crurent avoir des hallucinations, car il leur semblait que la machine affichait un air de stupéfaction ahurie qui devait certainement se rapprocher de celle de ses pilotes.

« Sayaka ? T'es vivante ! »

Juste ce que le Jet Alone désirait : une diversion. La machine folle réussit à mettre la main sur son adversaire et à le soulever. Boss, Mucha et Nuke, comprenant ce qui était en train de se passer, commencèrent à paniquer à nouveau... Mais cette fois-ci quelque chose retint l'attention de Boss. Il pouvait voir un trou béant dans la structure du Jet Alone, droit dans le corps de la machine, juste en dessous de lui. Peut-être qu'il pourrait...

Il poussa les commandes des bras de son robot. Ceux-ci s'enfoncèrent jusqu'aux coudes dans le corps du Jet Alone juste alors que ce dernier s'apprêtait à le lancer. Boss Borot fut projeté au loin et s'écrasa au sol... Mais dans le même mouvement, il avait arraché une large portion de la structure interne du Jet Alone.

Boss Borot se rassit. Ses pilotes scrutèrent ce qu'allait faire leur adversaire.

Pendant quelques secondes, celui-ci resta dans la même position qu'après son attaque, comme si quelqu'un avait appuyé sur le bouton pause.

Puis, il s'effondra au sol.

Prudemment, Boss Borot s'approcha du Jet Alone. Celui-ci restait toujours inerte. Il se tint bientôt juste devant lui, et pencha sa tête pour permettre à ses pilotes de regarder le corps de leur adversaire.

Pas de mouvements.

Sous l'impulsion de son pilote principal, Boss Borot donna un coup de pied au Jet Alone. Lequel ne remuait toujours pas.

Pendant quelques secondes, Boss Borot resta ainsi immobile, fixant son ennemi vaincu.

Puis, la machine pataude se mit à danser, en sautillant d'un pied à l'autre.

« WHOOHOO ! ON A GAGNE ! ON A GAGNE ! T'Y CROIS TOI ? ON A SAUVE SAYAKA ET LA VILLE ! ON EST LES PLUS FORTS ! »

Boss continua ainsi à hurler de joie pendant quelques temps, ses compères le rejoignant dans son allégresse, autant pour célébrer leur victoire que le fait qu'ils étaient toujours décidèrent même de lancer Boss Borot dans une tentative de breakdance... Ce qui échoua, mais ils étaient beaucoup trop extatiques pour se laisser décontenancer par la chose.

Au bout d'un moment, ils finirent par remarquer que l'Eva-01 (qui avait enfin réussi à dépêtrer son câble d'alimentation) et Mazinger Z avaient rejoint Aphrodite A pour voir si Sayaka allait bien. Les trois machines semblaient fixer du regard Boss Borot.

Il y eut un léger instant de flottement, mais Boss ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire son fier face aux deux pilotes qui l'avaient poussé involontairement dans cette aventure.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que vous dites de ça, hein ? On rigole moins de Boss, hein ? Je peux tous vous latter si je le veux, et on verra qui est le meilleur ! »

Les pilotes des trois autres machines ne répondirent pas. En fait, les robots restaient étrangement immobiles.

« Et alors quoi ? Ça vous la coupe à ce point ? »

Toujours pas de réponses.

Boss avait beau être fier, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que quelque chose clochait. Il tenta de faire une liste des évènements récents pour voir si il n'avait pas oublié quelque chose d'important. Soudain frappé d'une intuition il tourna la tête de sa machine.

Boss Borot tenait toujours dans sa main ce qu'il avait arraché du corps du Jet Alone.

La défaite de la machine prenait un sens nouveau. Ce que Boss Borot avait extirpé de son adversaire, c'était son réacteur.

Son réacteur nucléaire.

En cours de fusion.

Il le tenait toujours dans sa main.

Et d'ailleurs, il fumait encore.

Boss continuait de regarder le réacteur d'un air interdit.

Tic tac tic tac tic tac tic tac...

Ding !

« YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! »

Submergé par la panique, Boss appuya sur toutes les commandes qui pouvaient lui permettre de jeter au loin cette bombe à retardement. Boss Borot commençait déjà à ramener son bras en arrière pour balancer la charge.

« Boss, non ! Ne fais pas ça ! »

Malgré sa peur, Boss obéit tout de même au cri de Sayaka. Il se tourna vers elle, tout de même quand à ce qu'il était sensé faire.

« - Ce truc va péter ! J'ai pas envie de mourir !

- Il ne faut surtout pas qu'il explose, Boss ! Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de toutes les retombées radioactives que la région va subir si ça se produit ?

- Et alors quoi ?

- Les barres de carbone, Boss ! Des barres de carbone doivent s'enfoncer dans le réacteur pour stopper la fusion ! Il faut que tu les enfonces à la main ! »

Boss, toujours aussi paniqué mais obéissant tout de même aux directives de Sayaka, poussa Borot à tourner le réacteur dans tous les sens à la recherche de ces fameuses barres. Il finit par les trouver, surgissant de l'un des côtés comme des aiguilles plantées dans une pelote. De la vapeur commençait à se former autour du réacteur, signalant la forte hausse de température du réacteur.

Le jeune pilote était maintenant totalement dominé par la peur, et il se permit une courte prière.

Tous les témoins de la scène firent de même.

La sueur perlait aux fronts de Kouji, de Shinji et de Sayaka.

Un silence de plomb s'était installé à la NERV et à l'Institut de Recherche Photonique. Le docteur Yumi se rongeait nerveusement les ongles. Sans qu'elle ne le remarque, les dents de Misato s'étaient mises à grincer.

Boss Borot enfonça délicatement les barres de carbone à l'intérieur du réacteur.

Pendant un moment, le monde sembla flotter.

Puis, un cri retentit dans les ruines du Jet Alone Project, relayé dans tous les réseaux de communications.

« Température du réacteur en chute libre ! La fusion est stoppée ! »

Il est difficile d'imaginer qu'un soupir de soulagement puisse être assourdissant. C'est le cas, pourtant, quand il est poussé par des millions de gorges.

« C'était pas mal du tout. »

Boss crut qu'il allait s'étrangler. Il s'était attendu à des réactions plus admiratives de la part de Kouji, surtout étant donné la fierté qu'il avait tiré de sa participation à la bataille. Il était, de ce fait aussi énervé que si le pilote de Mazinger Z l'avait insulté directement.

« - Comment ça, pas mal ? Sans moi, vous étiez cuit, et c'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire !

- Eh bien... Oui. Ecoute, c'est surtout que... Ben, je m'attendais pas du tout à ça de ta part, répondit Kouji. J'ai un peu de mal à trouver les mots...

- Ben t'as intérêt à t'améliorer ! Parce qu'à partir de maintenant, va falloir compter sur nous trois pour couvrir vos fesses et vous sortir des guêpiers où vous irez vous fourrez !

- Ecoute, on apprécie toute forme d'aide de ta part, enchaîna Shinji qui assistait à la scène et partageait plutôt l'incrédulité de son camarade, mais... Tu es sûr que tu as réfléchi à toutes les conséquences ? Je veux dire, tu pouvais espérer échapper à l'attention des Anges et du Docteur Hell, mais maintenant tu vas être dans leur colimateur autant que nous, et...

- Oh, épargne moi un peu ça, Shinji ! L'interrompit Boss. Ton couplet comme quoi toi et Kouji vous vous mettez en danger pour nous, ça commence à bien faire ! Et si moi aussi, j'ai envie de protéger la ville, hein ? Vous y avez penser à ça ? Et est-ce que vous avez empêché Sayaka de vous aider, hein ? Alors ? »

Cette dernière réflexion fit se froncer les sourcils à Kouji. Il commençait à élaborer une théorie qui lui semblait franchement très plausible.

« Attends... T'aurais pas fait ça surtout pour impressionner Sayaka, pas vrai ? »

L'indignation qu'afficha à cet instant Boss était le plus grand aveu qu'il aurait pu faire.

« - Hein ? Mais pas du tout ! C'est pour tout le monde que je fais ça ! Et puis, si Sayaka aime ça, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire de toute manière ?

- Tu réalises quand même que t'as pris en otage une usine et que t'es parti au combat dans un prototype à peine fini et non testé juste pour impressionner une fille, si c'est le cas ?

- J'ai pris en otage personne !

- Alors dans ce cas, pourquoi Misato-san est en train de batailler ferme avec mon père pour éviter que tu te retrouves en prison ? Demanda Shinji, essayant de feindre l'innocence le plus possible.

- Euh... Je... » Boss sembla perdu quelques secondes, avant de soudain afficher un air conquérant. « Ah ! Mais je me retrouverais pas en prison ! Le docteur Yumi m'a déjà signalé qu'il ferait pour que je sois intégré à l'Institut !

- C'est pas parce que le docteur Yumi te donne un poste de pilote que ça t'innocente de quoi que ce soit... Enchaîna Kouji.

- Si !

- Il y a là-dedans une logique qui m'échappe... » Observa Shinji.

Un bruit de porte automatique poussa tous les jeunes hommes à tourner la tête pour regarder dans la même direction. Sayaka marchait d'un pas rapide vers eux. Elle venait à peine de sortir des restes de sa machine, et elle portait toujours sa combinaison de pilote. Si tous les garçons étaient surpris de la voir, c'était visiblement Boss qui était le plus affecté par son arrivée impromptue.

« Sayaka ! Tu vas bien, c'est génial ! On va pouvoir... »

Elle le gifla dès qu'elle arriva à sa portée.

Cela avait bien évidemment réussi à faire taire le jeune caïd, qui maintenant affichait la même expression qu'un terrier venant de se prendre sans prévenir un coup de journal sur les fesses de la part de son maître.

« Ça, cria la jeune fille, c'est pour avoir pris en otage une usine de l'Institut et détourné ses moyens pour te fabriquer un robot, tout ça pour faire plaisir à ton ego ! »

Boss semblait avoir été plus durement touché par les paroles de la jeune fille que par les diverses récriminations que ses amis et les adultes lui avaient administré depuis qu'il était descendu de son robot. D'abord choqué, il se mit à baisser la tête de honte, les yeux humides. Il semblait vraiment sur le point de s'effondrer en larmes.

Sayaka prit alors sa grosse tête dans ses mains et l'embrassa sur la joue.

Tous les spectateurs de la scène, le premier concerné aussi, écarquillèrent grands les yeux.

« Et ça, c'est pour avoir sauvé la ville et ma vie ! »

Boss resta complètement figé sur place, dans la position qu'il avait à l'instant où Sayaka l'avait embrassé. Les autres, quand à eux, se remettaient plus ou moins du choc de la scène pour enfin se préoccuper du sort de la jeune fille.

« - Tout va bien, Sayaka ? Demanda Kouji.

- Oui, grands mercis ! Répondit-elle sur un ton de soulagement. Quelques petites contusions avec tous les chocs, mais sinon, rien de grave. Par contre, Aphrodite A est en mauvais état... D'après mon père, il va falloir plusieurs semaines pour réparer tous les dégâts. Pendant ce temps, je vais me retrouver coincé au sol.

- Bon, et bien, au moins, nous avons un remplaçant pour toi, maintenant... Dit Kouji.

- Remplaçant ? Plus que ça ! Misato-san a enfin réussi à négocier l'abandon des poursuites à l'encontre de Boss. Et mon père a déjà lancé l'extension des baies de lancement de l'Institut pour pouvoir accueillir Boss Borot !

- Quoi ? Vraiment ? Répliqua Shinji, agréablement surpris.

- Vraiment ! Vu le coup de main énorme qu'ont donné Boss, Mucha et Nuke, les Nations Unies ont très vite donné leur accord pour poursuivre l'emploi de Boss Borot dans la défense planétaire !

- Et les conditions de sa production ne gênent personne ?

- Pas vu les témoignages des membres du personnel de l'Institut, qui les ont très vite désignés comme innofensifs et comme ayant de leur plein gré participé à ce projet ! C'est d'ailleurs l'élément fondamental qui les a sauvé de la prison !

- C'est génial, tout ça ! Dit Kouji. T'as entendu, Boss ? »

Les jeunes gens regardèrent à nouveau leur confrère. Pendant qu'ils étaient occupé à discuter, il était tombé à la renverse, inconscient, mais avec le sourire le plus béat jamais vu sur un visage.

Sayaka, Shinji et Kouji restèrent quelques secondes à le contempler.

« - Faut croire que ça lui a fait très plaisir... Lança Shinji.

- Ouais. Mais va falloir le réveiller, répliqua Sayaka.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'ils vont devoir le traiter contre les éventuelles doses de radiation qu'il a reçu.

- Il a été irradié ?

- Ils n'ont rien trouvé sur Mucha et N uke, mais ils préfèrent être sûr. »

Le silence retomba encore quelques secondes.

« - On va peut-être lui laisser quelques minutes... Dit Shinji.

- Ouais, répondit Kouji. Après tout, faudra bien qu'il retombe sur Terre... »

_A nouveau, Tokyo 3 a été sauvée de la destruction, et nos amis peuvent désormais compter sur un nouvel allié dans leur lutte. Mais la Terre n'est toujours pas hors de danger. Et bientôt, Kouji, Shinji, Sayaka et Boss vont devoir composer avec la fougueuse pilote de l'Eva-02, Asuka Langley-Soryu ! Une rencontre explosive qui aura lieu dans le prochain épisode de..._

_NEKKETSU GENESIS MAZINGELION !_


	14. Chapitre 125

Disclaimer : Neon Genesis Evangelion et Mazinger Z sont la propriété de leurs auteurs respectifs. Ce récit est un pur travail de fan sans aucunes visées lucratives.

L'homme rentra dans le bar et jeta un regard circulaire sur les divers clients qui y traînaient en cette nuit étouffante. Quelques personnes qui étaient là pour savourer un bon whisky, un jeune couple qui faisait une pause, et, assis sur un tabouret face au bar, Kusuma. L'homme s'attendait à le trouver là. Le communiquant du Jet Alone Project traversait peut-être une phase difficile, mais il essayait tout de même de maintenir un certain standing, et il n'allait certainement pas choisir le dernier bar à poivrots pour essayer d'oublier ses échecs le temps d'une soirée.

L'homme s'assit juste à côté de Kusuma et se commanda un Martini. Kusuma, à son approche, tourna la tête avant de retourner à son verre de whisky sans que son expression ne change.

« - Ça fait longtemps que je ne vous ais pas vu... Dit Kusuma sans que son regard ne quitte son verre.

- Je sais, répondit simplement l'homme. Ces dernières semaines ont été assez chargées. »

Le silence s'installa quelques instants, à peine perturbé par la musique jazzy qui s'échappait de la radio du bar et par le cliquement des glaçons dans les verres.

« - Je suis vraiment désolé pour vous, dit l'homme. Vous ne méritiez pas toute cette infâmie...

- Au contraire, mon ami, au contraire, lui répondit Kusuma en lui décochant un sourire triste. Nous avons péché par orgueil. Nous voulions tellement battre la NERV à son propre jeu que nous en avions oublié les règles les plus élémentaires de prudence.

- Les coupables ont été démasqués ?

- Oui, mais sans espoir de réparation... Les employés de nos contractants qui ont sabotés les modules de contrôle avaient démissionné dès le lendemain de la livraison des pièces. Et bien entendu, ils ont tout aussi rapidement quitté leur logement. Sans oublier qu'ils ont employés des noms d'emprunt. »

Kusuma s'interrompit, le temps d'avaler une nouvelle gorgée et de se frotter les yeux. L'homme ne souhaitait pas le brusquer.

« - Ça aurait pu marcher, vous savez ? Dit Kusuma. Tout était étudié au mieux, le Jet Alone aurait pu être le fleuron de la technologie de défense non seulement japonaise, mais humaine en général... Nous aurions pu tant faire...

- Vous pouvez toujours essayer d'apporter votre contribution au combat...

- Et comment ? Notre société est complètement discréditée. Notre maison mère a décidée de complètement fermer notre division. Tous nos techniciens et ingénieurs ont été envoyé au chômage. Et ils ne sont pas les seuls... »

Kusuma sortit une lettre de sa poche et la tendit à l'homme. L'ancien communicant n'attendit même pas que l'homme ait fini de la lire pour la commenter.

« Ils ne peuvent pas me faire porter tout le chapeau, évidemment, mais mon investissement dans ce projet ayant dépassé la simple communication, ils ne pouvaient non plus me garder. Tel que vous me voyez, je suis en train de me demander sur quel breuvage je vais dépenser le restant de ma dernière paie. »

L'homme rendit la lettre à Kusuma, puis avala une gorgée de son Martini. Bien. Il n'appréciait pas les conditions dans lesquelles cela se déroulait, mais il avait prévu de demander son aide bien avant le fiasco du Jet Alone.

« Vous sous-estimez votre avenir, monsieur Kusuma. Il y a encore moyen pour vous et les hommes qui ont travaillé au Jet Alone Project de se racheter une réputation. »

Kusuma ricana lassement.

« - Je voudrais bien voir ça !

- Je n'ai pas été tout à fait franc avec vous. Ce n'est pas uniquement parce que vous m'êtes sympathique que je me suis arrangé pour que l'on se croise régulièrement. »

Cette fois-ci, l'homme avait réussi à piquer la curiosité de Kusuma. Celui-ci le regarda d'un air songeur. L'homme l'avait cueilli au bon moment : il avait assez bu pour être réceptif, mais pas assez pour être une loque sans capacité de réflexion.

« - Je suis moi-même en charge d'un projet assez particulier... Et j'ai besoin de l'aide de l'expertise du Jet Alone Project pour l'achever. Mes collaborateurs et moi-même progressons assez rapidement, mais nous aurions besoin de talents supplémentaires pour finaliser plusieurs éléments essentiels, des talents que je sais pouvoir trouver chez vous et chez les autres membres au chômage du Jet Alone Project.

- Qu'est-ce qui me dit que vous n'êtes pas de mèche avec le docteur Hell, vous aussi ?

- Croyez moi, si je pouvais avoir la tête de ce maniaque empaillée au dessus de ma cheminée, je serais l'homme le plus heureux de la Terre.

- C'est pas franchement une garantie pour moi... »

L'homme sourit.

« Dans ce cas, laissez moi vous décrire ce projet... »

L'homme parla.

Kusuma, d'abord méfiant, écouta.

Sa méfiance se changea en surprise. Puis en intérêt.

Et l'homme eut terminé de décrire son projet, il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réussir à reprendre ses esprits.

« - Mon Dieu... C'est... Est-ce vraiment réalisable ?

- Nous avons déjà produit quelques prototypes des fonctions principales, répliqua l'homme. Et les premiers tests sont franchement concluants. Mais je peux toujours vous amener vous le présenter en vrai.

- Que... Il est déjà construit ?

- La structure principale. Nous avons encore beaucoup de chemin à parcourir pour le finaliser, mais l'état actuel révèle suffisamment la direction que nous souhaitons suivre. Voulez vous me suivre ?

- Après ce que vous venez de me dire, bien sûr que oui !

- Très bien. Une voiture m'attend à l'extérieur. Une place vous est déjà réservée. Si vous êtes convaincu par ce que vous verrez, vous ferez tout votre possible pour amener vos anciens collaborateurs à travailler pour nous ?

- Ils étaient aussi convaincus de moi de l'intérêt de nos travaux, et ils souhaitaient tout autant que moi pouvoir participer à la protection de la Terre. Je ne devrais pas avoir trop de difficultés.

- Parfait. En ce cas, allons y. »

L'homme paya sa consommation ainsi que les verres qu'avaient pu prendre Kusuma avant son arrivée, puis il se dirigea vers la sortie du bar, l'ancien communicant sur ses talons. Dès qu'ils sortirent, Kusuma put voir une berline noire garée sur le trottoir, juste en face de la sortie du bar. L'homme ouvrit la portière arrière et s'installa sur le siège, bientôt suivi par Kusuma. L'homme tapa à la vitre qui séparait l'avant du véhicule de l'arrière. Bientôt, la voiture se mit en route, et commença à sillonner les rues de Tokyo 3. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Kusuma pour comprendre qu'ils sortaient de la ville.

Il y avait malgré tout quelque chose qui le chiffonnait dans cette histoire.

« - Dites moi... Je me pose tout de même une question...

- Laquelle ?

- Et bien... Votre projet est tellement lié aux travaux du professeur Kabuto... Au point qu'on a l'impression que vous avez travaillé avec lui... »

L'homme regarda Kusuma dans les yeux pendant de longues secondes, affichant une expression totalement neutre, mais qui ne masquait pas le trouble dans son regard. L'homme finit cependant par regarder droit devant lui, en direction de la route qui défilait face à eux.

« Plus que ça, en réalité. Lui et moi étions... Très proches. »

Cette affirmation plongea Kusuma dans la perplexité... Pour un très court temps. Car son esprit finit rapidement par effectuer la conclusion qui s'imposait.

Son visage sembla se décomposer sous l'effet de la surprise.

« - Bon sang... Vous êtes...

- Oui, l'interrompit l'homme. Et je vous prierais de garder le silence sur mon identité auprès de vos collègues jusqu'à ce qu'ils nous aient rejoints. »

Kusuma ne le lui promit pas. Il n'avait pas besoin de le faire. Car les choses venaient de prendre un tournant capital pour le futur de la défense de l'humanité.


End file.
